The Clans Conspiracy
by liaprimadonna
Summary: Naruto dipaksa ayahnya untuk menjadi penguasa lima klan. Naruto tidak terima hal itu setelah mendengar kisah para tetua dari ayahnya. Naruto juga akhirnya bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke dan mengingat teman masa kecilnya yang sangat menggemaskan itu berubah menjadi dingin dan keras kepala. Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan para tetua itu? Warn: Narusasu/Shounen-ai
1. Chapter 1 - Pertemuan Tak Terduga

Malam telah menyelimuti langit desa Konoha ketika seorang pria dengan _haori_ berwarna putih dan topeng elang bertarung dengan beberapa pasukan berpedang. Lengan pria itu sudah tergores dengan tajamnya logam mengilat hingga darah menetes membasahi pakaiannya.

Pria itu terlihat sangat santai dan tak ada ekspresi kesakitan sama sekali. Kenyataannya ia telah berhasil memukul mundur berpuluh-puluh pasukan rendahan hingga tersisa beberapa saja.

Salah seorang pasukan menghunuskan pedang kembali dan berhasil ditangkis dengan tongkat yang dibawanya. Dua orang lagi datang padanya dan mereka mendapatkan nasib yang sama. Pria itu mendengus. Benar-benar pasukan rendahan.

"Kau tidak bisa kabur lagi, Taka. Kami sudah mengepungmu," salah seorang dari pasukan itu berseru. Orang itu adalah pria yang berhasil menggores lengannya.

Tak lama kemudian, beberapa pasukan berdatangan dengan membawa pedang dan tombak. Pasukan itu siaga di dekatnya dengan mengelilinginya. Sial. Pria itu merasakan darahnya sangat mendidih. Ia benar-benar dikepung.

Sekelebat bayangan dari arah samping datang menerjangnya, beruntung pria itu masih bisa membaca gerakan musuh dan beringsut menghindar. Pasukan lain masih berupaya menyerangnya; menghunuskan pedang, menodongkan tombak dan mengepalkan tinju.

Apapun yang terjadi ia tidak akan kalah. Semua serangan itu harus ditangkisnya. Bahkan ketika sebuah pedang nyaris memotong lehernya, pria itu juga berhasil menahan dengan tongkatnya. Serangan lain datang dari arah belakang dan ia segera menarik tawanannya hingga pedang itu meleset, mengenai sasaran yang salah.

Bagus, hanya tinggal lima orang lagi yang tersisa. Pria itu bersiap menyerang sampai ia merasakan pandangannya berputar. Benar juga, ini pasti efek dari luka di lengannya. Para pasukan itu membawa pedang-pedang beracun yang salah satunya berhasil mengenainya.

Melihat buronannya tidak fokus, hal tersebut tak disia-siakan oleh salah prajurit yang ada di depannya.

"Mati kau, Keparat!"

Ia lengah. Ia merasakan benda yang tajam menusuk perutnya dengan dalam dan kasar. Pria itu dengan cepat menendang Si Penyerang dan segera meraih pedang yang tergeletak di tanah. Menyabetkannya ke arah kepala tiga pasukan yang menyerangnya.

Tanah kering itu seketika menjadi lautan darah. Sabetan pedang masih terdengar sampai dua orang yang tersisa lain benar-benar ikut tumbang.

 _'_ _Sial. Aku tidak boleh tumbang di sini,'_ umpatnya.

Pria itu segera pergi sebelum ada pasukan lain yang menyadari keberadaannya. Pandangannya sudah semakin buram dengan keringat yang terus mengalir dari wajahnya. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berada, pria itu menemukan aliran sungai yang cukup deras dan segera menangkup banyak air untuk mencuci lukanya.

Desis kesakitan lolos. Sebab pandangannya makin kabur, ia segera melepas topeng elang disusul _haori_ putih yang melekat di tubuhnya. Menyisakan _yukata_ hitam yang sudah basah pada bagian perut dan lengan. Mengikuti instingnya, ia segera menjauh dari sungai tersebut dan masuk ke dalam hutan. Ia harus melewati jalan utama yang memang berseberangan dengan hutan tersebut.

Bila sampai di rumah, ia akan segera mengobati luka-lukanya. Ia tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika harus tumbang di hutan ini. Ia harus bertemu dengan kakaknya. Ia ingin bertemu dengan sang kakak yang sudah menunggunya—bagaimanapun caranya.

" _Aniki._ "

 **Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **The Clans Conspiracy © liaprimadonna**

 **Genre: Romace, Hurt/comfort, Action**

 **Rated: T / PG-13**

 **Pairing: NarutoxSasuke / Narusasu**

 **A/N: OOC, Typo(s), violence, bloody, Shounen-ai, Non-canon, AU, aneh dan gaje (makasih)**

 **.**

.

Uzumaki Naruto, 22 tahun. Seorang mahasiswa semester akhir di sebuah universitas terkenal di Tokyo. Ia adalah pria tampan bertubuh tegap dengan tanda lahir tiga garis horisontal di kedua pipinya. Kulitnya cokelat, postur tubuhnya tinggi, rahang yang tegas dan rambut pirang serupa kulit durian yang bersinar seperti matahari.

Pria itu melirik jendela kereta kudanya dengan jengah. Ia baru saja melakukan perjalanan panjang yang menghabiskan waktu enam jam dari kotanya. Sampai di tengah malam dan udara yang dingin wilayah terpencil Konoha seperti ini, tidak membuatnya lekas beristirahat.

Bagaimana bisa beristirahat, kalau saja ia masih menyimpan dendam kesumat pada orang yang mengirimnya kemari. Demi Tuhan, ini Malam Minggu dan Naruto sudah bersiap kencan dengan Hinata di salah satu restoran di sana. Ayahnya memang tidak pernah mau mendengarkannya. Beliau memaksanya untuk datang dengan ancaman-ancaman yang konyol.

Seperti; _'Kalau kau tidak mau datang, aku akan mengurungmu di penjara Konoha sebulan penuh.'_

Naruto berharap ayahnya main-main, namun kalau ayahnya itu sudah bersekongkol dengan ibunya yang tak kalah keras kepala itu, bukan hanya sebulan ia akan mengecap penjara—namun seumur hidupnya ia bisa mendekam di sana.

Tidak, Naruto _tidak mau_. Sehari di sana saja membuatnya ingin muntah. Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa ayahnya bersikeras mempertahankan wilayah itu. Di jaman modern ini, Naruto hampir tidak percaya jika masih saja ada adat yang mengharuskannya memakai _yukata_ , tidur dengan _futon_ , menggunakan _yakigeta_ dan bersopan santun dalam berbicara dan bersikap.

 _Hell, yeah_. Ia akan ditertawai teman-temannya di kota jika ketahuan melakukan hal itu semua.

" _Baka, Oyaji_ ," umpatnya.

Naruto ingat, siang itu ayahnya berkata padanya, bahwa beliau akan pergi ke wilayah Klan Nara untuk jamuan makan malam pernikahan pewaris tunggal klan tersebut. Putera tertua mereka bernama Nara Shikamaru, Naruto jelas mengenalnya, mereka teman masa kecil dan besar di lingkungan adat yang sama.

Akan tetapi saat usinya menginjak sebelas tahun, Naruto dikirim ke kota besar guna mempersiapkan diri untuk masuk sekolah di luar negeri. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya seperti apa temannya yang hobi bermalas-malasan itu?

" _Huff_ , apakah aku harus ikut pertemuan itu?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Tapi sepertinya seseorang yang berada di sebelahnya mendengar jelas ucapannya. Sehingga laki-laki itu tertawa kecil.

"Tidak, Tuan Muda. Anda tidak perlu ikut jamuan itu. Tuan Besar sudah berangkat ke wilayah Klan Nara sejak sore tadi," jelas pria berambut hitam dengan kuciran tinggi di kepalanya. Pria itu terlihat sangat ramah meski wajahnya tercetak bekas luka di bagian hidung.

"Haaah, membosankan sekali. Lalu untuk apa aku datang ke Konoha?"

Lelaki bernama Umino Iruka itu tersenyum, "Tentu saja menjaga wilayah Klan Uzumaki. Meski banyak pasukan hebat di sana, Tuan Besar tidak pernah tenang meninggalkan wilayahnya."

"Bukankah ada Sai di sana?"

Oh, ya. Sai. Naruto sudah sangat lama tidak pernah bertemu pria itu juga, terakhir kali mereka bertemu adalah lima tahun lalu. Sai adalah cucu dari tetua Klan Senju yang memilih mengabdi di bawah pimpinan penguasa lima klan yang ternyata adalah Namikaze Minato—ayahnya.

Bagaimana wajahnya terakhir kali? Ah, saat itu mereka berlatih pedang bersama dengan Ketua Kakashi 'kan? Ia jadi rindu saat-saat itu—

—dan juga wajah bersenyum palsu milik Sai yang ingin sekali dipukulnya itu.

"Sai- _sama_ ikut dengan Tuan Besar sebagai pengawal," Iruka menjelaskan, ia tetap tersenyum menanggapi ekspresi anak asuh yang pernah dijaganya saat masih bayi tersebut. Ia sudah menganggap Naruto seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Benarkah? Apakah dia sehebat itu? Pengawal _tou-san_?

Iruka mengangguk kecil. "Tentu saja, Sai- _sama_ sangat hebat dalam bertarung. Sebenarnya ada satu orang hebat lagi. Kebetulan dia yang menjaga wilayah Klan Uzumaki sekarang, namanya—"

Belum sempat Iruka menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kereta kuda mereka berhenti mendadak dan beberapa kuda mengikik keras bersahutan. Beberapa pengawal terdengar meributkan sesuatu di luar dan Naruto segera membuka tirai jendela keretanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto, Iruka ikut melongok dari sisi jendela yang lain dan ternyata mereka masih tiba di tengah hutan. "Kenapa berhenti mendadak?"

"Ada yang menghalangi jalan kita, Tuan Muda," jawab salah satu pengawal.

Dari tempat Naruto jelas ia tidak bisa melihat apapun yang terjadi di depan. Dua pasukan berkuda berbaris menghalangi pandangannya. Melihat keingintahuan tuannya, Iruka segera turun sebelum menawarkan diri.

"Biar aku yang lihat, Tuan."

"SASUKE- _SAMA_!" teriak salah satu penjaga di depan. "Beri jalan, bawa Sasuke- _sama_ dengan kuda dan pastikan ada seseorang lagi yang memeganginya."

Naruto segera bersitatap dengan Iruka. "Ada apa itu?"

Wajah Iruka tampak pias. "Sepertinya orang yang terluka di depan adalah Sasuke- _sama,_ Tuan."

 _Terluka? Sasuke-sama?_

"Siapa itu? Aku tidak mengenalnya."

Iruka mengerutkan dahi, tidak percaya jika Naruto tidak mengenal Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _sama_ adalah tangan kanan Tuan Besar, sama seperti Sai- _sama._ Dan dia adalah penjaga yang bertugas menjaga wilayah Klan Uzumaki malam ini, Tuan. Aku khawatir sebab terlukanya Sasuke- _sama_ adalah penyerangan di Klan Uzumaki. Sepertinya kita harus segera sampai di istana untuk melihat situasinya."

Naruto terkejut.

"Aku akan melihat keadaannya sebentar," kata Iruka, namun tangannya segera di tahan oleh Naruto.

"Aku ikut."

Iruka tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Pria bernama Sasuke sudah dibaringkan di tanah begitu Naruto menghampirinya. Wajah pria itu tampak sangat pucat dan kesakitan. Naruto melihat _yukata_ hitam pria itu sobek pada bagian lengan dan perut. Darah terus mengalir deras sementara pria itu sudah mengeluarkan banyak peluh.

Tiba-tiba seorang pasukan datang dengan kuda berwarna cokelat dari kejauhan. Lelaki itu turun dan wajahnya tampak pias. "Iruka- _sama_ , istana Uzumaki diserang. Keadaan istana sekarang porak poranda dan penyerang berhasil kabur," lapornya.

"Lalu dimana Tuan Besar?" tanya Iruka.

"Beliau belum kembali dari wilayah Klan Nara, beberapa pengawal sudah melapor padanya."

Iruka mengangguk, melirik ke arah Naruto. "Tuan Muda, kita harus sampai ke istana secepatnya."

Sementara Naruto masih diam dan sibuk memandang wajah putih pria itu dengan tatapan sulit. Entah kenapa, Naruto merasa pernah mengenalnya—wajahnya sangat tidak asing. Bagaimana mungkin pria itu bisa ada di tengah hutan seperti ini, terlebih lagi dalam keadaan luka parah.

"Tuan?"

"Ah, bawa saja menggunakan keretaku," putus Naruto.

"Maaf?"

"M-Maksudku Sasuke, orang ini."

"Tapi, dia sangat kotor, Tuan."

Naruto mendengus, "Kau tidak mungkin membiarkannya menunggu di atas kuda dengan keadaan terluka begini, bukan, _Jii-san_?" lalu Naruto menatap pengawalnya yang terdiam menunggu perintahnya. "Tunggu apa lagi? Bawa sekarang juga ke dalam kereta dan suruh Shinnou- _sensei_ mengobatinya."

"Tuan muda—"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin menerima pendapatmu, _Jii-san_. Pria ini butuh pertolongan atau tidak dia akan mati."

Tanpa menerima perintah dua kali, tiga orang pengawal mengangkat tubuh Sasuke dan membaringkannya di dalam kereta. Kereta kuda milik Naruto cukup untuk dihuni empat orang. Naruto segera masuk ke dalam dan membiarkan pahanya menjadi sandaran kepala Sasuke yang sekarang tidak sadarkan diri.

Beberapa menit kemudian seorang tabib yang dibawa mereka masuk dengan Iruka mengekor di belakangnya.

"Aku sudah memerintahkan asistenku untuk mencari beberapa tanaman yang dibutuhkan. Mereka akan segera kembali. Untuk sementara aku akan menghentikan pendarahannya dengan kain ini."

Laki-laki tua itu mengambil sobekan kain yang selalu dibawanya kemanapun untuk digunakan dalam keadaan darurat seperti ini. Ia melepaskan _yukata_ bagian atas milik Sasuke dan memperlihatkan luka gores di lengan serta luka yang cukup dalam pada bagian perut.

"Lukanya sangat parah," gumam tabib itu sambil menekan kainnya pada bagian perut Sasuke dan kain itu segera basah oleh darah.

Iruka yang melihat itu bergidik ngeri. Minato memang sudah mempersiapkan beberapa persiapan perang jika sewaktu-waktu ada penyerangan dadakan, namun ia tidak menyangka bahwa penyerangan ini benar-benar terjadi saat Minato pergi ke wilayah Klan Nara dan membiarkan penjagaan istana lengah.

Menurut Iruka, Minato tidak mungkin gegabah seperti ini. Mereka sama-sama tahu kalau Sasuke adalah seorang ahli pedang hebat yang dimiliki klan mereka. Tapi, bagaimana mungkin pria itu bisa terluka separah ini? Bisa dipastikan penyerang mereka kali ini cukup kuat.

Naruto terlihat tidak peduli dengan apa yang di pikirkan Iruka, tangannya sibuk mengusap peluh di wajah Sasuke dengan lembut.

Asisten tabib itu datang tak lama kemudian dengan membawa beberapa tanaman. Tabib itu segera menyiapkan alat tumbuk dari batu dan mulai meracik obat.

"Jalankan kudanya!"

Terdengar perintah dari pemimpin pasukan pada baris depan. Kereta bergoyang dan mulai berjalan melewati hutan yang dingin itu. Sedingin telapak tangan pria yang sedang Naruto genggam.

 _Sasuke._

.

.

.

Sasuke mendengar suara sobekan kain. Kemudian sesuatu yang dingin menyapa kulit perutnya secara tiba-tiba dan membuatnya menjerit kesakitan.

"Ah, maaf, apa aku membuatmu terbangun?"

Pandangannya masih sangat kabur, namun Sasuke melihat lensa biru menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan cemas.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sebuah pertanyaan lagi, Sasuke mendapati suaranya benar-benar tercekat di tenggorokan. Pandangannya belum teralih dari satu titik, berusaha mengubah fokusnya dengan baik. Detik berikutnya ia melihat seraut wajah pria tampan dengan tanda lahir unik di pipinya. Pria itu tersenyum ke arahnya.

Sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh perutnya lagi dan kembali memaksa Sasuke menjerit sekuat tenaga. Perutnya seperti mendapat tekanan yang kuat ketika seseorang menekan sebuah kain di sana dengan erat. Benda dingin iitu semakin membuat perutnya perih. Ah, ya. Sasuke ingat. Ia tertusuk belati salah seorang pasukan Klan Uzumaki dan kemudian melarikan diri ke hutan.

Lalu, apa yang terjadi?

Sasuke tidak ingat apapun.

"Selesai," kata sebuah suara yang terdengar lebih tua. Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya dan lelaki tua itu tengah menatap pria bermata biru di sebelahnya. "Aku akan memantau keadaannya selama duabelas jam. Pastikan Sasuke- _sama_ tidak melakukan gerakan apapun sampai lukanya benar-benar kering. Aku sudah mengeluarkan racun di tubuhnya dan memberinya ramuan penambah darah."

Lelaki tua itu membereskan peralatannya dan menaruh beberapa obat di meja pendek yang ada di sudut kamar. Melihat ke arah Sasuke lagi dan tersenyum.

"Lekas sembuh, Sasuke- _sama_. Aku akan kembali lagi."

 _Siapa?_

"Terima kasih, Shinnou- _sensei."_

Sasuke mendengar suara baritone yang tegas masuk ke dalam sensor pendengarannya. Dengan susah payah Sasuke berusaha mendongak dan melihat seorang pria dengan mata biru yang juga melihat ke arahnya. Mereka bersitatap. Dan saat itu Sasuke menyadari satu hal; bahwa pria itu punya wajah yang sama dengan tuannya. Kulit yang cokelat dan rambut berwarna kuning terang.

Pria itu seperti kloning dari Namikaze Minato.

Penguasa lima klan tempatnya bernaung.

Klan Uzumaki.

"S-Sakit," rintih Sasuke. Perutnya terasa tidak nyaman antara rasa dingin dan nyeri. Rasa sakitnya benar-benar luar biasa tidak seperti saat ia mendapat luka itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, sakitnya hanya sementara."

Sasuke berusaha untuk mengucapkan sesuatu saat rasa nyaman karena usapan lembut diterimanya pada bagian perutnya. Seketika pandangan Sasuke menggelap karena usapan itu telah merambat di rambutnya. Ia tiba-tiba mengantuk.

"Tidurlah. Kau akan baik-baik saja."

.

.

.

Semalaman Minato terduduk di ruangannya dengan pikiran berkecamuk, berita yang didengarnya dari seorang penjaga yang menyusulnya ke wilayah Klan Nara membuatnya sangat kalut. Sebenarnya sudah beberapa jam sebelumnya Minato berniat untuk kembali ke rumah—yang beralih fungsi sebagai istana itu. Namun, beberapa tetua melarangnya karena menurut mereka keadaan belum terlalu aman.

Jarak dari wilayah Klan Nara sampai ke rumahnya membutuhkan waktu dua jam. Setelah acara benar-benar usai tanpa terganggu, Minato segera meluncur ke rumah—menyusul para pasukan Nara yang sudah terlebih dahulu pergi. Beberapa tetua dan pengawal yang digiring dari Klan Nara mengantarnya sampai ke tempat tujuan.

Istana sudah sangat kacau ketika Minato tiba dini hari. Mayat bergelimpangan, bau darah menyengat dan beberapa bangunan yang hancur. Anehnya dari kekacauan tersebut hanya para pasukan penjaga yang diserang—para wanita; pelayan dan anak-anak dalam keadaan aman. Selain itu ruang tahanan bawah tanah di barat istana dibobol dan para tahanan melarikan diri.

Salah satu pengawal yang menjadi saksi melaporkan bahwa Taka menyerang tiga jam setelah Minato pergi. Taka adalah pria bertopeng elang dan memakai _haori_ putih. Pria itu adalah petarung yang hebat dan disebut-sebut sebagai penjahat nomor satu di lima desa klan.

Tujuan Taka adalah menghancurkan kesenjangan antara klan dan membunuh para tetua. Namun berita ini masih simpang siur karena eksistensi Taka sendiri lebih kepada usahanya melepaskan tahanan yang berada di penjara bawah tanah. Taka sering kali melakukan penyerangan secara mendadak. Untuk itulah Minato terus meningkatkan penjagaan istana. Meski kenyataanya, mereka tetap lengah dan dikalahkan oleh buronan nomor satu tersebut.

Minato tidak habis pikir, sekuat apa Taka itu?

" _Tou-san_?"

Minato menoleh dan mendapati Naruto berdiri di ambang _shouji_ yang bergeser sedikit. Sejurus kemudian anak semata wayangnya tersebut memasuki ruangannya dan duduk di mejanya. Minato mengamati, berapa lama ia tak melihat wajah puteranya? Naruto terlihat lebih tampan dari terakhir ia melihatnya.

" _Tou-san_ baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Minato mengangguk. Lupa bahwa ia sempat melupakan anaknya karena berita buruk ini. "Kenapa kau baru menemuiku?" katanya.

"Seseorang bernama Sasuke terluka dan aku merawatnya sebentar."

Ah, ya. Minato ingat pengawalnya juga berkata bahwa Taka berhasil melukai tangan kanannya yang terkenal ahli pedang itu. Lihatlah, untuk seorang ahli pedang semacam pria itu saja, Taka bisa melumpukannya. Sudah sewajarnya pasukan penjaga istana tumbang dalam sekali serang.

"Kami menemukannya terluka di hutan ketika dalam perjalanan kemari," lanjut Naruto. "Mereka bilang dia adalah tangan kanan _Tou-san_."

Minato mengiyakan.

"Aku akan menemuinya nanti," cetus Minato, menghela napas.

Setuju dengan idenya, Minato mengangguk-angguk. Kalau tidak salah pengawal juga mengatakan bahwa mereka berhasil melukai Taka di bagian lengannya. Pengawal yang menjadi saksi itu langsung kabur saat beberapa pasukan pembantu datang dan menyusul beberapa pengawal yang melapor kepadanya.

Setelah pasukan tambahan dari Klan Nara tiba, semua sudah sangat terlambat. Seluruh pengawal istana sudah bergelimpangan di tanah tanpa ada tanda-tanda Taka di sana. Ia berhasil kabur—lagi.

Sebelum ini, Taka memang sedang terobsesi dengan tahanan mereka. Namun, biasanya serangannya dengan mudah digagalkannya karena beberapa ahli pedang Uzumaki turun tangan. Entah kenapa, kali ini mereka lengah dan membiarkan Taka berada di atas angin.

"Tabib bilang dia kehilangan banyak darah karena luka di perutnya. Sepertinya tusukan belati," jelas Naruto.

Mendengar hal itu membuat dahi Minato mengerut. Belati? Apa sekarang senjata Taka bukan berupa tongkat besi lagi? Apakah karena itu beberapa pasukannya kalah?

Minato melirik anaknya dan sadar akan sesuatu, "Bisakah kau ganti pakaianmu, Naruto."

Naruto mengerang jengkel. "Ayolah, _Tou-san_. Aku membawa banyak pakaian di ranselku. Aku tidak mau memakai _yukata_. Itu terlihat sangat kuno."

"Kau terlihat seperti alien dengan pakaian seperti itu."

Sontak, Naruto melirik penampilannya sendiri. Kaus hitam yang dibalut jaket _orange_ , celana _jeans_ belel dan sepatu _sneaker_ yang _trendy_. Lalu tindikan anting di telinga kanannya.

Hei. Naruto terlihat sangat bergaya, bukan?

"Dasar _Tou-san_ ketinggalan jaman."

Minato mendengus. "Konoha berbeda dengan Tokyo, Uzumaki."

Omong-omong soal Uzumaki—

"Bagaimana keadaan Kushina?"

Naruto tertawa kecil melihat wajah ayahnya, "Aku tidak mengajak _Kaa-san_ kemari, _Tou-san_. Maafkan aku."

"Ah, tidak, tidak. Akan lebih baik kalau dia di sana sebelum keadaan di sini aman."

Banyak pertanyaan kenapa Naruto lebih suka memakai nama keluarga ibunya daripada ayahnya. Selain nama Uzumaki sangat disegani eksistensinya, Naruto juga merasa namanya sangat tidak cocok bersanding dengan nama keluarga ayahnya.

Selama ini ayahnya tidak pernah protes, bagaimanapun Uzumaki adalah klan terkuat dan Naruto bangga menggunakan nama itu.

Naruto menatap ayahnya dengan serius. "Cepat akhiri semua ini, _Tou-san_. Tutup saja desa ini dan bangun desa yang baru. Apa kau tidak lelah dengan perebutan tahta wilayah ini dari tahun ke tahun?"

Sang ayah bangkit dari posisinya dan menepuk bahu Naruto dengan pelan. Anaknya sudah sangat tinggi bahkan melebihi dirinya sendiri.

"Tolong pahamilah keputusanku, Naruto. Para tetua menginginkan wilayah ini selayaknya seperti ini. Kita akan mengalami musibah jika saja kita tidak meneruskan pembagian wilayah ini dan menentukan siapa penguasa lima klan yang naik tahta setiap lima tahun."

Naruto menggeleng pelan, ia merasa tangan ayahnya meremas sebelah bahunya.

"Saat ini Uzumaki adalah klan terkuat, sebentar lagi masa jabatanku akan habis dan tetua mengharapkan Uzumaki lain yang memimpin seluruh klan. Dalam hal ini _Tou-san_ sangat mengharapkanmu, Naruto. Untuk alasan itulah aku membawamu kemari."

"Tidak, _Tou-san_ ," tolak Naruto tegas. "Aku tidak mau memimpin tempat ini. Aku masih sangat muda dan aku punya impian lain."

Cukup lama sang ayah terdiam hingga Naruto merasa tangan sang ayah tidak lagi bertengger pada bahunya.

Minato menghela napas. "Lupakan impianmu, Naruto. Apakah kau mau klan kita mendapat kutukan seperti Klan Uchiha?"

Benar, Klan Uchiha—nama itu juga tidak asing di telinga Naruto. Lima tahun lalu klan itu adalah klan pendosa yang akhirnya dimusnahkan oleh penguasa pada masa itu. Beberapa puluh kepala keluarga dibantai tanpa belas kasih sesuai perintah tetua dan anehnya mereka menyisakan dua orang dari klan tersebut tanpa diketahui alasannya.

Kedua orang itu adalah Itachi dan Sasuke.

Ya—Sasuke. Pria yang sekarang tengah terluka karena bertarung melawan Taka (atau itu yang didengarnya dari para pengawal).

" _Tou-san_ , sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Klan Uchiha itu?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Pandangan sang ayah kembali menyendu mengingat kejadian lima tahun yang lalu, kejadian dimana dirinya belum menjadi siapa-siapa—hanya seorang pemimpin Klan Uzumaki dan tidak dapat menghentikan sahabatnya, Uchiha Fugaku.

Minato menerawang pada pintu jendela ruangannya yang mengarah langsung pada taman bunga yang bermekaran dengan cantik. Mengingat sekilas kejadian lima tahun lalu.

"Saat itu pemimpin Klan Uchiha melakukan kudeta terhadap penguasa lima klan," Minato memulai ceritanya, "Pemimpin klan itu bernama Uchiha Madara. Sejak dicetuskannya kudeta itu, klan tersebut melakukan pemberontakan besar-besaran di depan kerajaan besar para tetua. Kelompok mereka tidak segan-segan membunuh, menghakimi seseorang yang lemah dan membantai siapapun yang berada pada jalur depan untuk menghalangi niat mereka. Kewarasan mereka benar-benar dipengaruhi oleh kekuasaan."

Naruto mendengarkan.

"Para tetua kemudian mengutuk klan itu dan membuat pernyataan bahwa; jika klan tersebut masih berdiri di atas tanah Konoha, maka rakyat akan menerima kutukan itu secara turun temurun selama tujuh generasi. Dalam hal ini adalah akibat dari pemberontakan panjang klan tersebut," Minato mengambil jeda sejenak, "beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu, kudeta yang sama pernah dilakukan oleh Klan Hatake. Mereka memaksa tetua untuk melepas dan mengalihkan jabatan penguasa klan pada tetua Klan Hatake dengan demo besar. Para tetua akhirnya mengutuk mereka dan pada jaman itu penguasa mereka melakukan hal yang sama; yaitu membantai klan tersebut."

Naruto menggeleng, "Tapi, _Tou-san_ , itu sangat aneh. Bukankah seharusnya mereka bisa mendengar alasan mereka baik-baik sebelum melakukan pembantaian?"

"Dan mengorbankan lebih banyak orang lagi?" tanya Minato, sarkastik. Lalu menggeleng, "Itu tidak mungkin, Naruto."

"Yang benar saja, _Tou-san._ Mana mungkin rakyat bisa mempercayai begitu saja tentang teori _Klan Pendosa_ dan kutukan tujuh generasi," kata Naruto, jengkel. "Di dunia ini mana ada yang namanya kutukan? Bukankah Klan Hatake itu adalah klan milik Ketua Kakashi? Lantas kenapa tetua menyisakan dua orang dari klan tersebut dan membiarkan mereka tetap beranak isteri? Atas dasar apa, _Tou-san_?"

Tak ada jawaban yang bisa didapatkan Naruto dari sang ayah. Lelaki paruh baya itu bungkam dan terlihat tidak nyaman dengan alur pembicaraan mereka.

"Katakan, _Tou-san_ , aku tidak mengerti. Jelaskan!"

"Saat itu aku memang masih sangat kecil, Naruto, tapi kebencian Klan Hatake adalah musibah terburuk desa Konoha pada masa itu. Mereka melakukan kudeta, membunuh pengawal kerajaan dan memburu para tetua."

Naruto berdecih, entah kenapa ia melihat ayahnya begitu lemah dengan peraturan konyol yang dibangun berdasarkan ketentuan para tetua itu. Apakah mereka itu dewa? Kutukan apa? Jelas itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal.

"Ketika aku sudah beranjak dewasa, aku benar-benar merasakan bagaimana penderitaan para isteri yang ditinggal mati oleh suami mereka yang turun ke medan perang. Saat itu untuk pertama kalinya aku ikut melawan pemberontakan Klan Uchiha.

Sesaat sebelum pembantaian terjadi, Fugaku datang menemuiku. Dia mengatakan sesuatu, bahwa—"

Minato memutus ucapannya dan mengembuskan napas kasar. Baru saja ia hampir mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin diceritakannya pada siapapun. Sementara Naruto dibuat semakin mendidih karena kelemahan ayahnya hari ini.

"Ingatlah ini, _Tou-san_ , aku tidak mau menjadi penguasa apapun, terlebih menjadi alat para tetua bangka itu," kata Naruto, kedua tangannya menjalin dan saling meremas. Ada kemarahan yang tiba-tiba muncul di benaknya. "Percayalah, ketika _Tou-san_ sudah mengalami krisis kepercayaan terhadap para tetua itu, suatu saat nanti Klan Uzumaki juga akan melakukan kudeta yang sama dengan kedua klan yang sudah dibantai para tetua itu!"

"Naruto! Jaga bicaramu."

Naruto tidak menanggapinya. Ia keluar dengan keadaan marah bahkan membanting pintu _shouji_ ketika keluar dari ruangan ayahnya. Ia bersumpah, ini adalah hal terkonyol yang pernah didengarnya selama seumur hidupnya.

Kalau dulu ia tidak pernah mau tahu, jelas kali ini hal itu tidak bisa dilakukannya lagi. Klan dan kekuasaan ini bersangkutan dengan sang ayah. Naruto tidak mau sang ayah terus menerus mengikuti adat konyol yang ditetapkan para tetua dan menjadi budak pemuas keinginan tetua-tetua itu. Dalam dongeng ini sudah jelas bahwa tetua klan-lah yang sesungguhnya menjadi tokoh antagonis. Naruto yakin pasti ada yang salah dengan para tetua itu hingga kedua klan mengincar nyawa mereka.

Mendengar nama Klan Uchiha disebut, membuat darah Naruto mendidih. Teringat akan teman masa kecilnya yang sudah selamat dari pembantaian lima tahun silam tersebut. Benar saja, Sasuke—pria itu adalah teman masa kecil Naruto yang dulu sangat manis dan memiliki mata bulat besar yang menggemaskan.

Naruto tidak bisa membayangkan penderitaan apa saja yang sudah dialami sahabatnya tersebut setelah pembantaian terjadi.

Apakah Sasuke masih mengingatnya?

Sayup-sayup Naruto mendengar teriakan serta beberapa benturan benda jatuh menghantam tanah. Pria pirang itu mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju _doujo_ yang berada di utara istana. Ia melihat Sai di sana, bertarung dengan seorang pria yang memakai _hakama_ biru. Naruto tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, namun saat pria itu terjatuh, Naruto segera memekik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Brengsek!" Naruto menahan pedang _kendo_ yang nyaris menghantam sang Uchiha.

Nampaknya pembicaraannya dengan sang ayah masih menyisakan kemarahan-kemarahan dan ia yakin sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untuk melakukan pelampiasan. Ditariknya pedang _kendo_ itu sehingga tubuh Sai yang lengah segera tertarik dan Naruto menghantam rahangnya kuat.

Tubuh Sai ambruk dengan rahang yang memerah dan kebas.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan, Sai? Melawan orang yang terluka! Apa kau tidak punya teman bertarung lain yang lebih kuat?" Naruto berteriak. Sai segera mendongak dan terkejut.

"Naruto—Aw."

Naruto memilih mengabaikan Sai. Ia segera memeriksa keadaan Sasuke dan melihat perut pria itu basah oleh darah. Naruto hanya bisa mengumpat dengan darah yang tidak henti-hentinya mengalir tersebut.

"Kau bisa berdiri... Sasuke?" tanya Naruto agak canggung.

Tapi, Sasuke segera menepis tangannya. "Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu, _Dobe_!" ia segera bangkit dengan sangat perlahan dan mengerang begitu rasa sakit kembali menusuk perutnya.

"Sangat jelas bahwa kau membutuhkanku, _Teme_."

Kali ini Naruto membiarkan Sasuke melakukan apapun keinginannya. Nyatanya pria itu tetap terlihat kesakitan ketika hendak bangkit. Tapi, pria itu memang cukup keras kepala. Ia memegang perutnya dan darah segera membasahi telapak tangannya.

"Aku harus memulihkan tenagaku," gumam Sasuke dengan terbata. Ia kembali menantang Sai dan melihat pria pucat itu tersenyum—atau menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Sai, hentikan! Jangan ladeni dia, kau bisa membunuhnya!" seru Naruto.

"Kenapa, Naruto? Kau boleh ikut bermain jika kau mau," balas Sai, melemparkan senyum.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke mengabaikan keberadaan Naruto. Memilih mengambil pedang _kendo_ nya, begitu juga Sai. Lalu memberi isyarat pertarungan. Kedua pria itu memang cukup keras kepala untuk mendengar nasihat Naruto. Naruto merasa ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

" _TEMEEEEE_!"

Dua pria dengan warna rambut serupa itu segera terjatuh karena dihantam tinju Naruto.

.

.

.

Sai meringis, pipinya sangat perih karena mendapat pukulan dua kali dengan tenaga yang tidak main-main. Ia melirik pada sang pelaku yang saat ini tengah serius mendengarkan perkataan salah satu asisten tabib yang sedang merawat luka Sasuke.

Sebenarnya Sai tidak berniat melawan pria yang terluka itu, namun Sai sudah sangat hapal watak sang Uchiha yang tidak pernah mau menuruti larangan orang lain. Saat itu Sai terpaksa mengikuti permainan Sasuke dan membiarkan dirinya melawan pria itu.

Sai tidak melakukan apapun, hanya melepaskan beberapa pukulan ringan. Namun, nampaknya pukulan Sai mengenai bagian perut Sasuke yang terluka.

Naruto meliriknya. "Tolong obati Sai juga, pipinya terluka."

Asisten muda bernama Yamanaka Ino itu segera menuruti perintah Naruto dan memberikan telur pada Sai sementara ia mengambil air dingin di dapur. Sai menggunakan telur itu untuk menekan memar di pipinya secara berulang.

"Kau puas?" tanya Naruto sinis.

"Hei, ini 'kan bukan salahku," Sai tersenyum dan meringis saat lukanya perih. "Uchiha itu yang menantangku bertarung."

"Kau tidak bodoh, Sai. Pria ini jelas sangat sakit tanpa kau memukulnya sekalipun."

"Dan kau juga tidak bodoh, Naruto. Kau tahu seberasa kuat Sang Uchiha memperlihatkan kekeras kepalaannya. Kau pikir apa yang terjadi jika aku menolak keinginannya?" Sai mengangkat bahu tak acuh. "Tentu saja, dia akan tetap menyerangku."

Naruto setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Sai. Sasuke juga sempat memperlihatkan kekeras kepalaannya ketika Naruto membantunya untuk berdiri tadi. Padahal tanpa bantuannya, Sasuke jelas tidak bisa bangkit dan membuat dirinya sendiri mati secara perlahan.

Sasuke sudah banyak kehilangan darah dan pria itu tetap bersikeras melakukan pertarungan dengan dalih memulihkan tenaga. Sasuke itu bodoh atau apa, memulihkan tenaga tidak harus dengan berlatih bertarung 'kan?

"Ya, ya, tetap saja kau tidak harus menurutinya."

Sai memasang ekspresi terluka. "Kau masih menyalahkanku, Naruto? Uh, kau kejam sekali."

Naruto memutar bola mata, lalu melirik Sasuke yang sudah tertidur dengan tenang. Merapikan letak selimut sang Uchiha dan menariknya sebatas dagu. Sasuke baru saja tertidur setelah meminum obatnya. Ia tidak henti-hentinya mengerang saat Ino membaluri lukanya dengan obat.

Astaga. Itu pasti perih sekali.

Akhirnya Naruto berjalan menuju Sai dan menarik pria pucat itu keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Keduanya berjalan dengan tenang di koridor tanpa berniat memecahkan suasana. Naruto sudah sibuk dengan pikirannya, kali ini amarahnya sudah benar-benar luntur.

Sepertinya, lain kali ia harus memukul sesuatu jika ingin amarahnya hilang. Dan mungkin Sai siap menjadi samsak dadakan demi dirinya.

"Terima kasih, Ino- _chan_ ," kata Sai saat bertemu dengan Ino di koridor dan mendapatkan kompres air darinya.

Gadis itu tersenyum malu-malu, benar-benar durian runtuh jika mendapat senyum menawan dari Sai. Meski nyatanya pria itu adalah pawang senyum.

"Aku akan menyiapkan obat lain agar memarnya segera hilang, Sai- _sama_ ," tawar Ino, malu-malu.

Sai tersenyum, "Tentu saja. Ternyata kau tidak hanya cantik, tetapi juga baik hati, Ino. Terima kasih."

"Hei, itu 'kan memang tugasnya," cibir Naruto.

Sebenarnya Sai mendengarnya, tetapi ia memilih mengabaikannya dan membiarkan Ino pamit padanya untuk membuat obat.

"Naruto, bagaimana menurutmu. Si Ino itu?" tanya Sai tiba-tiba.

"Entahlah. Dia memiliki dada yang besar, sepertinya."

"Bukan ' _sepertinya'_ , Bodoh. Dadanya terpampang dengan jelas di depan," balas Sai.

Naruto bergidik ngeri. Selama ini Naruto mengenal Sai adalah pribadi yang cukup ramah dan murah senyum, tetapi ia tidak menyangka dapat melihat karakter lain pria itu—yang terlihat cukup mesum.

"Kau menyukainya, ya?" cetus Naruto.

"Eh, apa terlalu kelihatan?" Sai balik bertanya.

Sudah cukup, Naruto sedang tidak ingin membahas hal remeh temeh ini. Pikirannya sedang sibuk mengingat ucapan sang ayah dan mengambil beberapa kesimpulan yang masuk akal.

Hampir semua kesimpulan Naruto mengarah pada satu titik, yaitu; Klan Uzumaki pantas melakukan kudeta.

"Hei, Sai, kenapa kau mau jadi pengawal ayahku?"

Sai di sebelahnya masih memasang ekspresi datar. "Apakah harus ada alasan spesifik?"

"Jawab saja yang jelas, Sai."

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

"Karena—" Naruto tertegun, lalu memukul bahu Sai dengan geram. "Jawab saja, _Bodoh!_ Jangan banyak bertanya!"

Sai terkekeh dan mengetukkan telunjuknya di ujung dagu. "Tentu saja aku di sini karena kau berada di sini. Aku sangat menyukaimu, tahu."

–dan tersenyum lebar. Senyum polos seperti biasa dan membuat Naruto kesal sekaligus geli.

"KENAPA KAU BERKATA HAL MENJIJIKKAN SEPERTI ITU?!"

" _Gomen, gomen._ "

.

.

.

"Tuan memanggilku?" tanya Iruka sesaat setelah memasuki ruangan Minato. Pria berkuncir itu terlihat rapi dengan setelan _hakama_ perpaduan warna hitam dan putih.

Minato tidak meliriknya sama sekali, tetapi ia mendengar jelas suara pria itu.

"Sampaikan pesan kepada para pemimpin klan untuk mengikuti rapat tertutup di kerajaan besar tetua malam ini."

"Baik, Tuan. Apa ada yang lain?"

Minato melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Siapkan pasukan lengkap bersenjata untuk mengawal jalannya rapat kali ini. Hanya itu saja, Iruka, kau boleh pergi."

Iruka segera melangkah ke luar dai ruangan itu setelah menutup _shouji_ dari luar. Langkah kakinya menggema rendah tertangkap telinga Minato.

Kemudian pria paruh baya itu mendesah. Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat melelahkan untuknya. Ia lebih baik mempersiapkan keperluan rapat dan siap dengan argumen mengenai konsolidasi yang seringkali ia gadang-gadangkan kepada para tetua.

Minato bermaksud menyambung kembali tali persaudaraan dengan beberapa klan terbuang dan memperkuat ikatan desa agar tidak terpisah dan berdiri sendiri-sendiri.

Minato juga ingin berjanji, di akhir kepemimpinannya nanti, ia akan mengungkap siapa petarung hebat di balik topeng Taka yang menjadi buronan desa. Orang itu bukan hanya buronan yang meresahkan, tetapi ia juga meloloskan beberapa kriminal yang dibuang oleh klan mereka.

Salah satu tahanan yang berhasil ia loloskan adalah Uchiha Itachi, tahanannya yang sebentar lagi mendapat hukuman mati.

.

.

.

Sasuke terbangun karena mimpi buruk. Ia bermimpi tengah berada di tengah-tengah mayat bergelimpangan. Sasuke mengenal mayat-mayat itu, semua dari mereka memakai pakaian dengan lambang Klan Uchiha. Di mimpi tersebut, Sasuke masih muda, ia bukan ahli pedang ataupun petarung, ia hanya seorang anak remaja yang ketakutan.

Mimpi itu sebenarnya adalah sebuah kenyataan yang terjadi lima tahun silam. Kejadian dimana pembantaian klan terbesar terjadi. Kejadian tersebut sudah merenggut seluruh keluarganya. Meskipun mimpi itu terus menerus terulang, Sasuke tetap merasa ketakutan. Ia merasa seperti anak kecil yang ditinggal pergi sang ibu.

Sasuke mengerjap, melihat langit-langit ruangan dan tersadar bahwa ia berada di kamarnya.

" _Aniki,_ " lirihnya.

Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa ia masih harus tetap terjebak di sini. Ia ingin bertemu dengan kakaknya dan mengadu banyak hal. Mereka sudah berjanji untuk bertemu di jalan utama ketika misinya selesai. Sekarang ini pasti Itachi sangat mengkhawatirkannya, pria itu pasti menunggunya semalaman.

Rasa nyeri pada bagian perutnya kembali terasa saat Sasuke memaksa untuk duduk dan bertumpu pada kedua tangannya. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemas dan tidak bertenaga. Efek dari pertarungan kemarin dan luka di perutnya masih sangat terasa.

"Brengsek," umpat Sasuke sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Lalu bangkit menuju lemari dan mengambil beberapa baju.

Ketika menjadi anak asuh di istana ini lima tahun yang lalu, Sasuke tidak datang dengan membawa apapun. Maka dari itu pergi pun ia tidak akan membawa apapun. Paling tidak ia hanya butuh beberapa pakaian yang akan dibutuhkannya nanti.

Sasuke merasa sangat beruntung, ia tidak tahu harus berapa kali mengucapkan terima kasih pada Minato dan keluarganya yang sudah mengasuhnya saat itu. Pengabdian yang Sasuke lakukan selama ini pada Klan Uzumaki nyatanya belum cukup untuk membayar semuanya.

Sasuke memang punya tujuan terselubung di balik pengabdiannya itu. Ia bahkan sudah mempersiapkan strategi penyerangan dengan matang. Dan malam penyerangan itupun tiba, malam dimana penjagaan istana lemah dan pemimpin mereka tidak ada di tempat. Saat itulah ia memanfaatkan kesempatan tersebut untuk membebaskan sang kakak dari tahanan.

Senyum terukir di bibir Sasuke mengingat penyerangan itu. Ia merasa kekuatannya makin meningkat sehingga bisa melumpuhkan beberapa puluh penjaga. Ia juga berhasil membunuh semua saksi yang mengetahui luka di perut yang dialaminya.

Ini belum selesai, Sasuke tidak bisa membongkar rahasianya sebagai Taka secepat itu sebelum semua keinginannya tercapai.

Mendesah, Sasuke kembali meneruskan niatnya keluar dari kamar. Malam ini istana terlihat sangat sepi dan penjagaan masih lemah di beberapa bagian. Sasuke berpikir untuk melewati pagar belakang yang berada di selatan istana, sebelum ia merasakan tangan seseorang menepuk bahunya.

Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya menegang.

"Kau mau kemana, _Teme_?"

 **TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2 - Rapat Lima Klan

**Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **The Clans Conspiracy © liaprimadonna**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/comfort, Action**

 **Rated: T / PG-13**

 **Pairing: NarutoxSasuke / Narusasu**

 **A/N: OOC, Typo(s), violence, bloody, Shounen-ai, Non-canon, AU, aneh dan gaje (makasih)**

Info: Taka pakai topeng elang bukan musang, ya. Kemarin saya salah nulis._.

.

.

.

Naruto menatap curiga pada sosok Sasuke yang berdiri di depannya. Sasuke sama sekali tidak berbalik dan gesturnya tampak tegang. Naruto mengambil langkah pertama dan beralih ke hadapan sosok itu. Tatapannya kesal.

"Jawab aku, Sasuke!" tuntut Naruto, mengabaikan nada bicaranya yang kelewat kesal. Baru saja Naruto punya niat baik untuk menjenguk sang Uchiha itu, yang dicarinya justru tengah mengendap-endap seperti pencuri.

Naruto bukan tipe orang yang pemaksa, tetapi kalau Sasuke berkali-kali melanggar nasihatnya seperti ini, ia juga bisa meledak. Apakah terlalu sulit bagi seorang Uchiha untuk tidur tenang mengistirahatkan diri demi pemulihan lukanya?

Luka itu bahkan belum mengering sama sekali. Ekspresi Sasuke masih menampakkan raut kesakitan meskipun pria itu mencoba menghilangkannya. Jangan lupakan wajah putih sang Uchiha yang semakin terlihat pucat. Ia terlihat seperti orang yang bisa pingsan kapanpun.

" _Te_ —"

"Bukan urusanmu, Naruto."

Naruto melebarkan sedikit matanya. Baru saja Sasuke memanggil namanya. Seketika kemarahan Naruto menguap, berganti dengan antusiasme. "Kau ingat aku, Sasuke?"

Sang Uchiha melirik sinis terhadap perubahan ekspresi pria di depannya.

"Kau ingat aku 'kan, Sasuke?" Naruto mengguncang bahu Sasuke, membuat pria itu mendongak padanya. "Huwaa. _Yappari_. Kau paaaasti ingat aku."

Kedua tangan Naruto memeluk erat sang Uchiha sampai ketika dirinya mendengar sebuah rintihan.

" _Gomen_."

Sasuke berdecih. "Bisa kau lepaskan aku?"

Naruto menggeleng, pelukannya belum terlepas.

"Tidak! Tidak, sebelum kau menjawab mau kemana kau malam-malam begini."

Pada akhirnya Sasuke hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dengan erat. Rasanya sangat sakit melihat ada seseorang lagi yang mengacuhkan keberadaannya. Nyatanya Sasuke bukanlah dirinya yang dulu lagi. Ia adalah buronan, Taka, dan pembunuh banyak nyawa.

Sebenarnya keluarga macam apa Uzumaki ini? Kenapa mereka selalu mempunyai aura yang membuat orang di sekitar mereka merasa aman?

"Kau tidak akan membuat ini menjadi mudah 'kan, _Dobe_?" tanya Sasuke, malas.

Naruto nyengir. Entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba mengacak rambut pria itu dan mendapat tatapan sinis.

"Ayo, masuk." Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke dan menggiringnya kembali ke kamar. Membantunya untuk duduk di _futon_ karena Sasuke tidak terlalu leluasa lagi menggerakkan tubuhnya karena luka itu.

Naruto mengambil beberapa benda yang dibawanya di kantung jaketnya _._ Ia segera membuka _yukata_ Sasuke tanpa persetujuan. Ketika bahu kiri Sasuke terekspos, Naruto mengedip lambat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Ucapan Sasuke menyadarkannya. Sang Uchiha kembali menarik _yukata_ nya dan menutup kembali bahunya.

Naruto tahu kalau Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman dengannya. Naruto juga tahu kalau Sasuke berniat pergi dari istana Uzumaki dengan cara mengendap-endap seperti tadi. Namun, yang tidak Naruto mengerti adalah kenapa Sasuke melakukan hal itu?

Pria itu terlihat sangat gelisah dan terburu-buru. Atau mungkin ada tempat yang ingin dikunjunginya?

Mendesah, pewaris Uzumaki itu menarik kembali _yukata_ Sasuke. Namun, insiden kecil di antara mereka terjadi. Ketika Sasuke sigap mempertahankan _yukata_ nya, di sisi lain Naruto kembali menariknya. Sasuke menariknya lagi dan Naruto tidak mau kalah untuk menariknya lebih kuat. Sampai _yukata_ itu akhirnya sobek.

"Lihat, apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke berdecak, membiarkan kemenangan jatuh di atas tangan Naruto. Pria itu jelas lebih keras kepala dan punya tubuh yang lebih kuat.

Ia mengakui bahwa dirinya akan selalu kalah—terhadap Uzumaki Naruto. Sejak dulu, sampai sekarang.

"Aku hanya ingin mengobati lukamu," jelas Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Kau bukan tabib. Aku tidak percaya padamu."

Naruto memutar bola mata. "Aku bukan ingin mengeluarkan racun atau melakukan persalinan! Kalau hanya mengganti perban, siapapun bisa melakukannya."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak kau biarkan aku melakukannya sendiri?"

Gerakan tangan Naruto terhenti. Ia mendongak, mengerjap.

"Baiklah, silakan lakukan sendiri, Tuan Hebat."

"Hn."

Sebelum mendapat cemoohan dari Naruto lagi, Sasuke segera mengambil gunting dan memotong ujung ikatan perban di perutnya. Secara perlahan ia membuka perban dan nampak racikan obat yang mendiami lukanya sudah tampak menghitam dan bercampur darah.

Gerakan yang dilakukan Sasuke terlihat sangat ahli. Di depannya Naruto sampai mengedip lambat tidak percaya karena pria itu melakukan tugasnya dengan sangat baik. Saat Sasuke mulai mengambil gulungan perban baru setelah membersihkan lukanya dengan air hangat, gerakannya terhenti dan ia menatap Naruto.

"Apakah aku tidak perlu memakai obat lagi?" tanya Sasuke, namun tampaknya Naruto tidak mendengarnya. "Sepertinya tidak usah."

Dengan cepat dan rapi, Sasuke kembali membungkus perutnya dengan perban baru dan mengikatnya dengan perlahan.

"Selesai," katanya dengan nada bangga yang tipis.

Naruto mengerjap, ia sadar.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan? Lukamu harus dibaluri obat lagi."

"Hn."

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'hn', _Teme_? Kau bermaksud mengelabuiku?"

Sasuke menatap pria itu dengan tatapan datar, ia baru saja menyadari kalau sejak tadi perhatian sang Uzumaki memang tengah melayang kemana-mana. Jadi, benar Naruto tidak sadar Sasuke sudah menanyakan hal itu?

"Sudahlah, _Dobe_. Kau boleh pergi. Tugasmu selesai," kata Sasuke dengan nada final.

Tetapi Naruto tidak menjawab.

Atensi sang Uzumaki kembali merujuk pada fokus lain. Kali ini ia melihat dada Sasuke yang terlihat sangat putih dan licin. Naruto sangat heran dengan kulit pria itu, menurutnya seorang lelaki itu lebih terlihat gagah jika memiliki kulit yang eksotis.

Tanpa sadar jari-jarinya bergerak mengusap kulit itu. Halus.

"Sasuke—" Naruto menggerakkan tangannya perlahan. Awalnya tidak terjadi apapun, namun kemudian Sasuke merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang saat tangan itu menjelajahi dadanya dengan gerakan lambat dan halus. "—apakah kulitmu memang sehalus ini?"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Tidak."

Gerakan tangan Naruto tidak berhenti, semakin intens meraba bagian lain. Sasuke merasa tangan Naruto bergerak pula ke arah lukanya.

" _Dobe_?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

" _Dobe_ , hentikan tanganmu!"

Naruto membeku. Pandangannya bergulir ke arah tangannya yang masih bertengger tepat di perut Sasuke. Ia menatap tangannya dengan tatapan sulit, bergantian melihat ke arah Sasuke dan hanya dua objek itu yang menjadi pangkal matanya sekarang.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi. "Apakah kau berniat memperkosaku?"

"WAAA! Apa yang aku lakukan?!"

Sasuke mengabaikan teriakan melengking sang Uzumaki. Ia bergerak mengambil baju yang ada dalam tasnya dan mengambil satu _yukata_ baru berwarna hitam lalu memakainya. Saat melirik ke arah Naruto, pria pirang itu memasang wajah yang sangat _shock_ dan membuat dahinya mengerut.

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang terkejut?" tanya Sasuke.

"Apa-apan kau—" tunjuk Naruto dengan sengit, "—kau pasti memanfaatkan kelemahanku!"

Sambil berdecak kesal, Sasuke membereskan sampah perbannya. Menunggu Naruto sadar kebersihan mungkin akan memakan waktu yang sangat lama. Naruto di matanya terlihat seperti pria urakan yang sangat jauh dari kata bersih.

"Sekarang keluarlah."

Naruto menatapnya penuh tanya. "Kau tidak akan pergi 'kan?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Seberapa dingin Sasuke, tidak akan mengubah pandangan Naruto. "Kalau begitu aku akan tetap di sini."

"Hn. Terserah kau saja."

Sasuke masuk ke dalam selimut dan berbaring. Dengan sengaja ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dari hadapan Naruto. Ia harus menahan sedikit rasa sakit karena tertidur dengan posisi miring seperti itu.

Kalau saja ia bisa mengekspresikan segala hal yang dirasakannya, Sasuke tidak pernah mau melakukan hal semacam ini. Dadanya berdentum gila-gilaan mengingat bagaimana Naruto menyentuhnya.

Sasuke tidak mengerti, ada apa dengan dadanya itu.

" _Oyasumi, Teme."_

Selimut yang dipakainya menutupi seluruh bagian tubuhnya, sebuah tangan yang hangat menyentuh bagian lengannya dan mengusapnya pelan.

Ia tahu itu Naruto.

Dan ia tidak suka fakta bahwa dirinya mulai merasa nyaman dengan sentuhan itu.

Mungkin Naruto benar, ia harus memulihkan tenaganya terlebih dahulu kalau berniat untuk pergi dari sini. Setidaknya perkataan Naruto tidak didasari oleh perihal apa dan siapa Sasuke. Pria itu tetap teman bagi Sasuke dan ia bebas pergi kapanpun.

.

.

.

Rapat kelima pemimpin klan berjalan dengan situasi yang tegang. Para pemimpin klan seolah berlomba-lomba menyampaikan argumentasi mereka. Kebanyakan para pemimpin besar itu menyayangkan lemahnya penjagaan yang dilakukan Klan Uzumaki. Bahkan banyak nyawa yang terbuang sia-sia hanya karena melawan satu orang saja.

Namikaze Minato yang sejak tadi fokus mendengarkan argumentasi mereka akhirnya berdeham. Ia melirik penasihat klannya sejenak sebelum mengutarakan pendapatnya. Pria yang berdiri di belakangnya itu memberikan beberapa solusi dan membiarkan Minato memilihnya.

Satu di antara solusi itu adalah melakukan sayembara besar-besaran guna menangkap Taka.

Nara Shikaku selaku pemimpin Klan Nara mengangkat tangannya, meja bundar yang mengelilingi mereka memantulkan cahaya lampu tiffany yang berada di langit-langit dan menyoroti pria itu. "Aku tidak setuju dengan adanya sayembara, Tuan Besar. Bukankah hal itu justru memicu konflik para pemburu? Aku menguatirkan adanya saling bunuh hanya untuk mendapatkan Taka, mengingat bayaran yang ditawarkan tidak main-main."

Minato mendengarkan.

"Aku juga tidak setuju," suara lain berasal dari Hyuuga Hiashi, pemimpin Klan Hyuuga. "Dengan diadakannya sayembara, Taka akan dengan mudah mengetahui gerak gerik kita, Tuan. Dengan adanya sayembara itu juga, Taka pasti memilih untuk menguatkan penjagaan dirinya dan memilih untuk bersembunyi dengan aman."

Dari dua penolakan tegas itu, diam-diam Minato menyetujui. Kedua tangannya terjalin dengan sangat erat sementara fokusnya membumbung ke arah lain. Kemudian matanya beralih kepada lelaki berambut kuning yang merupakan pemimpin Klan Yamanaka. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Inoichi?"

Sang Yamanaka melemparkan senyuman kecil.

"Aku rasa apa yang dikatakan Hyuuga-san dan Nara-san itu sudah benar, Tuan. Taka adalah penjahat yang cerdas, dia bahkan bisa menyamar menjadi apapun yang dia kehendaki tanpa menemukan kesulitan. Hanya untuk menghindari para pemburu, dia bisa dengan mudah melakukan kamuflase untuk mengelabui kita, bukan?"

"Sebaiknya kita memang jangan memancing kecurigaan, Tuan." Pemimpin Klan Senju menyumbangkan suaranya. "Bukankah Taka adalah petarung yang hebat? Akan lebih baik apabila kita mengirim _samurai_ untuk menangkapnya. Aku sangat ragu dengan putusan mengenai sayembara—yang dengan kata lain membiarkan petarung rendahan gila uang untuk ikut turun tangan namun nyatanya hanya mendapatkan hasil yang nihil."

Kakashi Hatake—Minato kenal betul dengan pria muda itu. Sebelum terjun ke dalam seluk beluk pemerintahan klan, pria itu adalah muridnya dalam akademi _kendo_. Di usia muda pria itu bahkan sudah menjadi _samurai_ handal dan mendapat kepercayaan melatih para prajurit—termasuk anaknya.

Sejak pembantaian Klan Hatake puluhan tahun silam, mungkin kurang lebih dua puluh tahun yang lalu—Minato mengingat, Kakashi yang saat itu masih kecil diasuh oleh tetua dari Klan Senju. Karena kecerdasannya dalam mengatur strategi perang akhirnya para tetua memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya sebagai pemimpin dari Klan Senju.

Pria berciri khas masker hitam dan rambut perak tersebut kini sudah lama menyandang marga klan legendaris tersebut. Pria itu juga menjadi anak kesayangan para tetua sejak pengabdiannya pada Konoha.

"Seperti kata Yamanaka-san," Kakashi melanjutkan, "Taka bisa menjadi siapapun yang dikehendakinya. Memangnya apa tujuan dirinya memakai topeng elang tersebut? Menyembunyikan wajahnya, bukan?" Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya. "Akan lebih baik pula jika kita tetap menguatkan penjagaan dan waspada terhadap orang di sekitar kita."

Udara terasa amat memanas sejak Kakashi mengatakan hal itu.

"Yang aku maksud adalah; bahwa Taka bisa jadi merupakan orang yang berada di sekitar kita—orang yang leluasa berkeliaran di istana tanpa kita sadari."

Keadaan seketika menjadi sangat sunyi ketika pemimpin lima klan itu sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Minato berniat menyuarakan asumsinya sebelum akhirnya salah satu tetua—dengan ciri khas perban yang menutup sebelah matanya—berujar.

"Aku setuju dengan analisamu, Kakashi," katanya. Kakashi menunduk hormat. "Minato, segera putuskan strategi lain yang mungkin terpikirkan olehmu saat ini. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Taka saat ini pasti sedang mengincar Tahanan Besi yang berada di wilayah Klan Hyuuga, kita akan mencegah lebih banyak tawanan lepas dengan cara menangkap Taka secepatnya."

Minato mengangguk, menatap para tetua dengan wajah yang tegas.

"Aku akan menganggap pembicaraan kita mengenai usulan pengadaan sayembara itu sudah selesai. Dan kita tidak akan memakai strategi itu. Namun, ada yang lebih penting, sebelum penangkapan Taka aku berniat mengerahkan pasukan hebat yang dimiliki setiap klan untuk mencari para tahanan yang kabur. Bagaimana menurut anda, Danzou- _sama_?"

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Sasuke bangun sangat siang. Menoleh ke samping, Sasuke tidak menemukan keberadaan Naruto di sana. Ia baru tersadar bahwa sudah ada racikan obat yang tertata di dekat _futon_ nya. Sasuke menghela napas dan mengubah tidurnya menjadi terlentang.

Kekuatannya memang belum sepenuhnya pulih dan ia masih sering merasakan pusing. Seingatnya racun di dalam tubuhnya tidak memiliki komposisi yang berbahaya dan tidak berefek dalam jangka panjang. Sampai kapan ia harus menimun obat yang memiliki bau menyengat itu?

Ia kesal karena obat itu sepertinya hanya menyembuhkan lukanya saja, sedangkan tenaganya masih belum kembali.

Ia bangkit terduduk saat _shouji_ bergeser perlahan, dan ia melihat separuh badan Naruto menyembul dari luar. Pria kuning itu terlihat tampan dengan _yukata_ oranye dengan huruf kanji yang memenuhi motifnya.

Sasuke meliriknya dengan wajah mengantuk.

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto hati-hati, " _tou-san_ ingin bertemu denganmu."

Sang Uchiha melebarkan matanya. Sialan. Ia lupa jika harus melakukan apel pagi dan memimpin latihan rutin ajudan istana.

Lantas ia terburu-buru bangkit hingga tak sadar kakinya tersandung selimut tebalnya. Jika Naruto tidak menangkap tubuhnya, bisa dipastikan jadwal berbaringnya akan menjadi sangat panjang.

"Hati-hati, _Teme_. Apa ucapanku membuatmu sangat terkejut?"

"Mengapa kau tidak membangunkanku pagi-pagi?" Sasuke membalasnya dengan pertanyaan lain. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. Tadi pagi ia juga berniat melakukan hal itu, akan tetapi wajah Sasuke terlihat sangat lelap dan Naruto tidak tega membangunkannya. "Aku harus memberi pelatihan khusus kepada para prajurit, _Dobe_."

"Itukah tugasmu di sini?"

"Hn." Sasuke menggumam, menarik satu _hakama_ biru tua dengan celana berwarna senada dari lemari.

Sasuke melepaskan _yukata_ nya begitu saja dan melemparkannya ke keranjang. Naruto menahan napas, terkejut melihat punggung Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kenapa punggungmu?"

Sasuke tidak sadar kalau Naruto masih ada di sini, membuatnya memperlihatkan bekas luka di punggungnya. Luka yang sangat buruk sekali.

Sasuke segera berbalik lagi, wajahnya menegang. "Bukan apa-apa."

Naruto tidak percaya. Luka itu terlihat panjang dan mengerikan. Memanjang dari bahu kanan hingga pinggang kirinya. Namun luka itu terlihat sudah mengering dan mungkin tidak sakit lagi.

"Tapi luka itu terlihat parah sekali," balas Naruto.

"Tidak separah bayanganmu, _Dobe_. Dan bisakah kau berhenti berbicara?"

Naruto bersikeras, ia menarik bahu Sasuke sampai pria itu menatapnya. Kali ini Naruto baru sadar kalau dirinya bahkan lebih tinggi daripada Sasuke.

"Katakan, Sasuke, siapa yang melukaimu?"

Sasuke memberikan tatapan sinis padanya, ia segera berlalu dari pandangan Naruto dan melewatinya begitu saja.

Baru saja ia hendak membuka _shouji_ , tangannya segera di tarik oleh Naruto.

"Apa lagi, Naruto? Aku sudah terlambat."

Jika Sasuke menyebut nama Naruto dengan baik dan benar tanpa embel-embel ' _Dobe_ ' itu berarti indikasi yang buruk dari seorang Uchiha. Meskipun Naruto sama sekali tidak takut, namun ia juga tidak mau membuat pria itu marah.

"Kau pikir aku akan mengijinkanmu berlatih dalam keadaan terluka?" Naruto bertanya dingin.

Rahang Sasuke mengeras. "Aku tidak perlu ijin darimu."

Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya dengan langkah yang panjang dan menghentak. Ia memijat dahinya yang berdenyut dan merapalkan dalam hati kalau ia harus hati-hati dengan pria Uzumaki itu.

Sampai di lapangan berlatih, Sasuke melihat banyaknya _samurai_ kelima klan tengah berkumpul di sana. Berjejer rapi dari ujung keujung dengan tegap dan pedang yang bertengger di punggung mereka. Sasuke melewati pinggiran barisan, tidak ada yang menoleh ke arahnya seolah Sasuke hanya angin lalu. Kemudian ia melihat Iruka dari kejauhan melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Iruka- _san_ ," sapa Sasuke. Matanya mengitari lapangan yang mendadak penuh sesak. "Ada apa ini?"

Iruka tersenyum. "Tuan Besar mengerahkan beberapa _samurai_ dan petarung dari seluruh klan untuk menyampaikan strategi penangkapan Taka."

Sasuke mengerling datar. Perutnya terasa dihantam benda tumpul dan membuatnya kehilangan napas selama tiga detik.

"Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Suke? Bukankah kau sedang terluka?"

Entah kenapa Sasuke benci karena dianggap lemah oleh semua orang.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Minato- _sama_ memintaku menghadap."

Iruka segera mengangguk pada satu aula besar yang ada di tengah-tengah istana. "Beliau ada di ruang pertemuan dengan para Dewan Konoha."

Ada perubahan ekspresi yang tidak kentara di wajah Sasuke. Namun, Iruka tidak menyadarinya karena Sasuke buru-buru berbalik dan menuju ruang pertemuan setelah berpamitan dengan Iruka.

Dalam perjalanan, ia kembali bertemu dengan Naruto. Sasuke mengumpat, ketika ia berdoa untuk tidak bertemu dengannya, kenapa mereka malah berpapasan?

"Sasuke!"

Dengarlah nada kelewat ceria itu.

"Kenapa kau ke lapangan, _tou-san_ ada di ruang pertemuan."

Sasuke mendengus. "Aku sudah tahu."

"Lantas kenapa kau ke lapangan?" Naruto menaikkan alis menggoda. Sasuke pasti salah mengira bahwa Minato ada di lapangan.

"Aku bermaksud apel pagi."

"Kalau begitu apakah kau sudah apel pagi?"

Sasuke benci dengan nada menggoda pria di sampingnya. Sasuke segera berhenti dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sinis andalannya. Naruto tidak menggubris, buktinya ia tetap menampakkan cengiran lebarnya itu.

Sasuke merubah ekspresinya menjadi datar.

Naruto sangat berbahaya baginya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

Kemudian Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Bermaksud membiarkan pria itu merasa bersalah.

Naruto yang mengerti maksud pertanyaan itu, terkekeh. "Bukankah kau kabur sebelum kuberi tahu?"

"Kenapa kau tidak mencegahku?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Begitukah? Bukankah kau sendiri yang tidak ingin mendengar aku bicara?" Naruto menyeringai puas dengan bangganya.

Sedangkan Sasuke, ia sudah bungkam.

"Lain kali buanglah sifat keras kepalamu, _Teme_. Itu tidak baik lho."

Yang dikatakan Naruto benar, dialah yang kabur terlebih dahulu tanpa mendengarnya. Dialah yang menyuruh pria itu untuk berhenti berbicara. Dia jugalah satu-satunya yang keras kepala di sini.

Luar biasa.

Sasuke benar-benar _mati gaya_ karena pria kuning itu.

.

.

.

Sasuke melihat Minato dan ketiga Dewan Konoha berada di ruang pertemuan tersebut. Mereka semua tampak menatapnya dengan tatapan menelanjangi. Sasuke tidak tahu kenapa ia diminta untuk ikut pertemuan itu. Ia bukan orang penting seperti Naruto, pria yang ada di sebelahnya sekarang.

—Nyengir, seperti biasa.

Rasanya aneh setelah mengetahui bahwa Naruto akan menjadi penguasa lima klan menggantikan Minato. Tak ada kesan berkharisma dari sosok cemerlang itu. Ia selalu tersenyum sangat lebar seperti orang gila. Yang entah mengapa tetap terlihat tampan.

Sasuke benci itu, satu hal lagi yang membuatnya kalah dari Naruto.

"Kudengar kau terluka, Uchiha." Salah satu Dewan Konoha yang bernama Senju Tsunade memulai pembicaraan mereka.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Tsunade tersenyum tipis dan mengubah posisi duduknya sambil mengamati sang Uchiha dengan tatapan yang mengintimidasi. "Menurutku kau sedang menungguku dengan penuh kesabaran untuk langsung membicarakan inti persoalan, jadi aku akan segera menjelaskan kenapa kami semua mengundangmu kemari."

Sasuke terdiam dan merasakan bagaimana punggungnya terasa menegang. Tsunade yang berada tepat di seberangnya bersama dua orang pria dewasa lain segera tersenyum lebar.

Tsunade melirik ke arah pria kuning sebentar dan dahinya berkedut. "Untuk apa kau ikut pertemuan ini juga, Naruto?"

Yang ditanya hanya terkekeh, " _Baa-chan_ , apakah ada larangan tertulis yang mengatakan bahwa aku tidak boleh—"

 **Brak!**

"—ikut rapat," suaranya mengecil.

"Oh, tentu tidak. Tapi kau tahu dimana letak pintu keluar, bukan? Kau boleh pergi, Uzumaki," pinta Tsunade lembut. Pria berambut putih di sebelah kirinya mengindikasikan bahwa sikap itu adalah perwujudan dari rasa kesal yang sudah mencucuk di kepala wanita cantik itu.

Tsunade berdeham sedikit setelah Naruto keluar ruangan dengan sangat terpaksa. Perhatiannya kembali kepada sang Uchiha yang terlihat sabar menunggu ucapannya.

"Aku ingin bertanya beberapa pertanyaan, Uchiha. Aku harap kau bisa memberikan informasi yang kami butuhkan," Tsunade mengetukkan kelima jarinya dengan seirama ke permukaan meja. "Jadi, apakah kau terluka karena bertarung dengan Taka?"

Diperlukan waktu beberapa detik bagi Sasuke untuk melontarkan jawabannya. Tatapannya dibuat senatural mungkin dan ia yakin mereka akan percaya. "Itu benar."

Tsunade menjalin kedua tangannya. "Lalu, apakah kau yang melukai lengan Taka?"

"Tidak."

Jawaban yang cepat, Tsunade tersenyum tipis. Ia segera menarik kesimpulan dari dua pertanyaan itu. Dugaan sementara yaitu; Taka menggunakan senjata lain selain tongkat yang menjadi _trademark_ andalannya. Hal ini bisa dilihat dari laporan mengenai luka yang diterima Sasuke—lukanya sangat jelas disebabkan oleh benda tajam.

Namun, hal itulah yang akhirnya mengundang pertanyaan lain di benak Tsunade. "Apakah Taka menggunakan belati untuk melukaimu?"

Tanpa sadar Sasuke menggigit lidahnya. Pertanyaan ini terkesan amat menjebak. Apakah para Dewan Konoha tahu?

Tidak, _tidak._

Itu tidak mungkin.

"Iya—Taka menggunakan belati salah satu pengawal."

Tsunade mengangguk-angguk. Ia masih punya satu pertanyaan dan kembali menarik atensi sang Uchiha, "Satu pertanyaan lagi, Uchiha. Kenapa kau pergi ke hutan malam itu?"

 _Kuso_!

"Aku mengejar Taka. Dia lari ke hutan."

Jawaban yang bagus. Suara telapak tangan membentur meja adalah yang Sasuke dengar selanjutnya.

"Tentu saja hutan," Tsunade memijat pelipisnya sambil terkekeh. "Minato, apa kau sudah mengirim pasukanmu untuk mengobservasi hutan? Bocah itu pasti tinggal di hutan."

"Sudah, tapi tidak ditemukan apapun." Minato menjawab.

" _Naa_ , Tsunade, apakah kau berpikir kalau Taka itu sejenis siluman?" sahut pria berambut putih di sebelahnya dengan malas.

Tsunade menatap pria itu dengan sengit. "Kau tidak mengerti, Jiraiya. Bocah tengik ini bisa dikatakan lebih buruk dari seekor siluman."

"Jadi, dia monster?" sahut Jiraiya, terkekeh.

Di tempatnya Tsunade meliriknya tajam. "Seriuslah, Pak Tua," balas Tsunade tanpa memedulikan pria di sebelahnya menyerukan kalimat tidak terima. "Aku mengakui, Taka adalah buronan yang cerdas dan licik. Tetapi aku bersumpah, siapapun orang yang berada di balik topeng Taka, akulah yang akan membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri. Seumur hidupku, belum pernah ada yang mempermainkan desa sampai seperti ini. Taka memiliki berbagai macam strategi setiap kali melakukan penyerangan. Bocah itu jelas berpotensi menghancurkan desa."

"—Atau tidak?"

Perhatian Tsunade dan Jiraiya mengarah pada satu pria lain yang memiliki ciri-ciri kulit pucat dan bermata serupa ular—Orochimaru.

"Aku rasa tujuannya memang itu, namun sebelumnya ia mengumpulkan beberapa tawanan klan guna menghimpun kekuatan. Lebih cerdas dari yang akan kalian bayangkan, bukan? Kurasa anak ini memang cukup menarik," tambahnya.

Jiraiya mendengus, Orochimaru dan obsesinya dengan anak remaja.

Minato yang sejak tadi diam mendengarkan para Dewan Konoha, akhirnya buka suara, "Aku menyela sebentar _Sannin-tachi,_ seluruh pemimpin klan sebenarnya sudah punya rencana lain untuk menangkap Taka."

Mereka yang ada di sana mendengarkan dengan penasaran, terutama Sasuke. Pembicaraan ini jelas-jelas menyangkut dirinya.

"Para tetua juga menguatirkan adanya konspirasi antara para tahanan yang kabur dengan pria bertopeng itu, kami—para pemimpin klan sudah mendapatkan hasil rapat yang diadakan di kerajaan besar para tetua kemarin. Jadi, keputusan pertama kami akan mengerahkan pasukan untuk menangkap para tahanan yang lolos terlebih dahulu, dan—"

"Tapi itu akan membuang banyak waktu 'kan?" potong Jiraiya.

"Tentu saja, Jiraiya- _san_ , tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan begitu mudah, segala sesuatunya membutuhkan proses. Maka dari itu para tetua mempercepat pencarian para tahanan yang lolos ke seluruh penjuru lima desa dan membawa mereka kembali ke sel tahanan. Hidup atau mati."

Tsunade mengangguk. "Aku setuju. Ya—mau bagaimana lagi. Usulan itu adalah hal yang sangat masuk akal untuk dilakukan sekarang ini."

"Kau benar, untuk itu kita dapat meminta bantuan _samurai_ hebat seperti Uchiha Sasuke," melirik sekilas, Orochimaru menangkap gerak terkejut yang tipis dari pemilik nama. "Bagaimana Uchiha- _san_?"

Ketika Sasuke mendongak, ia mendapati ketiga Dewan Konoha menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Diliriknya Minato yang berada tepat di sampingnya, pria berambut kuning serupa Naruto itu juga tengah menatapnya.

Lalu ia mendengar Minato berujar, "Banyak _samurai_ dari lima klan yang sudah kami kumpulkan pagi ini di lapangan utama. Dan untuk Uchiha Sasuke, kami sepakat akan membebaskannya dari tugas ini sebab dia masih dalam masa pemulihan."

Sasuke mengatupkan mulut sampai ia merasakan tepukan di bahunya.

" _Naa_ , Sasuke, kami sudah selesai denganmu. Kau boleh kembali ke kamarmu untuk istirahat. Lekaslah sembuh,"

Mulut Sasuke hendak membuka untuk mengutarakan sesuatu namun seolah-olah ada biji besar yang menekan suaranya dalam-dalam. Melihat senyuman Minato terakhir kali, akhirnya sang Uchiha membungkuk hormat dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Ada perasaan tak nyaman menghinggapinya setelah pembicaraan tadi.

Dan Sasuke tidak akan bisa mengungkapkannya—pada siapapun.

.

.

.

Pada saat matahari berdiri gagah di atas kepala, Sasuke tengah berdiri di depan kolam ikan kecil yang berada dekat pancuran. Matahari membuat kubangan air yang nyaris keruh itu memantulkan cahaya yang sedikit mengganggu matanya. Pepohonan sakura yang ditanam dekat dengan area taman tersebut mengibar dengan sangat anggun.

Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam. Udara musim semi bercampur dengan tanah basah dan wewangian bunga tercium olehnya. Dari sekian masalah yang membelit raganya belakangan ini, hanya taman belakang istana inilah yang bisa membuatnya tenang.

Ia tidak mau memikirkan apapun sekarang ini.

Para _samurai_ lima klan? Sasuke juga tidak mau memedulikannya. Mungkin saja sekarang mereka sudah masih mendapat ceramahan para dewan atau malah telah bergegas memencarkan diri mencari buronan Konoha.

Apapun itu, Sasuke tidak peduli.

Sasuke tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali karena sudah melepaskan tahanan. Ia tidak peduli apa yang dilakukan para buronan itu. Yang Sasuke peduli hanya kebebasan kakaknya. Saudara yang ia miliki satu-satunya itu belum mengecap kebebasan setelah usahanya menyerang kerajaan tetua gagal total.

Pada saat itu, sang kakak akhirnya dijebloskan ke penjara oleh mereka. Para tetua bahkan mencurigai Sasuke setelah penyerangan itu terjadi, namun waktu itu Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya terbebas dari tuduhan. Baru belakangan ini ia mengetahui bahwa sang kakak menukar masa tahanan Sasuke dengan nyawanya.

Sasuke tergugu. Ia benci masa itu. Masa dimana ia sangat lemah. Masa terberat kedua yang dialaminya setelah pembantaian klan. Sasuke sudah kehilangan kedua orang tua, Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan ia kehilangan kakaknya juga. Maka dari itu, untuk membalas jasa yang dilakukan sang kakak, ia melakukan apa yang seharusnya dilakukan seorang adik.

Membantu Itachi meloloskan diri.

Sasuke menutup matanya berharap ingatannya tentang masa kelam itu sedikit menghilang. Saat itu pula ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang melalui tapak kaki yang bergema rendah.

"Apa yang dilakukan Uchiha di tempat seperti ini?"

Sasuke tidak menoleh. Ia tahu pemilik suara itu—Sai.

Udara di sebelahnya terasa dingin ketika Sai berdiri menyebelahinya. Sasuke masih kukuh tidak mau menoleh. Seharusnya Sasuke yang menyakan hal tersebut; Apa yang dilakukan pria itu? Bukankah seharusnya ia ikut barisan di lapangan utama?

"Lucu sekali, ya," suara Sai terdengar lagi, Sasuke menaikkan alis. "Aku dengar Taka terluka di bagian lengan."

Sasuke tidak menjawab, tetapi berjalan meninggalkan Sai menuju bangku di bawah pohon sakura. Namun belum genap lima langkah, Sai menarik lengan kirinya kuat dan Sasuke meringis.

"Apa lenganmu juga terluka, Sasuke?" tanya Sai. Melepaskan tangannya spontan.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Sasuke mendadak terdiam di posisinya. Niatnya untuk duduk di bangku seakan menguap.

Sai tersenyum. "Uh, dingin seperti biasa."

Sepasang kupu-kupu putih bercorak hitam terbang ke salah satu kelopak bunga, membuat Sai tersenyum tipis.

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu, Sasuke," ucapan itu akhirnya membuat Sasuke melirik. Sai menangkap gestur bertanya itu. "Apakah benar Taka yang melukaimu sampai separah itu?"

Sial. Apa lagi ini?

"Kau tidak berhak bertanya apapun padaku," sahut Sasuke, datar.

Anehnya Sai tetap melemparkan senyum manisnya.

"Ada pengawal yang berkata seperti itu," Sai mengangkat bahu, "aku hanya mencoba memastikan saja. Sebab, tidak ada yang melihatmu diserang oleh Taka 'kan? Lalu tiba-tiba saja kau ditemukan terluka di hutan. Ya ampun, saat itu bagaimana kalau tidak ada yang menemukanmu?"

Sasuke mencoba menghimpun seluruh kesabarannya. Sai jelas sedang memancing amarah yang sedang ia tahan, kalau gegabah sedikit saja, Sasuke takut jika tiba-tiba ia salah berucap.

" _Naa_ , Sasuke, Taka membebaskan kakakmu lho."

"Faktanya Taka membebaskan seluruh tahanan," jawab Sasuke.

Sai mengetukkan telunjuknya di dagu. "Oh, ya? Menurutmu apakah Taka memiliki rencana lain dengan membebaskan para tahanan?"

Sasuke tidak mengangguk atau menggeleng.

Ia sunyi. Tapi kesal.

"Haaah, kau tidak tahu, ya?" Sai mendesah. "Omong-omong aku mendengar ini juga dari para pengawal. Katanya, mereka menemukan jejak darah di sungai."

Deg.

Sial. Sial. Sial.

"Apakah hanya itu?" Sasuke mendadak terpancing.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja hanya itu. Tidak ada barang-barang lainnya 'sih. Kecuali kalau ada yang menyembunyikan sesuatu di sana."

Sai kembali menampilkan senyumannya yang selalu membuat Sasuke ingin muntah. Dadanya kembali berdentum cepat. Tidak, ia bukannya takut. Hanya saja, ini sedikit membuatnya terkejut.

Ya, tentu saja hanya darah. Mereka tidak mungkin menemukan _haori_ dan topeng elangnya.

"Oh ya, para pengawal juga bilang bahwa kita harus mewaspadai orang di sekitar kita. Katanya bisa jadi Taka adalah orang yang kita kenal. Hmm, kenapa begitu, ya? Terdengar seperti sebuah pengkhianatan, bukan? Bagaimana menurutmu, Sasuke?"

Sudah cukup! Sasuke menatap kembali raut wajah penuh senyum milik Sai dengan berbahaya.

"Bisakah kau tinggal—"

"Sasuke!"

Oh, ya ampun. Suara itu lagi.

"Naruto?" Sai memanggil, melihat Naruto berlari ke arahnya dengan cepat.

"Hai, Sai. _Tou-san_ mencarimu."

"Benarkah?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Sayang sekali, aku dan Sasuke sedang terlibat percakapan seru. Iya 'kan, Sasuke?" kata Sai sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke pelan dan Sasuke segera menyingkirkan bahunya.

"Eh, benarkah? Kalian membicarakan apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Sasuke, berpaling. "Cepatlah pergi, Sai, aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu."

Sai tersenyum. "Uchiha memang seperti itu, ya, caranya mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Baiklah, Naruto, dimana Minato- _sama_?"

"Di ruangannya."

Sai segera melesat sambil melemparkan senyum pada Naruto. Begitu pria pucat itu pergi, Sasuke kembali pada niatnya yang tertunda untuk duduk di bangku taman. Naruto mengikuti.

"Jadi, apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Naruto. Menyodorkan satu _onigiri_ pada Sasuke.

"Bukan urusanmu, _Dobe_. Dia sama berisiknya denganmu."

Karena sang Uchiha tidak menerima _onigiri_ itu, Naruto menarik tangannya dan menaruh makanan itu di sana. Sasuke mengernyit, tapi kemudian ia terpaksa memakannya. Ia memang lapar, namun tidak terlalu bernafsu.

Akhirnya mereka makan dalam keadaan diam. Keduanya tidak ada yang berniat mencairkan kecanggungan itu dan membiarkan keadaan tetap tenang seperti ini. Namun diam-diam Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke, melihat bagaimana pria itu makan dengan sangat anggun. Pipinya tidak menggembung saat mengunyah. Naruto terkekeh, jelas saja hal itu terjadi, Sasuke menggigit _onigiri_ nya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Aku tidak suka dilihat saat makan," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba. Lantang pandangnya menangkap apa yang dilakukan Uzumaki itu.

" _Gomen_. Kau terlihat sangat anggun."

Sasuke terbatuk dengan suksesnya.

"Huwaaaa, aku akan mengambilkan minum," Naruto berseru panik, ia melesat ke dalam dan Sasuke masih mendengar suaranya di kejauhan. "Haah, Naruto _no baka_ , kenapa tidak membawa minum?!"

Naruto tiba beberapa menit kemudian saat Sasuke sudah tidak terbatuk lagi, tapi Sasuke tetap meminum teh hangat pemberian Naruto.

"Lebih baik?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak."

"Huh?"

Sasuke tidak menggubris, ia kembali memakan _onigiri_ di tangannya yang tersisa separuh. Mendadak ia merasa kelaparan setelah mengalami batuk-batuk karena ucapan Naruto.

"Sasuke, apakah lukamu masih sakit?"

Sasuke melirik. "Tidak terlalu."

Pria kuning itu menghela napas. "Luka seperti itu memang lama penyembuhannya. Seharusnya Shinnou- _sensei_ menjahit lukamu kemarin."

"Menjahit?"

Naruto mengangguk. Dan mengingat bahwa mereka tidak mengenal rumah sakit di sini. "Di rumah sakit, luka seperti itu harus dijahit dengan menggunakan jarum khusus. Hal itu mencegah keluarnya darah lebih banyak."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi, kurang suka dengan penjelasan itu.

"Ahaha, _gomen_. Aku membicarakan darah saat kita makan."

Meskipun mengatakan hal itu, Naruto tidak merasa jijik sama sekali dan tetap memakan _onigiri_ di tangannya. Sasuke menahan napasnya sambil menatap cengiran yang tak lepas dari wajah Uzumaki.

"Apakah di kota itu aman, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. "Kau terlihat sangat bahagia."

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke akhirnya tidak menjawab pertanyaannya lagi, membuat Naruto menghela napas.

"Kalau kau mau aku bisa membawamu ke kota."

Sasuke menerawang. "Aku ingin bebas."

"Tentu saja, aku akan membebaskanmu," Naruto menepuk kepala Sasuke dengan lembut. "Kalau kau benar-benar ingin ke kota, aku bisa membawamu ke sana."

 _Tidak bisa, Naruto. Meskipun aku sangat ingin._

Tiba-tiba wajah Naruto menjadi sangat serius. "Tapi beritahu aku dulu, kau mau pergi kemana malam kemarin?"

Sasuke tertegun, ia sangat ingin menjawab kalau ia akan pergi menemui kakaknya. Akan tetapi ia tidak mungkin mengatakannya, hal itu sama saja membongkar jati dirinya secara tidak langsung. Pengawalan istana sekarang semakin kuat, Sasuke justru hampir mengubur niatan kabur itu.

Kalau Sasuke nekat untuk melarikan diri di waktu-waktu kritis ini, ia takut akan membahayakan kakaknya. Ia hanya berharap, Itachi bisa berpikir secara matang dan pergi jauh sebelum para _samurai_ itu mengendus keberadaannya.

Sasuke di sini akan baik-baik saja. Bagaimana cara menyampaikan kabar itu?

"Sasuke?"

Ah.

"Kau melamun?"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan wajah yang penuh dengan pengharapan. "Naruto, apa aku bisa bebas?"

 **TBC...**

 _A/N: Ngew, apaan ini? Saya benci konflik yang berat namun nyatanya saya terpaksa menyalurkan ide yang ruwet ini. Btw kemarin saya salah, seharusnya Taka itu pakai topeng elang, ya. Bukan musang. Nanti chap 1 akan saya edit bagian itu. Oh, ya, maaf kalau kemarin ada plot hole nyelip. Semoga tidak menganggu. Mohon saran kritik, senpai-tachi ;)_

 _Satu lagi, ini emang tema kerajaan di jaman modern, sy mencoba ambil konsep (aneh) ini ==a_


	3. Chapter 3 - Dua Taka?

**Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **The Clans Conspiracy © liaprimadonna**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/comfort, Action**

 **Rated: T / PG-13**

 **Pairing: NarutoxSasuke / Narusasu**

 **A/N: OOC, Typo(s), violence, bloody, Shounen-ai, Non-canon, AU, aneh dan gaje (makasih)**

 _Warn: Mungkin kisah lope Narusasu akan sangat tipis, jadi aku udah ingetin yaaaa, jangan nagih yang romancizzz ._._

.

.

.

Uchiha Itachi meremat kedua benda di tangannya sambil menutup mata. Siang itu ketika dirinya pergi ke sungai dengan menggunakan kuda, ia menemukan sepasang _haori_ putih dan topeng elang lusuh. Kedua benda itu ditemukan Itachi di semak-semak dekat sungai. Hanya dengan melihatnya saja, Itachi yakin kalau itu milik adiknya. Itachi menghela napas berat, _haori_ tersebut hampir penuh dengan noda darah mengering.

Tiga hari yang lalu mereka berjanji akan bertemu di jalan utama. Setelah Itachi diloloskan dari penjara oleh adiknya tersebut, mereka berjanji bertemu. Itachi sempat merasa tak setuju dengan keputusan itu—yang dengan kata lain membiarkan Sasuke melawan pasukan istana dan mereka berpisah.

Sasuke memang sempat berkata bahwa ia akan selamat, ia juga menjanjikan pertemuan mereka dengan nada yang mantap.

Namun, apa yang terjadi?

Janji itu bahkan tidak pernah ditepati.

"Apa yang kau temukan, Itachi?"

Itachi membuka kedua matanya. Seseorang yang berada di pinggir sungai melihat punggungnya dengan bingung, sementara tangannya sibuk mengais air ke dalam wadah bambu.

"Pakaian adikku," jawab Itachi sambil berbalik dan menghampiri rekan sel tahanannya yang juga lolos. "Lihat ini, Deidara."

Seseorang bernama Deidara tersebut mengambil benda yang disodorkan Itachi. Dahinya mengerut ia mengenali _haori_ dan topeng itu. "Ini milik adikmu, bukan?"

Itachi mengangguk.

"Tapi, ada noda darah. Milik siapa ini?"

"Aku benci mengakuinya, tetapi aku yakin ini adalah darah milik Sasuke," Itachi menunjuk bagian depan _haori_ itu. "Ada yang sobek di sini."

Benar, sobekan itu terlihat seperti dibuat oleh sebuah belati.

"Jadi maksudmu... Sasuke terluka?"

Itachi mengangguk dan mengambil duduk di sebuah batu besar. Pandangannya mengarah pada _haori_ itu. "Apakah mungkin dia—"

"Tidak," sela Deidara cepat, "jangan berprasangka buruk, Itachi. Apapun yang terlintas di pikiranmu, entah itu Sasuke sudah tertangkap atau Sasuke tidak selamat, kumohon tahan dulu. Pikiran buruk hanya akan membuatmu terjatuh."

Saat tak mendengar rekannya menjawab, Deidara mengangsurkan satu bambu yang sudah terisi air.

"Minumlah, kau butuh itu," Deidara tersenyum tipis. Ia sangat tahu penderitaan Itachi. Berada dalam sel yang sama dengan pria itu membuatnya sedikit banyak mengetahui hubungan saudara antara Itachi dan adiknya. "Bertahanlah, Kawan, percayalah bahwa Sasuke baik-baik saja."

"Tetapi kenapa dia tidak menemuiku?"

Deidara menunjuk noda darah di _haori_ putih milik Sasuke. "Kau tahu arti darah ini? Artinya Sasuke sedang terluka. Dia pasti berada di suatu tempat untuk memulihkan kondisinya."

Itachi tidak menjawab.

"Bagus, kau mengerti," Deidara menjawab santai. "Kalau begitu, ayo, kita harus kembali ke hutan sebelum ada yang menyadari keberadaan kita."

Saat akan melangkah, tangan Itachi menahan lengannya. Tidak terlalu kuat, namun Deidara merasa ada keraguan yang masih tertinggal di sana. Deidara berbalik dan menemukan Itachi bungkam dengan pandangan kosong. Lantas ia meraih tangan Itachi dan menepuk-nepuknya.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu, Itachi."

"Bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke istana Uzumaki?"

Deidara menggeleng kuat. "Tidak!"

"Kenapa?"

"Oh, astaga, kenapa kau tidak mengerti juga? Kau mau membuat usaha adikmu ini sia-sia?"

Itu tidak benar. Itachi tidak pernah ingin menyia-nyiakan apapun yang dilakukan Sasuke. Namun, posisinya sebagai seorang kakak juga membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik. Itachi bahkan rela menukar nyawanya hanya untuk melihat keadaan Sasuke—atau membawanya pergi dari istana itu.

Deidara sampai kapapun tidak akan mengerti. Inilah yang disebut ikatan. Sesuatu yang bisa membuat seseorang kuat dan lemah secara bersamaan.

"Aku akan tetap ke istana, Dei, dengan atau tanpa ijin darimu," ujar Itachi dingin, sekilas ia tampak bernafsu untuk membunuh seseorang.

Ya—kalau ia sampai menemui penghalang yang menyulitkan, ide untuk membunuh mereka tidaklah buruk. Nyawa Sasuke bahkan lebih berharga dari nyawa seribu orang sekalipun.

Deidara menghela napasnya, "Uchiha sangat tidak bisa ditolak, bukan? Ayo, kita atur strategi."

"Aku tidak percaya kau setuju."

"Hei, inilah yang dinamakan balas budi, Kawan."

.

.

.

Yang dikatakan istirahat oleh Minato adalah tidak melakukan aktifitas apapun. Dan hal itu diberlakukan juga untuk sang Uchiha muda. Baiklah, bayangkan bagaimana orang semacam Sasuke harus menyikapinya. Seorang Uchiha sepertinya tidak bisa hanya berdiam diri di _futon_ —sekadar tidur-tiduran atau bahkan iseng memikirkan nasib.

Sasuke membenci hal itu.

Saat ini Minato memang tidak memantau gerak geriknya, tetapi dengan sangat pintar pria itu mengirim anaknya yang memiliki rambut kuning untuk mengawasinya. Hal gila macam apa itu? Minato jelas tahu kalau Sasuke memang bebal, tetapi tidak perlu sampai mengirim Uzumaki idiot itu segala.

Untuk apa penguasa lima klan melakukan hal remeh temeh semacam ini?

Ah, Sasuke ingat! Benar saja, kalau remeh temeh itu berhubungan dengannya itu berarti Naruto ada di balik semua ini, pasti anak kuning itu yang mengada-ada ucapannya dengan membawa nama ayahnya. Kenapa Sasuke baru terpikirkan itu sekarang?

Ia pasti sudah ditipu habis-habisan.

"Ehehe, aku bosan," kata Naruto tiba-tiba, ia tengah merebahkan diri di lantai—berguling ke sana kemari.

"Kalau begitu pergilah," balas Sasuke.

Secara spontan, Naruto bangkit dari posisinya. Matanya sengaja memicing ke arah sang Uchiha. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendiri di sini. Nanti kau diculik."

Sasuke memutar bola mata.

"Hei, aku serius. Sesuatu yang aku katakan biasanya menjadi kenyataan, _Teme_."

"Ya—Aku percaya," Sasuke mengangguk asal.

"Kau jelas tidak percaya."

Naruto bersedekap, caranya melakukan hal itu membuat Sasuke menggigit bibir.

"Kau tahu, _Teme_ , aku pernah berkata bahwa ayahku akan kehilangan seluruh bulu ketiaknya ketika dia kembali dari Konoha. Dan itu benar-benar terjadi."

"Hn."

Naruto mengerang. "Berpura-puralah terkesan, aku sedang mencairkan suasana tahu."

"Hn. Apapun yang ada pada dirimu tidak ada yang membuatku terkesan."

Dahi Naruto berkedut.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menjetikkan jarinya, "Oh, aku salah. Sepertinya ada."

"Apa? Apa? Katakan, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto antusias.

Sasuke menyeringai, membuat Naruto semakin penasaran akan hal baik yang bisa ditangkap pria itu dari dirinya.

"Tingkahmu yang menyebalkan, sifatmu yang berisik, rambutmu yang membuat mataku sakit, sifatmu yang berisik dan—"

"Hei, hei, kau mengatakan kata 'berisik' dua kali."

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Kalau perlu aku akan mengatakannya sepuluh kali."

"Che, menyebalkan sekali kau ini," cibir Naruto.

Lalu ia berdiri dan menuju pintu _shouji_ yang mengarah langsung ke halaman. Punggungnya membelakangi Sasuke. Ia mengawasi formasi burung yang terbang bebas di langit. Tiba-tiba teringat akan sesuatu yang entah kenapa membuatnya terasa sulit.

" _Naa_ , Sasuke, bagaimana kabar Itachi- _san_?" Naruto mengangkat satu tangannya ke atas, menyejajarkannya dengan burung-burung yang terbang. "Kudengar dia lolos dari penjara."

Sasuke merebahkan dirinya di _futon_ dan membuat sebelah tangannya menjadi alas kepalanya. Tidak peduli akan pertanyaan Naruto—tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Naruto langsung menoleh.

"Kenapa Itachi- _san_ bisa dipenjara, Sasuke? Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku?" tanya Naruto, tiba-tiba kesal.

"Untuk apa? Kau bahkan tidak ada di sini ketika itu semua terjadi."

Sasuke menoleh bertepatan dengan lensa biru yang menatapnya. Ia benci mengakui bahwa mata itu tampak sangat indah.

"Ketika aku sudah berada di sini, kau juga tidak menceritakannya padaku."

"Karena tidak ada gunanya aku bercerita padamu," jawab Sasuke sinis. "Jika aku mengatakannya, apakah kau bisa membebaskan Itachi?"

Jawaban dari pertanyaan itu adalah 'ya'. Tentu saja Naruto bisa melakukannya. Penjara istana Uzumaki adalah milik ayahnya. Ia bisa memintanya secara langsung pada sang ayah.

"Sekarang para tetua sudah menjadikannya buronan," lanjut Sasuke.

Naruto menghela napas. Ia memang terlambat mengetahui kabar ini. Semua berita ini ia dapat langsung dari Sai. Itupun karena Naruto memaksa pria pucat itu membeberkan semuanya.

"Lalu apakah kau tahu siapa itu Taka?" Naruto bertanya, mengingat beberapa nama yang disebut Sai. "Kenapa dia meloloskan para tahanan?"

"Sudahlah, Naruto, itu semua bukan urusanmu."

"Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang terjadi padamu, Sasuke."

"Apa yang terjadi pada hidupku, sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

Naruto meliriknya, ada perasaan kecewa saat mendengar kembali ucapan pria itu meski Naruto tahu memang seperti itu wataknya. "Kau benar. Itu tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Meski aku suka padamu sekalipun."

 _Huh?_

Naruto segera pergi dari hadapan Sasuke dan pria dengan mata hitam itu terkejut. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Naruto barusan—tidak mau mengerti. HUUUH?

.

.

.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak senang. Setelah pembicaraan mereka berakhir, Naruto meninggalkannya dengan terburu-buru. Pria itu terlihat sangat kesal bahkan sempat membanting pintu _shouji._ Sasuke benci mengakuinya, tetapi ia merasa sangat bersalah.

Di tempat ini, di istana ini mungkin hanya Naruto yang tidak mengetahui berita apapun. Pria itu seperti orang awam, Sasuke bisa merasakan kemarahannya. Untuk seorang yang akan dinobatkan sebagai penguasa lima klan jelas ini adalah hal yang sangat aneh. Terkesan ditutup-tutupi. Sasuke dibuat bingung.

Pegangannya pada ujung pedang _kendo_ nya menguat, Sasuke mulai merasakan staminanya menurun lagi. Ternyata satu jam latihan segera membuatnya lelah semenjak tubuhnya belum pulih.

Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di lantai _doujo_ , saat itu pula ia melihat Naruto masuk dan wajahnya terlihat kaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya.

"Latihan," Sasuke menjawab singkat sambil menyeka keringatnya dengan handuk. Bisa dipastikan ia akan merasa bersalah lagi jika terlibat percakapan dengan pria kuning itu. Sasuke segera mengambil pedang _kendo_ nya dan berdiri, sebelum tangannya ditahan oleh Naruto. "Lepaskan tanganku."

Pandangan Naruto terlihat amat dingin. Sasuke tak dapat mengelak ketika ia digiring untuk kembali duduk di lantai. Ia justru kebingungan saat Naruto langsung pergi ke arah pintu keluar.

 _Apa dia semarah itu?_

Tetapi beberapa menit kemudian Naruto kembali dengan membawa sepiring _tamagoyaki_ dengan irisan tomat dan selada beserta minuman. Sasuke hanya mengerutkan dahi, tidak mengucapkan apa-apa.

"Makanlah," suruh Naruto tanpa meliriknya.

"Naruto, kau—"

"Aku akan berlatih dengan Sai di tempat lain."

Sasuke terdiam sesaat, memandangi makanannya. Tanpa menyentuhnya sedikitpun ia melesat ke arah dimana Naruto pergi. Dan ia menemukan pria itu benar-benar sedang berlatih dengan Sai. Menggunakan pedang.

"Kau masih lemah, Sai," seru Naruto sambil beberapa kali menangkis hantaman pedang dari Sai dengan mudah.

"Oh, ini 'kan masih permulaan. Jangan berbangga diri."

Naruto berdecih. Pedang Sai datang dari arah berlawanan dan berhasil dihindari olehnya. Mereka bertukar posisi ketika Naruto berguling ke depan.

"Jangan pernah main-main dengan Uzumaki Naruto."

Sai terkekeh kecil, pedangnya terus menusuk dan membelah udara kosong. Kekuatan Naruto memang tidak bisa diremehkan. Pria itu bahkan tidak berlatih pedang sejak lima tahun yang lalu, kenapa masih bisa sehebat ini? "Padahal aku sudah percaya diri bisa menggores wajahmu, Tuan Muda."

Naruto terlihat tidak suka dengan dengan panggilan itu. "Tidak ada murid Ketua Kakashi yang lemah sepertimu!"

"Oh, ya? Aku akan mengakui kehebatanmu ketika kau bisa membunuh Taka," ucapan itu membuat gerakan Naruto terhenti dan pedang Sai sukses mengiris lengannya. Sai tersenyum culas, jelas puas dengan kelengahan Naruto. "Kau tahu 'kan Taka sudah melukai Sasuke?"

Pedang Naruto kembali mengayun mendengar kalimat itu, ia tidak sadar sejak tadi Sasuke mendengar pembicaraan mereka sambil mengepalkan tangan.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membunuhnya dengan tanganku!"

Sai tersenyum lagi. "Kau tidak akan bisa, Taka sangat kuat. Kau melihatnya sendiri bagaimana dia melukai Sasuke?"

Sial. Sial.

Kenapa Sai harus memancing emosi Naruto seperti itu?! Naruto jelas belum bisa menghapus bayangan Sasuke yang terluka parah beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Aku bisa!" Naruto menjawab dengan mantap, ia menghalau pedang Sai kuat hingga pedang itu terjatuh. Aura membunuhnya terlihat sangat kuat. "Aku sendiri yang akan membunuhnya."

Sasuke menggenggam erat pedang _kendo_ nya dan menghampiri Naruto dan Sai. Tepat saat pedang milik Naruto mengayun ke depan, Sasuke berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka. Naruto membelalak. Pedang miliknya berhenti mengayun beberapa inci dekat leher Sasuke.

Ia langsung membuang pedangnya ke tanah. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Brengsek!" lalu ia menarik kerah _hakama_ biru Sasuke dan menggenggamnya erat. "Kau mau mati?!"

"Lepaskan tanganmu dariku!" Sasuke berkata dengan datar dan matanya tak kalah dingin dari Naruto. "Aku bukan orang lemah yang akan mati semudah itu."

"Apa yang kau katakan—"

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya. "Kau tahu apa yang kukatakan!"

Pegangan Naruto terlepas, Sasuke mendengar semua ucapannya dengan Sai dan pria itu salah paham. Naruto sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk menganggap lemah siapapun.

Naruto menutup matanya erat, kemudian melirik sinis. "Kenapa? Bukankah kau memang lemah, _Teme_?"

Sasuke terkejut, meski suara Naruto terdengar sangat kecil tapi ia mendengarnya. Dan itu membuat kemarahannya memuncak.

"Orang yang kuat tidak akan terluka," Naruto tersenyum miring. "Memang apa yang bisa dibanggakan dengan orang lemah sepertimu? Orang yang bahkan sangat putus asa. Kau lemah, Sasuke. Lemah sekali!"

Wajah Sasuke mengeras. "Tarik kembali kata-katamu."

"Kenapa? Bukankah semua yang aku katakan benar?" Naruto menjawab santai. "Bahwa kau, Uchiha Sasuke, adalah satu-satunya samurai yang paling lemah di istana ini."

"NARUTO!"

"Benar, itu namaku. Kali ini kau menyebut namaku dengan benar. Apakah kau sedang marah?"

Sasuke mengatupkan gigi-giginya hingga bergemeletuk menahan amarah. Pandangannya benar-benar tajam menembus lensa biru milik Uzumaki. Ia tertawa sinis tiba-tiba. "Ya, kau benar," Ia berujar. "Bahwa aku, Uchiha Sasuke, adalah pria lemah. Tapi ingat satu hal ini, Tuan Uzumaki, aku tidak akan pernah meminta untuk kau lindungi. Tidak akan pernah. Jangan berharap aku akan mengemis bantuan terhadap orang besar kepala sepertimu."

Naruto merasa napasnya tercekat.

"Aku berharap aku bisa memusnahkan orang seperti dirimu suatu hari nanti."

Naruto hanya mampu bergeming melihat kepergian Sasuke ketika sadar bahwa ia baru saja mengejek pria itu dan nyaris mengiris lehernya.

.

.

.

Sesuai dugaan Itachi, gerbang utama istana Uzumaki dijaga ketat oleh empat penjaga bertombak. Tampang mereka seram dan tampak siap membunuh siapapun. Itachi berpikir mungkin saja penjagaan di dalam akan lebih ketat dari ini.

Deidara menangkap kegelisahan rekannya itu. "Kau takut?"

Tidak ada jawaban, tapi Deidara yakin Itachi mendengarnya. Pria itu hanya sibuk mengobservasi keadaan. Selama kenal pria itu di sel tahanan, mereka sering kali berdebat mengenai strategi pemberontakan yang masih abu-abu. Pria itu juga sering mengeksplanasikan analisanya yang tidak main-main.

Salah satu rencana Itachi waktu itu ada menggali tanah dalam sel mereka dan menjelaskan seluruh tempat dimana galian akan berakhir. Namun, akhirnya rencana itu belum terlaksana sama sekali.

"Kita akan lewat jalan depan, membuat keributan di belakang terlalu beresiko."

"Aku juga berpikiran yang sama," Deidara menjawab, dan dibalas lirikan oleh Itachi. " _Well_ , pada umumnya penjagaan akan lebih ketat di bagian belakang istana. Para prajurit pasti memastikan bahwa penyusup akan datang melalui jalan itu."

Itachi tidak menjawab. Memakai topengnya dan berjalan ke arah gerbang utama diikuti Deidara.

"Huh, kalau kita sampai tertangkap, aku akan mencekikmu, Tuan Uchiha."

Itachi menyeringai. "Itu tidak akan terjadi."

Para penjaga terkejut melihat kehadiran mereka. Ke empat orang tersebut segera mengarahkan tombak untuk menghalangi. Deidara dengan mudah menangkap tongkat itu saat ujungnya mengarah pada Itachi.

Keadaan berbalik saat Deidara menyudutkan dua orang dengan dua tombak, mereka berdua jatuh karena tinju Deidara sedangkan dua lainnya mengepung Itachi.

"PANGGIL PASUKAN! ADA PENYUSUP!"

Deidara membuat gestur mengorek telinganya. "Bisakah kalian diam?"

Dua penjaga itu terduduk di tanah dengan gemetar. Deidara menggerutu karena ia terpaksa melawan penjaga penakut seperti ini.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mau membunuh kalian. Tetapi kalian terlalu berisik."

Dua pedang yang dibawanya menancap tepat di jantung dua penjaga itu. Sedangkan dua yang lain sudah tumbang di tangan Itachi dengan cara yang sama.

Deidara membuka gerbang besar tersebut dengan suara berdecit yang tidak mengenakkan. Penjaga yang berada di dalam jumlahnya tidak sebanyak perkiraan Itachi. Tetapi mereka terlihat kuat dan memakai pedang.

Diedara membisiki Itachi, "Kau pergilah, biar aku yang menghadapi mereka."

Tanpa membuang waktu, Itachi segera melesat ke beberapa bagian istana dan menggeser _shouji_ sepanjang koridor dengan pelan. Ia mengintip tanpa menimbulkan suara. Nyatanya mereka yang terlelap di tempat tidak terganggu dengan kebisingan di depan.

Wajar saja, mereka tertidur di bagian yang jauh dari utara istana. Deidara adalah pertarung yang hebat dan bisa melumpuhkan beberapa orang dengan teknik pukulan kirinya yang mematikan. Jangankan sepuluh orang penjaga, lebih dari itu pun Deidara sangat sanggup.

Itachi merasa beruntung membawa Deidara bersamanya. Ia mengingat-ingat akan berterima kasih pada pria itu nanti.

 _Shouji_ terakhir bergeser pelan ketika Itachi membukanya. Pandangannya berbinar, ia melihat Sasuke di sana. Tertidur dengan lelapnya di atas _futon_. Itachi mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam. Mengguncang bahu adiknya.

"Ngh," Sasuke mengernyit, sampai akhirnya ia membuka matanya. Lalu membelalak. "Kau—"

Itachi membekap mulut Sasuke kuat. "Ini aku, Sasuke."

Sasuke nampak tidak percaya ketika mendengar suaranya. Untuk apa pria itu datang dengan _haori_ putih dan topeng elangnya?

" _Aniki_?"

Itachi mengangguk, membuka topengnya dan membuat Sasuke langsung duduk dari posisinya.

" _Aniki_ , apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Membawamu pergi," jawab Itachi singkat. Sasuke menggeleng kuat sambil melihat Itachi yang tengah mengamati tubuhnya. "Apakah kau terluka?"

Sasuke tidak memedulikan pertanyaan itu. "Cepat pergi dari sini, _Aniki_. Jangan sampai Minato- _sama_ tahu!"

"Deidara sudah mengatasinya."

"Deidara?"

Itachi mengangguk, namun kemudian terdengar suara derap kaki yang cepat disusul teriakan Deidara yang mengumpat dan melengking. Itachi memakai kembali topengnya sambil menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau, _Aniki_!" tolak Sasuke. "Kau—Cepatlah pergi dari sini!"

"Tidak, tanpamu."

"Aku tidak akan kemanapun _._ Tidak sekarang. Di luar berbahaya."

"Di sini _lebih_ berbahaya."

Sasuke menggeleng, bagaimana caranya membuat Itachi pergi?

"Kumohon, _Aniki_ ," Sasuke memelas.

"Sai!" tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan lain dari luar, itu suara Naruto. "Kau hadapi dia, aku akan melihat Sasuke."

Sesaat kemudian, Sasuke kembali melirik Itachi. Kali ini ia benar-benar melupakan harga dirinya, ia memelas. Ia tidak mau kalau kakaknya bertemu dengan Naruto dan mereka bertarung. Tidak. Ia tidak mau.

" _Aniki_ , pergilah. Aku berjanji akan menemuimu nanti. Para _samurai_ tengah berjaga di luar."

Perkataan itu sama persis seperti apa yang dikatakan Sasuke ketika mereka berpisah setelah Itachi lolos. Dan meskipun mereka berjanji bertemu, namun nyatanya Sasuke tidak menepati janjinya.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke," kata Itachi dengan suara pelan. Sasuke tidak bisa mencerna kejadian selanjutnya saat ia merasakan beberapa titik tubuhnya sakit dan ia kehilangan kesadaran.

Itachi segera menggendong Sasuke dengan memanggulnya di bahu. Saat dirinya keluar dari kamar Sasuke, ia melihat bocah kuning yang melihatnya dengan terkejut. Itachi mengenali pria itu.

Uzumaki Naruto.

"Taka! Brengsek! Lepaskan Sasuke!" Naruto menerjang sosok yang dilihatnya itu, namun ia terjatuh saat terkena tendangan kuat di dadanya. Itachi mengambil kesempatan itu untuk lari. Namun, ia dihadang oleh seorang pria berpedang dengan tato segitiga di pipinya.

"Kiba, jangan sampai melukai Sasuke," seru Naruto, Itachi meliriknya melalui topeng.

"Permintaan yang sulit, Tuan Muda. Kalau tergores sedikit tidak apa-apa 'kan? Hiyaaaa!"

Itachi menghindar dari serangan pedang itu ke kiri dan ke kanan. Selama ada Sasuke di gendongannya, ia akan kesulitan. Kalau terus mengelak seperti dipastikan dirinya akan kalah, Itachi takut kalau pedang pria bertaring itu mengenai Sasuke.

"Hooo, kenapa bisa ada dua Taka ya?" tanya Sai bingung, lawannya adalah Taka berbadan mungil dan berambut pirang. "Sepertinya Taka yang asli adalah yang itu," Sai mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah dimana Itachi berada dan segera ditepis oleh tombak curian di tangan Deidara.

"Siapapun itu, kau pasti tidak bisa mengalahkan kami."

"Kita lihat saja, Taka Pertama."

Mereka kembali bertarung dengan jumlah yang makin sedikit. Beberapa prajurit sudah bergelimpangan dengan luka di tubuh mereka. Deidara dikepung oleh tiga orang _samurai_. Ia tidak mengenalnya sama sekali.

Sedangkan Itachi, ia masih melawan Naruto dan pria yang bernama Kiba. Mereka kuat dan membuat Itachi kewalahan. Untung sebelumnya ia sudah menaruh tubuh Sasuke di tanah dan juga sudah mendapatkan pedang untuk menghalau kedua orang itu.

 _Aku tidak mau melukaimu, Naruto._

Itachi menutup matanya setelah berhasil membuat Naruto dan Kiba terjatuh. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan menghunuskan pedangnya. Naruto dibuat terkejut. Itachi berusaha tidak mengeluarkan suara.

Pedang itu menggores sedikit leher Sasuke dan darah langsung keluar dari sana.

"Brengsek!" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, ia tahu isyarat itu.

Tak lama kemudian, pria bertopeng Taka yang satunya menghampiri Itachi dan melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka terlihat tidak main-main. Saat Naruto melihat ke arah Sai, pria itu sudah tak sadarkan diri di tanah bersama dengan Shino dan Rock Lee.

Sial.

Deidara mengangkat pedangnya, meminta perhatian. Tak lama Minato datang dengan para prajurit tambahan. "Kami tidak akan melukai Sasuke jika kalian menuruti kami. Lepaskan para rekan kami yang berada di wilayah Klan Hyuuga. Dan kami akan membebaskan Sasuke."

Itachi langsung meliriknya, Deidara tahu pria itu tengah menatapnya dengan tajam. Namun, ia tidak peduli dan menggendong Sasuke di punggungnya.

"Selamat tinggal."

Dua Taka itu melesat ke arah pintu selatan istana tanpa ada seorangpun yang mengerjarnya.

"Sial!" Naruto memukul tanah dengan kepalan tangannya. Ia tidak merasakan sakit sedikitpun, rasa itu telah menguap karena kekhawatirannya dengan keselamatan Sasuke. "Taka brengsek!"

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto?" Minato mendekat. "Masuklah, tabib akan mengobatimu," Naruto segera menepis tangan sang ayah yang ada di bahunya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bersikap tenang seperti itu?" Naruto berkata pelan, ia mendongak dengan wajah dingin. "Kau penguasa lima klan, bukan?"

"Tuan Muda—"

 _"_ _Tou-san!"_ Naruto memotong ucapan Iruka. "Jawab aku! Kau harus menyelamatkan Sasuke! Kau harus membebaskan para tahanan itu!"

Minato tidak menjawab, wajahnya bahkan tidak berekspresi. Kemudian Naruto menatap para prajurit yang masih terdiam.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat pergi dan tangkap dua Taka itu!" teriaknya. "Cepat—"

"Naruto!"

Naruto langsung bungkam karena mendengar suara ayahnya.

"Kita tidak akan membebaskan siapapun, _tidak_ , meski itu Sasuke."

.

.

.

"Tuan muda, bisa tolong lepaskan _yukata_ mu?"

Ino menggigit bibirnya saat tidak mendapat jawaban apapun. Ia menoleh pada rekannya Sakura dan gadis berambut merah muda itu hanya menggeleng. Gadis itu turut mendekat ke arah Naruto dan membuka _yukata_ nya tanpa persetujuan.

"Ah! Sakit, Tuan," rintih Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Naruto meremat kuat tangan Sakura yang berusaha melepas _yukata_ nya. Ino langsung panik melihat Sakura terus merintih.

"Tuan Muda, tolong lepaskan tangan Sakura. Dia kesakitan."

Naruto berdecih, melepaskan pegangannya dan menatap Sakura dengan dingin. Ia segera pergi dari ruangan itu setelah sebelumnya melirik ke arah Sai yang belum sadar.

Dua orang asisten tabib itu langsung mendesah. "Sakura, kenapa kau melakukan hal itu?!" bentak Ino. Ia bergidik melihat kemarahan Naruto karena ulah Sakura. "Dia itu anak penguasa lima klan, Sakura, dia bukan Naruto yang dulu lagi."

"Astaga tanganku sakit sekali, _Pig_ ," gerutu Sakura tanpa memedulikan delikan Ino. Gadis berambut kuning itu mengambil tangannya.

"Kompreslah dengan air dingin, tidak terlalu parah kok."

Sakura mengangguk, lalu menoleh ketika mendengar erangan dari Sai. Ino bergegas mendekat dan memegang bahu pria itu.

"Sai- _sama_?" panggil Ino pelan. Mata pria pucat itu mengerjap sesaat melihatnya.

"Ino- _chan_ ," lirihnya.

Ino bernapas lega. "Syukurlah, kau sudah sadar. Sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu, bahumu memar."

Sai tidak menjawab, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan tempatnya berbaring. Mencari keberadaan Naruto. Sial. Ia tidak menyangka bisa pingsan karena pukulan pria Taka itu.

Seakan tahu apa yang dipikirkan Sai, Ino berujar, "Tuan Muda baru saja keluar."

"Apakah dia terluka?"

Ino menggeleng. Sai segera bangkit dari posisinya dan mengernyit karena rasa sakit di lengan kanannya. Ia ingat kalau Taka Pertama juga menendang bahunya kuat sekali.

"Sebaiknya Sai- _sama_ berbaring saja, aku dan Sakura akan keluar." Ino pamit dan keluar setelah mendapat anggukan dari Sai.

Pria pucat itu kembali merebahkan dirinya di _futon_ dan menerawang ke atap ruangan. Ada hal yang mengganjal di benaknya. Ia memang belum pernah mendengar Taka berbicara, namun ia tahu kalau kedua orang tadi bukan Taka yang asli.

Lantas siapa mereka? Kenapa mereka memakai identitas Taka dan menculik Sasuke?

Kenapa mereka berkata bahwa para tahanan itu rekan mereka?

 _Kuso!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Deidara tersenyum samar saat melihat Sasuke terduduk di karpet tipis di tempat persembunyian mereka. Pria itu baru saja akan mengobati luka Sasuke karena Itachi bersikeras ingin memanggang ikan di belakang.

Sasuke mengubah pandangannya menjadi siaga saat Deidara mendekat.

"Jangan takut, aku Deidara," kata Deidara sambil mengulurkan sebelah tangannya. Sasuke mengernyit, enggan menggapai tangan itu.

"Deidara?"

Deidara mengangguk.

"Dimana Itachi?" tanya Sasuke setelah mengingat nama itu pernah disebutkan oleh Itachi. Ia berusaha untuk bangun namun tubuhnya terasa sakit.

"Tenang, Kawan, kau belum pulih. Itachi melemaskan semua ototmu," Deidara menghela napasnya. "Saat ini Itachi sedang memanggang ikan di—Hei! Ya ampun, dasar keras kepala."

Deidara menggelengkan kepala dan mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang terhuyung-huyung keluar dari gubuk kecil itu. Mereka berdua langsung menemukan Itachi yang sibuk membuat bumbu dari peralatan seadanya. Yang pasti mereka sempat menangkap ikan sebelum akhirnya membawa semua ikan itu ke rumah.

" _Aniki_!"

Gerakan tangan Itachi terhenti sebentar, meskipun ia tahu pemilik suara itu, ia tidak menoleh. Kegiatannya kembali berlanjut, beberapa ikan menunggu untuk ditusuk oleh sebatang kayu dan dibakar dengan api.

"Makanlah, ada dua ikan yang sudah matang," katanya. Namun tiba-tiba ikan di tangannya terjatuh saat mendapat pelukan erat. Itachi memejamkan matanya, perasaan hangat menelusup ketika tangan Sasuke mengusap bahunya.

Sasuke, adiknya, yang dirindukannya.

" _Aniki,_ kau tidak terluka 'kan?" Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan mengamati tubuh kakaknya.

Sedangkan Itachi kembali mengambil ikannya dan memanggangnya ke api. Meski begitu ada perasaan senang yang tidak bisa ia tunjukkan. Dan ia teringat akan perlakuannya pada Sasuke.

"Tidak, kau yang terluka."

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Pergilah ke dalam dan obati dulu lukamu," kata Itachi tanpa meliriknya.

Sasuke tidak suka dengan nada perintah itu. Mereka tidak bertemu dalam waktu yang lama, tetapi kakaknya tetap bersikap dingin seperti itu.

"Kenapa bukan kau yang mengobati lukaku?" tanya Sasuke, datar. Ia menangkap jelas tangan Itachi yang berhenti bergerak dalam waktu tiga detik.

Akhirnya Itachi mengalah. "Kalau begitu makanlah dulu, aku akan mengobatimu nanti."

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Luka ini tidak parah," lalu mengambil ikan yang sudah matang dan melahapnya. "Kau mau, Deidara- _chan_?"

Deidara mendesis jijik dengan panggilan itu.

"Tanyakan pada Itachi apakah aku boleh memakannya?" tanya Deidara kesal, mengingat bahwa Itachi sempat marah padanya karena keputusan anehnya tadi di istana Uzumaki.

Sasuke melirik Itachi yang nampak tidak terpengaruh pada sekitar. "Memang apa yang kau lakukan? Itachi bukan orang yang pemarah kok."

 _Ya, bukan pemarah karena siapapun yang membuatnya marah akan langsung dia bunuh._ Deidara memutar bola mata.

"Yah, terserah saja jika kau memaksa," Deidara mencomot ikan yang satunya sambil melirik Itachi. Pria berambut hitam panjang itu tidak ingat caranya berekspresi atau bagaimana? Datar sekali. "Jadi, kapan kalian akan pergi dari sini?"

Itachi tidak memberi respon, sama sekali belum kepikiran soal itu. Sasuke pun hanya menanggapinya dengan bingung.

"Kalau kalian tidak segera pergi, kalian bisa tertangkap," lanjut Deidara.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

Deidara tersenyum samar mendengar Itachi bertanya, itu menandakan bahwa pria itu tidak benar-benar marah padanya.

"Aku akan menunggu rekan-rekanku bebas dari Tahanan Besi, mungkin?" Deidara mengernyit, tidak begitu yakin.

"Mereka tidak akan membebaskan para tahanan jika kau tidak mengembalikan Sasuke."

Yang namanya disebut makin mengerutkan dahi tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak mungkin benar-benar menyerahkan Sasuke pada mereka, bukan?" balas Deidara.

"Kalau begitu kau ikut saja denganku."

"Tidak!"

"Kenapa?" Itachi menatapnya, "Kau sangat berguna bagiku."

Perkataan Itachi terkadang berarti sebaliknya, Deidara tahu hal itu. Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Itachi dan mengabaikan delikan tajam yang mengarah padanya.

"Aku akan menyelamatkan rekan-rekanku, Itachi."

"Kau tidak mungkin sendirian."

"Hei, aku ini kuat, Kawan."

Itachi sama sekali tidak terkesan. "Jelas sekali kita saling membutuhkan."

Deidara terkekeh. "Tentu saja, kau bisa memanggilku kapanpun kau mau. Jangan sungkan."

"Sebentar," Sasuke menyela tiba-tiba, "sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Itachi dan Deidara sama-sama tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Itachi kembali sibuk memanggang dan Deidara yang hanya memberi senyum misterius.

Dan tiba-tiba Sasuke teringat dengan Naruto.

" _Aniki_ ," Sasuke menjeda sebentar, "kau tidak bertemu dengan Naruto 'kan?"

"Tidak."

Sasuke tidak puas dengan jawaban itu. "Kalian tidak melukai siapapun 'kan?"

"Tidak."

Deidara menyela cepat-cepat, "Hei, kenapa kau berbohong?" lalu menatap Sasuke serius. "Kami bertarung dengan Naruto, _tidak_ , tepatnya Itachi bertarung dengan bocah kuning itu."

Mata Sasuke membulat.

"Apakah kalian melukainya?"

Deidara mengerutkan dahi. Teringat dengan bocah kuning itu. "Ada apa antara kau dan dirinya? Kalian sama persis."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Deidara, melirik Itachi. Kemudian ia mengingat sedikit bagaimana Naruto berteriak memeringati rekannya agar tidak melukai Sasuke. Mereka berdua sangat lucu.

Itachi tidak peduli, ia berdiri dan membiarkan ikan yang belum matang tergeletak begitu saja. "Deidara tolong lanjutkan, aku akan mengobati Sasuke."

"Eh, apakah aku salah bicara lagi?" gumam Deidara.

Ketika pintu gubuk tertutup, Deidara menghela napas. Sepertinya Itachi memang marah lagi padanya.

.

.

.

Dengan telaten Itachi membasahi kain dan mengusapkannya pada luka di leher Sasuke. Darahnya sudah mengering dan tidak keluar lagi. Lukanya juga tidak parah.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau leherku terluka. Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?"

Itachi tidak mau mengingat bagaimana luka itu terjadi, ia takut untuk mengingat bahwa dirinya yang melukai adiknya.

" _Aniki_ —"

"Kenapa kau tidak menepati janjimu?"

Sasuke mengerjap. "Huh?"

"Kita berjanji bertemu di jalan utama, bukankah kita akan ke Oto?" Itachi mempertegas ucapannya.

Sasuke menjauhkan tangan Itachi dari lehernya, membuat Itachi menatapnya. "Aku terluka parah."

Pandangan Itachi melembut. "Boleh kulihat lukamu?"

Sasuke segera membuka _hakama_ bagian depan miliknya, menunjukkan lilitan perban.

Itachi agak terkejut melihat perban yang melilit di bagian perut adiknya. Ada bercak-bercak darah yang merembes dari sana. Itachi sempat menggendong adiknya di bahu, bagian perutnya pasti tertekan dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Sebenarnya tidak parah, tapi aku terkena racun."

Tangan Itachi meraba perban itu. "Racun?"

"Racun itu membuatku tak sadarkan diri di hutan," Sasuke kembali menutup _hakama_ bagian depannya. Ia tidak mau membuat Itachi khawatir, ia hanya ingin memberi alasan yang kuat agar Itachi percaya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, jangan khawatir."

"Siapa yang melukaimu?" tanya Itachi sambil menyibak kembali _hakama_ Sasuke.

Dahi Sasuke mengerut. "Entahlah, dia sudah mati kubunuh."

"Ini akan segera berakhir, Sasuke."

"Huh?"

Itachi tidak menjawab. Meskipun ia menjawab, Sasuke juga sudah tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Itachi. Mereka berdua sangat ingin semua ini berakhir. Itachi tidak akan peduli jika harus ada pertumpahan darah lagi. Ia tidak peduli kalau harus mati demi menyelamatkan Sasuke.

Setiap malam tidurnya tidak pernah tenang mengingat Sasuke berdiam diri di istana itu. Bagaimana kalau para tetua masih memiliki dendam kepada para Uchiha?

" _Aniki_ , jangan lukai Naruto."

Melirik sekilas, Itachi kembali melakukan kegiatannya membuka perban Sasuke.

"Naruto tidak tahu apa-apa. Begitu juga Minato- _sama_."

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji untuk hal yang tidak bisa kutepati."

Sasuke langsung memegang tangan kakaknya. Tatapannya memohon. "Mereka sudah mengasuhku—dan kau juga."

Entah dari mana Sasuke mewariskan tatapan memohon seperti itu. Yang jelas hal itu bertentangan dengan karakter seorang Uchiha.

Itachi meliriknya dengan datar. "Ya, dan mereka juga yang menjebloskanku ke penjara."

Itu benar, Sasuke lupa dengan fakta itu. Minato sudah menjadi penguasa setelah Itachi melakukan pemberontakan dan saat itu Minato-lah yang meminta pada para tetua untuk mengalihkan Itachi ke penjara Uzumaki.

Yang menjadi pertanyaan Sasuke, kenapa Minato tetap melakukannya meski ia tahu kalau Itachi adalah kakak yang Sasuke miliki satu-satunya? Lain halnya jika Minato memang memiliki dendam lain pada Itachi dan berniat membalasnya dengan cara seperti ini.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke hati-hati. Ia bernapas lega ketika tangan Itachi kembali sibuk dengan perban di perutnya. Itachi terlihat mengerutkan dahi melihat luka itu. "Luka itu sebelumnya sudah hampir mengering," kata Sasuke, seolah mengerti.

Itachi tidak berkomentar apapun dan itu membuat Sasuke kesal.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Naruto?" tanya Itachi tiba-tiba.

"Dia... temanku," jawab Sasuke tidak yakin. Ada gelenyar aneh saat mengatakan hal itu.

"Jauhi dia."

" _Apa_?"

"Kalau kau mendekatinya, aku akan membunuhnya."

.

.

.

" _Tou-san_ , kenapa kau tidak mengerahkan pasukan? Kita harus menyelamatkan Sasuke!" Naruto menggebrak meja dengan kuat. Pria di depannya hanya meliriknya dengan datar.

Sudah dua jam berlalu sejak insiden di istana Uzumaki. Berita dengan cepat tersebar dan beberapa prajurit bantuan sudah berdatangan memberi pertolongan. Untunglah tidak banyak yang terluka dalam penyerangan ini.

"Kita tidak akan menyelamatkan siapapun, Naruto!"

"Baiklah!" Naruto mengangkat tangan menyerah. "Aku yang akan menyelamatkan Sasuke."

Minato tidak menjawab apapun, ia membiarkan Naruto melakukan apapun yang dikehendakinya. Yang pasti ia tidak mungkin membebaskan puluhan tahanan demi satu orang saja.

Meski satu orang itu yang terpenting sekalipun, keselamatan desa lebih berharga.

Naruto mengerang kesal saat sang ayah sama sekali tidak mencegahnya. Ia berbalik menatap ayahnya tajam. " _Tou-san_! Apa kau tidak punya hati? Apakah menjadi penguasa lima klan berarti membuang perasaanmu? Kalau itu yang terjadi aku bersyukur tidak menjadi sepertimu, _Tou-san_." Naruto berdecih. "Aku tidak menyesal karena menolak usulanmu untuk naik tahta. Aku tidak mau jika aku harus membuang perasaanku seperti ini."

Minato bergeming.

"Ternyata _Tou-san_ lebih mirip seperti orang yang memiliki keegoisan yang tinggi."

Minato akhirnya menatap anak sematawayangnya tersebut. "Lakukan apa yang mau, Naruto. Kalau kau bisa menyelamatkan Sasuke, itu adalah nilai tambahan bagi calon penguasa. Bukankah itu bagus?"

 _Apa katanya? Nilai tambahan?_

"Kalau aku berhasil membebaskan Sasuke, aku akan membawanya ke kota," Naruto menantang. Tekadnya sudah sangat bulat untuk membebaskan Sasuke dari penjara indah ini.

"Kau tidak mungkin melakukan itu."

"Kenapa tidak? Pengorbanan Sasuke tidak pernah kau hargai, bukan? Untuk apa dia membuang darah melawan Taka dan mendapat penghinaan seperti ini?"

Minato tetap tidak mau merespon, keputusannya sudah bulat.

Naruto berdecih. "Aku tidak pernah ingin punya ayah yang apatis seperti dirimu. Selamat berjuang di kerajaan konyol ini, _Tou-san_."

 **TBC...**

 _A/N: ciyee baru kemarin dibilang update cepet, langsung ngaret deh aku chap ini Oya, kemarin ada yg nanya, iya ini Narusasu ya, bukan Sasunaru. dan maafkan aku kalau Sasu terkesan OOC. Review ditunggu selalu senpai-tachi^^_


	4. Chapter 4 - Mencari Sasuke

**Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **The Clans Conspiracy © liaprimadonna**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/comfort, Action**

 **Rated: T / PG-13**

 **Pairing: NarutoxSasuke / Narusasu**

 **A/N: OOC, Typo(s), violence, bloody, Shounen-ai, Non-canon, AU, aneh dan gaje (makasih)**

A/N: Part lalu kacau ya bahasanya, maklumin aja ya, itu ngetiknya asal ngebut._.

.

.

.

Minato menjalin kedua tangan, menatap salah satu orang kepercayaannya dengan dahi mengerut. Berita yang baru saja didengarnya terdengar mengejutkan.

"Mereka berdua bukan Taka?"

"Benar, Tuan. Aku sangat yakin," jawab Sai, berdiri dengan tegak di depan meja Minato.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu yakin?" Minato menatap lurus-lurus pria pucat di depannya, sembari berpikir keras akan keraguan berita itu. "Mereka jelas memakai _haori_ dan topeng elang."

Sai tersenyum, ia sudah mempersiapkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan ini.

"Faktanya Taka hanya satu orang, Tuan. Taka bukan sebuah organisasi atau semacamnya, dia bermain sendiri," jelasnya, balas menatap Minato serius. "Tadinya kupikir salah satu di antara mereka adalah Taka yang asli, namun ternyata aku salah."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kedua orang penyusup itu hanya memanfaatkan eksistensi nama Taka. Mereka berdua memiliki ciri-ciri rambut yang panjang. Yang aku tahu, Taka tidak memiliki rambut seperti itu."

Minato mengangguk-angguk. Bagian itu luput dari pengamatannya, ia hanya melihat mereka sebagai Taka dengan _haori_ putih andalannya. Benar-benar tertipu.

"Ada satu hal lagi," Sai menarik kembali atensi Minato. "Aku curiga dengan keterlibatan mereka dengan para Tahanan Besi. Kurasa mereka berdua adalah dua dari beberapa buronan yang sempat melarikan diri dari penjara."

Minato terkejut, analisa Sai memang masuk akal. "Coba kau sebutkan lebih jelas ciri-ciri mereka, Sai."

Sai mengambil kertas dan pena tanpa ijin dari meja Minato. Mulai menggambarkannya dengan detail yang dapat ia ingat. Lalu menyerahkannya pada Minato beberapa menit setelahnya.

"Ini—"

"Benar," sela Sai cepat-cepat. "Kedua Taka palsu itu berambut panjang, yang satu berwarna kuning terang dan yang satunya berwarna hitam."

Minato terdiam sesaat, memandangi gambar Sai. Gambar itu dibuat dengan mengambil _angle_ belakang. Hanya rambut dan bagian ikat kepala yang terlihat. Namun Minato cukup mendapat gambaran.

"Aku akan memerintahkan Iruka untuk mengirim data para tahanan sekarang juga."

Sai tersenyum.

"Dan aku juga punya tugas untukmu, Sai. Bisakah kau keluar mencari Naruto? Anak itu pergi mencari Sasuke," pinta Minato, wajah Sai tidak berubah dan tetap mengumbar senyum. "Bawa Naruto kembali ke istana—dan juga Sasuke. Mereka berdua harus selamat."

Tak ada jawaban, Sai hanya mengangguk setuju.

Ini akan jadi misi melelahkan baginya.

.

.

.

Kuda yang ditumpangi Naruto meringkik keras saat mendaki bebatuan di perbatasan hutan, ia menarik tali kekang kuda mencegahnya melompat-lompat. Baru saja Naruto melewati sungai, kini ia sudah sampai pada perbatasan hutan. Intuisinya mengatakan kalau Sasuke ada di hutan itu, namun ia agak ragu untuk bergerak.

Akhirnya setelah berperang dengan dua sisi pemikiran yang berbeda, Naruto memutuskan untuk masuk. Hutan pagi itu sangat cerah. Naruto menyaksikan cahaya dari sela-sela pepohonan yang membentuk bayang-bayang di tanah.

"Kau dimana, Sasuke?" Naruto menuntun kudanya dengan pelan. Hampir saja ia membiarkan kudanya lari kalau saja tidak ingat banyak ranting tajam yang akan melukai kudanya.

Sekitar satu jam kemudian yang ditemui Naruto hanya kegelapan hutan, cahaya semakin menipis dan kabut mulai menebal. Naruto memperlambat langkahnya, mengumpulkan petunjuk apapun. Ia tidak menyerah meski yang didapatkan hanya nihil.

Tak ada jejak Sasuke sama sekali, ini hampir membuatnya frustasi.

" _Kuso Teme_! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau tidak bisa kabur dari penculik rendahan itu!"

Naruto kembali menyusuri jalan dengan semak yang semakin meninggi, ia menyabetkan pedang curian yang dibawanya. Kudanya juga sudah ia lepas di tengah hutan tadi. Hewan itu hanya menyusahkannya.

Dari kejauhan Naruto mendengar suara desingan besi beradu dan langkah lari yang berdebum di tanah. Semakin lama suara itu terdengar seperti seseorang yang tengah bertarung. Seperti sesuatu yang melawan angin dan teriakan mengumpat-umpat.

Naruto memicing waspada, sialnya kabut semakin menebal dan ia hanya bisa bersembunyi di semak-semak.

"Hentikan, Kankuro, aku tidak mau melawanmu," kata sebuah suara yang Naruto jangkau.

"Jangan bernegosiasi dengan musuh, Gaara," sahut suara yang satunya lagi.

Naruto berusaha mengintip dan pandangannya agak buram. Ia hanya bisa menangkap dua pria yang mungkin seumuran dengannya saling berhadapan. Satu orang dengan tato di wajahnya, ia menggunakan panah dan yang satunya lagi memakai tongkat panjang yang tinggi melebihi tubuhnya—pria bertongkat itu memiliki rambut yang merah.

"Jangan buat aku menyetujui hubungan semacam ini, Kankuro. Kita bersaudara."

"Cih, aku tidak pernah percaya dengan yang namanya saudara," pria bernama Kankuro itu meludah ke tanah. "Saudara tidak akan menjebloskan saudaranya yang lain ke penjara."

Pria berambut merah tetap memasang wajah datar. "Taka sudah menggantikan tugasku dan Temari untuk membebaskanmu, bukan?"

Mendengar nama Taka disebut, Naruto segera memunculkan dirinya pada kedua orang tersebut. Jarak mereka terlampau jauh, sekitar tujuh meter mungkin. Namun, Naruto bisa melihat keterkejutan mereka bahkan satu panah spontan melesat ke arahnya.

Tanpa bisa menghindar, ujung panah itu menancap di pohon setelah menggores pipinya.

"Siapa kau?" Kankuro kembali menodongkan panahnya ke arah Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto tetap berjalan santai ke arah mereka dengan kedua tangan terangkat ke depan.

"Tenanglah, aku hanya sedikit penasaran dengan pembicaraan kalian," katanya.

"Jangan macam-macam, Bocah Tengik!" Kankuro bersiap melepas satu panahnya sampai Gaara menahan dengan tongkatnya.

"Hentikan, Kankuro!"

"Jangan memerintahku, Gaara!"

"Aku bisa saja memanggil para _samurai_ Klan Nara untuk menangkapmu sekarang juga!" Pria bernama Gaara itu melirik ke arah Naruto sementara suaranya ditujukan untuk pria bernama Kankuro.

" _Kuso_!"

Pandangan Gaara tidak berubah, melihat Naruto dari atas ke bawah.

"Siapa kau?"

"Naruto," jawab Naruto cepat, ia segera meralat, "Uzumaki Naruto."

Terlihat kekagetan di wajah Kankuro, ekspresi yang sangat berbeda dengan Gaara. Pria merah itu tersenyum tipis. "Calon penguasa lima klan kah?"

Naruto membuang muka, tidak suka dengan julukan itu.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin berbasa-basi dengan kalian," Naruto menjawab, "Katakan dimana aku bisa menemukan Taka."

Kankuro melipat kedua tangannya. "Hooo, ternyata kau memang mendengar pembicaraan kami ya, _Gaki_."

Tangan Naruto mengepal berusaha untuk tidak mengumpati orang berbaju hitam itu. Informasi mengenai Taka lebih penting daripada kemarahannya kali ini.

"Kami tidak tahu dimana Taka berada."

"Bohong!"

"Kau bertanya pada orang yang salah."

"Jangan coba-coba membohongiku!"

"Hei, _Gaki_ , kalaupun kami tahu keberadaannya, apa untungnya memberitahumu?" sela Kankuro cepat, ia lumayan jengah dengan percakapan antara Gaara dan pria kuning itu. Yang satu datar yang satu cerewet.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, rasa marah yang berusaha ditelannya menyeruak lagi.

"Hei—"

"Dia menculik temanku."

Kankuro mengerutkan dahi, "Benarkah?" lalu ia menatap ke arah Gaara, " _Ne_ , Gaara, apakah kegiatan Taka sudah berubah menjadi penculik teman si kuning ini?"

"Aku serius!"

"Aku lebih serius!" Kankuro balas teriak, kemudian ia berdeham. "Dengar, ya, Kuning. Kau tidak akan menemukan Taka dimanapun," lanjutnya tak peduli.

Sebelum Naruto sempat menjawab, Gaara sudah menyela, "Taka adalah buronan kelas tinggi di Konoha. Ada yang bilang bahwa markas Taka berada di tengah hutan, namun berita itu selalu terbantahkan. Siapapun tidak akan semudah itu menemukan Taka—apalagi amatiran sepertimu."

Naruto tidak menjawab.

"Lebih baik kau ikulah dengan kami," lanjut Gaara, mengabaikan protesan kuat dari Kankuro. "Mungkin saja kami bisa membantumu."

Kelihatan sekali kalau Naruto belum bisa mempercayai kedua orang tersebut. Dilihat dari tampang mereka Naruto mencoba menarik beberapa kesimpulan; tampang mereka terlihat sangat seram dan juga terlihat kuat.

Apalagi Gaara, meskipun ia terlihat kurus, Naruto bisa melihat aura hitam yang ada di sekitarnya.

Pria ini sangat berbahaya jika ia mengajaknya bermain-main.

"Apakah aku bisa mempercayaimu?" tanya Naruto kemudian. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah kewaspadaannya yang mulai tinggi terhadap orang asing seperti ini. Ia sama sekali tidak berharap mati konyol di hutan sebelum menyelamatkan Sasuke.

Sasuke-nya.

Tidak ada perubahan ekspresi dari Gaara. Meskipun seharusnya ia tersinggung akan ucapan itu.

"Tidak."

"Tidak?" ulang Naruto, "Jadi, aku tidak bisa mempercayai kalian?"

 _Oh, yeah. Mati saja aku._

Kali ini Kankuro yang menjawab, "Kau tidak bisa mempercayai siapapun di dunia ini, _Gaki_. Meskipun itu saudaramu sendiri."

Jelas, kalimat itu ditujukan untuk Gaara, namun Gaara tidak peduli.

Benar juga, yang bisa dipercaya Naruto sekarang adalah dirinya sendiri. Naruto mengakui, bahkan Sasuke saja tidak bisa dipercaya olehnya. Pria itu menyembunyikan rahasia kelam yang sangat ingin Naruto ketahui.

Itu berarti Sasuke juga tidak bisa percaya padanya—pada siapapun.

"Lalu kita akan kemana?"

Daripada bertanya; mereka akan kemana dan untuk apa, Naruto lebih memilih kemana tujuan mereka akan tertuju. Taka tidak akan terdeteksi semudah itu, akan lebih meyakinkan jika mereka menyisir semua tempat. Meskipun itu akan memakan waktu yang lama.

Naruto berharap Sasuke bisa menunggu.

"Kita akan ke barat dan menuju jalan utama," jawab Gaara kalem, pria itu berjalan terlebih dahulu tanpa menunggu keduanya. Mau tak mau mereka mengikuti jalanan yang ditempuh dan semakin dalam ke jantung hutan.

Tempat itu semakin jarang ditemukan semak-semak dan ada banyak pohon-pohon buah di sana. Selain itu banyak juga hewan yang melintas, kebanyakan tupai dan monyet. Salah satu tupai yang Naruto lihat tampak menggembungkan pipi karena makanan di mulutnya.

Luar biasa, segala macam buah ada di dalam sini.

Mereka berjalan semakin dalam dan menemukan sebuah danau kecil. Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk berhenti sebentar dan Naruto memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk memakan buah yang sempat mereka ambil.

Naruto melirik Gaara yang tengah membersihkan tongkatnya dengan air, lalu ia menghampiri pria itu. "Kau tidak makan?"

Gaara menggeleng sebagai jawaban, membuat Naruto mendengus. Ia akhirnya tahu sifat pria ini; dingin dan irit bicara.

"Kalian bersaudara? Kau dan Kankuro?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya, kami tiga bersaudara."

Naruto mengangguk. "Apa nama klanmu?" baru setelah Naruto menanyakan itu, gerakan tangan Gaara berhenti. Naruto menduga pria itu tidak akan menjawab, tapi Naruto mendengar suaranya.

"Klan Sabaku. Klan itu sudah musnah."

Naruto terkejut. Melihat ada kilat kemarahan di mata pria berwajah datar itu.

"Tetapi, itu sudah lama berlalu," nada bicara Gaara kembali terdengar santai. "Kami adalah bagian dari Klan Nara sekarang."

Dahi Naruto mengerut. "Nara? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Sepupuku, Temari, menikah dengan calon pemimpin Klan Nara," jawab Gaara.

Naruto melotot. "Maksudmu Shikamaru?"

"Kau kenal Si Pemalas itu, _Gaki_?" Kankuro menyahut tanpa membuka matanya yang tertutup. Ia berbaring di salah satu batu besar.

"Dia temanku," jawab Naruto masih tidak percaya.

"Seberapa luas desa ini sebenarnya?" Naruto bergumam, namun Gaara mendengarnya.

"Konoha itu kecil bila kau bandingkan dengan Ame."

"Ame?"

Gaara telah selesai dengan tongkatnya saat mendengar pertanyaan itu, ia mengambil posisi duduk di depan Naruto dan menatap lurus-lurus mata pria kuning itu. Menurut Gaara, mata biru milik Naruto terlihat sangat jernih.

"Ame adalah desa dimana Klan Hyuuga berada."

Naruto tidak menjawab.

"Suna adalah milik Klan Nara, Kiri adalah Klan Yamanaka dan Oto adalah milik Klan Senju," lanjut Gaara menjelaskan, "Semua desa itu mengelilingi hutan ini, jadi bisa dikatakan hutan ini adalah pusat dari kelima aliansi desa."

"Maksudmu?"

Gaara melempar satu batu ke danau, membuat genangan airnya tak beraturan. "Pusat kerajaan para tetua ada di hutan ini, tepatnya di sebelah barat hutan—sangat dekat dengan gerbang perbatasan menuju kota."

Naruto terdiam sembari mengingat-ingat jalan yang dilaluinya saat menuju ke tanah Konoha, namun ia tidak menemukan satupun kerajaan besar. Hanya sebuah tempat kemiliteran dan pusat berbagai macam kendaraan yang akan dipakai menuju desa. Dimana letak kerajaan itu tepatnya?

Sepertinya Gaara menangkap kebingungan Naruto, "Kerajaan para tetua berada di kemiliteran perbatasan."

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Sasuke bertanya pada Deidara setelah memergoki pria berambut pirang itu melamun di bawah pohon besar. Sasuke mengambil duduk tak jauh dari pria itu dan menyandarkan tubuhnya.

"Tidak ada," jawab Deidara, matanya menerawang ke depan.

Sasuke tidak percaya dengan jawaban itu. Namun, ia memilih untuk tidak berkomentar. Tak lama kemudian Itachi keluar dari dalam gubuk dengan peralatan berburu yang lengkap. Ia menggunakan ikat kepala melingkar di dahinya, berbagai macam benda tajam; pisau kecil dan besar, tombak, serta kampak. Ada juga satu keranjang besar yang ditemukan Itachi dalam gubuk tak terpakai itu.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Deidara.

"Berburu," Itachi melemparkan kampak dan beruntung Deidara menangkapnya dengan tepat. Tapi setelah itu pria berambut kuning tersebut mengumpat dengan segala macam serapah. "Kau juga akan ikut, Sasuke."

Sasuke menerima tombak yang panjangnya sekitar dua meteran, ujungnya terlihat sangat lancip. Pasti kakaknya itu baru saja mengasahnya.

"Kita akan berburu apa?"

Itachi melihat Sasuke berdiri dari posisinya. "Kau akan menangkap ikan di danau, Deidara akan mencari kayu dan aku mencari buah-buahan."

"Kenapa aku harus mencari kayu?!" umpat Deidara yang tidak dihiraukan oleh Itachi. "Aku yang mencari buah saja, Itachi!"

"Tidak!"

"Kenapa?!"

Itachi melirik Deidara tajam, namun tampaknya tidak ada ketakutan sama sekali di mata pria kuning itu. Ia malah balas menantang.

"Pokoknya aku yang akan mencari buah! Dengan begitu aku bisa langsung memakannya jika aku lapar," Deidara memberi alasan.

Cukup masuk akal, namun Itachi tetap tidak peduli.

"Kita berangkat sekarang," suruh Itachi.

"Tunggu dulu, tunggu dulu! Kenapa tidak ada yang mau mendengarkanku?!" Deidara melirik ke arah Sasuke, "Hei, kau, kita bertukar tempat. Aku yang mencari ikan."

Karena Sasuke merasa dirinya paling muda, ia hanya menurut saja. Dan itu membuat Itachi marah lalu merebut tombak Sasuke sebelum jatuh ke tangan Deidara.

"Aku hanya akan menjelaskannya satu kali," katanya dingin, Deidara meneguk ludahnya. "Danau akan lebih dekat dari tempat persembunyian kita dan kayu bisa ditemukan dimanapun. Aku mengatur formasi ini bukan tanpa perhitungan. Hutan buah letakkan lumayan jauh dari danau dan di sana banyak binatang buas, itulah mengapa biar aku yang akan ke sana."

Deidara terlihat akan menyela, namun Itachi menyahut lebih cepat. "Aku tidak ingin dibantah, meskipun kau bukan bawahanku, tapi aku yang lebih kuat di sini. Tolong jaga Sasuke sementara aku mengambil buah," katanya dengan nada final.

"Tsk. Bagaimana mungkin kau percaya padaku? Aku bisa saja membunuh adikmu ini," balas Diedara tak acuh mengabaikan pelototan dari Sasuke.

Itachi membalas dengan nada berbahaya, "Sebelum kau melakukannya, aku yang akan membunuhmu terlebih dahulu."

Tanpa repot-repot menunggu jawaban Diedara, Itachi segera melesat menggunakan kaki-kaki panjangnya memasuki area hutan yang lebih lebat dan penuh semak berduri. Deidara menghela napasnya dengan kasar, apa-apaan pria bernama Itachi itu?! Dengan berkata begitu sama saja ia menganggap Deidara lemah bukan?

"Kau masih ingin bertukar?" goda Sasuke, namun nada yang digunakan sangat datar dan membuat Deidara mendengus keras.

"Kau mau melihatku mati dibunuh Itachi, ya?"

Sasuke akhirnya tertawa. "Itachi tidak seperti itu. Dia adalah orang yang baik."

Lagi-lagi Deidara mendengus. "Bunuh saja Itachi jika dia tidak baik pada adiknya sendiri!"

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Tidak ada," Deidara mengangkat bahu. "Itachi itu orang yang berbeda, ketika semua orang mengalami krisis kepercayaan pada keluarganya, hanya dia sendiri yang mati-matian berkata bahwa dia percaya padamu."

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia merasa bersalah karena menjadi bagian dari keluarga durhaka itu dan membiarkan Itachi menderita di penjara. Semua klan yang terbuang dan melakukan pemberontakan akhirnya memang mengalami nasib yang sama seperti Itachi. Dan keluarga mereka tutup mata dengan kejadian itu.

Selalu.

Selalu seperti itu—termasuk Sasuke, mungkin?

Deidara melirik Sasuke. "Kau tahu, berkali-kali Itachi berkata bahwa kau tidak akan meninggalkannya, itulah yang membuatnya kuat dan selalu membuat strategi yang baru setiap harinya. Menurutmu berapa kali dia mencoba lolos dari penjara?" Deidara memutar bola mata jengah. "Puluhan kali mungkin."

"Tetapi kalian tidak lolos."

Ucapan polos itu membuat Deidara tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. "Melawan penjaga dari dalam penjara tidak semudah ketika kita berada di luar, Kawan." Deidara menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke. "Kau akan mendapat kesulitan beberapa kali lipat."

Mereka sudah hampir dekat dengan danau ketika Sasuke mendengar suara air mengalir.

"Kita berpisah di sini saja," putus Deidara, namun Sasuke tidak setuju. "Ada apa?" tanya pria kuning itu.

"Aku akan membantumu mencari kayu, setelah itu aku akan mencari ikan."

Deidara mengerling sinis. "Jadi, kau menganggapku lemah juga?"

"Tidak."

"Tapi aku tidak mau membantumu mencari ikan lho."

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak keberatan."

Ada semacam perasaan aneh dalam benak Deidara, bantuan ringan yang ditawarkan Sasuke seolah mengingatkannya pada teman-temannya yang saat ini masih berada dalam penjara Tahanan Besi di wilayah Klan Hyuuga—entah mereka masih hidup atau tidak.

Deidara sempat mendengar kabar bahwa Tahanan Besi merupakan tahanan yang dijaga ketat dan penjaganya sering kali menggunakan kekerasan, jeruji untuk satu tahanan saja sampai dialiri arus listrik. Benar-benar kejam.

 _Atau tidak_? Tidak sekejam Tahanan Peti milik Klan Senju atau Tahanan Paku milik kemiliteran 'sih.

"Kau kumpulkan kayunya, bagianku hanya memotong," teriak Deidara yang sudah naik di atas pohon.

Sasuke mulai mengumpulkan kayu-kayu kering yang mudah di bakar dalam satu ikat. Ia memanfaatkan batang pohon pisang untuk membuat talinya. Selama hampir duapuluh menit mereka dapat mengumpulkan dua ikat kayu.

"Kurasa cukup," kata Deidara tersenggal-senggal.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencari ikan. Kau kembalilah ke gubuk," saat Sasuke akan pergi, Deidara segera menarik tangannya. Sasuke mengerutkan dahi. "Ada apa?"

Deidara berdecak. "Kau benar-benar ingin aku mati, ya? Aku harus menjagamu tahu."

Sekarang giliran Sasuke yang memutar bola mata. Ia mengabaikan bagaimana Deidara mengikuti langkahnya menuju danau kecil tempat para ikan berkumpul. Dari kejauhan Sasuke melihat ada orang selain mereka yang berada di danau. Langkahnya berhenti tiba-tiba.

Deidara mengumpat saat ia menabrak punggung Sasuke. "Ada apa, Brengsek?!"

Wajah Sasuke terlihat sangat gelisah.

"Sasuke?"

"Ada orang."

Deidara melongo. "Hanya orang?"

Bodohnya Sasuke mengangguk dan itu justru membuat Deidara kesal setengah mati. "Hanya orang, Sasuke! Kupikir kau melihat hantu atau hewan buas semacamnya."

Perkataan Deidara sama sekali tidak membuat Sasuke tenang. Ia semakin terlihat gelisah bahkan ingin pergi dari sana kalau Deidara tidak mencegahnya. Akhirnya Deidara melihat sendiri ke arah danau, jaraknya agak jauh, tidak terlihat jelas. Namun, tidak sulit bagi Deidara mengenali satu di antara mereka.

"Itu Kankuro," lalu melirik Sasuke. "Kau mengenalnya?"

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Tenang saja, dia tidak akan melukaimu," bujuk Deidara.

Sasuke memang tidak berpikir seperti itu. Lagipula bukan orang bernama Kankuro yang membuatnya gelisah, tapi pria yang memakai _yukata_ oranye dengan rambut kuning seperti matahari di sebelahnya.

Itu Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto.

 _'Kalau kau mendekatinya, aku akan membunuhnya.'_

Tidak.

Meskipun Sasuke membenci Naruto, ia sama sekali tidak mau pria itu mati. Pria itu tidak akan melakukan hal yang akan membuat posisi Sasuke terancam. Naruto tidak seperti itu, ia orang yang baik. Namun, peringatan Itachi sudah cukup tegas, Sasuke tidak mungkin melanggarnya.

Sasuke tergelincir saat kakinya melangkah mundur. Kakinya tersandung satu ikat kayu bakar membuatnya terjatuh ke belakang dan merasakan tulang ekornya agak nyeri. Ia memandang Deidara yang hampir saja melepaskan tawanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke?" tanyanya setengah geli.

Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab, ia melihat seseorang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berada, begitu Sasuke mendongak, matanya membelalak.

"Sasuke?!"

Sasuke tidak berani menjawab apapun dan segera berlari menjauhi tempat tersebut. Ia tidak peduli jika akan menemui jalan buntu atau terjatuh ke jurang. Yang Sasuke inginkan hanya satu yaitu tidak bertemu Naruto. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika pria itu bertemu dengan kakaknya.

Selama ini Itachi tidak pernah bermain-main dengan perkataannya, Sasuke tidak mau Naruto terluka karena dirinya.

"Sasuke, jangan lari!"

"Hei, _Gaki_ , mau kemana kau?! Gaara, cepat!"

Terdengar sahutan lagi. "Sasuke! Berhenti kubilang!"

Sedangkan Deidara mematung di tempatnya berdiri tanpa bisa bergerak kemanapun. Ia tidak memperkirakan kejadiannya akan segawat ini. Anak dari penguasa lima klan langsung yang datang ke hutan mencari keberadaan mereka—tidak, tepatnya mencari Sasuke.

Ya—tentu saja, bocah itu adalah bocah yang semalam melawan Itachi untuk merebut Sasuke dari gendongannya. Sekarang Deidara mulai bingung, apakah dirinya harus melaporkan ini pada Itachi?

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Deidara segera melesat ke arah dimana Itachi berada. Masalah dibunuh atau tidaknya oleh Itachi nanti, itu akan menjadi masalah belakangan. Sekarang ini ia sama sekali tidak sengaja membiarkan Sasuke sendiri.

Deidara hanya tidak ingin kedok mereka terbongkar secepat itu.

"ITACHI!" teriak Deidara ketika melihat Itachi dari kejauhan tengah memakan pisang dan bermain dengan monyet. Deidara hampir saja mengumpat kalau tidak ingat situasi gawat yang terjadi. Ia berlari menghampiri Itachi yang kebingungan.

Itachi kelihatan was-was begitu Deidara mendekat. "Ada apa, Dei? Dimana Sasuke?"

Tangan Deidara menunjuk ke arah dimana dirinya berasal tanpa bisa mengeluarkan suara. Berlari sejauh itu membuat udara di paru-parunya menipis dan tersenggal-senggal. Namun, sepertinya Itachi menangkap maksud itu dan berlari ke arah danau tanpa menunggu Deidara.

Sampai di sana, ia tidak menemukan siapapun. Itachi terus menyisir ke bagian yang berlawanan. Ia berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak, ia akan menyerang tanpa diketahui.

"Sial!" umpatnya.

Sayup-sayup Itachi mendengar seseorang meneriakkan nama adiknya. Dengan gerak terlampau waspada, Itachi memelankan langkahnya dan membiarkan telinga dan matanya dalam sikap siaga. Pegangannya pada pisau mengerat.

Siapapun itu yang melukai adiknya, akan habis dengan pisau kecil itu.

"Menjauh dariku, Naruto!"

Itu suara Sasuke! Adiknya! Itachi mempercepat langkahnya tanpa melemahkan kewaspadaan. Ada lebih dari dua orang di sana. Itachi bersembunyi di balik pohon beringin yang besar dan menemukan dua orang lain yang di kenalnya, Gaara dan Kankuro.

Sasuke juga di sana, berada sekitar dua meter di depan pria berambung kuning _spike_. Uzumaki Naruto.

"Jangan konyol, _Teme_! Kemarilah!" Naruto berujar sambil melongok ke jurang yang tidak terlihat dari tempatnya berada, namun Naruto tahu jurang itu pasti sangat dalam.

Sasuke menggeleng, terlihat tidak takut sama sekali. Ia justru mengkhawatirkan kalau kakaknya melihat mereka.

"Pergilah, _Dobe_."

"Tidak. Tidak tanpamu," Naruto maju selangkah yang otomatis membuat Sasuke mundur satu langkah. Kakinya tidak menggapai pijakan apapun, nyaris tergelincir. "Berhenti! Kubilang berhenti, Sasuke!"

Sasuke menengok ke bawah, ada air terjun yang deras di sana. Kalau ia melompat, ia tidak akan mati, melainkan terbawa arus.

Kankuro yang berada tak jauh di belakang Naruto mulai menyikut perut Gaara, " _Naa_ , bukankah itu Uchiha Sasuke? Tangan kanan Namikaze Minato."

Gaara menoleh ke arah Sasuke sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk membenarkan.

"Oh, ya ampun apa yang dilakukan bocah-bocah ini di hutan?" Kankuro memutar bola mata. "Hei, Uchiha, bisakah kau hentikan main-mainnya? Kau tidak sadar sedang bertaruh nyawa?"

Di sana, di tengah-tengah kecamuk batinnya, sempat terpikirkan oleh Naruto untuk melompat dan menangkap tubuh Sasuke. Jatuh ke jurang, kalau perlu. Naruto sangat ingin memberi pelajaran kepada anak Uchiha itu. Berdua saja.

"Kalau kau tidak kemari dalam hitungan ketiga, Sasuke, aku sendiri yang akan menyeretmu," ancam Naruto. Ia mulai menghitung, "Satu..."

Pria kuning itu membuat satu langkah ke depan.

"Dua..."

Ia kembali melangkah satu kali lagi. Sedangkan di balik pohon Itachi sudah mulai berang karena melihat Sasuke tersudut.

"Ti—Argh!"

Itachi menerjang, melempar pisaunya dan mengenai betis kanan Naruto. Pria kuning itu terjatuh dan berteriak kesakitan bersamaan dengan Sasuke yang tergelincir di ujung tebing. Tubuhnya terperosok dan hampir terlempar jatuh kalau saja tangan Itachi yang hangat tidak memegangnya.

Saat itu pula Sasuke mendongak, tangannya sudah sangat dingin ketika berada dalam genggaman Itachi.

" _Aniki_?" gumam Sasuke, ia berusaha keras melawan gravitasi bumi ketika Itachi menarik tubuhnya. Ia langsung terduduk dengan wajah pucat—bukan karena baru saja melihat kematian, namun karena melihat pisau yang menancap di kaki Naruto.

Tubuh kakaknya sudah berdiri tegak membelakanginya, Sasuke berusaha mengeluarkan suara namun tidak ada yang keluar dari mulutnya.

 _Jangan, Aniki, kumohon._

"Kau," tunjuk Itachi dengan pisau lain yang lebih besar dari yang dibawanya tadi. Gaara segera memasang badan di depan Naruto dan mengacungkan tongkatnya. "Menyingkirlah, Gaara. Jangan sampai aku memasukkan namamu ke dalam daftar orang yang akan kubunuh."

Gaara sama sekali tidak gentar. "Kau tidak mungkin melawan orang yang sedang terluka, Uchiha- _san_."

"Itu bukan urusanmu," sahut Itachi dingin.

" _A-Aniki_ ," panggil Sasuke dengan sangat pelan. Tubuhnya berusaha bangkit dengan agak gemetar. Tanpa membuang waktu, ia memanfaatkan tenaganya untuk berdiri di depan kakaknya. "Jangan, kumohon."

"Minggir, Sasuke!"

Sasuke menggeleng.

"KUBILANG MINGGIR!"

Itachi melepaskan tendangannya kuat dan dengan mudah membuat Sasuke terlempar menabrak pohon. "Akh!" erang Sasuke kesakitan. Ia merasa tidak bisa bergerak lagi sekarang. Sambil berusaha berdiri, mata Sasuke tidak lepas dari Itachi yang tengah bergulat dengan pria berambut merah.

Pandangannya mengarah pada Naruto, pria itu sudah berdiri dengan goyah dan kakinya mengeluarkan banyak darah. Sosok pria lain berambut hitam memegangi lengannya. Sasuke tidak mendengar apa yang Naruto teriakkan, telinganya berdenging.

"Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa?" Sasuke menoleh dan menemukan Deidara di sampingnya. "Kau bisa berdiri? Kita harus segera pergi dari sini."

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan melihat ke arah mereka, sekarang Naruto sudah bergerak melawan Itachi dengan tertatih-tatih. Lalu ia merasakan tubuhnya terangkat dan ia dibawa menjauh dari tempat itu.

" _Aniki_ ," lirihnya, Sasuke hampir tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya lagi.

Deidara mendengus. "Kau benar-benar menyusahkan. Kalau aku tidak ingat balas budi padamu, akan kutinggalkan kau di sini."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, dan ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia melakukan itu. Ia hanya berharap agar Itachi tidak benar-benar membunuh Naruto.

Karena ia percaya Itachi tidak akan melakukannya.

.

.

.

Kemarahan masih melanda Itachi, keputusannya untuk melawan tiga orang sekaligus tidak seimbang. Apalagi ada Gaara dan Kankuro, kedua pria itu adalah petarung hebat dari Klan Nara—setelah Shikamaru. Dan Itachi tidak ingin membuang-buang tenaga di sini.

Berbeda dengan Naruto, pria itu justru tersenyum di tengah sisa tenaganya. "Kau berhasil menyelamatkan Sasuke, Itachi- _san_."

Itachi tidak suka dengan nada kelewat senang itu.

"Aku tahu kau pasti bisa menyelamatkannya."

"Omong kosong apa yang kau bicarakan?" sahut Itachi dingin.

Naruto berjalan tertatih mendekati Itachi. "Kedatanganku ke hutan ini adalah mencari Sasuke. Dia diculik oleh dua elang busuk," marah Naruto. "Tapi, aku lega kau sudah menyelamatkannya, Itachi- _san_. Aku tahu kau pasti datang."

Tidak ada keraguan saat Naruto menaruh kedua tangannya di bahu Itachi. Ia tidak peduli kalau pria itu bisa membunuhnya kapanpun. Ia terlalu senang melihat Sasuke baik-baik saja di tangan pria itu, namun ketika ia menoleh ke arah dimana Sasuke berada, senyumnya menghilang.

Sasuke tidak ada di sana.

"Sasuke? Dimana Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

Kankuro ikut-ikutan bingung, lengan pria itu terkena pisau Itachi dan itu lumayan perih. "Aku melihatnya di sana tadi. Kau lihat, Gaara?"

"Kurasa dia sudah pergi."

"Tidak mungkin!" Naruto menggeleng, "Pergi kemana—"

"Kuperingatkan padamu, Uzumaki Naruto," potong Itachi dingin. "Kupastikan ini adalah peringatan yang terakhir kali kau menemui adikku. Menjauhlah dari Sasuke karena dia bukan bagian dari Klan Uzumaki lagi."

Naruto tertegun.

"Apa maksudmu? Apakah kau marah karena ayah memenjarakanmu di—"

"Lebih dari itu, Tuan Muda. Kau tidak akan bisa menghitung seberapa besar kebencianku pada mereka. Seluruh darah warga Konoha pun tidak akan pernah cukup untuk membayarnya rasa sakitku."

 _Mereka? Siapa?_

Itachi menangkap kebingungan Naruto. "Suatu saat kau akan mengerti. Suatu saat kau akan tahu seberapa pantas kau dekat dengan adikku."

Sebelum Naruto sempat menyela, sosok Itachi sudah menghilang di tengah lebatnya hutan. Menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan lain di benak Naruto.

.

.

.

" _Aniki_?" panggil Sasuke begitu melihat kakaknya masuk ke dalam gubuk.

"Kita akan makan buah hari ini, kalian pasti tidak sempat mendapatkan apa yang kuminta."

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya mendengar ucapan Itachi. Kakaknya sama sekali tidak mau membahas apa yang telah terjadi tadi. Wajahnya masih terlihat mengeras dan menahan amarah.

Itachi tengah membereskan beberapa perlengkapan seadanya milik mereka dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantung kain yang dialihfungsikan sebagai tas. Gerakannya terlihat tenang namun terkesan buru-buru.

"Deidara, kita akan pergi dari sini sejauh mungkin. Kau ingin ikut denganku?"

Yang ditanya hanya menggaruk kepalanya bingung. Ia ingin menahan, tetapi tidak punya keberanian melihat Itachi dalam mode seperti itu.

"Aku di sini saja," jawabnya asal.

Begitu Itachi meliriknya dengan dingin, Deidara punya firasat buruk. "Kau ikut denganku. Aku berjanji akan menyelamatkan rekanmu di Tahanan Besi."

"Kau gila!"

"Tidak segila dirimu," balas Itachi tak acuh. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu masuk ke wilayah Klan Hyuuga seorang diri."

"Hei, hei, aku ini kuat, Kawan," Deidara mencibir geli sambil menyembunyikan rona merah yang ada di pipinya. Ucapan Itachi membuatnya terharu.

"Dan aku lebih kuat darimu," sahut Itachi saat sudah menyelesaikan kegiatannya. Ia mengambil dua buah jambu dan melemparkannya satu pada Deidara. Lalu memberikannya lagi pada Sasuke, ia mendekati adiknya yang duduk berselonjor di karpet. "Apakah aku terlalu keras?" katanya sambil melihat setitik darah di dahi Sasuke.

Adiknya hanya menggeleng.

"Makanlah, setelah itu kita akan pergi," katanya dengan lembut, mengusap kepala adiknya sampai Sasuke meringis. "Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Aku terpaksa melukaimu lagi."

Sasuke menggeleng lagi, memegang tangan kakaknya yang terasa amat dingin dan berkeringat. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya mengenai Naruto sekarang. Ia hanya meyakinkan diri bahwa Si Blonde itu tidak mungkin mati semudah itu.

"Kemana tujuan kita selanjutnya?"

Itachi menatapnya, tersenyum. "Ke Ame. Taka mendapatkan misi penting dari Tuan Muda Deidara," godanya pada si empunya.

"Aku mendengarnya," Deidara memutar bola mata. Kali ini Itachi berulah seperti seorang bipolar.

"Aku siap!"

Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti.

Sasuke segera meralat, "Taka siap menjalankan misi ke Ame."

.

.

.

Gaara membebat luka Naruto dengan kain seadanya. Setidaknya darah dari luka itu tidak mengalir lebih banyak lagi. Mereka di tengah-tengah hutan dan tidak memungkinkan bisa mendapat tenaga medis segera.

"Kau pulanglah besok, aku akan mencarikanmu kuda."

Naruto tersenyum terimakasih pada Gaara, sungguh tidak disangka kalau pria yang Naruto anggap dingin itu memiliki hati yang baik. "Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin pulang."

Gaara tidak merespon.

Pria itu menyapukan pandangannya ke liang gua, terdapat banyak kelelawar yang menggantung terbalik di atas. Di luar tiba-tiba hujan deras, mereka masih sangat beruntung menemukan gua kosong itu sebagai tempat berlindung.

"Gaara, buatlah api," perintah Kankuro, pria itu sibuk memakan buah sisa-sisa mereka tadi. Keadaan cuaca yang bertambah dingin membuatnya kelaparan.

Sebenarnya Kankuro tidak peduli apa yang terjadi pada Si Blonde, tapi ia kasihan juga melihatnya seperti orang awam saat bertarung. Cara pria itu melawan Itachi masih masuk level rendah. Ia seperti tidak terlatih.

Ia tidak percaya kalau anak penguasa lima klan selemah ini.

"Kau mendapatkan kayu?" Naruto melihat Gaara mengangguk.

Pria berambut merah itu baru saja kembali dari bagian dalam gua dan membawa beberapa kayu. Dilihat darimana pun kayu yang dibawanya tidak akan bisa mereka gunakan untuk membuat api. Teksturnya terlihat basah dan lembab, kayu itu pasti sudah lama ada di dalam sana.

"Sepertinya kita harus menahan dingin malam ini," Gaara melupakan kayunya dan merebahkan diri di samping Naruto.

"Oh, yang benar saja." Kankuro balas menggerutu seraya membungkus tubuhnya rapat dengan jubah hitamnya. Ia segera memejamkan matanya. Beruntung ia selalu memakai jubah itu kemanapun dirinya pergi.

"Gaara?" panggil Naruto tiba-tiba, si empunya hanya bergumam. "Kemana tujuanmu setelah ini?"

Gaara melirik ke arah Naruto yang tengah bersedekap memeluk dirinya sendiri. Lalu ia alihkan matanya ke langit-langit gua, gerombolan kelelawar itu memiliki mata yang bercahaya. Hewan kecil itu mungkin terganggu dengan kehadiran mereka.

Sembari mendesah, Gaara mulai menghimpun kepercayaan pada pria kuning itu. Meskipun yang dikatakannya nanti adalah sebuah paham yang bertolakbelakang, Gaara sudah sangat menerima resikonya. Di sini, di hutan ini pria kuning itu tampak seperti orang yang berada di tengah jalan yang memiliki dua cabang.

Tidak tahu dimana tujuan. Tidak bisa menentukan arah.

"Aku juga ingin bertemu dengan Taka," Gaara menjawab, benar-benar menarik perhatian Naruto.

"Kau ingin membunuhnya?"

Gaara menggeleng. "Lebih baik dari itu."

Ya, _lebih baik dari itu_ , namun cara penyampaian Gaara terdengar sangat ambigu. Lebih baik dari sudut pandang yang mana?

"Aku tidak mengerti," sahut Naruto sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Kankuro dan menduga pria itu sudah tertidur dengan lelapnya.

Tanpa pernah diduganya, Naruto melihat Gaara tersenyum. "Aku akan berterimakasih padanya. Bagi para anggota klan terbuang seperti kami, Taka diibaratkan sebagai seorang penyelamat."

"Penyelamat?"

"Ya, penyelamat."

 **TBC...**

 _Cuap-cuap; Makasih buat semua yang review, especially yang namanya yassir ;3 Duh, sampek pingin saya cekek (karna cium sudah terlalu mainstream) di sini juga NS nya tipis, mengecewakan yaaa :') buat yang banyak pertanyaan soal Minato mungkin akan dijawab di chap depan. Daaaaan sy akan ngaret apdet sampai hari sabtu/minggu. Soalnya skrg kerjanya office hour, maklumin ya ;)_


	5. Chapter 5 - Si Cambuk Merah

**Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **The Clans Conspiracy © liaprimadonna**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/comfort, Action**

 **Rated: T / PG-13**

 **Pairing: NarutoxSasuke / Narusasu**

 **A/N: OOC, Typo(s), violence, Shounen-ai, Non-canon, AU, aneh dan gaje (makasih)**

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Hei, Itachi, istirahat sebentar. Aku lelah," kata Deidara yang pertama kali menghambur ke akar pohon yang menonjol dari tanah. Kedua Uchiha di belakangnya berdecak dan mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Deidara. Ini sudah ke berapa kalinya mereka istirahat, Itachi ingin sekali mencekik pria kuning itu.

"Kita tidak akan cepat sampai jika seperti ini," kata Sasuke, menyuarakan isi kepala kakaknya. Diam-diam Itachi melirik dan menyetujui.

Deidara, bagaimanapun tetap tidak peduli. "Apa kau tidak lelah, Bocah? Oh, tentu saja tidak, yang kau bawa hanya seonggok tombak," cibirnya.

"Hn."

Deidara mendengus karena reaksi pasif itu. Matanya bergulir pada sosok Itachi yang tengah mengobservasi keadaan hutan. Pohon semakin terlihat besar dan meninggi di sisi-sisinya. Mungkin saja bermalam tanpa perlindungan gua atau gubuk di sana tidak terlalu buruk. Tempat mereka kini masih berada di kedalaman hutan. Lantas Itachi menaruh barang bawaannya ke tanah.

"Kita akan bermalam di sini," putusnya.

Sasuke ikut melihat-lihat keadaan hutan, tempat itu tidak terlalu lembab dibandingkan tempat yang sebelumnya mereka inggahi. Padahal hujan sempat mengguyur deras meski tidak terlalu lama. Namun ia tidak terlalu memedulikan itu dan mengambil kampak dari tangan Deidara, "Aku akan mencari kayu."

Itachi langsung menoleh ke arah Deidara dan membuat pria itu mengerti maksudnya.

"Tidak. Aku ingin memejamkan mataku sebentar," jawab Deidara, final. Untuk meyakinkan sang Uchiha, ia bahkan repot-repot menggulung tubuhnya di akar pohon, tanpa alas.

Itachi tidak berkomentar dan mengikuti Sasuke yang mengumpulkan ranting-ranting yang berjatuhan di tanah. Banyak daun kering yang juga berserakan di sana, sepertinya membuat api yang besar dengan umpan dedaunan kering terdengar sangat bagus. Setuju dengan pemikirannya Itachi ikut membantu adiknya mengambil daun kering. Daun-daun tersebut memiliki bentuk yang besar dan tekstur yang rapuh.

Lima belas menit kemudian semua peralatan api unggun yang mereka butuhkan sudah terkumpul. Itachi segera membuat api dengan media dua batu yang saling digesek. Ternyata cukup sulit karena ada beberapa batang kayu dan dedauan yang sedikit lembab

"Apakah aku harus mencari makanan, _Aniki_?" tanya Sasuke saat api sudah menyala dengan cahaya yang benderang dalam radius lima meter. Rasa hangat yang memerangkap tubuhnya mulai membuatnya nyaman.

"Tidak perlu," jawab Itachi. Tapi kemudian ia menatap Sasuke. "Apa kau lapar?"

"Ti—"

"Ya, ya, aku lapar." Deidara memotong.

Itachi sama sekali tidak peduli karena ia juga tidak lapar.

"Sebaiknya kita tidur," putusnya, "tempat ini cukup aman dan jauh dari wilayah binatang buas. Tidak ada jejak dan bau mereka di sekitar sini."

Merasa diabaikan, Deidara membuka matanya. "Aku bilang, aku lapar, Itachi!"

"Pergi dan carilah makanan, aku melihat ada kelinci di sekitar sini."

Oh, iya. Deidara lupa. Uchiha Itachi adalah orang keras kepala yang tidak bisa diperintah. Sekali kau memerintahnya, ia akan melemparkan perintah itu kembali padamu. Deidara mendengus, memangnya sehebat apa kekuatan bertarung Itachi dibandingkan dengan dirinya? Sampai-sampai ia merasa seperti seorang budak yang harus menuruti majikannya.

"Omong kosong macam apa ini?" gumamnya jengkel. Rasa laparnya menguap karena kelakuan Uchiha sulung tersebut. Namun kemudian, sebuah apel hijau mendarat di dekat kakinya.

"Makan saja itu jika kau tidak ingin berburu malam ini. Aku tidak mau mendengar keluhanmu lagi."

Deidara tidak bisa menjawab dan menganggap apa yang dikatakan Itachi memang benar. Sejak tadi ia adalah pihak yang selalu mengeluh dalam perjalanan mereka. Nampaknya perjalanan panjang bersama dengan Uchiha irit bicara hari ini membuatnya terlihat seperti orang yang cerewet.

"Ini lebih baik."

Sedangkan Sasuke masih belum menemukan rasa kantuknya, ia duduk bersandar di pohon sambil memainkan ranting di atas api. Pikirannya tengah melayang-layang pada sosok yang pagi tadi datang mengacaukan _mood_ nya. Pria kuning yang bahkan membuat seorang Uchiha Itachi marah bahkan melukai pria itu, apa yang akan dipikirkannya mengenai Sasuke sekarang?

Andai saja pertemuan mereka tidak dalam keadaan yang salah seperti ini, mungkin hubungan keduanya tidak akan memburuk. Ia mungkin masih bisa berteman dengan Naruto yang dulunya merupakan satu-satunya teman yang dimilikinya di akademi kendo dulu. Meski pertemuan mereka terakhir kali sudah berlalu sejak sebelas tahun yang lalu, Sasuke masih tidak bisa melupakan perangainya.

Uzumaki Naruto tetap sama, pria yang suka sekali bicara dan menularkan atmosfer ceria di sekitarnya.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" tegur Itachi.

Sasuke segera membuang ranting yang sudah terbakar hampir sepertiga dari panjang awalnya. Itachi pasti melihat bagaimana dirinya melamun dan menyimpulkan bahwa Sasuke sedang banyak berpikir.

"Ya, beberapa hal."

"Jadi bagaimana?" Itachi bertanya. "Kau menemukan solusi masalahmu itu?"

"Sebagian besar ya. Akan kupikirkan lagi besok."

"Aku tahu," ujar Itachi, mendekat dan meremas bahu adiknya. "Aku tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu saat ini. Kau sudah melakukan sesuatu yang benar." Ia berhenti. "Di dunia ini tidak ada yang bisa kau percayai, Sasuke, bahkan sudaramu sendiri. Contohnya aja aku, aku bisa saja mengkhiatimu—sekarang atau nanti. Kepercayaan hanya akan membuat kau lemah."

"Lemah?"

"Lemah sekali," Itachi menekan. Menarik tangannya dari bahu Sasuke dan menerawang pada api yang melalap semua batang kayu. Sasuke melihat bagaimana kobaran api itu terefleksi pada kedua pupil mata Itachi. Seolah mata itu memancarkan kilat marah yang tidak terucap dalam struktur bahasa.

"Mau minum?" Itachi menawarkan satu buah bambu hijau dengan luapan air di dalamnya. Mereka masih punya beberapa cadangan minum untuk beberapa jam ke depan.

"Tidak."

Itachi mengangkat bahu, memilih meminum air itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu tadi?" Sasuke mengambil kembali atensi Itachi dan meneruskan pembicaraan tertunda mereka.

"Kita akan melakukan apa saja demi membalas dendam, Sasuke."

Sasuke tahu kakaknya sedang berdalih. "Kenapa harus ada dendam?"

"Ya, siapa sangka kehidupan yang dulu terlihat sangat harmonis dan hangat ternyata terdapat luka menganga di dalamnya. Dalam waktu singkat saja luka itu melebar karena infeksi yang semakin lama semakin menggerogoti lapisan luar kulit dan membuatnya membusuk."

"Langsung saja, _Aniki_. Kau berputar-putar. Apakah dendam kita ini menyangkut seluruh orang penting di lima aliansi desa?"

Kalau ya, Sasuke menyayangkan terlibatnya Naruto dalam dendam ini.

Itachi meraih bahu Sasuke lagi, tapi pria itu segera menjauhkan bahunya dengan maksud memberi penegasan akan pertanyaannya.

"Aku tahu apa yang akan kau katakan, bahwa kita tidak mungkin melukai pihak yang tidak terlibat," kata pria itu. "Tetapi tidak semudah itu. Aku bersumpah."

"Katakan saja apa yang sudah kau putuskan."

"Aku akan menyingkirkan semua penghalang."

"Kenapa?"

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan kenapa? Karena aku menyayangimu. Aku tidak ingin siapapun merebutmu dariku."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah aku berhasil membebaskan para Tahanan Besi?" Sasuke bersiap menerima jawaban mengejutkan.

"Mengumpulkan anggota terkuat sebagai sekutu kita melawan para tetua."

Ia menatap kakaknya.

"Sesegera mungkin. Segera setelah para Tahanan Besi berhasil diloloskan. Dengan begitu kita akan dengan mudah menerobos pertahanan militer desa dan menghancurkan kerajaan tetua."

Sasuke mengangkat tangan seolah menyerah. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan itu semua, _Aniki_."

"Ini omong kosong yang sama yang telah kau katakan padaku berkali-kali. Kau tahu pasti, sama seperti aku, bahwa kau tidak akan membiarkan para tetua itu lolos. Mereka sudah membunuh keluarga kita, Sasuke."

Hati kecil Sasuke terasa begitu tertusuk saat Itachi mengungkit kembali pembantaian yang terjadi pada keluarga mereka. Ia sama sekali belum menemukan alasan yang tepat kenapa para tetua tidak membunuh dirinya dan kakaknya kalau memang bermaksud memusnahkan Klan Uchiha yang disebut-sebut klan pendosa itu.

Kenapa mereka berdua dibiarkan hidup dengan menanggung beban rasa sakit yang tidak juga mereda setelah lima tahun kejadian itu berlalu? Waktu bergulir dengan sangat cepat dan Sasuke masih tidak mengerti tentang aturan yang diberikan tetua dalam membangun wilayah ini.

Kenapa keluarganya harus dibantai? Kenapa?

Ia berdiri, bergegas pergi dari hadapan Itachi, dan menangis sambil berjalan ke arah barat. Membiarkan suara burung malam mengiringi perasaannya yang memberat. Itachi tidak tahu, itachi tidak mengerti perasaannya.

"Sasuke berbeda denganmu, Itachi."

Suara Deidara terdengar saat Itachi melihat kepergian Sasuke. Kemudian Itachi melihat bagaimana Deidara bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk dengan bersandar di pohon. Tanpa menatapnya.

"Dia masih memiliki kepercayaan terhadap orang yang berada di sekitarnya. Meskipun itu kecil, tapi hal itulah yang mengungkung erat-erat kebencian dalam hatinya."

Itachi meremat kuat sebuah batang kayu hingga mematahkannya. "Itulah kenapa aku berkata bahwa ia lemah."

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan dengan langkah yang agak tertatih mengikuti Gaara dan Kankuro. Kedua orang yang pada awalnya hampir menyerangnya itu kini benar-benar menjadi teman seperjalanan yang baik. Setelah mendengar semua cerita Gaara tadi malam mengenai detail lengkap mengenai siapa itu Taka dan apa yang sudah dilakukannya, Naruto akhirnya memilih untuk tetap mencari pria bertopeng tersebut namun dengan tujuan yang lain.

Bisa Naruto ingat bagaimana wajah Gaara ketika menceritakan Taka, meski wajah itu tidak banyak berekspresi tapi pantulan matanya berkata lain. Ia terlihat mantap dan tanpa keragu-raguan. Gaara bahkan tidak peduli bahwa Naruto adalah anak penguasa lima klan yang sewaktu-waktu bisa saja menangkapnya dan menjebloskannya ke penjara.

Pria itu juga dengan santai mengatakan; "Apakah kau ingin menangkapku setelah aku mengatakan ini semua? Aku sudah sangat percaya diri untuk membunuhmu jika kau melakukan hal itu."

Siapa yang tidak bergidik mendengar ucapan semacam itu? Meskipun notabene Naruto bisa melawan dengan kemampuan berpedangnya, kali ini ia tetap saja menciut karena ia tidak memiliki persenjataan yang dibutuhkan. Hanya belati kecil yang cukup menggores namun tidak meninggalkan luka dalam. Kedua pria yang sekarang bersama dengannya ini sangat kuat, Naruto tidak ingin main-main.

Dan Sasuke, Naruto mungkin harus menelan keinginannya untuk mencari pria itu sejenak. Ia penasaran pada apa yang membuat Sasuke tidak ingin menemuinya dan bahkan membuat Itachi melukainya. Sesuatu tentang perilaku Sasuke kemarin membuat sosoknya selalu teringat dalam pikiran Naruto sejak semalam.

"Kau butuh bantuan?"

Naruto menatap tangan Gaara yang terulur di depan wajahnya, ia melihat tubuh pria itu terlihat lebih tinggi dari biasanya. Begitu pandangan Naruto kembali ke bawah, ia baru sadar kalau mereka tengah mendaki bukit yang meninggi.

"Uh, yeah. Sepertinya begitu," jawab Naruto enggan. Ia seperti bayi yang belajar naik tangga. Ini memalukan.

"Tetap pegang tanganku. Kita akan menanjak sampai duapuluh meter ke depan."

"Kita akan kemana?" Naruto melangkah hati-hati, sesekali melihat tanah yang licin bekas hujan semalam. Hujan semalam memang cuma sebentar, namun intensitasnya cukup deras.

"Ke wilayah Klan Hyuuga," Gaara menjawab. "Tahanan Besi adalah tempat terakhir yang diincar Taka."

"Semudah itukah informasi mengenai Taka diketahui?"

Gaara menggumam sebelum menjawab, "Taka tidak pernah menyerang sembunyi-sembunyi, dia akan melawan pasukan di garis depan."

Naruto mengangguk.

"Tahanan Besi adalah penjara terakhir yang menjadi incaran Taka. Kecuali Tahanan Paku dan Tahanan Peti."

"Kenapa?"

"Kurasa Taka akan menghimpun kekuatan sebelum menuju ke wilayah kemiliteran desa." Gaara menggunakan tangan kirinya berpegangan pada dahan pohon yang tampak berlumut.

Naruto terpeleset saat menginjak daun hijau basah di tanah, beruntung ia tidak tergelincir. Tangan Gaara cukup kuat menahannya. Sesuai dugaannya, pria kurus itu benar-benar kuat.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan tahanan kemiliteran. Bisa kau jelaskan untukku?"

"Hei, kalian berdua! Bisakah selesaikan pendakian ini dulu sebelum membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak penting?" gerutu Kankuro yang berada dua langkah di depan mereka.

"Ini penting tahu, Orang Bertato!"

"Seharusnya kita memakai kuda," sahut Gaara ambigu, namun cukup membuat Naruto menatapnya.

"Apakah kuda bisa mendaki tanah licin ini?"

Gaara menggeleng, membuat Naruto mendengus.

"Kalau dengan kuda kita tidak akan mendaki, Bodoh!" Kankuro menjawab lagi, "Kita mendaki ini untuk memotong jalan, seharusnya kita melewati hutan dengan pohon-pohon besar di sebelah sana jika memakai kuda. Di sana tidak licin."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Kankuro mendengus.

Gaara menarik tangan Naruto lagi saat melihat pria itu akan jatuh. "Pengaruh alam. Pohon di sana sangat besar dan tinggi, akar-akarnya menonjol keluar tanah membentuk seperti pondasi hidup. Karena lebatnya daun, tanah tersebut hampir tidak menyerap air hujan yang turun. Dengan kata lain, air meluncur melalui daun dan batang-batang yang berada di atas. Meskipun tidak basah, tanah-tanah tersebut tetap subur karena pohon menyerap air lebih banyak saat hujan."

Yang membuat Naruto terkagum bukan inti dari cerita Gaara, namun bagaimana panjangnya kalimat pria itu dalam satu tarikan napas. Setelah diingat-ingat mungkin ini adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Gaara ucapkan padanya.

"Kau sudah mengerti, _Gaki_?" sindir Kankuro.

"Kenapa kau selalu memanggilku seperti itu!"

Kankuro tidak menjawab melainkan mencibir dengan pongah tingkah Naruto yang terlihat sangat kekanakkan. Pria itu sebenarnya terlihat lebih tua daripada Gaara, namun sikapnya benar-benar naif.

Tidak salah kalau ia bisa mati kapan saja hanya dengan sebuah belati.

Hampir satu jam mereka akhirnya sampai di puncak bukit. Keadaan luka Naruto membuat mereka bertiga memperlambat perjalanan mereka dan sesekali beristirahat. Puncak bukit sangat berbeda dengan keadaan di bawah sana, di tempat itu pohon mulai jarang terlihat sehingga matahari pagi menyorot langsung ke sana.

Naruto bersyukur, sejak semalam ia sangat rindu dengan matahari.

"Di sana ada air terjun, kalau kau masih kuat kita akan menuju ke sana untuk istirahat."

Dengan cepat Naruto bangkit dari posisi nyamannya. "Aku siap, aku tidak selemah itu."

"Aku tidak bilang kau lemah," sahut Gaara, dan membuat Naruto meringis merasakan nada tajam yang keluar dari pria itu.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuruni bukit dan sekitar lima meter terdapat air terjun yang tinggi di hadapan mereka. Di balik air terjun tersebut terdapat gua yang sama sekali tidak tersentuh matahari, namun banyak ikan yang berenang di permukaan airnya.

Ikan-ikan itu bergumul dengan satu warna yang sama. Mayoritas berwarna oranye, namun ada juga yang hitam keabuan. Benar-benar cantik.

"Aku akan mencari ikan untuk sarapan kita," putus Gaara. Naruto hanya meliriknya tanpa menjawab. Sejak awal pria itu selalu menawarkan kebaikan dan membiarkan dirinya bekerja untuk memberi mereka makanan. Naruto heran, sifat itu berbeda sekali dengan Kankuro yang sebenarnya adalah sepupu pria merah itu dan memiliki usia lebih tua. Orang itu terlihat seperti mandor yang hanya mengandalkan perintahnya untuk mendapatkan sesuatu.

" _Ne, ne_ , apakah kalian benar-benar saudara sepupu?" Naruto bertanya, merapat ke arah Kankuro yang menatapnya dengan dahi mengerut.

"Bukankah sudah dijelaskan kemarin?"

"Tapi kalian tidak mirip."

Kankuro meliriknya. "Apa yang kau harapkan dari kemiripan kami?" Ia bertanya. "Klan kami sudah musnah beberapa tahun yang lalu. Desa kami direbut paksa oleh pemimpin Klan Nara. Saat aku berniat memberontak dan mencoba merebutnya kembali, aku justru dijebloskan ke penjara oleh adikku sendiri. Cih."

"Maksudmu Gaara?" Naruto berubah penasaran.

"Akan lebih baik kalau aku tidak mirip dengannya, bukan? Aku bahkan sangat membencinya."

"Tidak mungkin," kilah Naruto. "Dia terlihat sangat baik."

Kankuro ingin sekali mencekik leher yang dibalut kulit cokelat itu sampai empunya mati kehabisan napas. Sifat naif yang dimilikinya tidak pantas diumbar-umbar di kehidupan yang keras seperti ini.

"Jangan mudah percaya pada orang asing, _Gaki_. Mereka bisa menerkammu kapan saja, apalagi ketika kau sedang lengah."

Pandangan Naruto bergulir pada sosok Gaara yang tengah menusukkan tongkatnya ke dalam air. Beberapa ikan terlihat menggelepar di bebatuan dengan darah dimana-mana. Sebentar lagi ikan cantik itu pasti akan mati dan sebentar lagi juga ikan itu akan masuk ke dalam perutnya.

Naruto mendesah, membuang firasat buruk apapun mengenai Gaara. Nyatanya ia masih berada di level terendah di dunia pesakitan ini.

"Suatu saat kau akan mengerti," sahut Kankuro lagi. "Kami bisa saja terlihat akrab. Namun sebenarnya kami saling membenci satu sama lain."

Naruto menatap pria itu.

"Buanglah sifat naifmu, itu akan membuatmu sangat lemah."

"Lemah..."

"Lemah sekali."

.

.

.

Melangkah cepat, Umino Iruka menuju ke ruangan dimana pemimpinnya berada. Koridor menuju ruangan Minato terlalu panjang dan berkelok-kelok jika dihubungkan dari tempat penyimpanan dokumen penting istana. Ia harus melewati foyer-foyer dan tempat-tempat jamuan. Menyeberangi aula hingga akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuan.

Pintu _shouji_ bergeser saat Iruka mendengar sahutan dari dalam. Ia lantas menjajarkan kertas-kertas yang belum di jadikan satu dalam sebuah jilidan yang berisi beberapa data para Tahanan Batu desa Konoha tersebut.

"Aku sudah memisahkan beberapa data yang kau minta, Tuan. Ada sekitar tujuh orang pria yang memiliki rambut panjang dan berkuncir. Mereka adalah buronan yang melakukan pemberontakan dalam masa-masa yang berbeda. Mereka ditangkap dalam waktu yang berbeda pula."

Minato tidak menoleh sama sekali pada Iruka, tangannya dengan gesit memeriksa dokumen yang berisi profil dengan foto para tahanan yang ada di Tahanan Batu milik Konoha. Dan mereka juga yang kabur karena ulah Taka.

"Aku akan menyebutkan yang aku ingat," kata Iruka saat Minato tengah membaca satu kertas yang pertama kali diraihnya. "Deidara dari desa Iwa, Ryuuzetsu dari desa Kusa, Muku dari desa Kusa, Itachi dari desa Konoha, Haku dari desa Kiri—"

Minato mengangkat tangannya, menyuruh Iruka untuk diam.

"Ah, maaf."

"Apakah Sai sudah kembali?"

"Belum," jawab Iruka cepat. Sai memang ditugaskan Minato untuk membawa Naruto serta Sasuke kembali ke istana. Tapi sampai hari ini, belum ada kabar apapun darinya.

"Kalau begitu kirimlah surat untuknya. Suruh dia secepatya pergi ke kerajaan besar tetua."

Iruka ingin bertanya ada apa, namun ia tidak mungkin melakukannya sekarang. "Baiklah, Tuan Besar. Apa ada hal yang lain lagi?"

"Kirim _samurai_ lain untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto. Kiba boleh juga. Pastikan dia membawa rekan."

Iruka tidak langsung menjawab.

"Itu saja. Kau boleh pergi, Iruka."

Dengan membungkuk hormat, Iruka undur diri dari hadapan Minato dan menutup pintu _shouji_ dengan rapat. Kedua mata Minato kembali pada lembar-lembat data yang ada di mejanya. Hanya ada satu pria berambut kuning dan tiga orang yang memiliki warna rambut hitam. Dari situ Minato masih menemukan kebuntuan siapa Taka yang memiliki rambut panjang hitam yang dikatakan Sai.

Meski pria pirang bernama Deidara sangat cocok dengan gambaran Sai untuk sosok Taka yang lain, ia juga masih belum bisa memastikan kebenarannya, motifnya dan tujuannya melakukan penyerangan malam itu.

Ini semua semakin membuatnya jengah.

.

.

.

Naruto meletakkan tusukan terakhir yang digunakan untuk menusuk ikan bakar yang sudah masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Menghabiskan lebih dari lima ekor benar-benar lumayan untuk mengganjal perutnya yang kelaparan. Ia melihat Gaara yang sudah tertidur beralaskan batu. Pria itu hanya memakan beberapa ikan dan tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun sejak tadi.

Lalu Naruto melirik Kankuro. "Apakah dia biasa makan sedikit?" bisiknya.

Kankuro menangkat bahu tak acuh. Sama halnya dengan Naruto, ia juga menghabiskan banyak tusuk ikan dan membuat perutnya kenyang.

"Apakah dia tidak lapar?" gumam Naruto, ia melihat beberapa ikan masih tersisa dan membawanya dua tusuk untuk diberikan pada Gaara.

"Mau apa kau?"

"Aku akan—Eh?!"

Kankuro lebih dulu menarik ikan di tangan Naruto dan melahapnya dengan rakus, menyisakan tulang ikan berduri dan membuangnya ke permukaan air. Naruto mendengus jijik.

"Dia tidak akan makan lagi. Dia sedang diet."

Naruto memutar bola mata, jelas terlihat bahwa Gaara tengah mengalah pada sepupu rakusnya ini.

" _Naa_ , apakah kau sangat dekat dengan Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Kankuro dengan mulut penuh daging ikan.

Naruto meliriknya dengan cepat, topik mengenai Sasuke belum masuk dalam pembicaraan mereka sejak kemarin.

"Ya... dia adalah temanku," jawab Naruto. "Apakah kau ingat apa yang aku katakan kemarin? Sasuke adalah temanku yang diculik oleh Taka."

"Hooo, tapi tidak terlihat seperti itu. Dia baik-baik saja dengan Itachi."

"Kau mengenal Itachi?"

Kankuro mengangguk. "Deidara juga."

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. Kankuro tiba-tiba saja terdiam, pria itu mengingat-ingat kalau kemarin memang melihat sosok Deidara bersembunyi di balik pohon ketika mereka bertarung dengan Itachi. Namun, Kankuro masih tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan pria kuning itu. Memata-matai atau berusaha bersembunyi dari amukan Itachi?

Nampaknya ia dan Itachi bukan rekan seperjalanan.

"Ah, tidak, bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya melihat Deidara berkeliaran di hutan ini kemarin. Kau pasti tidak mengenalnya."

"Apakah Deidara berhubungan dengan Taka?"

"Tidak."

Naruto mengendur kecewa.

"Tapi Deidara merupakan salah satu tahanan yang lolos dari Penjara Batu Konoha."

"Aku tidak peduli," cibir Naruto.

"Dia diloloskan oleh Taka."

"Aku tidak—Hee? Dia lolos pada penyerangan itu?"

Kankuro mengangguk. Lalu mendesah dan menjatuhkan seluruh berat badannya pada batu besar di belakangnya. Naruto menggerutu melihat ikan-ikan mereka habis dimakan pria itu.

Meski Kankuro sudah tahu jawabannya, ia tetap bertanya. "Jadi kau tidak tahu pria itu? Deidara adalah ninja pelarian dari desa Iwa. Desa itu kabarnya sudah hancur dan rata dengan tanah akibat penyerangan yang dilakukan Deidara pada pemimpin desa itu. Sekarang statusnya adalah tahanan Konoha, dan dia berhasil kabur lagi."

Sebenarnya Naruto tidak peduli, namun ia cukup terkejut kalau Taka membebaskan buronan desa semudah itu. Pikiran Naruto kembali dilanda kebimbangan, sebenarnya ada di golongan mana pria bertopeng itu. Hitam atau putih?

Meskipun Naruto menentang keras apa yang dilakukan ayahnya, ia sendiri juga belum menentukan di sisi mana ia akan bertarung. Di sisi mana pilihan terbaik akan dijatuhkan.

"Aku melihatnya kemarin, saat kita melawan Itachi," lanjut Kankuro. "Mungkin saja dia yang membawa Sasuke pergi saat itu, dan—mungkin ini hanya dugaanku, tapi mungkin saja Itachi dan Deidara bersekongkol. Meskipun itu sangat tidak mungkin."

"Kenapa?"

"Deidara adalah orang yang tidak bisa bekerjasama dengan orang lain. Dia lebih suka bekerja sendiri dan menganggap dirinya paling kuat."

Naruto terdiam.

"Deidara mudah dikenali, dia memiliki rambut berwarna kuning yang panjangnya sebahu."

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak mungkin." Ia memijit pelipisnya. Ia ingat pernah melihat ciri-ciri rambut seperti itu.

"Ada apa?"

Naruto berusaha mengumpulkan kesimpulan yang masuk akal, merangkum semua yang ada di pikirannya ini agar berhubungan. Pertama; rambut pria itu berwarna kuning—itu merupakan rambut yang sama dengan salah satu Taka yang memegang tombak prajurit di malam penculikan Sasuke, kedua; Kankuro merasa melihat pria kuning itu saat mereka bertarung dengan Itachi, ketiga; Sasuke tiba-tiba menghilang padahal Itachi masih ada bersama mereka—dan anehnya pria itu tidak terkejut sama sekali.

Jika dihubungkan, mungkin saja Itachi memang tahu kalau yang membawa adiknya pergi adalah pria bernama Deidara. Dan dugaan Kankuro benar, bahwa Deidara merupakan rekan seperjalanan Itachi. Meskipun mereka memiliki watak yang bertolak belakang, itu tidak bisa dijadikan sebuah alasan, ada alasan lain kenapa mereka bisa menjadi satu kesatuan yaitu mereka sama-sama berada di penjara Konoha.

Lalu kemunculan dua Taka misterius yang membawa lari Sasuke. Juga tentang perkataan salah satu Taka malam itu.

 _Kami tidak akan melukai Sasuke jika kalian menuruti kami. Lepaskan para rekan kami yang berada di wilayah Klan Hyuuga. Dan kami akan membebaskan Sasuke._

Tidak.

Itu bukan ancaman, ucapan itu adalah pengalihan mereka dalam membawa lari Sasuke. Kalau hal itulah yang terjadi sebenarnya, akan terdengar sangat masuk akal.

Itachi lah yang menculik Sasuke.

Dengan kata lain, Itachi adalah Taka?

Bohong 'kan?!

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak tahu siapa orang yang berada di balik topeng Taka?" suara Naruto berubah mengecil. Kenyataan yang baru saja diduganya benar-benar menamparnya.

Kankuro mengangkat bahu. "Siapa yang tahu. Mungkin saja dia malaikat yang dikirim Tuhan untuk para pemberontak desa seperti kami."

Naruto meliriknya jengkel.

"Mana ada malaikat yang membebaskan para tahanan semacam dirimu, Orang Bertato!" serunya makin merasa jengkel.

" _Urusai_."

Kankuro dan Naruto serempak menoleh ke arah Gaara yang baru saja membuka kedua matanya. Pria itu bersedekap dan melihat ke langit-langit ruangan dengan pandangan kosong. Entah sejak kapan pria merah itu terbangun, Naruto menduga ia pasti mendengar semua yang mereka katakan.

Naruto menepuk kedua tangannya. "Bagus, semua sudah terbangun. Ayo, cepat lanjutkan perjalanan ke desa Ame."

"Hei, aku bahkan belum tidur."

Naruto mengabaikan protesan itu. Ia berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celananya menyingkirkan debu yang menempel. "Ayo, Gaara, aku ingin segera menangkap Taka."

Gaara meliriknya, namun tidak menjawab.

"Kenapa kau jadi semangat seperti ini, _Gaki_?" cibir Kankuro.

Hanya cengiran Naruto yang mewakili jawaban atas pertanyaan Kankuro.

"Cih."

"Sebelumnya ganti dulu kain di lukamu itu."

Naruto melirik kakinya dan darah di kain itu sudah merembes membuat seluruh kain berwarna merah. Sial, memikirkan banyak hal membuatnya lupa dengan rasa sakit di kakinya. Dan tiba-tiba saja rasa sakit itu muncul dan membuatnya merintih.

" _Itte_."

.

.

.

"Terima kasih," Deidara menyambut kain bersih yang diberikan Sasuke. Sejak tadi ia mengalami bersin parah dan akhirnya membuat kedua hidungnya tersumbat.

"Kenapa kau bersin-bersin di cuaca cerah seperti ini?" sindir Sasuke.

"Apakah ada larangan untuk tidak bersin di cuaca cerah seperti ini dan harus bersin di saat hujan turun dengan derasnya?"

Kalmat panjang dengan nada mencibir itu membuat Sasuke terkekeh. Rupanya bersama pria bernama Deidara itu membuat selera humornya muncul. Pria itu akan terlihat sangat menggelikan ketika marah. Suaranya sangat aneh.

"Haaaah, membosankan."

Sasuke melirik pria berambut kuning itu.

"Apakah berdua denganku sangat membosankan?" tanya Sasuke. Ia tengah menyingkirkan semak mencari kelinci yang berlari ke dalamnya.

Deidara bergumam.

"Kenapa aku harus selalu dipasangkan olehmu?"

"Kau boleh pergi ke tempat lain," usul Sasuke, satu kelinci berhasil ditusuk dan mati dengan pisaunya. Sasuke tersenyum puas.

"Dan membuat pria angkuh itu membunuhku?"

"Kau takut pada kakakku?"

Deidara tidak suka dengan spekulasi itu. "Aku tidak takut pada apapun. Ingat itu baik-baik, Bocah. Tindakan yang aku lakukan ini adalah upaya balas budi."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan balas budi semacam itu."

Deidara mendengus mendengarnya, ternyata bukan hanya kakaknya, adiknya juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Padahal mereka berdua terlihat sangat membutuhkan Deidara dalam misi penyerangan ini karena Deidara juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Kau tidak sedang mengusirku secara halus 'kan?" tuduh Deidara.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. Satu kelinci kembali didapatkannya. Sedangkan Deidara hanya mendapatkan satu saja.

"Sebaiknya kita segera kembali, Itachi pasti sudah menunggu."

Lihatlah, bahkan cara pria itu memutuskan sesuatu juga sama.

Itachi sudah tiba di tempat mereka menginap semalam dan terlihat sedang mengasah pisaunya. Deidara segera menghampirinya dan memamerkan hasil buruannya. Di sekitar Itachi tidak terlihat buruan apapun. Deidara cukup puas karena hasil nol yang diperoleh Itachi.

"Aku menangkap satu kelinci," bangganya.

"Aku dua," Sasuke menyahut dari arah belakang. Deidara mendengus dan kembali menatap pria berambut panjang yang ada di depannya.

"Lalu apa yang kau dapatkan dalam berburu, Pria Kuat? Haa, bahkan kau tidak mendapatkan apapun."

Pandangan mata Itachi menoleh ke arah sesuatu yang berada di belakang tubuhnya, Deidara mengerutkan dahi dan mengikuti arah pandangannya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya melihat hewan berkaki empat yang tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan kepala hampir putus.

Matanya mengerjap dengan lambat. Otaknya belum bisa memahami apa yang dilihatnya sampai ia mendengar suara Sasuke berujar, "Kau berhasil menangkap rusa?"

 _Astaga. Kenapa pria itu menangkap rusa?_

"K-K-KAU—"

"Sepertinya tiga kelinci cukup untuk kita bertiga. Aku akan memberikan rusa ini pada hewan yang membutuhkannya saja."

Itachi berjalan santai sambil mengabaikan wajah Deidara yang _shock_ melihat apa yang ditangkap oleh Itachi. Sebagai ninja pelarian, kehidupan hutan memang bukan sesuatu yang asing lagi bagi Deidara. Tapi selama ini ia tidak pernah menangkap hewan sebesar rusa itu.

Deidara memang belum merasa kalah dari Itachi, namun kali ini ia merasa sangat jatuh dan seluruh tulangnya retak.

.

.

.

"Jadi bisa dijelaskan bagaimana rencanamu kali ini?"

"Aku hanya akan menjelaskan ini satu kali," Itachi menjawab, mereka tengah dalam perjalanan setelah sarapan pagi yang berakhir dengan adu mulut antara dirinya dengan Deidara. Namun, Itachi lumayan menyukai keributan itu. "Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Sasuke masuk ke sana seorang diri, jadi kau dan aku akan ikut ke sana."

Deidara memutar bola mata. Ia sudah bisa menebak.

"Kita bertiga akan memakai topeng Taka."

Sasuke buka suara, "Apa maksudmu, _Aniki_? Taka hanya sendirian!"

"Itu sebuah pengalihan. Kami berdua bahkan sudah menjadi Taka," timpal Itachi.

"Kami?" lalu Sasuke menatap ke arah Deidara. Dan ia mengerti maksudnya. "Kapan kalian melakukan hal itu?"

"Itu tidak penting, Sasuke- _chan_. Kalau aku bilang bahwa kami berdua menjadi Taka saat menculikmu di istana Uzumaki, apakah kau akan diam?" Deidara memutar bola matanya.

"Bagaimana mungkin, itu sangat ceroboh."

"Benar kan? Ya—marahlah pada pria terkuat di Konoha ini, Suke- _chan_. Ia sama sekali tidak menerima ideku waktu itu."

Sasuke melirik Itachi dengan tajam, seumur hidupnya baru kali ini ia mendapati Itachi melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini. Selama dirinya menjadi Taka, Sasuke selalu memanipulasi rambutnya agar terlihat berbeda dan tidak mudah dikenali. Namun, ia sangat ingat bagaimana rambut Itachi terurai ketika pria itu datang ke kamarnya malam itu dan membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.

Itu benar-benar tindakan bunuh diri.

"Kita tidak akan membahas hal itu sekarang, Sasuke."

"Tapi—"

"Kembali pada rencana, kita akan menyamar menjadi Taka dan mengecoh penjaga. Dua di antara kita akan masuk ke penjara dan sisanya melawan prajurit di luar. Mengerti?"

Tidak ada sahutan.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan empat topeng Taka dan empat pasang _haori_ putih."

"Empat?" Deidara membeo. Itachi meliriknya.

"Kita akan ke sana bersama satu sekutu lagi untuk masuk ke wilayah Klan Hyuuga. Seseorang yang cukup akrab dengan struktur bangunan di dalam beserta tempat-tempat dimana persedian senjata disimpan."

Deidara mengerutkan dahi penasaran, ternyata Itachi memikirkan rencana dengan tidak main-main. Ia tidak pernah tahu kalau Itachi sudah punya kandidat yang tepat untuk misi kali ini. Memangnya siapa lagi yang mengetahui identitas Taka selain mereka bertiga?

"Siapa orang yang kau maksud, _Aniki_?"

Ya, Sasuke sudah menyuarakan pertanyaannya.

"Akasuna Sasori, Si Cambuk Merah."

Angin bertiup menerbangkan dedauan rapuh yang berada di sekitar mereka. Atmosfer berubah menjadi dingin dan membuat ketiganya sedikit menggigil. Deidara tersadar pertama kali.

"Heee, Sasori _no danna_!" Deidara tiba-tiba histeris. Sasori adalah rekannya yang juga dipenjara oleh para tetua dan ditempatkan di Penjara Kayu wilayah Suna. Pria itu merupakan salah satu pemberontak yang melakukan penyerangan di Klan Nara. Pria yang pernah menjadi tangan kanan Hyuuga Hiashi.

Deidara terkejut mengetahui pria itu masih hidup.

"Dimana kau bertemu dengannya?"

Itachi tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis. Deidara menangkap itu sebagai sebuah seringai kepuasan. Deidara cuma bisa merasa iri karena pria itu berhasil bertemu dengan Sasori yang selama ini sangat ingin ia ketahui keberadaannya.

"Aku bertemu dengannya di hutan ini, ketika berburu makanan," jawab Itachi. "Sebentar lagi dia akan datang kemari, menyusul kita bertiga."

Mereka semua saling berpandangan ketika mendengar suara di kejauhan yang semakin lama semakin terdengar jelas. Suara itu seperti benda yang menghantam akar pohon dan membuat efek suaranya mengalun dramatis. Angin kembali mengirim sinyal suara ke telinga mereka ketika suara kuda meringkik terdengar kembali dengan begitu jelas.

Deidara mengalihkan matanya pada celah pohon yang terlihat berbayang sebuah hewan berkaki empat dan jubah hitam yang berkebit oleh angin.

Saat itu pula ia melihat seseorang dengan rambut merah menyala dan cambuk tebal merah di tangannya berjalan di atas kuda dengan gestur yang cukup tenang.

Deidara melebarkan matanya hingga ia yakin kedua bola itu akan keluar dari cangkangnya sekarang juga. Ia mengenal pria berambut merah itu. Sangat mengenalnya.

"Sasori _no danna_!"

Tidak, Itachi tidak main-main. Ia membawa pria itu ke hadapannya. Sekarang.

Bahkan pria itu tersenyum tipis ke arahnya. "Lama tidak bertemu, Deidara."

 **TBC...**

 _A/N: Buat Yasir lagi, dan buat yg lain, saya gak peduli adanya flame kok. Dan komen kalian tidak ada tuh yang mengandung flame, malah yasir dengan baik hati memberi saran. Makasih ya, semua berguna buat saya. Tehee. Dan satu lagi, untuk yg nanya kapan Naru ketemu lagi sama Sasu gak akan lama kok, gak sampai lima tahu *lirik om Kishi juga*_

 _Dan sepertinya informasi umur penting ya? Siapa yang ingin kalian tanyakan? Naruto; 22 tahun. Sasuke; 20 tahun. Gak papa ya aku buat beda. Soal nama-nama desa dan Klan yang menaunginya aku juga asal, plis kalo mau protes dipersilakan kok. Hepiriding^^_

Sasori Si Cambuk Merah /ngakak/


	6. Chapter 6 - Perasaan Aneh Gaara

**Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **The Clans Conspiracy © liaprimadonna**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/comfort, Action**

 **Rated: T / PG-13**

 **Pairing: NarutoxSasuke / Narusasu**

 **A/N: OOC, Typo(s), violence, Shounen-ai, Non-canon, AU, aneh dan gaje (makasih)**

 **Warn:** _Aku akan ngerasa jahat banget kalau gak kasih tau fakta ini, apakah kalian tau Gaksital/Bridal Mask? Sebenernya untuk trademark Taka terinspirasi dari sosok itu, Bridal Mask itu drama korea yg pemainnya ganteng /okeskip/ dia kebetulan pake topeng pengantin korea, bawa tongkat pendek (bayangin pentungan satpam), dan pake pakaian putih. Silakan ditonton untuk bisa mengekspektasikan gimana wujud Taka. Ceritanya bagus kok, tentang penjajahan jepang terhadap korea._. #promo_

.

.

.

Mata Naruto mengamati sekelilingnya ketika ia berbicara dengan Gaara mengenai keputusannya untuk segera datang ke Ame. Ia sudah selesai membersihkan diri di pusat air terjun itu dan membuat tubuhnya rileks. "Siapa pun akan berpendapat yang sama denganku 'kan? Dua Taka yang menyerang istanaku dan menculik Sasuke adalah Itachi dan Deidara. Kalau tujuannya ke Ame berarti aku bisa menemukan Sasuke di sana."

"Itu tidak mungkin."

"Kau bilang Sasuke terluka saat penyerangan Taka sebelumnya, pada saat itu Itachi sedang dalam pengejaran. Bagaimana mungkin dirinya sempat menjadi Taka?"

Agaknya Naruto mulai sedikit goyah. "Tetapi yang sedang aku bahas di sini adalah penyerangan kedua. Penculikan Sasuke."

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin bahwa Itachi adalah Taka?" Kankuro yang sejak tadi diam akhirnya bersuara. "Lalu bagaimana kau bisa menjelaskan penyerangan Taka sebelum Itachi bebas dari penjara? Apakah Itachi menyelinap dari penjara dan berubah menjadi Taka, begitu? Itu tidak masuk akal, _Gaki_."

"Itu—"

"Saat itu Deidara juga berada di dalam penjara. Dia dijebloskan dalam sel tahanan jauh sebelum Itachi masuk. Bagaimana kau menjelaskannya?"

Yang dikatakan Kankuro benar, spekulasinya masih mentah. Ini tidak bisa dijadikan bahan bukti kuat untuk membuktikan siapa Taka sebenarnya.

"Taka bukan ahli pedang," kata Gaara.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Taka menggunakan tongkat ketika bertarung."

"Tidak heran kalau kau tidak tahu bagaimana eksistensi Taka. Kau hanya orang baru di desamu," komentar Kankuro sinis. Naruto menatapnya gemas; menahan diri untuk tidak melemparkan batu ke arahnya. "Kau ngawur, _Gaki_."

"Aku memang orang awam, tapi apakah kalian sendiri bisa menjelaskan siapa orang di balik Taka?" Kedua orang selain Naruto saling pandang, pria blonde itu dibuat gemas. "Sudah kubilang ucapanku masih lebih masuk akal di sini."

"Aku tidak berharap begitu."

Naruto menaikkan sebelas alisnya mendengar suara Gaara, ia menunggu kelanjutannya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak berharap kalau Taka adalah seorang Uchiha."

Naruto semakin goyah, kalau Taka terbukti adalah seorang Uchiha, hukuman berat sudah menantinya di kemiliteran. Buronan kelas A sepertinya merupakan sasaran empuk petinggi lima desa. Mereka tidak akan membiarkan buronan semacam itu kabur.

Benar, Naruto merasakan hal yang sama, ia juga tidak mau kalau ternyata Taka adalah Uchiha. Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Kalau Itachi adalah Taka, bagaimana mungkin ia melukai Sasuke separah itu tempo lalu?

"Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang."

Gaara menatapnya dalam diam. Kemudian menatap langit-langit hutan yang diselubungi warna hijau pekat. "Kami sudah merasakan kebingungan itu jauh sebelum kau merasakannya." Ia menatap Naruto kembali. "Keluargaku punya sebuah pondok di perbatasan Suna, dekat dengan Ame. Tidak ada yang menempatinya sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. Kita akan aman di sana sambil memikirkan apa yang harus kita perbuat. Kita harus tiba di sana sebelum gelap."

"Baiklah, baiklah," jawab Naruto. "Pondok Suna."

"Benar, wilayah Klan Hyuuga bukan tempat sembarangan yang bisa kau kunjungi. Harus ada ijin dari dinas perhubungan tempat kau tinggal—kau tidak memiliki itu. Kau tidak akan bisa masuk meski kau anak Minato sekalipun."

Gaara memutar badan untuk mengamati jalanan yang akan mereka tempuh setelah ini. Hutan tetap dingin, matahari hanya menyela dengan sinar yang sangat tipis. "Kankuro, carilah sesuatu untuk menutupi wajahmu."

"Tidak perlu kau beritahu," cibir empunya.

Melihat hal itu Naruto terkekeh kecil sambil merangkul bahu mereka berdua dengan sikap bersahabat. "Lihat, kalian terlihat seperti saudara kandung jika bersikap seperti itu. Kalian beruntung memiliki saudara yang masih bisa dipercaya meski salah satu dari kalian pergi ke neraka sekalipun."

"Omong kosong apa yang kau bicarakan?" Kankuro melepas tangan Naruto hingga pria itu hampir terjatuh, namun suara tawanya justru semakin keras.

"Hei, jangan malu seperti itu."

"Sekali lagi kau bicara, aku patahkan sebelah kakimu, Bocah Kuning!"

"Ahaha, _gomen, gomen_."

.

.

.

Langit sudah berubah jingga ketika rombongan Sasuke tiba di desa Suna. Mereka semua sudah menyamar dengan pakaian _yukata_ khas desa Suna. Perbekalan yang mereka bawa sudah sepenuhnya habis dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mampir di salah satu kedai di pasar. Sore itu pasar sudah terlihat sepi dan hanya beberapa pedagang yang masih menjajakan barang dagangannya.

Sasuke memasuki satu kedai _udon_ tanpa meminta persetujuan yang lain. Itachi hanya bisa memandangnya dalam diam dengan segudang kecemasan yang menggrundal di kepalanya. Kedua kakak beradik itu memang sedang bertengkar, kali ini Sasuke berubah jadi manusia yang memiliki kepala sekeras batu.

"Ayo, tunggu apa lagi?" tegur Deidara. Ia melirik Sasori yang sudah masuk mengikuti Sasuke masuk ke dalam, lalu kembali menatap Itachi yang masih berdiri di depan.

"Apakah yang aku lakukan itu salah, Dei?"

Deidara mengerutkan dahi. "Aku tidak percaya, kau sedang meminta pendapatku?" Ia mendesah karena tidak mendapat jawaban yang diinginkan. "Jawabannya ya, kau salah. Tidak seharusnya kau memaksakan kehendakmu tanpa memikirkan apa yang adikmu inginkan."

Hening.

"Ayolah, Itachi. Kau tidak seperti ini sebelumnya. Masuk dan katakanlah pelan-pelan agar dia mengerti."

Itachi masih membungkam, sementara telinganya mendengarkan.

"Seorang kakak pasti mengkhawatirkan adiknya. Cobalah untuk memberi Sasuke pengertian. Tindakanmu sudah benar, namun caramu yang salah."

"Caraku?"

"Ya—jadi, apa kita sudah bisa masuk?" Deidara memutar bola mata, kembali dibuat kesal oleh Itachi yang lagi-lagi bersikap tak acuh dan berlalu meninggalkannya masuk ke dalam kedai. "Oh, ya ampun. Lihatlah sikapnya yang angkuh itu."

Mereka berempat menghabiskan makanan dengan cepat. Suasana kedai itu mendukung untuk merasa nyaman ketika menikmati santapan mereka. Deidara memilih mengobrol ringan dengan Sasori sembari memberi ruang pada kakak adik itu berbicara. Sengaja ia menjauh dari keduanya dengan maksud memberi kebebasan untuk berargumen—mereka pasti bertengkar lagi.

Deidara memilih tidak ambil pusing.

"Aku berharap kita bisa menutup diri dari dunia, saat ini, dan berdiam diri seperti ini." Itachi duduk dengan dua kaki menyilang di bawahnya, di atas tatami.

"Kau tahu itu tidak mungkin."

"Kenapa tidak?" katanya. "Aku benci dengan perasaan selalu takut—memikirkan kematian ayah dan ibu, kematian Klan Uchiha—ini pukulan emosional."

"Jangan biarkan itu menghanyutkanmu, _Aniki_. Masih ada aku di sini."

Itachi mengepalkan kedua tangannya di atas meja, bagaimana ia bisa menjelaskan betapa semua ini menggerogoti bagian dalam dirinya? "Lihat aku, Sasuke. Lihat lekat-lekat. Tetua membunuh keluarga kita, dan ingin membunuhmu juga, aku dijadikan buronan. Hal apa lagi yang bisa membuatmu yakin kalau aku ini cemas? Satu-satunya yang bisa aku harapkan hanya dirimu. Aku akan ada di sampingmu memberi petunjuk. Aku akan menghentikan matahari dari terbitnya." Itachi mengalihkan matanya ke arah meja, melihat cangkang udang yang kosong di piring kehilangan isinya. "Kehidupan gila macam apa yang telah mereka bangun untuk kita? Perhatikan saja polanya. Aku hanya menginginkan apa yang masih bisa kumiliki; yaitu kau. Kau, Sasuke... adikku."

"Kau memang seperti itu, _Aniki_. Kau selalu berlebihan dalam segala hal," kata Sasuke, menekan semua rasa sakit yang meledak-ledak di dadanya.

Itachi mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan kiri, menatap Sasuke lagi. "Aku telah menyeretmu ke dalam mimpi buruk ini, dan aku takut kau akan mati juga."

Sasuke menggenggam kedua tangan Itachi. Itachi merasa tangan Sasuke yang hangat membuat sebagian ketakutannya luruh.

"Percayalah padaku, _Aniki_. Aku ini Uchiha, bukan?"

"Sasuke, perasaanmu sedang bercampur aduk. Kau sedang dalam bahaya, kau takut, kau rentan. Kita telah berjanji akan melewati masa-masa yang tidak biasa ini bersama-sama—kita membentuk sebuah ikatan."

Setitik air matanya jatuh ketika Sasuke menutup erat lensa hitamnya di balik kelopak. Ketakutan Itachi memang hal yang lumrah bagi seorang adik sepertinya, mereka sudah berjanji saling memercayai satu sama lain, dalam hal ini, Sasuke ingin Itachi mengerti bahwa Sasuke bisa melawan korps-korps prajurit itu. Mengapa Itachi terus mengelak?

Sasuke tidak akan menyetujui tujuan kakaknya yang berniat membuat Taka menjadi empat orang. Taka adalah tokoh yang dibuat langsung oleh Sasuke. Taka berdiri sendiri—Taka seorang diri.

Mendesah, Sasuke melepas tangan Itachi perlahan. "Aku tetap akan pergi sendiri ke Klan Hyuuga. Deidara sangat berharap padaku dan aku sudah berjanji padanya." Ia melihat Itachi menggeleng. "Kumohon, _Aniki_ , walaupun tak berada di sampingku, kau bisa menjagaku dari jauh."

"Kau tidak tahu Klan Hyuuga."

"Aku akan tahu setelah datang ke sana." Sasuke bersikeras.

"Kau akan mati."

"Aku akan hidup... di hatimu. Percayalah. Kau adalah kakakku 'kan?"

Yang Itachi sadari saat ini adalah satu hal, bahwa yang bisa melawan sikap keras kepalanya adalah adiknya sendiri. Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Adik yang selalu disayanginya.

"Kau tahu aku tidak pernah bisa membiarkanmu dalam bahaya seperti ini."

"Aku tahu," Sasuke mengambil tas berisi perlengkapan Taka miliknya dan menggantungnya di bahu. "Aku akan pergi sekarang."

Itachi memalingkan wajahnya. Ia akan menangis. "Tetaplah hidup."

"Atas doamu."

Itachi sama sekali tidak menatap kepergian Sasuke, namun ia mendengar suara langkah itu lebih keras daripada suara riuh kedai yang bersahut-sahutan memantul di dinding. Semua ketakutan itu belum pergi. Itachi belum siap berpisah dengan Sasuke lagi.

Seperti yang Sasuke katakan padanya bahwa Itachi harus percaya, maka Itachi akan percaya.

.

.

.

"Danzo- _sama_." Sai membungkuk hormat pada tetua yang ditemuinya langsung di ruang pertemuan. Hanya ada Sai dan pria tua yang dipanggil Danzo. Sai menegakkan wajahnya sehingga ekspresi datarnya terlihat. "Mengapa kau menyuruhku kemari?"

Pria tua itu menyeringai singkat. "Kau tiba lebih cepat dari yang kuduga."

"Aku menyewa kuda di perbatasan Konoha. Seperti kata penjualnya, kuda itu sangat kuat dan lincah."

"Hooo, ternyata kemampuanmu bernegosiasi masih sangat tinggi, ya."

Sai tidak mengerti maksudnya, tapi ia tidak berkeinginan untuk menjawab.

"Jangan sungkan seperti itu, kau adalah cucuku," suara Danzo kembali menginterupsi pikiran Sai. "Kemarilah, aku ingin mendengarkan berita bagus."

Tanpa Sai sadari, seluruh kekuatannya seolah terserap dengan suara manis kakek tua itu. Perlahan dirinya menghambur duduk pada kursi yang baru saja kakek tua itu tarik untuknya.

"Jadi, bisa kau berikan informasinya sekarang?"

Sai mengerling. "Aku tidak punya informasi apapun."

Danzo justru terkekeh senang mendengarnya. Bocah ini sungguh menarik. "Sayang sekali, apakah kau tak ingin mendengar perkembangan kakakmu?"

Sial. Danzo benar-benar tahu bagaimana membuat seekor kutu sekarat dengan sekali serang. Shin, kakak Sai, adalah prajurit kemiliteran yang saat ini terbaring lemah di dalam instalasi istana militer. Bernapas dengan penyokong kehidupan yang disumbang langsung oleh Danzo. Dan hidupnya hanya berbelas kasih pada Sai yang mengabdi sebagai mata-matanya.

"Gudang persenjataan Klan Uzumaki akan dipindah langsung ke bagian utara desa. Mereka akan membuat gudang penyimpanan bawah tanah—di bawah pasar tradisional Konoha. Persenjataan itu baru tiba dari kota dan dikirim sembunyi-sembunyi dengan kamuflase pengiriman bahan makanan. Senjata itu berupa laras panjang yang meluncurkan besi panas."

Oh tentu saja. Inilah alasan kenapa senjata-senjata itu bisa lolos inspeksi yang dilakukan rutin oleh penjaga gerbang utama. Danzo mencatat akan memperingati para penjaga itu untuk tidak lalai memeriksa barang-barang yang masuk dari kota. Sepertinya peraturan ketat desa dan kota telah sedikit dilanggar.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Uzumaki Naruto? Kau bilang dia menolak tegas permintaan Minato untuk menggantikan tahtanya."

Rahang Sai mengeras. "Naruto pergi, mencari Sasuke."

"Ah, aku tahu itu. Uchiha memang selalu merepotkan." Danzo menepuk kepala Sai dua kali dengan pelan. "Kuharap kau tidak seperti mereka."

 _Mereka siapa? Uzumaki? Uchiha?_

Tapi, Sai rupanya tidak peduli lagi. "Apakah aku bisa melihat Shin sekarang?"

"Tentu saja. Dia milikmu, aku tidak akan menyentuhnya."

 _Omong kosong_. "Terima kasih."

Suara tapak kaki Sai semakin cepat membelah kekosongan. Merubah pandangan Danzo menjadi lebih tajam dan terefleksi sinar kuning pucat dari lampu di tengah-tengah ruangan.

"Gudang senjata, huh?"

.

.

.

Naruto kelaparan dan berniat berkeliling desa mencari apapun yang bisa mengenyangkan. Saat itu pula ia menemukan jalan setapak yang menurun sangat curam. Hari ini benar-benar sial untuknya, tidak ada jalanan beraspal seperti di Tokyo di sini. Naruto juga menyayangkan keberadaan pondok milik Gaara yang jauh dari desa. Meskipun masih termasuk di Suna, menurut Naruto tempat itu tetap berada di atas tebing.

Di kejauhan Naruto mulai melihat genteng-genteng yang berjajar. Ada asap yang mengepul dari salah satu rumah. Tidak ada cerobong, sepertinya keluar dari salah satu dapur bangunan itu. Seketika Naruto mencium bau khas udon yang sangat kental menusuk hidungnya. Membuatnya semakin kelaparan.

"Ah," Naruto menjilat bibirnya dengan gestur lapar. Sepertinya meminum kuah kental udon di cuaca berangin seperti ini adalah sesuatu yang mengasyikkan.

Setuju dengan idenya, Naruto segera bergegas dengan sedikit tertatih karena luka di kakinya. Namun, semuanya urung ketika ia mendengar sebuah pertengkaran kecil di ujung jalan pasar.

"Kami sedang tidak ingin bernegosiasi. Cepat perlihatkan barang bawaanmu," kata satu suara.

Namun, suara lain menyahut—nampaknya teman dari pemilik suara sebelumnya. "Ini pemeriksaan penting. Kau tidak bisa keluar dari wilayah ini tanpa pemeriksaan."

"Aku tidak mau." Terdengar sebuah jawaban pragmatis. Naruto sedikit tertarik untuk mengintip di kejauhan.

Kerumunan berbaris ke belakang membentuk garis panjang, orang-orang tersebut terlihat seperti akan bepergian jauh.

"Kau mau melawan pesuruh Uzumaki?" sebuah suara lagi, lebih dalam dan menekan.

"Kau hanya pesuruh, bukan? Aku adalah ahli pedang dari Uzumaki."

Pria penantang itu, Naruto tidak asing dengan suaranya. Hanya saja wajah pria itu tertutup dengan cadar pendek sebatas hidung. Ia menggunakan topi yang terbuat dari bambu.

"Berhenti membual, Keparat."

Sebuah _katana_ menodong pria misterius itu dan membuat gerakan mengancam. Pria itu rupanya lebih keras kepala dari pada batu, tas yang berada di bahunya dipeluk secara protektif. Sikapnya berubah defensif dan siap menyerang.

"Ibiki, ambil tasnya."

Pria berwajah seram yang mengaku pesuruh Uzumaki tersebut menyabet sebuah _katana_ dengan gerakan secepat angin. Matanya membelalak ketika pria bertopi itu menghalaunya dengan kecepatan setara dan gerakan lincah yang cantik.

Tubuhnya meliuk ke belakang, tangannya berpegang erat pada dua _samurai_ di sebelahnya dan pada saat yang sama membuat mereka terjatuh. Sementara dia melompat ke belakang.

Ibiki dan satu pria lagi menerjang dengan menyabetkan _katana_ di sisi yang berbeda, namun lagi-lagi pria misterius itu mengelak tanpa perlawanan. Hanya menghindar dan menghindar.

"Kau—"

"Jangan paksa aku untuk melukai kalian." Pria itu mengancam, nadanya berbahaya. Mata yang menatap tajam itu membuat Naruto tersentak. Tanpa sadar dirinya menggumamkan nama Sasuke berkali-kali.

Ya, benar. Tentu saja, suara itu memang tidak asing. Mata itu. Gestur itu. Semuanya hanya milik pria itu. Milik Sasuke.

"Apa katamu? Kurang ajar! Heyaaaaa!"

Kali ini bukan satu—atau dua _katana_ yang menyerang. Tiga orang tersisa pada akhirnya menerjang pria misterius itu dari berbagai arah. Satu orang berhasil dipukul jatuh dan pria itu merebut pedangnya. Bunyi desingan terdengar nyaring membuat semua warga berlarian menyelamatkan diri.

"Apakah kalian semua perlu turun tangan untuk menghadapi satu orang saja?" ucap pria itu malas. Kembali menyulut emosi para _samurai_ Uzumaki yang memang sedang bertugas mencari keberadaan buronan istana yang kabur. Nampaknya mereka tidak peduli lagi pada nyawa pria misterius tersebut, mereka hanya ingin membunuh.

"Hentikan!"

Terdengar teriakan melengking dari kejauhan dan seorang pria dengan sebuah selendang menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya berlari ke arah mereka. Pria misterius tadi terkejut dan lengah. Dua orang _samurai_ itu segera memukul dan mengunci lengannya.

 _Sial. Idiot sial._ Pria itu menggerutu.

"Siapa kau?" pedang milik Ibiki teracung pada pria yang baru saja datang. Para _samurai_ itu tidak menyadari bahwa pria itu adalah Naruto.

"Aku adalah warga desa ini," jawab Naruto santai, berjalan ke arah pria bercadar hitam yang memberontak di tangan kedua _samurai_. Terlihat bersusah payah mempertahankan barang bawaannya. "Pria ini adalah temanku."

 _S-Suara ini..._

Tiba-tiba kaki pria misterius itu kebas karena sebuah tendangan dan ia jatuh berlutut ke tanah. Kepalanya mendongak ketika pria—yang ia sadari sebagai bocah kuning idiot itu menjambaknya.

"Temanku ini sedang sakit," lanjut Naruto. Ia mengecilkan suaranya sedikit. "Dia agak gila."

"Siapa yang kau bilang gila, Idiot?!"

Rambutnya kembali dijambak kuat sementara Naruto terkekeh dengan puas. Bahunya ditekan kuat oleh dua _samurai_ yang masih setia mengunci geraknya.

"Jadi—Apakah kalian mengijinkan aku membawanya pergi?"

"Bagaimana kami bisa percaya padamu?"

Naruto berdeham, menghilangkan kegugupannya. "Kau mengenal Gaara? Ya, aku juga. Dia adalah temanku." Ia menoleh jauh ke belakang orang-orang itu. Mengabaikan bagaimana mereka semua terkejut dengan pengakuannya. "Oh, itu dia Gaara."

Semua serentak menoleh pada titik yang di pandang Naruto—bersamaan dengan suara mengaduh. Hal berikutnya Naruto sudah berlari menarik pria itu secepat kilat. Ibiki membalik dengan panik melihat tahanannya melarikan diri. Ia segera mengejar kedua pria itu.

"Kenapa kalian melepaskannya?!" tanyanya geram di tengah larinya.

Pria dengan mata sayu menjawab—ia bernama Hayate. "Aku tidak menyadarinya."

"Sial." Ibiki merutuk ketika menemukan tiga jalan bercabang. "Kita berpencar."

Tak ada jawaban, mereka segera menghambur dengan memilih jalan yang berbeda. Sementara Naruto masih bersemunyi di balik semak mengintip aktifitas _samurai_ pesuruh Uzumaki itu. Tanpa sadar ia meremat tangan yang ada dalam genggamannya, seolah ingin meremukkannya.

Napasnya masih tersenggal-senggal saat menoleh. "Kita aman, Sasuke."

Pria itu tidak perlu bertanya sejak kapan Naruto menyadari jati dirinya. "Lepaskan tanganku."

Naruto tidak menuruti, genggamannya menguat, sementara matanya menatap dengan intens sarat bahaya. Sasuke sedikit tersedak, ia melampiaskan ketakutannya dengan meremat kuat tas kain miliknya.

Sial. Tas itu masih terbawa olehnya.

"Ayo, kita harus pergi dari sini."

"Kubilang lepaskan!" Sasuke bersikeras, namun ia tidak bisa melepaskan genggaman tangan Naruto. Ia berusaha tidak merintih saat genggaman Naruto menguat setiap detiknya.

"Di sini bukan tempatmu," kata Naruto dingin.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Bisa dipastikan tidak akan ada gunanya kalau ia meladeni pria kuning ini. Ia kembali melirik tas kainnya. Tas itu berisi pakaian Taka. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya ditarik dan Naruto berada tepat di depannya. Dadanya bertabrakan langsung dengan dada Naruto. Kemudian sesuatu melingkar di kedua punggungnya dan ia sadar bahwa itu adalah tangan Naruto.

"Kau membuatku khawatir," kata Naruto. "Kau baik-baik saja 'kan, _Teme_?"

"Hn."

Makna gumaman itu tidak jelas, namun mampu membuat sudut bibir Naruto melengkung aktif. Ia tahu Sasuke baik-baik saja. Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sasuke, mencoba membongkar isi kepalanya. "Dimana Itachi- _san_?"

"Tidak tahu."

Naruto tahu Sasuke sedang mengelak.

"Kalian berpisah?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Mendesah, Naruto melepaskan pegangannya pada Sasuke. Lalu ia berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Ikutlah ke pondok. Tempatnya tidak jauh dari sini."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi. Tubuhnya kembali ditarik paksa, membuatnya berdiri tiba-tiba.

"Ikut aku sekarang, Sasuke." Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke, namun si empunya bergeming. Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan pria itu. "Ikutlah denganku ke Ame."

"Ame?"

Naruto mengangguk semangat. "Aku ingin bertemu Taka." Ia menangkap perubahan wajah Sasuke. "Taka akan menyerang Klan Hyuuga."

Jantung Sasuke berdentam dengan gila-gilaan mendengar hal itu. Jadi Naruto tahu kalau Taka akan ke Klan Hyuuga dan bahkan ingin menangkapnya di sana?

"Naru..."

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkannya. Aku tidak akan memaafkan orang yang sudah melukaimu."

Ada gelenyar aneh yang dirasakan Sasuke mendengar kalimat itu. Rasanya seperti gemetar, sesak dan mulas. Kepalanya dibuat pusing. Efek apa ini? Kenapa seperti ini? Kenapa genggaman Naruto seperti menyetrumnya.

"Hentikan, Naruto, tidak ada gunanya kau melakukan ini semua."

"Hm, kenapa tidak?" Naruto menyahut.

Sasuke melepas cadarnya dan perlahan memutar melingkar, melihat alam di sekitarnya, membiarkan wajahnya terlihat. Setitik darah di lubang hidungnya seketika membuat Naruto geram.

"Sial. Mereka membuatmu terluka."

Sasuke menahan tangan Naruto yang bergerak mengusap hidungnya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa pria itu terlihat sangat marah pada luka yang tidak terasa sakit sama sekali. Sasuke bahkan pernah terluka lebih parah dari ini.

Matanya melirik pada kaki Naruto yang terbalut celana _yukata_. Kaki itu kemarin terluka karena pisau melayang milik Itachi.

"Bagaimana kakimu?" tanyanya.

"Eh.. uh, ya sudah lebih baik." Naruto baru merasakan kakinya berdenyut-denyut. Ia baru saja berlari menghindari maut.

Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya, membuat Naruto mendesah.

"Ini tidak masalah kok. Laki-laki sudah terbiasa terluka."

Oh, lihatlah. Siapa tadi yang panik berlebihan melihat darah di hidungnya?

"Hn."

Keheningan yang janggal merambat di sekitar mereka, dan Naruto adalah orang yang tidak bisa tahan dengan hal semacam ini. Tangannya kembali bergerak menarik Sasuke untuk berjalan. Namun keadaan tetap sama, Sasuke menolak. Berusaha menarik diri, menjauh.

"Ikutlah bersamaku," katanya. "Tak usah takut."

 _Aku tidak takut._

Sasuke mengikuti, seraya mengambil resiko dengan membuang tas kainnya cepat-cepat ke semak belukar. Jika ia tidak menuruti Naruto, selamanya pria itu akan mengganggu di sekitarnya.

Sesaat kemudian Sasuke tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Naruto segera meliriknya dan menelusuri arah pandangannya. Ia terpaku.

" _Kuso_! Menunduklah, Sasuke!"

Dua orang _samurai_ tampak berhenti di dekat tempat persembunyian mereka. Keduanya saling berbicara, tetapi suara dedaunan yang tertiup angin mengurangi transmisi suara dari percakapan itu. Yang Naruto tangkap sejauh ini adalah kepanikan di antara kedua orang tersebut.

"Apakah kau mendengar mereka berbicara?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak."

Sasuke mundur sedikit, namun genggaman Naruto menghalangi niatnya. Jika saja ia bisa pergi dari sini, atau kemungkinan terburuknya harus melawan Naruto, ia akan melakukannya sekarang juga.

"Sasuke?" Yang namanya dipanggil hanya terdiam. "Jangan lepaskan tanganku. Kita akan lari."

"Hn?"

"Satu..."

"Hei—"

Sebelum sempat mengelak, tubuhnya kembali ditarik dengan kecepatan angin. Kedua _samurai_ yang tak jauh dari mereka tampak menyadari keberadaannya. Sasuke lupa jika cadar sudah tidak ada di wajahnya lagi. Sekarang jalan satu-satunya adalah ikut lari.

"Sasuke, sungai dua meter. Lompat."

"Ap—"

 _Byuuuurrrr._

"Gah, apa yang kau lakukan, Idiot?" umpat Sasuke yang sudah basah kuyup tercebur di sungai berbatu di perbatasan. Sialnya Sasuke terlalu fokus menoleh ke belakang hingga tidak menyadari ada air di depannya. Tepat ketika Naruto berteriak, kakinya sudah tergelincir jatuh dan pegangannya pada pria blonde itu terlepas.

" _Gomen_ ," Naruto meringis. "Aku tidak bisa berenang."

Sasuke bersedekap. Airnya lumayan dingin meski tidak dangkal. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika Naruto mengacungkan sebuah kayu dari atas darat.

"Apa?"

Naruto meringis mendengar nada ketus itu. "Pegang ini, aku akan menarikmu."

"Tidak perlu."

Sasuke hanya bisa menggerutu betapa menjengkelkannya pria itu. Untuk apa dirinya menginformasikan kebodohannya dalam hal berenang dan memberikannya kayu lapuk sembarangan. Sungai ini bahkan hanya setinggi pahanya saja. Lebih menjengkelkannya lagi, Naruto tetap bersikeras memegang tangan Sasuke ketika pria itu tiba di darat.

"Sasuke!" teriak Naruto saat tubuh Sasuke limbung tiba-tiba.

"Aku digigit sesuatu," lapor Sasuke. Naruto segera menarik bagian yang diremas kuat oleh pria berambut hitam itu. Ada bagian yang terluka di bagian pahanya. Lalu ia melirik ke sungai berbatu tersebut, banyak ikan yang melompat-lompat di permukaan.

Naruto terkesiap, ikan-ikan itu kecil namun memiliki gigi-gigi yang menonjol seperti piranha.

"Apakah ikan itu beracun?" gumam Naruto, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia membantu Sasuke berdiri. "Kita sembunyi di sana sementara. Aku akan melihat lukamu."

Sasuke ingin mengelak, namun tubuh Naruto terasa sangat hangat untuk dilepaskan. Ia membiarkan dirinya digiring seperti patung dan didudukkan di sebuah batu besar. Matanya melirik Naruto yang terlihat sangat pias sambil sesekali mengamati keadaan sekitar.

"Padahal pondok itu sudah dekat," katanya.

Dengan kuat Naruto menyobek _yukata_ bagian bawah Sasuke sekali tarik. Sasuke hampir saja mengumpat, namun tiba-tiba ia merasakan lidah panas yang membuat tubuhnya mengerang. Sasuke tidak mau percaya, Sasuke tidak mau melihat, ia hanya tahu bahwa Naruto saat ini sedang menghisap darah di pahanya tersebut.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke, percampuran geli dan jijik.

Naruto menjawabnya dengan tatapan dingin, mulutnya terus meludahkan darah ke tanah.

"Lepaskan. Ikan itu tidak beracun!" Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto menjauh dari pahanya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Kalau beracun, aku sudah mati."

"Kau bilang kau tidak akan mati semudah itu?"

Ada sedikit keanehan kecil dalam ekspresi Sasuke yang membuat Naruto yakin bahwa tindakannya barusan memang hal yang tidak wajar. Bagaimana tidak? Sasuke merasakan setiap inci kulitnya meremang karena hisapan itu.

"Hn."

Naruto berdiri. "Lebih baik kita segera ke pondok."

Sasuke ikut berdiri sambil menyembunyikan pahanya yang terbuka karena ulah Naruto. Hal itu mengundang tawa keras dari pria blonde di sebelahnya. Tindakan Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya lucu, ini kali pertama melihat ekspresi langka seperti itu di wajah Sasuke.

Menutupi kecanggungannya, Sasuke berbalik menuju arah lain. Tempat yang ditunjuk Naruto.

Langit jingga sudah sepenuhnya menghilang ketika mereka menyusuri tanah setapak menuju pondok milik Gaara. Sasuke memandang hamparan lanskap suram dan membosankan itu. Sepanjang perjalanan hanya ditemui titik pohon yang berjajar di kanan kiri. Udara pun semakin kuat berhembus dan membuatnya sedikit menggigil.

Sesaat kemudian, ia melihat tangan Naruto terulur di depannya. Ia meraih pergelangan tangan Naruto, menariknya, membantunya naik ke tanah yang menanjak. Naruto segera menarik Sasuke di sebelahnya.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya."

"Kita akan mendaki. Kau bisa 'kan?"

Naruto membuat pertanyaan itu juga tertuju padanya. Ia sudah merasakan darah di betisnya kembali mengalir bahkan kini lukanya berdenyut-denyut. Namun, kalau ia menyerah sekarang, ia tidak yakin Sasuke bisa bertahan dengan tubuh basah kuyup seperti ini.

Ternyata dekat yang ia maksud, tidak sedekat dalam bayangannya. Tebing ini membuat perjalanan mereka terhambat.

Sasuke menatap tebing terjal yang terlihat seperti tegak lurus. "Aku bisa," katanya.

Sasuke mengikuti Naruto menaiki tanjakan curam yang akan membawa mereka ke halaman di sekitar pondok. Ia meraih segenggam semak kering, beberapa tercerabut dari tanah. Kehilangan pijakan, Sasuke terpeleset ke belakang, tanah keras melukai kulitnya. Ia terus berusaha berjalan melewati jalan licin, menjejakkan kakinya di tanah yang dingin membeku, mencakar tanah, berjuang agar _yukata_ nya tetap melekat pada tubuhnya. Setelah sekian jauh, ia tampak akan kehilangan pegangannya. "Aku lelah," keluhnya. "Terlalu curam."

Naruto berpikiran yang sama, namun tidak ada jalan lain lagi. Mereka tidak mungkin memutar dan dipergoki para _samurai_ itu. "Ayo," katanya. "Kau pasti bisa. Sedikit lagi."

"Apa tidak ada jalan lain?"

"Entahlah. Hanya ini jalan yang kutahu. Selain di sana."

Sasuke tidak tahu bagian mana yang ditunjuk oleh Naruto. Matanya sudah buram karena kabut malam mulai menebal.

"Sial."

Ketika sampai di ketinggian, Sasuke berhenti sebentar. Kepalanya terdorong ke bawah oleh sebuah tangan yang besar. "Ssst," Naruto berbisik, sambil menunjuk. "Lihat."

Pantulan bulan menyorot dua orang pria di dekat sungai, terlihat siluetnya, berdiri di kejauhan di antara deretan semak. Jarak mereka dengan kedua pria itu hampir dua puluh meter dari atas.

"Kita harus segera pergi," Naruto berbisik lagi. "Kita hampir sampai."

.

.

.

Rombongan Itachi kembali melakukan perjalanan. Kini tersisa tiga orang dan mereka tidak ada satupun yang mengeluarkan suara. Deidara yang berada tepat di tengah-tengah mereka melirik bosan. Memainkan rambutnya yang sengaja digerai demi penyamaran.

"Membosankan," keluhnya.

"Di matamu semua hal itu membosankan, bukan?" sahut Sasori datar, ekspresinya tak nampak bertanya dan menurutnya pertanyaan itu terkesan retoris.

"Bagaimana, ya, seandainya saja kita punya kekuatan super," lanjut Deidara lagi, namun nampaknya dua pria yang mengapit dirinya tidak peduli dengan ocehannya. "Haaah, benar-benar membosankan."

"Kita akan menginap dimana?" Sasori bertanya.

Pertanyaan itu seolah mengambang dan berdengung di telinga Itachi, tidak ada hal bisa merubah pikirannya sebelum benar-benar mengetahui kalau adiknya baik-baik saja. Bahkan Itachi mulai menyayangkan kalau kali ini apapun yang dilakukannya sangat tidak berguna.

"Ah, sialan," Deidara mengumpat. "Uchiha Itachi!"

Baru setelah mendengar seruan itu, Itachi menoleh ke arah dua rekan seperjalanannya. Matanya terlihat lebih sipit dan kusam. Entah kenapa Deidara merasakan sebuah kekosongan yang hampa di mata itu.

"Sepertinya aku tidak butuh kalian lagi," ungkapnya.

Deidara membuka mulutnya seolah ingin menjawab, tapi kemudian meringis.

"Kami akan tetap menemanimu," Sasori mengambil alih suasana.

Kelopak mata Itachi berkedip-kedip, dan kepalan kedua tangannya mengendur. Tangannya terkulai di sebelah tubuhnya; napasnya melemah, kemudian diam.

Deidara melirik Sasori. "Sasori _no danna_ benar. Kami akan menemanimu."

"Kita harus segera pergi ke Ame," tambah Sasori.

Itachi sama sekali tidak punya kekuatan untuk berujar lagi. Idenya sudah hancur ditentang tegas oleh Sasuke. Tidak bisakah Sasuke tetap bersamanya meski ide itu terlihat konyol? Itachi hanya berusaha menjaga Sasuke dari bahaya. Kenapa ia memilih pergi?

Terdengar suara tepukan pelan di sebelahnya. "Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

Deidara hampir mengumpat dengan suasana canggung yang terus terjadi di antara mereka. Ia tidak tahan melihat Itachi berdiri seperti manekin.

"Apakah kalian masih mau membantuku?"

Seberkas rasa aneh merambat dalam tubuh Deidara setelah mendengar pertanyaan itu. Tidak ada yang aneh dalam nada bicaranya, namun pertanyaan itu terdengar sangat ganjal. Di sini pihak yang membantu ada Itachi, pria itu dan adiknya yang membantu Deidara untuk menyelamatkan teman-teman mereka di Tahanan Besi.

Bukan sebaliknya—bukan seperti ini.

"Tentu saja," Sasori yang menjawab. "Aku bahkan belum membantu apapun."

Deidara tersenyum karena nada datar milik Sasori. "Di sini kami yang terbantu olehmu—oleh Sasuke. Ya, tidak ada salahnya jika kita membantumu juga."

Itachi menatapnya, pandangannya memohon.

"Aku ingin membantu Sasuke."

"Ya, kau bisa."

"Aku ingin menjaganya dari jauh."

"Dan kami bisa."

"Deidara—"

Deidara menepuk bahu Itachi. "Aku benci mengakuinya. Namun, aku lebih benci dengan sikap lemahmu ini. Ayo, bangkitlah. Sasuke itu pria yang hebat, dia tidak mungkin kalah bertarung melawan penjaga-penjaga Hyuuga."

Tidak ada jawaban dari mulut Itachi.

"Lihat, Sasori," Ia melirik Sasori dan cambuknya. "Benda itu butuh tumbal. Kami tidak suka berdiam diri seperti ini."

Hening.

"Ayolah," Deidara berbisik seduktif. "Kita ikuti saja permainan Sasuke. Jangan biarkan dia tahu kalau kita membantunya dari jauh."

Kalimat itu mengirim impuls syaraf dalam tubuh Itachi, dan nada khas milik Deidara itu penuh dengan aliran listrik yang mengirim isyarat pada syaraf motoriknya. Itachi lantas mendongak dan memaksakan senyum. Itachi sendiri sulit percaya dengan kelemahan dirinya ini.

"Baiklah."

Deidara mengerutkan dahi. "Baiklah, apa?"

"Kita ke Ame," jawab Itachi datar. Deidara tertawa tertahan.

"Sasori _no danna_ ," panggil Deidara dengan nada manja. "Apa kau siap?"

"Kapanpun kau mau."

Dengan cepat Deidara menarik kapak yang tadi terkulai di tanah. "Baiklah, ayo kita ke Ame!" katanya, sambil menarik lengan Itachi dan Sasori.

Mereka berbalik menuju perbatasan. Menembus hutan malam lagi. Melawan hawa dingin lagi. Melawan penjaga istana lagi.

.

.

.

"Gaara!" Naruto mengetuk pintu pondok sambil menggandeng tangan Sasuke dengan tangan yang lain. "Buka pintu, Gaara!"

Gigi Sasuke bergemeletuk dan ia memegang erat _yukata_ yang telah compang-camping. Ujung jarinya mulanya kesemutan, tapi kini sudah kebas. Dan ia tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi di jari kakinya sejak lima menit terakhir.

Naruto mengetuk pintu lagi tepat saat mendengar langkah kaki dari dalam.

"Siapa di luar?"

"Gaara, ini aku, Naruto. Aku butuh bantuan."

"Naruto?" pintu terbuka dan pria berambut merah muncul. Pandangannya menyipit saat melihat satu orang lain yang dibawa Naruto. "Apa yang—kau basah?"

Gaara segera masuk ke dalam rumah, Naruto tidak peduli dan ia segera menggiring Sasuke masuk. Membiarkannya duduk di lantai tatami dekat perapian.

"Sepertinya kau harus ganti baju," kata Naruto pada Sasuke. Ia menggosok-gosok tangan dan kaki Sasuke yang dingin.

"Ini," Gaara datang dengan membawa selimut tebal dan pakaian. "Aku akan membuatkanmu minuman hangat."

Sasuke tidak menjawab apapun—tepatnya tidak ingin. Namun nampaknya pria bernama Gaara terlihat tidak asing di matanya. Ia seperti pernah melihatnya sebelum ini, tapi dimana?

"Cepat ganti pakaianmu," Naruto menyerahkan _yukata_ merah marun pemberian Gaara, dan menunjuk ruangan di dekat mereka. "Gantilah di sana."

Sesaat kemudian, Gaara datang lagi dengan membawa dua minuman hangat. Menaruhnya di atas _kotatsu_ di tengah-tengah ruangan. "Kalian dari mana?"

"Ceritanya panjang," Naruto menjawab, matanya melihat Sasuke yang baru keluar dari ruang ganti dan menariknya mendekat. Ia mengangkat kaki Sasuke ke pangkuannya, meniupkan napas ke tangannya, dan kemudian meletakkannya di kaki Sasuke. "Apakah kau kedinginan?"

"Tidak terlalu."

"Masuklah ke dalam _kotatsu_ ," suruhnya.

Naruto bergegas berdiri dan mengambil serbuk obat yang tadi sempat dipakainya untuk mengobati luka di kakinya. Gaara yang melihat itu segera sadar dengan luka di kaki Naruto.

"Apakah lukamu terbuka lagi?"

Naruto mengibaskan tangannya. "Tidak parah. Kami dikejar lima orang _samurai_ yang tengah melakukan pemeriksaan di dekat pasar."

Gaara mengerutkan dahi. " _Samurai_? Suna jarang melakukan—"

"Itu Uzumaki. Ayahku memang mengerahkan beberapa _samurai_ untuk mencari buronan penjara yang lolos," potongnya. "Dimana Kankuro?"

Gaara mendadak mengkhawatirkan sepupunya itu. Kankuro sudah pergi sejak dua jam lalu untuk mencari makanan. Sama seperti Naruto.

" _Samurai_ itu tidak tahu tempat ini 'kan?" Gaara memberi pertanyaan lain.

"Entahlah. Kami langsung kabur." Naruto mengangkat bahu, dan menarik kaki Sasuke tanpa persetujuan dan membuat empunya memberikan _deathglare_. Tapi tidak mempan untuknya.

"Pelan-pelan, Bodoh!" Sasuke memukul tangan Naruto yang sedang menaburkan bubuk obat di pahanya.

Gaara melirik mereka berdua. "Kenapa kau bisa terluka?" tanya Gaara penasaran.

"Dia digigit ikan," cibir Naruto.

"Itu semua gara-gara kau."

Gaara tidak berkomentar, ia lebih memilih mengamati kedekatan mereka yang terasa aneh. Di sisi lain sikap mereka terasa mengalir dengan begitu hangat. Ia hanya dapat mengerutkan dahi seraya menarik beberapa kesimpulan dari kedekatan itu. Apakah hubungan pertemanan mereka sangat dekat?

Gaara melihat wajah Sasuke memerah di bawah temaramnya lampu perapian. Tangan Naruto tampak menekan kuat bagian bawah paha pria berambut hitam itu ketika empunya mulai memberontak.

"Hentikan. Kau membuatku geli."

Tawa Naruto mengudara. Tampaknya ia menikmati ekspresi kesal Sasuke.

"Sudah. Hei. Apa yang kau lakukan?!" umpat Sasuke lagi. Di sampingnya, Gaara diam-diam menghela napas dalam. Ia merasakan perasaan yang aneh.

"Jangan bergerak, Teme. Bagaimana aku bisa memakaikan kain ini?!"

"Tidak perlu, tidak parah."

"Terserah kau sajalah."

Gaara pikir Sasuke akan kembali mengumpat pada Naruto atau memukul kepala pria blonde itu—seperti yang dilakukannya sejak tadi. Namun, ternyata Sasuke mengambil kain dan obat itu untuk kemudian menarik sebelah kaki Naruto... kaki yang terluka.

Meskipun Sasuke tidak mengucapkan apapun, tapi ia melihat bagaimana cekatannya gerkan tangan Sasuke yang menarik _yukata_ Naruto dan membuka kain yang membebat lukanya. Ia melakukan hal yang sama; membersihkan luka itu, menaburi obat dan membebatnya dengan kain.

Gaara tidak berkedip melihat gerakan tangan Sasuke. Pandangannya terus bergulir pada wajah Sasuke dan Naruto bergantian.

Mereka masih sibuk saling mengumpat. Ini aneh. Gaara merasa aneh.

"Uchiha- _san_?" Gaara tiba-tiba memanggil. Sasuke menoleh.

"Bukankah kakakmu yang melukai Naruto? Untuk apa kau bersikeras mengobatinya?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, pegangannya pada kain di tangannya terlepas, ia menyadari nada tidak suka yang terlontar dari struktur kalimat Gaara. Tenggorokannya terasa sakit mengingat fakta itu.

 **TBC...**

 _Cuap-cuap; aku masih bingung kalau mau balas review satu persatu. Kadang ada juga 'kan yang gak berharap dibalas ;) yg penting aku bakal jawab kalau kalian nanya, jadi Naru itu bukan lemah, seperti di anime, dia memang terlihat lemah di mata orang baru. Tapi sebenernya dia kuat tanpa mereka sadari. Yosh. oya, aku up ini setiap sabtu ya._

 _Review pls ;)_


	7. Chapter 7 - Klan Hyuuga diserang

**Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **The Clans Conspiracy © liaprimadonna**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/comfort**

 **Rated: T / PG-13**

 **Pairing: NarutoxSasuke / Narusasu**

 **A/N: OOC, Typo(s), violence, Shounen-ai**

 _._

 _._

 _._

Tengah malam Sasuke berdiri menatap halaman belakang pondok milik Gaara sebelum pergi. Bulan purnama mengubah tanah lembab di sekitarnya menjadi permukaan yang sedikit berbayang. Pepohonan pinus memantulkan cahaya itu sehingga tanah seolah bergerak karena dedauan bertransformasi layaknya peri-peri dansa. Sasuke tertegun. Pemandangan itu membuatnya merenungkan betapa sering ia berpikir tentang dirinya sendiri sebagai satu daun yang goyah.

Sasuke kembali melangkah berjalan ke dalam hutan yang terhampar sunyi. Dalam keheningan itu dirinya merasakan keberadaan seseorang yang mengikutinya di belakang. Suara tapak kaki yang begitu rendah dan hati-hati tertangkap sensor pendengarannya.

Pada akhirnya dalam kurun waktu yang sangat singkat saja, Sasuke tahu kalau penguntitnya kali ini adalah pria idiot itu. "Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanyanya dingin.

"Kemana kau akan pergi?"

Sasuke menelan mentah-mentah pertanyaan itu. Bergeming.

" _Naa_ , kenapa kau suka sekali menghilang tiba-tiba?"

Di antara sekian banyak manusia yang ingin Sasuke bunuh, Naruto sepertinya mulai menjadi satu kandidat yang cocok. Gaya bicaranya yang terlalu santai terkadang membuat Sasuke jengah.

"Aku tak yakin aku tahu bagaimana menjawab pertanyaanmu."

Naruto agak mengigil mendengar nada dingin itu. "Apakah kau malu mengatakannya kepadaku?"

"Tidak, aku benar-benar _tidak_ tahu bagaimana harus menjawabnya. Aku selalu pergi kapanpun aku mau, tidak peduli akan ada yang melarang atau bertanya, itu saja."

Sasuke teringat bagaimana Naruto beberapa saat lalu sempat menawarkan diri untuk menampung ceritanya. Pria itu terus-terusan meyakinkannya hingga setengah memaksanya untuk membeberkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu," kata Naruto sambil terus memandangi bahu Sasuke, "kemana kau akan pergi."

Tidak mungkin kalau Sasuke mengatakan bahwa ia akan ke hutan mengambil pakaian yang ia buang tadi. Maka lebih baik ia diam.

"Kau pasti menganggap aku ini berisik," tebak Naruto. Ia menarik napas dalam sebelum kembali berujar, "Aku peduli padamu, Suke."

"Kuharap kau segera sadar bahwa peduli padaku hanya akan membuang-buang waktumu."

"Kalau begitu aku rela membuang semua waktuku," pria dengan tanda lahir unik itu menggaruk rambutnya kasar. "Oh, _Shit_! Ini pembicaraan macam apa sebenarnya?" Ia melangkah dengan cepat menghampiri Sasuke dan menghadap langsung ke matanya. "Hentikan omong kosong ini, Sasuke!"

Sasuke tidak mengerti maksudnya.

"Demi Tuhan, Sasuke, katakan kemana kau akan pergi?" erang Naruto.

Tetapi Sasuke tidak peduli. "Aku rasa, bagi kebanyakan orang, hidup sesuai dengan kemauan mereka adalah hal yang tidak biasa. Sebagian beruntung, seperti dirimu. Aku bisa melihat api semangat di matamu. Kau bisa mendapatkan apa yang kau mau; keluarga, teman, dan kebebasan. Apakah itu tidak cukup bagimu, Naruto?"

Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak ada."

"Hei, kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?"

Sasuke menatap mata biru pria itu. Mata itu begitu indah dengan atau tanpa api. Namun Sasuke merasa seperti terlalu memaksa dan terlalu berlebihan untuk berbicara dengan pria kuning itu, terutama karena ia terpaksa mengikuti Naruto sampai ke pondok ini. "Sepertinya aku harus meminta maaf, pertama karena sudah merepotkanmu, dan kedua karena membuatmu bertengkar dengan Gaara. Aku tak bermaksud begitu."

Pertengkaran yang dimaksud adalah sikap Naruto yang membela Sasuke dengan tegas ketika Gaara menyinggung soal lukanya. Mereka sama sekali tidak bertengkar.

"Aku membelamu, apa itu salah?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan menyebabkan keheningan beberapa saat di antara mereka, kemudian Sasuke berkata, "Aku harus pergi. Jangan halangi langkahku."

Tangan Naruto mendarat di bahu Sasuke berniat untuk mencegah, namun segera ditepis oleh Sasuke sementara kainya menghentak tanah dan membuat satu kayu terangkat. Dengan cepat pria itu menangkap kayu sembari membuat gerakan mundur sehingga kayu dalam genggamannya sudah terhunus di depan leher Naruto.

"Jangan buat aku melukaimu, Naruto," desis Sasuke.

"Aku tidak peduli." Kayu itu kemudian digenggam erat oleh tangan Naruto dan dipatahkannya dengan sekali genggam.

"Kau—"

"Aku akan ikut denganmu, dengan atau tanpa persetujuan."

Kali ini Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa pria itu mendadak mempunyai aura dingin yang pekat. Matanya tampak menyipit sehingga Sasuke menangkap jelas keyakinannya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan membuat ini menjadi lebih mudah," Sasuke mendesah, berbalik badan. "Lakukan apapun kau mau."

Naruto mengerutkan dahi. "Katakan dulu kemana kau akan pergi."

Tidak ada alasan bagi Sasuke untuk tidak menjawab lagi.

"Aku akan kembali ke istana Uzumaki," dustanya.

"Sekarang?"

"Sekarang."

.

.

.

"Kenapa terburu-buru, Naruto? Ini masih larut malam," kata Gaara sambil melihat Naruto yang sibuk mempersiapkan diri dengan perbekalan. Pria itu menyiapkan pedang yang diambilnya di gudang, memakai jubah hitam yang diikat sesuai lekuk tubuhnya dan beberapa helai kain hitam.

"Maaf, Gaara." Naruto menatap pria merah itu. Memperlihatkan sedikit penyesalan. "Dan terima kasih. Tolong sampaikan salamku pada Kankuro."

"Dengan siapa kau akan pergi?" Gaara memberi pertanyaan lain. Naruto tampak tidak memberi reaksi apapun, gerakannya terhenti dan ia sedikit menegang. "Lalu dimana Sasuke?"

Naruto menjawabnya dengan tawa canggung.

"Dan kenapa kau menyamar?"

Naruto tidak perlu bertanya kenapa Gaara mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukannya dengan kain-kain itu. Gaara memang terlihat jenius ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu. Selain memiliki pandangan yang tajam, Gaara juga memiliki insting yang kuat.

"Sasuke sudah lama pergi setelah mengira kita bertengkar," bohong Naruto. "Ya, kau tahu, aku sudah belajar banyak dalam perjalanan ini. Aku butuh sesuatu untuk melindungi diriku."

Gaara mengangguk setuju meskipun wajahnya masih nampak tidak percaya. "Kau mau aku antar?"

"Tidak, terima kasih." – _Sasuke sedang menungguku._ Naruto melanjutkannya dalam hati. Ia menatap Gaara, lalu tersenyum. "Terima kasih untuk pedangnya, Gaara. Aku akan menggantinya nanti."

"Tidak masalah, itu hanya satu pedang tidak penting dari beberapa milik keluarga Sabaku."

Naruto memberi tatapan berterima kasih dan segera berbalik menuju ke pintu pondok. Sebelum pergi, ia menyempatkan diri untuk menatap kembali pria merah itu.

"Senang berteman denganmu, Gaara." Naruto mengangkat satu kepalan tangannya sejajar dengan wajahnya. Di sisi lain, Gaara terlihat agak kaget, meskipun ia masih bisa menjaga gesturnya sendiri. Pria itu membalasnya dengan membenturkan kepalan tangannya dengan milik Naruto.

"Apakah kau yakin dengan ini?" Gaara bertanya lagi. "Bukankah kau ingin ke Ame untuk mengejar Taka?"

Naruto menatap Gaara sejenak, kemudian menggeleng. "Aku harus kembali ke istana, ada yang harus aku lakukan."

Gaara tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Naruto, waktu itu Naruto adalah orang yang paling semangat untuk mencari keberadaan Taka. Namun karena Gaara tidak ingin mengubah apapun keputusan Naruto, maka ia hanya bisa membiarkannya pergi.

"Selamat tinggal."

Naruto menggeleng. "Yang benar itu; sampai bertemu kembali, Bodoh!"

.

.

.

Di tengah kegelapan malam seorang pria berpakaian putih dan topeng yang menutupi wajahnya tampak memacu kudanya dengan cepat. Pusat cahaya yang berada di langit menjadi satu-satunya penujuk arah yang bisa ia dapatkan. Pria itu membuat gerakan waspada ketika sampai di sebuah tembok tinggi yang merupakan gerbang masuk wilayah Klan Hyuuga. Lampu mulai menerangi sebagian jalanan dan dari sana ia melihat ada dua penjaga yang masih terjaga di depan.

Pria itu segara mengendap dengan intensitas suara yang minim. Ia tahu ini sangat beresiko mengingat Klan Hyuuga adalah tempat dimana para petarung hebat berada, mereka sering kali menggunakan teknik bertarung dengan kecepatan tangan mereka. Meliuk dengan gerakan indah tanpa mengeluarkan banyak tenaga namun membuat penjahat bertekuk lutut.

Klan Hyuuga tidak seperti tempat yang sebelumnya ia singgahi, tempat ini adalah tempat yang merupakan gudang senjata, dikatakan seperti itu karena penempa pedang dan pembuat alat-alat perang berpusat di wilayah ini. Para prajurit perang pun memiliki pakaian khusus berwarna hitam dengan tubuh terbebat erat, memudahkan mereka bergerak dengan lihai.

Di balik topengnya, pria itu menyeringai. Mengeluarkan tongkat besinya dan memacu kudanya ke arah para penjaga gerbang ketika dari arah depan gerombolan pria dengan pakaian hitam lengkap dengan senjata menghadang langkah kudanya.

"Kami sudah menunggu kedatanganmu, Taka." Salah seorang pria itu berseru. Muncul beberapa gerombol lain berpakaian sama dengan tombak di tangan mereka.

' _Pasukan rendahan,_ ' ia menggumam.

Para penghadang itupun mulai membentuk formasi melingkar. Pria dengan sebutan Taka itu melirik dari sudut topengnya. Tidak hanya pasukan itu yang mengawasinya, ia melihat dari sudut lain pasukan dengan panah di tangan mereka mengintip dan siap menembak. Membuat dirinya berpikir dengan cepat, menghindari kepungan itu tanpa terluka.

Taka melompat dari kudanya dengan tongkat terhunus. Para penyerang tersebut segara menyambutnya dengan menyabetkan pedangnya secara bersamaan. Taka pun membalasnya dengan gerakan yang terlatih menghindari serangan dari segala penjuru. Kali ini, ia yakin ini adalah rencana pengepungan yang hebat.

.

.

.

"Sial! Seharusnya aku tidak percaya padanya. Seharusnya aku mengikatnya di pohon agar tidak kabur. Aku benar-benar tertipu!"

Naruto mengumpat, berlari dengan pandangan waspada mengawasi sekitar. Jalanan tempatnya berpijak sangat gelap dan mengandalkan cahaya bulan. Titik-titik cahaya itu membimbingnya ke tanah yang rata alih-alih medan yang curam. Kecepatan angin yang berhembus membuat kain di lehernya berkebit dan mengganggu.

Akhirnya Naruto berhenti sebentar, kain hitam yang tersampir di lehernya ia ikat melingkar menutupi sebagian wajah. Ia sengaja menyisakan kedua mata dan hitung agar tetep terlihat.

Ia sama sekali tidak berniat tertangkap siapapun, tujuannya hanya ingin mencari Sasuke. Mengikat anak itu di punggungnya dan membawanya pulang ke istana. Pria itu sudah senaknya berjanji dan mengingkarinya.

" _Kuso Teme_! Dimana kau!" raung Naruto. Sengaja menggelincir pada tebing menurun dan menggunakan tulang ekornya menggesek tanah hingga akhirnya terguling di dekat sungai. " _Kuso_!"

Seperti tidak pernah kehabisan tenaga, Naruto kembali menerjang angin malam dengan mengeratkan pegangannya pada pedang pinjaman dari Gaara. Tidak bisa dipungkiri ia mulai merasa was-was jika tidak bertemu dengan pria raven itu.

Tujuannya datang ke hutan sampai sejauh ini adalah untuk membawa Sasuke. Ia tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan itu.

Sasuke mengatakan bahwa dia akan kembali ke istana, jadi Naruto berpikir tidak baik berprasangka buruk. Meski kenyataannya, percaya dengan Sasuke adalah hal yang sangat-sangat disesalinya.

Satu jam kemudian Naruto akhirnya ia semakin masuk ke dalam hutan seorang diri, berkali-kali ia meminum bekal minuman yang dibawanya dari pondok Gaara. Minuman tersebut sudah habis dan beberapa bekal makanan yang ia bawa juga semakin menipis. Dalam keadaan seperti itu, niat untuk mengikat Sasuke semakin kuat, pria itu yang membuatnya kesal mati-matian seperti ini. Dengan jengkel, ia melempar bambu di tangannya sekuat tenaga ke arah semak-semak.

Bruk.

"Hei, apa-apaan ini?" Terdengar seruan yang berasal dari tempat Naruto melempar bambunya. Ia segera berdiri dan mengeluarkan pedang miliknya.

Kemudian semak-semak yang berada beberapa meter dari tempatnya mulai bergerak dan tidak lama muncul siluet dua pria dengan _yukata_ abu-abu membawa dua pedang di tangannya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya seorang pria, tubuhnya membelakangi cahaya sehingga Naruto tidak bisa melihat wajahnya jelas.

Namun Naruto masih bisa melihat kilat cahaya yang terpantul dari pedang tersebut.

"Hooo, rupanya kita dapat mangsa baru, Shino," katanya.

 _'_ _Shino?'_

Saat kedua pria itu mendekat, lama kelamaan Naruto bisa melihat keseluruhan wajah mereka dengan jelas. Namun saat ia berusaha untuk ikut mendekat ke arah mereka, matanya segera membelalak saat pedang milik kedua pria itu menyilang ke arah lehernya.

"Mati kau, Buronan."

.

.

.

Suara pedang memenuhi halaman utama Klan Hyuuga ketika Sasuke berhasil menerobos masuk dan melumpuhkan beberapa pasukan rendahan yang menghadangnya di depan. Ia tetap berupaya menyembunyikan dirinya dari balik topeng Taka. Meskipun begitu ia masih belum bisa menghela napas lega sebab penjaga di dalam ternyata lebih kuat dibandingkan beberapa orang yang dilawannya tadi.

Teknik yang digunakan penjaga yang ada di bagian dalam wilayah bukanlah teknik pedang biasa. Seperti yang sudah diduganya sebelum ini, melawan mereka sendirian bukan hal yang mudah. Mereka seperti _samurai_ yang disewa untuk bertarung pada garis depan. Untuk sementara Sasuke hanya bisa melompat, menghindar, dan menamenginya dengan pasukan yang lengah dan membuat pedang-pedang itu tidak menggoresnya.

' _Sial, mereka sangat kuat,_ ' batinnya.

Pasukan itu kembali berdatangan, dan pertarungan terus berlangsung tidak seimbang. Salah seorang musuh tampak akan menyabetkan pedang ke dadanya, namun Sasuke berhasil menghalaunya dengan tongkat. Kesempatan itu diambil penyerang lain yang berada di belakangnya, serta merta membuat Sasuke mundur dengan gerakan gesit sehingga dua musuh itu bertabrakan dan pingsan di tanah.

Pasukan yang tersisa kembali menyerang secara tidak sportif. Orang-orang itu hendak menyabetkan pedangnya ke arah perut Sasuke, namun ia lebih cepat menahannya dengan tongkat. Sial. Pasukan itu memang mengincar tubuh bagian depannya. Membuatnya kewalahan karena ia hanya bertahan dengan sebuah tongkat. Saat lagi-lagi mereka menyerang dengan membabi buta, Sasuke ternyata cukup terampil untuk terus menghindar. Ia menahan kedua pedang sekaligus sambil mendorongnya kuat hingga mereka terjatuh.

Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk berlari ke arah lain, tetapi tiba-tiba saja kakinya tergelincir karena seseorang menjegalnya. Ia jatuh tengkurap dan melihat musuh itu hendak menebas lehernya. Namun belum sampai pedang itu menyentuhnya, penjaga itu justru jatuh tersungkur sebab anak panah yang menusuk punggungnya.

' _A-Apa?_ ' Sasuke menoleh, melihat pasukan pemanah mengarahkan panahnya ke arah dirinya.

Tidak.

Tepatnya ke arah penjaga-penjaga itu, membuat satu nama segera terlintas di kepalanya. Ia dan pemanah itu bertatapan, di saat yang bersamaan pria pemanah itu memberinya isyarat untuk pergi dan ia tahu siapa yang bisa melakukan hal itu untuk dirinya.

Itu pasti Itachi. Kakaknya.

' _Aniki._ '

Sasuke berlari menghindari kepungan yang sedikit demi sedikit tumbang karena anak panah yang melesat. Ia segera menuju gudang barat dimana tempat para tahanan berada, tetapi ia masih belum merasa lega. Dua orang penjaga yang tadi ikut berlari dengannya, menghadang dengan beberapa pasukan bantuan. Tak segan-segan mereka segera menyerang bersamaan. Menendang, memukul, dan menggunakan kecepatan mereka dalam mengayunkan pedang.

"Ukh." Satu pedang mereka berhasil menggores pinggangnya. Sasuke berusaha menghindar saat pedang itu kembali menghunus, namun di saat yang sama orang itu menendang luka di pinggangnya beberapa kali hingga Sasuke terjatuh. Ia berputar ke belakang saat pedang itu kembali menghunus ke arahnya dan meleset mengenai lantai.

Tidak cukup sampai di situ, pria berpedang itu terus mengincar lukanya dan menendangnya berkali-kali sampai Sasuke harus menahannya dengan tongkat. Sasuke mendapat kesempatan lain untuk menjegal kaki pria itu dan ia segera kabur.

Dan keberuntungan tidak selamanya berpihak pada Sasuke. Saat itu pula pasukan lain datang, kali ini jumlahnya lima orang. Sasuke yang sudah merasa sangat lemah segera terjatuh saat salah seorang dari mereka menendang punggungnya. Ia tidak bisa berkutik.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lari," kata sebuah suara.

Sasuke mendongak namun punggung dan sikunya diinjak kuat. Ia melihat siluet pria dengan rambut panjang dan mata tanpa pupil menatap ke arahnya dengan dingin. Mereka saling bertatapan beberapa saat sampai penjaga yang ada di dekatnya kembali menginjak tangannya dengan kuat sampai ia menjerit. Setelah itu penjaga tersebut menarik lengannya hingga membuatnya berdiri.

"Sepertinya penyusup kali ini lebih dari satu, Tuan Muda." Seorang penjaga berbisik ke telinga pria berambut panjang itu. Pria itu segera menatap ke arah Taka.

"Aku baru tahu kalau Taka membutuhkan bantuan untuk menyusup ke dalam sini."

Pria itu mendekat ke arahnya dengan gerakan tenang. Mereka saling berhadapan untuk beberapa saat.

"Keberatan aku membuka topengmu?" tanya pria itu kalem.

Sasuke memberontak kuat sehingga kedua penjaga itu mencengkeram kedua lengannya semakin erat. Mereka tidak tahu kalau itu menyakiti sikunya yang sepertinya terkilir. Perhatiannya kini kembali pada pria berambut panjang itu, ia mengenalnya, ia tahu siapa pria itu. Pria itu merupakan anak dari pemimpin Klan Hyuuga, salah satu petarung terbaik di Hyuuga. Mereka pernah beberapa kali bertemu. Ia sering mendengar bahwa pria itu memiliki predikat jenius di usianya yang sangat dini.

Hyuuga Neji, Sasuke mengingat.

Perhatian Sasuke kembali teralih padanya ketika tangan pria itu terulur ke depan, gerakan yang dibuatnya sangat lambat seolah sengaja membiarkan Sasuke ketakutan setiap detiknya.

"Kupastikan kau tidak akan selamat setelah ini," ia bergumam, namun Sasuke mendengarnya dengan jelas. Ia merasakan topengnya sudah dicengkeram kuat oleh tangan pria itu.

"Argh."

Teriakan beberapa penjaga yang berada di sisi kanan kirinya membuat Neji menoleh, penjaga yang mencekal tangan Sasuke pun mendadak lengah dan membuat tawanannya lepas. Sasuke mundur perlahan, melompat dan menggunakan kakinya menendang kepala penjaga itu sampai jatuh pingsan ke lantai. Ia mendesah lega saat merasakan topeng masih melekat di wajahnya.

"Kau—"

Tiba-tiba datang dua pria asing dengan pakaian ninja berwarna hitam mendekati Sasuke. Dua orang tersebut membentuk formasi untuk melindunginya. Wajah mereka tertutup kain hitam yang hanya menyisakan bagian matanya saja. Mereka benar-benar tampak seperti beberapa pasukan Klan Hyuuga. Dalam sekali lihat mungkin tidak akan ada yang menyadari.

Namun Sasuke tahu, bola mata hitam yang bertubrukan dengan matanya itu menjelaskan semua. Goresan tanda lahir di dekat mata itu hanya milik kakaknya seorang. Dan fakta semakin diperkuat ketika matanya bergulir ke sisi yang lain, ia tahu kalau pria lain yang bersama kakaknya itu adalah Sasori. Pria itu membawa cambuk yang melingkar di lehernya.

Seperti sudah diduganya, para penjaga itu segera menyerang dengan serempak. Hyuuga Neji dan pria yang melukainya tadi ikut melakukan penyerangan. Itachi bergerak cepat melindungi Sasuke.

" _Aniki_ ," panggilnya dengan sangat pelan. Ia terjatuh dengan lutut kaki yang menempel pada tanah, dan dengan satu tangan yang menopang tubuhnya dengan tongkat. Dari sudut matanya ia melihat Itachi menoleh ke arahnya. Tapi pandangan matanya berkunang-kunang dan ia merasakan darah yang menetes di pinggangnya.

Sebuah sentuhan mendarat di bahu Sasuke, ia mendongak. Mata hitam itu. "Pergilah melalui gerbang belakang, biar kami yang mengurus ini." Itachi tahu Sasuke akan menyela, ia menambahkan, "Deidara akan membimbingmu."

Satu tepukan terakhir membuat Sasuke melihat bahwa Itachi mulai kembali bertarung. Kali ini lawan sangat seimbang satu lawan satu. Neji bertarung dengan kakaknya dan Sasori melawan _samurai_ beralis mata tebal yang tadi sempat menggores pinggangnya. Tanpa buang-buang waktu, ia segera menuju gudang barat dan membebaskan para tahanan. Ia tidak akan pergi sebelum misinya selesai, meski itu harus melanggar perintah Itachi sekalipun.

.

.

.

Sementara di penjara, para narapidana Tahanan Besi tampak riuh karena adanya keributan besar yang terjadi di luar. Sebagian dari mereka mengetahui bahwa akan ada hari dimana Taka membebaskan mereka dari sini—dan inilah saatnya. Para tahanan tersebut berusaha tidak mendekati jeruji yang masih dialiri listrik. Mereka melihat seorang pria tengah merusak alat yang terpasang di dinding dengan menggunakan kampak. Beberapa ruang tahanan segera padam, dengan segera jeruji itu bebas dari aliran listrik.

Saat itulah Sasuke datang dan ia segera menghampiri pria itu, di tempat ini penjaga sama sekali nol. Mereka sudah tumbang di lantai berlumuran darah.

"Deidara?"

Orang itu menoleh dan terkejut. "Huwaaa. Kau mengagetkanku, Bodoh!" umpatnya. Meskipun pria itu tidak melihat dengan jelas dalam keremangan, namun ia melihat pria yang mengagetkannya itu adalah Taka.

"Aku akan membantumu," kata Sasuke.

"Beberapa penjara sudah bisa kau buka, aku sudah memutus aliran listriknya," jawab Deidara cepat. "Oh ya, hati-hati, banyak sampah berserakan."

Sasuke tahu apa yang dimaksud pria blonde itu, dengan penerangan minim yang berasal dari obor menyala di dinding, Sasuke mulai membuka beberapa penjara dan membiarkan para tahanan lolos.

"Terima kasih, Taka," kata seseorang tiba-tiba, memegang tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke tertegun, namun dengan cepat menguasai diri. "Cepatlah pergi dari sini."

Pria itu mengangguk. "Juugo, sebelah sini."

Sasuke menoleh ke arah dua pria yang segera lari menuju lorong yang menghubungkan penjaga dengan gudang milik Klan Hyuuga. Ia terdiam sesaat, merasa pernah melihat mereka berdua. Atau lebih tepatnya pernah melihat pria dengan rambut sebahu yang tadi sempat memegang tangannya.

"Sasuke, cepat!"

Ia tersentak dengan teriakan Deidara. Lantas ia membuka beberapa penjara terakhir dan mereka segera menghambur keluar. Ada empat orang pria yang mendekati Deidara. Pria itu sangat asing di mata Sasuke.

"Lihatlah, pencuri kecil ini menjadi penyelamat kita," celetuk pria yang memiliki sebelah wajah yang mengerut.

Deidara nampak berang dengan ucapan itu. "Panggil aku senpai, dasar Tobi Baka!"

"Hyaaa, maafkan aku senpai kecil."

"Awas kau yaaaa!"

"Berapa sampah lagi yang masih hidup?" ucapan itu membuat Deidara menghentikan perburuannya pada pria bernama Tobi.

"Masih ada beberapa pasukan hebat Klan Hyuuga, mereka sedang bertarung dengan Itachi dan Sasori- _danna_."

Di tempatnya Sasuke tertegun, di tengah kebingungannya, para pria itu ternyata melihat ke arahnya.

"Dia adalah Taka."

"Aku tahu."

"Dari mana kau tahu, Hidan?"

Pria yang dipanggil Hidan mengerling ke arah pria seram di sebelahnya. "Kakuzu yang memberitahuku. Dia bilang Taka itu memakai topeng elang."

Sasuke tersentak saat bahunya disentuh oleh tangan seseorang, yang ternyata itu adalah tangan Deidara. "Kau pergilah lewat gerbang itu. Pergilah ke gubuk persembunyian di hutan waktu itu untuk sementara sampai kami datang."

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak. Katakan pada _Aniki_ bahwa aku akan kembali ke Konoha."

"Apa?"

"Aku tahu dia tidak akan menginjinkannya, tetapi kau bisa membujuknya untukku 'kan?" Sasuke memohon. "Ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku lakukan di sana."

Satu anggukan dari pria blonde itu, membawa Sasuke pergi melangkah menjauhinya. Ia lekas menuju gerbang belakang Klan Hyuuga dengan cepat. Ia merasakan tenaganya sudah hampir habis dan ia memutuskan agar cepat ke hutan sebelum itu terjadi.

Saat tiba di gerbang, dari sebelah kiri Sasuke melihat kandang kuda yang berjajar rapi dengan pintu kandang yang sebagian rusak. Para tahanan itu pasti menggunakannya juga. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi, Sasuke mengambil satu ekor kuda hitam dengan rambut lebat sekitar wajahnya, kemudian menaikinya.

"Kita akan lewat jalan utama, Kawan. Hutan sepertinya tidak baik untuk kita."

Kudanya meringkik dan melaju dengan cepat sesaat setelah Sasuke melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya dan membuangnya ke semak-semak. Tanpa pernah ia sadari bahwa ada seseorang yang melihat semua gerak-geriknya tersebut.

.

.

.

"Maafkan kami, Tuan Muda."

Naruto mendengus, ingin rasanya mematahkan leher kedua pria di depannya karena mereka sudah memelintir tangannya hingga memerah. Bahkan dirinya disebut buronan, untung saja ia tidak langsung dipenggal oleh dua orang _samurai_ milik klannya tersebut.

Kali ini Naruto masih beruntung, lain kali ia harus lebih cekatan membaca pergerakan mereka. Apa-apaan itu tadi, ia dikalahkan dengan dua orang pasukan istananya sendiri.

"Lihat, lihat, kau hampir membuat tanganku patah. Tahu tidak?" Naruto menunjukkan kedua lengannya yang memerah, sebenarnya tidak terlalu sakit, tapi ia kesal. Bahkan ia memelototi anjing kecil yang dibawa salah satu dari dua orang tersebut.

Dan hal itu justru membuat mereka semakin merasa bersalah. "Tolong maafkan kami, Tuan Muda. Kami hanya tidak bisa percaya dengan orang yang terlalu mencurigakan," kata Shino, pria berkacamata yang terlihat sangat kalem.

"Apa kau bilang? Aku mencurigakan?"

Shino mengangguk. "Lihat pakaian yang kau gunakan itu, Tuan. Itu adalah pakaian yang biasa dipakai para pencuri," sahutnya kalem.

Emosi Naruto kian menjadi-jadi.

"Tapi apakah kalian harus memperlakukanku dengan kasar seperti itu?! Hukum macam apa yang sebenarnya ada di tempat ini, seharusnya kau memastikan dulu sebelum menyerang!" Naruto memicingkan matanya. "Atau kalian memang sengaja menyerangku? Sebenarnya kalian tahu bahwa aku adalah Naruto? Iya 'kan?"

Kedua orang itu saling pandang.

"Haaah. Tidak, tidak! Jangan-jangan kalian memang sengaja ingin merebut kekuasaan ayahku dengan mengorbankan anaknya yang polos—"

 _Plak!_

"—Kenapa kau memukulku!"

Si Pelaku hanya melirik dengan kalem. Sedikit merasa bersalah karena reflek memukul sang majikan.

Kiba segera menyela, "Bukan begitu yang benar, Tuan Muda! Justru maksud kami ada di hutan ini adalah untuk membawamu pulang ke Konoha. Tuan Besar sangat mengkhawatirkanmu!"

Ekspresi Naruto langsung berubah. "Mengkhawatirkanku?" Kedua orang itu mengangguk. Naruto teringat sesuatu. "Apakah kalian bertemu dengan Sasuke?"

Kedua orang itu menggeleng bersamaan.

"Kami berhasil sampai di sini itupun berkat Akamaru," kata Kiba lagi.

Naruto melirik anjing kecil itu sangsi. "Apa yang dilakukan olehnya?"

"Mengendus baumu," jawab Kiba enteng, menyodorkan _headband_ oranye yang ada dalam sakunya.

"Hei, kau menggeledah—"

"Tuan besar yang mengijinkan kami," Kiba memotong.

"Kami ditugaskan tuan besar untuk membawa tuan muda dan Sasuke- _sama_ pulang. Tetapi kami belum menemukan dimana Sasuke- _sama_ berada." Shino menyerahkan satu tusuk daging yang sedang dipanggangnya.

Awalnya Naruto mengernyit jijik melihat daging itu, namun melihat Kiba dan Shino makan dengan sangat santai, membuatnya ikut menyantapnya. Rasa daging itu hambar, dagingnya agak kenyal dan seperti tidak bertulang. Ia memang tidak tahu apa yang ditangkap Shino karena pada saat itu ia mengumpulkan kayu yang ditebang oleh Kiba.

Ya ampun, Tuan Muda mana yang baik hati seperti dirinya?

"Daging apa ini?" Naruto seolah lupa dengan pembicaraan mereka sebelumnya saat satu bulat daging itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya, ia mengambil satu tusuk lagi, ia merasa sangat lapar. "Rasanya lumayan."

"Oh, itu daging ular," jawab Shino.

"Ya, ya, tentu saja daging ula—Heee? ULAR?!"

.

.

.

"Tuan Muda, sampai kapan kau akan marah pada kami?" tanya Kiba lelah, mereka akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanan dengan kemarahan Naruto yang tidak juga mereda. "Mana kami tahu kau tidak suka ular."

Mendengar kata ular membuat Naruto merinding, ia tidak bisa membayangkan daging itu masuk ke dalam perutnya. Ia ingin muntah.

"Aku akan mati sebentar lagi," gumamnya sambil memeluk perutnya sendiri.

"Kau bilang apa?" tanya Kiba penasaran.

Naruto menatapnya dengan sengit. Namun tidak berkata apa-apa untuk mengumpati pria penyuka anjing itu. Ia merasa semakin asing di tempat ini. Konoha memang tempat lahirnya, namun ia tidak pernah sekalipun pergi ke hutan atau melakukan pelatihan ke hutan. Ibunya dulu terlalu menjaganya sampai-sampai Naruto merasa kalau dirinya dididik menjadi pria yang berbeda dengan teman-temannya.

Hanya saja dulu, ia pernah mengikuti akademi ninja. Dalam akademi itu anak-anak seusianya diajarkan beberapa cara bertarung dan menggunakan senjata perang, seperti memanah, menggunakan pedang, menggunakan tombak dan yang populer pada saat itu adalah pelatihan _kendo_.

Sebenarnya di Tokyo bela diri bernama _kendo_ juga ada, _kendo_ merupakan klub yang terdapat di sekolahnya, Naruto pernah ikut, namun tidak lama. Ia memutuskan untuk ikut bela diri yang lain seperti wushu dan aikido. Gerakan dan caranya lebih beragam. Bedanya, pelatihan di Tokyo tidak menggunakan pedang asli atau bahan berbahaya lainnya, beda di akademinya dulu.

"Tuan Muda?" Kiba memanggil lagi.

Naruto meliriknya sebal. Sebenarnya ia tidak bermaksud marah, namun dua orang itu dari awal bertemu dengannya hari ini saja sudah membuat kesan tidak mengenakkan. Naruto bukan orang yang punya kesabaran yang tinggi.

Merasa lelah, akhirnya Naruto berujar, "Hei, sebenarnya dimana kalian meletakkan kudanya?" Ia berjongkok di tanah karena tungkai kakinya sudah mulai menjerit.

"Sebentar lagi, Tuan Muda. Kami mengikatnya di jalan utama. Kalau kami membawanya ke hutan, mereka akan terluka oleh semak-semak berduri. Maka dari itu kami tidak membawanya."

"Jalan utama?"

"Jalan utama adalah jalan yang bisa dilalui kereta kuda."

Naruto mengangguk. Ia mulai menarik beberapa kesimpulan dari perjalanan ini. Sebelumnya, ia terus melewati tebing curam, hutan buah dan pepohonan yang lebat, memang berbeda sekali dengan medan yang ditempuhnya saat baru tiba dari Tokyo. Jalanan yang dilalui kereta kudanya saat itu merupakan permukaan yang rata yang berjejer pohon di kanan dan kiri sebagai pembatas.

Namun Naruto tahu mengapa ia melewati hutan saat itu, Kankuro adalah seorang buronan dan itu artinya ia sedang dalam pengejaran. Maka dari itu mereka memilih melewati hutan.

"Sebenarnya, sebelum kami mendapat tugas ini, Sai- _sama_ sudah terlebih dahulu mendapatkannya," celetuk Shino tiba-tiba.

"Sai? Lalu dimana dia?"

"Tuan Besar memerintahkannya untuk ke kerajaan tetua, Danzo- _sama_ ingin bertemu dengannya."

Naruto tahu kalau Sai merupakan cucu dari Shimura Danzo, tetua yang paling berpengaruh di seluruh desa. Sai merupakan cucu angkat dari pria tua itu, meskipun Naruto sering mendengar namanya, namun ia tidak pernah tahu persis bagaimana rupanya.

"Setelah kami menemukan kudanya, kami akan mengantar tuan muda ke istana. Setelah itu kami akan mencari Sasuke- _sama_." Kiba tiba-tiba bersuara, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap pria itu.

"Aku akan ikut."

"Tapi—"

"Aku ikut mencari Sasuke," kata Naruto dengan nada menekan, mereka berdua terpaksa mengangguk. "Kita akan lewat jalan utama."

"Tunggu," Shino berujar, "kalau kita lewat jalan utama dan Sasuke- _sama_ ada di dalam hutan ini bagaimana? Itu akan berlawanan arah."

Naruto langsung menoleh ke arah Kiba. "Kiba, kau bilang penciuman Akamaru yang menuntunnya padaku 'kan?" tanyanya, Kiba mengangguk. "Tolong lakukan lagi. Endus keberadaan Sasuke."

Pada awalnya Kiba hanya menatap tidak mengerti, tetapi kemudian Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah _yukata_ lusuh yang beberapa bagiannya sudah sobek.

"Sudah kuduga berguna membawa kain ini," Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Apa itu?" tanya Kiba, dibarengi gonggongan dari Akamaru.

"Ini _yukata_ yang dipakai Sasuke."

.

.

.

Gaara terlonjak ketika pintu pondoknya dibuka secara kasar dan tiba-tiba. Ia melihat Kankuro masuk ke dalam dengan terburu-buru. Wajahnya tampak sangat pias. Pria itu segera duduk di _tatami_ dan menyambar minuman yang tengah dipegang oleh sepupu merahnya tersebut.

"Apa yang terjadi? Darimana kau?" tanya Gaara.

Kankuro menatapnya.

"Ini tidak masuk akal," Ia menjawab, nadanya terdengar menyentak. "Taka sudah menyerang Klan Hyuuga."

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Gaara menegang.

"Aku pikir aku akan terlambat, menyusup dengan menggunakan pakaian mereka dan bergabung dengan para pemanah."

"Kau melakukan itu?" sahut Gaara tak percaya.

"Itu bukan hal yang penting," jawab Kankuro. Ia menatap Gaara lurus-lurus. "Ada orang selain aku yang melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka menyamar, bergabung dengan pemanah-pemanah itu."

Gaara terlihat tidak sabar. "Siapa mereka?"

Kankuro mengerling jengkel. "Mana kutahu, mereka membunuh para pasukan penjaga seolah-olah mereka berada dalam pihak Taka. Mereka bahkan menolongku saat tahu bahwa aku juga menolong pria bertopeng itu."

Tidak ada petunjuk sama sekali yang bisa ditemukan Gaara, selama ini yang ia tahu Taka selalu bertarung seorang diri. Siapa orang-orang di balik ini semua? Mereka berkomplot dengan Taka atau hanya kebetulan setuju dengan gerakan yang dilakukan Taka dan diam-diam membantunya?

"Apa kau melihat ciri-ciri wajahnya?" tanya Gaara.

"Tidak."

Mereka berdua bergeming dalam keheningan. Tiba-tiba saja Kankuro menggebrak meja di depannya.

"Bukankah ini sangat sempurna, Gaara? Taka mendapatkan pertolongan di saat dirinya terdesak."

Gaara tidak menjawab, mencoba berpikir.

"Dan kau tahu apa yang kau temukan di sana selain itu?"

Gaara menatapnya meminta penjelasan.

"Aku melihat Taka melepas topengnya."

Jeda.

Lalu.

"Tapi aku tidak melihat jelas bagaimana wajahnya. Bukankah itu sial sekali?"

Gaara masih tidak merespon. Namun kemudian ia menatap Kankuro dengan mata berbinar—hal yang tidak pernah dilakukannya. "Kau tahu kemana dia akan pergi? Antar aku ke sana."

.

.

.

Kuda hitam yang ditumpangi Naruto dan dua orang pengawalnya berjalan cepat menembus hujan. Kaki kuda itu menapak jalanan utama yang meliuk dengan permukaan yang datar dan agak licin. Hujan menghalangi pandangan mereka berdua dan tiba-tiba saja Akamaru memilih bersembunyi di balik baju Kiba.

"Hujan semakin deras, Tuan Muda. Sebaiknya kita meneduh," usul Kiba. "Akamaru takut hujan."

Naruto melirik sekilas anjing kecil itu dari balik bahu Shino. Mereka berdua duduk dalam kuda yang sama.

"Sedikit lagi, aku merasa kalau Sasuke sudah dekat."

"Faktanya kau terus mengatakan hal itu sejak satu jam yang lalu," celetuk Shino.

Naruto tahu kalau ia sangat keras kepala untuk terus melanjutkan perjalanan ini. Sejak satu jam terakhir ia terus mematahkan pendapat Shino dan Kiba bahwa mungkin saja Sasuke sudah tiba di istana. Naruto ingin berpikir seperti itu, tapi ia takut kalau Sasuke tidak ada di sana saat ia kembali ke istana. Itu artinya ia akan membuang banyak waktu. Jadi, Naruto berpikir akan lebih baik mereka mencari Sasuke terlebih dahulu bagaimanapun hasilnya.

"Tuan Muda—"

"Ah, baiklah, baiklah! _Kuso_!"

Kiba dan Shino saling berpandangan, mereka merasa tidak enak karena sudah mematahkan semangat tuan muda mereka. Walaupun yang mereka lakukan ini demi kebaikan tuan mudanya tersebut. Hujan kali ini sangat deras dan mereka berdua hanya memakai pakaian yang sangat tipis.

Mereka tidak mau terjadi sesuatu pada tuan mereka. Kalau hal itu terjadi, mereka tidak bisa memaafkan diri mereka sendiri.

Namun baru saja mereka akan berbalik, tiba-tiba Akamaru menggonggong. Anjing kecil itu meringkuk sambil menggonggong tidak nyaman di pelukan Kiba.

"Ada apa, Akamaru?"

Anjing itu tetap menggonggong. Shino tiba-tiba menunjuk ke arah depan. Samar-samar ia melihat sesuatu.

"Lihat, lihat itu," katanya.

Naruto mengusap wajahnya yang basah sambil memperjelas penglihatannya di tengah hujan deras. Ia melihat siluet hewan berkaki empat yang tengah melaju ke arah mereka. Gerakannya lamban, tidak ada yang mengendalikan. Hewan itu berwarna hitam pekat dan ternyata adalah seekor kuda jantan dengan penumpang satu-satunya di atasnya.

Naruto merasa ada yang janggal dengan kuda hitam tersebut. Menuruti instingnya, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melompat turun dari kudanya secara tiba-tiba dan menghampiri kuda itu. Ia baru sadar kalau penumpang di kuda itu sudah terkapar tidak berdaya di atasnya.

"Hei, kau," Naruto mengguncang bahu pria itu, kepalanya menghadap ke arah berlawanan dengannya. Naruto mengguncangnya lagi. "Hei, kau mendengarku?"

Tiba-tiba tubuh pria itu merosot jatuh ke belakang dan Naruto dengan sigap menangkap tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya. Naruto ikut terjatuh karena berat beban dari pria itu dan membuat tulang ekornya terasa berdenyut saat bergesekan dengan tanah. Saat itu pula Kiba dan Shino menghampiri mereka dengan cemas.

Mereka bahkan semakin cemas mengetahui siapa pria yang tidak sadarkan diri itu.

"Sasuke- _sama_!"

.

.

.

"Sasuke, bangunlah." Naruto terus menepuk-nepuk pipi pria yang kini berada dalam dekapannya. Bibirnya pria itu sudah sangat membiru.

"Tuan Muda, sepertinya darah dari lukanya tidak berhenti."

Naruto melihat _yukata_ Sasuke yang sudah berubah warna, bahkan kain yang Naruto tekankan di sana sudah bernasib sama. Naruto mendesis kesal, lalu menatap punggung Shino yang tengah mengendalikan kudanya. "Apakah kau tidak bisa lebih cepat, Shino?!"

Shino tidak menoleh sama sekali. Diakuinya memang laju kuda itu sangat lambat.

"Hujan sangat deras, Tuan. Lagipula kita tidak mungkin memberikan banyak guncangan padanya," Shino menyahut di tengah derasnya hujan.

"Tapi dia sekarat, Shino!" Naruto berujar marah.

"Kumohon tenanglah, Tuan Muda, sebentar lagi kita akan tiba."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tenang?" raung Naruto. Memperlihatkan matanya yang memerah dan membuat Kiba langsung bungkam. " _Holly shit_ , dia hampir tidak bernapas!"

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka berjalan dalam keheningan, hanya terdengar suara air yang membentur tanah dan membuat ketiganya menggigil. Mereka hampir dua jam berada di tengah hujan. Bukan hal yang aneh, jika setelah ini mereka juga akan jatuh sakit. Namun, keselamatan Sasuke kali ini lebih penting dari hal remeh temeh itu, bagaimana jika seandainya mereka tidak menemukan Sasuke saat itu? Apa yang akan terjadi padanya? Bahkan Naruto sangat takut untuk membayangkannya.

Gerbang istana Uzumaki sudah mulai terlihat dari jauh, dua penjaga gerbang Uzumaki tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri mereka ketika Kiba berteriak minta tolong.

"Apa yang terjadi, Tuan Muda?" tanya salah seorang penjaga itu.

"Tanyanya nati saja, Izumo, lebih baik bawa—"

Kiba belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika melihat Naruto turun dengan Sasuke yang berada di punggungnya. Pria blonde itu bahkan tidak mengindahkan keberadaan mereka semua dan segera berlari masuk ke dalam gerbang. Ia berteriak seperti kesetanan hingga beberapa orang di dalam berhamburan keluar.

Dua orang penjaga memberanikan diri untuk merebut Sasuke dari tangan Naruto, namun pria itu membentaknya dengan berang. Ia hanya terus meneriakkan nama tabib yang diingatnya. Saat kesabarannya sudah habis, Naruto bahkan berniat menghampiri kamar dimana tabib itu berada sebelum seseorang menghentikannya.

"Bawa dia ke kamarnya, Naruto. Biar aku yang memanggil tabib."

Semua orang tak terkecuali Naruto langsung terkejut mendengar Minato sendiri yang mengatakan hal itu. Hampir semuanya yang ada di situ berniat untuk mencegah Minato dan berniat bisa mengambil alih tugas itu, namun penguasa lima klan itu menolak.

Ini mengingatkan mereka pada sikap yang sama seperti yang Naruto tunjukkan tadi. Memang benar, buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya. Setidaknya itu kata-kata memang cocok menggambarkan dua ayah dan anak tersebut.

 **TBC...**

 _Merasa sangat nista, maaf kalau chap ini agak maksa. Aku ngaret dua minggu karena sibuk di challenge di grup NS. Biasaaa, author newbie yang masih menggebu-menggebunya. Heuu. Maaf belum bisa balas review, kalian boleh tanya ulang di review chap ini, nanti aku jawab._._


	8. Chapter 8 - Pembenaran

**Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **The Clans Conspiracy © liaprimadonna**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/comfort**

 **Rated: T**

 **Pairing: NarutoxSasuke / Narusasu**

 **A/N: OOC, Typo(s), violence, Shounen-ai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu Minato duduk di kursi utama ruang pertemuan di istana Uzumaki, bersama para dewan Konoha yang duduk pada masing-masing kursi yang mengelilingi meja.

"Kerusakan yang disebabkan Taka lebih besar dari yang dibayangkan." Satu-satunya wanita dengan kepang dua di ruangan itu berujar. "Ada lebih dari dua orang penyusup yang menyamar di Klan Hyuuga malam itu."

"Taka... sepertinya memang tidak main-main 'kan?" sahut pria si rambut putih—Jiraiya.

"Lebih dari itu, ini sebuah ancaman," sahut Orochimaru. "Bocah itu lebih berani untuk disebut penyusup biasa."

Tsunade terdiam sejenak. Matanya bergulir ke arah Minato dan melihat pria berambut _blonde_ itu tengah termenung. Awalnya Tsunade mengira bahwa pria yang terkenal bijaksana itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu, maka ia mencoba memancingnya. "Berapa buronan yang sudah tertangkap, Minato?"

"Sekitar 21 orang."

Tsunade tidak suka dengan jawaban itu. "Untuk Konoha saja?"

Seperti yang sudah diduganya, Minato menggeleng.

"Berapa buronan Konoha yang kau dapatkan?" Wanita itu bertanya dengan nada yang hampir meledak.

"Delapan orang."

"Delapan?!" Tsunade tidak bisa menahan kemarahannya lagi. "Konoha punya lebih dari lima puluh tahanan, Minato."

"Aku tahu."

"Kau tidak tahu!" Ia menggebrak meja. "Apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan para _samurai_ itu? Berekreasi? Kerja mereka sangat lamban!"

Terdengar kekehan dari samping kirinya, Tsunade mengerling jengkel. "Ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Para _samurai_ baru bergerak beberapa hari yang lalu, bukan?"

"Bukan begitu, buronan Konoha hanya segelintir dari beberapa klan kecil. Seharusnya _samurai_ sebanyak itu cukup mudah menangkap mereka."

Apa yang dikatakan Orochimaru benar, penjara bawah tanah Konoha hanya menahan beberapa kelompok kecil dari klan yang terbuang. Mereka berasal dari klan pemberontak yang menolak penggusuran wilayah yang dilakukan dewan kerajaan tetua beberapa tahun silam. Pada saat itu para tetua mengusulkan penggabungan wilayah, dan membagi lima klan besar dengan masing-masing tanah yang diperluas.

Ada lebih dari tujuh klan yang melakukan pemberontakan pada masa yang berbeda, namun tujuan mereka sama. Beberapa wilayah kecil diusung ke wilayah dengan alokasi yang lebih besar dan memaksa mereka bergabung dengan klan yang dipilih oleh pemimpin. Oleh sebab itulah mereka tidak setuju, dan melakukan pemberontakan besar-besaran.

Tetapi tetap saja, kekuatan para prajurit kemiliteran lebih kuat dari pada mereka.

"Bila kau lupa, Konoha juga memiliki tahanan kelas kakap di dalamnya. Misalnya Itachi."

Wajah Minato berkerut saat nama itu disebut oleh Jiraiya. Itachi adalah satu-satunya tahanan yang berhasil Minato tarik dari penjara kemiliteran.

"Aku masih belum mengerti untuk yang satu itu," Orochimaru melirik pada Minato. "Sebenarnya kenapa tahanan yang akan dihukum mati oleh para tetua bisa masuk ke penjara Konoha?"

Minato menutup matanya sesaat sebelum menjawab. "Aku punya beberapa alasan untuk itu," katanya. "Bukan soal kemanusiaan atau rasa belas kasih, namun lebih dari itu, aku merasa kalau aku tidak bisa membiarkannya mati."

Kemudian yang menyusul setelahnya hanya keheningan. Baik Minato maupun ketiga dewan Konoha tidak ada yang mengangkat suara lagi. Dan apabila Tsunade mengatakan ia tidak terkejut, itu adalah kebohongan besar. Ia yakin, kedua pria yang duduk mengapit dirinya bahkan lebih terkejut darinya.

Namun apa yang bisa dilakukan? Minato memang selalu punya alasan yang kuat jika dirinya gigih akan sesuatu.

Tsunade mengangkat bahu. "Tidak perlu kau berikan alasan kenapa kau melakukan hal itu. Seorang teman akan tetap membantu temannya, meski ia tahu hal itu akan sangat percuma. Namun ada sesuatu yang perlu kau ingat, seperti yang kita semua tahu, Fugaku sudah tidak ada di sini."

Tsunade tahu kalau ia baru saja membuat seorang penguasa lima klan menegang karena ucapannya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Minato masih bersikap sangat lemah dan tidak bisa memisahkan antara kepentingan istana dan hatinya.

Jelas-jelas keputusannya menahan Itachi dalam penjara Konoha adalah sesuatu yang buruk, tetua sudah hampir kehilangan kepercayaannya pada Minato.

Pria itu sangat lemah akan perasaannya, ia mudah goyah.

"Kuharap apapun yang kau lakukan, tidak akan ada yang merugikan pihak manapun, Minato. Setelah ini, jika aku menemukan bahwa bocah itu yang menyusup masuk ke Klan Hyuuga, aku tidak akan memberinya ampun."

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke telah terjaga beberapa menit lalu. Ia berjengit melihat seorang pria tua duduk di sebelah kirinya.

"Ah, kau sudah sadar, Sasuke- _sama_."

Ia tidak menjawab dan merasakan sebuah tangan mengusap permukaan perutnya.

"Aku baru saja selesai mengganti perbanmu," kata pria itu lagi, terdengar sangat pelan.

"... ini dimana?" tanya Sasuke.

Pada akhirnya ia bisa menangkap jelas wajah pria tua itu. Dan mendapati pria itu tersenyum. "Kau ditemukan terluka di hutan, tuan muda yang membawamu kembali ke istana."

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ingatannya menggali beberapa kejadian malam itu.

"Lukamu tidak begitu dalam, namun cukup lebar dan terdapat beberapa memar. Istrahatlah yang cukup hari ini. Itu akan mengembalikan tenagamu."

"Dimana Naruto?"

Pria yang berprofesi sebagai tabib istana itu terlihat berpikir. Sambil membereskan perkakasnya, ia menjawab, "Kurasa tuan muda ada di lapangan memanah. Tidak ada yang bisa membujuknya untuk istirahat, mengingat tuan muda tidak tidur untuk menjagamu."

Mata Sasuke menyipit heran.

"Berapa lama aku tidur?"

"Sasuke- _sama_ tidur sepanjang hari kemarin." Tabib itu berdiri dari posisinya dan membungkuk sedikit. "Aku akan memanggil pelayan untuk membawakan sarapan."

Pintu segera berderit saat tabib itu pergi. Sasuke mendengar langkah kakinya di kejauhan. Entah kenapa dadanya tiba-tiba berdetak dengan begitu cepatnya dan memaksanya mengingat tentang Naruto.

Ya, Naruto.

Pria keras kepala itu.

.

.

.

Pintu _shouji_ bergeser kuat bersamaan dengan langkah kaki yang melangkah terburu.

" _Teme_!"

Dan Sasuke tidak perlu menoleh untuk tahu siapa pemilik suara berisik itu.

"Aku senang kau sudah sadar," katanya dengan nada antusias. Kemudian mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Sasuke. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Sasuke menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya. "Baik."

" _Yokatta_."

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. Ia mendengus. Ia berharap Naruto mengerti dan tidak memertanyakan bagaimana dirinya bisa terluka seperti ini. Ia bahkan ingin membenci dirinya yang begitu lemah.

Pria itu berguling ke kanan, memikirkan apa saja yang sudah terjadi. Napasnya terasa agak sesak, tangannya menelusuri bagian perutnya dan menemukan perban.

Ada luka di sana. Sakit.

Sasuke tidak menyadari bahwa Naruto tersenyum di balik bahunya. "Sepertinya kau masih butuh istirahat." Sebuah selimut terangkat menutupi tubuhnya. "Tidurlah, kau butuh itu. Aku akan menemanimu di sini."

Terdengar suara tatami yang bergesekan dengan sesuatu, Sasuke tidak tahan untuk berdiam saja. "Lemah."

"Eh?"

Sasuke merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat. "Kau pasti menganggapku lemah, bukan?" katanya. "Terluka parah dua kali di tengah hutan."

Untuk sesaat keheningan memeluk mereka. Naruto memandang lurus bahu Sasuke yang naik turun karena bernapas. Tetapi ia tahu, di balik itu ada perasaan gemetar yang dirasakan pria raven itu.

Ia tertawa kering. "Kau tahu, _Teme_. Kadang-kadang seorang pria juga perlu menunjukkan kelemahan mereka," katanya. "Pria yang terlalu kuat itu membosankan tahu."

Sasuke membawa tubuhnya untuk duduk dengan perlahan. Menatap pria itu.

"Pria yang lemah lebih membosankan."

Kalau boleh jujur, Naruto merasa bahwa komentar itu terkesan seperti sebuah tuduhan.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Naruto. "Apakah kau baru saja mengatakan bahwa aku ini lemah?"

Sasuke menyingkirkan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya.

"Hei, kau—"

"Aku sudah cukup lama tertidur," Sasuke memotong, ia berdiri dengan agak goyah. Tidur dengan porsi waktu yang lama nyatanya tidak begitu baik untuk tubuhnya.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Naruto ikut berdiri, mendekat ke samping Sasuke. Ia masih tidak percaya bahwa pria itu bisa berjalan dengan baik.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Walaupun berkata seperti itu Sasuke tahu kalau Naruto tetap akan mengikutinya. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi.

"Hei, tunggu, _Teme_!"

Dan faktanya, Sasuke tampak sangat sehat dibandingkan dengan apa yang dipikirkan Naruto.

.

.

.

Seharusnya Naruto marah pada Sasuke sebab apa yang dilakukannya sudah membuatnya marah.

Tapi Naruto malah terkekeh.

Ada banyak hal yang tidak ia mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. Tidak bisa marah. Tidak bisa membentak. Bahkan ia tidak bisa menolak keinginan Sasuke.

Benar saja, pria raven yang baru saja sadar dari tidurnya itu membuatnya ikut berjalan-jalan sekitar taman tanpa henti. Ia seolah sengaja membuat Naruto bosan dan berhenti mengikutinya.

Nyatanya, Naruto sudah sangat bertekad untuk berada dekat dengan Sasuke karena bagaimanapun pria itu belum pulih. Demi Tuhan, bahkan Naruto sedang berusaha mengenyahkan pemandangan yang berputar di otaknya, dimana Sasuke terluka dengan tubuh sedingin mayat.

"Sasuke, bisa kita hentikan ini? Kau terus berputar-putar sejak tadi," keluh Naruto.

"Aku akan bosan jika tidak melakukan apapun."

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Jadi?"

"Jadi aku harus melakukan sesuatu."

"Misalnya?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Berlatih pedang mungkin."

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Lakukan saja, kau akan sangat keras kepala jika aku melarangmu, bukan?"

Awalnya Sasuke ternganga, namun ia tidak bisa menjawab apapun. Tempo lalu keadaannya juga sama, ia terluka dan memaksakan diri untuk berlatih. Naruto mati-matian menceramahinya dengan nada yang menekan. Namun, apa artinya suara Naruto baginya?

Suara itu hanya masuk untuk kembali keluar tanpa guna.

Bedanya dengan sekarang, Sasuke sedikit merasa aneh karena ia harus melaporkan sesuatu yang ingin dilakukannya. Padahal di hari-hari sebelumnya, tanpa Naruto, ia tidak seperti ini.

Pada akhirnya, Sasuke berbalik, sebelum langkahnya kembali terhenti karena sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Aku punya ide untuk menghilangkan rasa bosanmu," kata Naruto.

"Apa?"

Naruto menatap pria di sebelahnya sesaat, sambil berpikir. Matanya berputar dan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik.

" _Ojii-san_ ," Naruto menghampiri lelaki paruh baya yang bekerja sebagai pekerja kasar di istananya. Pria itu tengah memotong kayunya dengan menggunakan kapak.

"Ah, Tuan Muda."

Pria itu membungkuk hormat melihat keberadaan Naruto. Lagi-lagi Naruto hanya bisa mendengus malas. Ia mengibaskan tangannya pongah.

"Aku ingin membantumu, _Jii-san_ ," katanya. Matanya bergerak melirik Sasuke. "Kemari, _Teme_."

Pria pekerja Uzumaki tersebut nampak sangat panik. "Tidak, Tuan Muda, jangan lakukan hal itu. Pekerjaan ini sangatlah berat."

"Hm?" Naruto menggumam. "Hanya sebentar kok." Lalu ia melirik Sasuke yang sudah ada di dekatnya. "Iya 'kan, _Teme_?"

Sasuke tidak merespon.

"T-Tapi, Tuan—"

Kalimat pria itu terputus saat Naruto mengatupkan dua tangannya. Ah, pria itu bahkan tidak sanggup melihat mata itu memohon. Di samping ketakutannya, ia mencoba untuk menyunggingkan senyum terpaksa. Kapak dalam genggamannya bergulir pada salah satu tumpukan kayu.

Ia hanya bisa berharap semoga tuan besarnya tidak melihat hal semacam ini.

"Baiklah, Tuan Muda," desahnya.

Naruto mengambil kapak dengan senyum yang tersungging dengan sangat lebar. Sasuke hampir tidak percaya bahwa pria _blonde_ itu usianya bahkan dua tahun lebih tua darinya.

" _Ikimasho_ , Sasuke- _chan_."

Sasuke membuang wajahnya. "Jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Menjijikkan."

"Heee, kenapa? Itu 'kan sangat imut untukmu." Naruto mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang menghampiri tumpukan kayu. Pria raven itu sepertinya tahu mengenai hal apa yang akan dilakukannya. " _Naa_ , Sasuke- _chan_ , jangan abaikan aku!"

"Berisik!"

.

.

.

"Apakah Sasuke- _sama_ kehausan?"

Sasuke terlonjak saat mendengar suara dari balik bahunya, begitu ia menoleh, ia berusaha kuat menahan agar tidak melempar kapak yang ada di dekat kakinya. Karena pemilik suara itu adalah Naruto.

 _Plus_ senyuman lebarnya—Sasuke hanya bisa berharap bibir itu tidak sobek karena tersenyum selebar itu.

Masih dengan senyumnya, Naruto memberikan piring berisi beberapa _onigiri_ dan _salmon nigiri sushi_ pada Sasuke. Sengaja menaruh piring itu di atas pangkuan pria itu, berharap Sasuke marah atau mengumpatnya, namun reaksi yang diduganya tersebut tidak terjadi.

Mood _nya suka berubah-ubah._ Naruto mendengus.

"Makanlah," pinta Naruto. Menyabet satu nasi kepal berbentuk segitiga yang ditempeli _nori_ kering. Mulai menggigitnya dengan semangat.

"Kukira kau punya rencana lebih baik," ujar Sasuke sembari meraih satu onigiri dan meletakkan piring yang ada di pangkuannya ke rumput.

"Maksudmu?"

"Untuk mengisi waktu luangku," jawab Sasuke sambil mengunyah _onigiri_ nya.

"Aku tidak terpikirkan hal yang lain lagi. Setidaknya mengangkat kayu tidak terlalu membebanimu."

Menjadi pengangkut kayu yang sudah dibelah beberapa bagian bukan hal yang sulit bagi Sasuke. Keringatnya keluar cukup banyak karena panas terik, namun tubuhnya tidak lelah sama sekali.

"Kau meremehkanku?"

Naruto menatapnya. "Tidak, aku mengkhawatirkan kondisimu."

Sasuke merasakan gelenyar aneh di perutnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia kehilangan seluruh kosakata yang biasanya tersusun rapi di kepalanya. Alhasil, ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun.

"Kau tahu, ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu." Naruto bersuara lagi, nadanya terdengar sangat hati-hati.

"Jangan bertanya apapun, aku tidak akan menjawabnya."

Naruto sudah menduga jawaban semacam itu.

"Ijinkan aku bertanya satu hal saja," kata Naruto bersikeras. Secepat itu pula ia melihat Sasuke berdiri dari posisinya, Naruto dengan segera menarik tangannya. "Oh, astaga. Berhentilah menghindar, Sasuke. Kau tidak sadar bahwa sikap semacam ini hanya akan membuatmu terlihat kekanakkan?"

"Jangan konyol," sahut Sasuke, mencoba melepas tangan Naruto yang meremat kuat pergelangannya.

Kedua alis Naruto menukik tajam.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu padamu."

Pegangan tangan Naruto terlepas, Sasuke bergeming bersamaan dengan angin yang mengibarkan helaian rambutnya.

"Duduklah. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu tidak nyaman," pinta Naruto.

Pada akhirnya, Sasuke menuruti hal itu dengan enggan. Ada perasaan janggal ketika ia menyadari bahwa dirinya duduk di sebelah pria _blonde_ itu lagi.

"Jadi?"

"Hn."

Naruto terkekeh kecil dan menunjuk piring yang ada di dekat Sasuke. Sadar bahwa Naruto masih menginginkan makanan itu, Sasuke segera mengambilnya.

"Kau tidak makan? Makanlah." Naruto mengambil satu buah _sushi_ dan melahapnya satu bulatan penuh. Dengan mulut menggembung, ia kembali berbicara, "Kau harus banyak makan."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menurutinya, mengambil segempal _onigiri_ dan melahapnya dalam keheningan. Selama beberapa saat, Naruto bergeming sembari menatap pria raven yang kini tampak begitu tenang di sampingnya. Ia merasa tubuhnya sedikit menghangat, sepertinya cara pria itu makan memang terkesan sangat anggun dan teratur. Tanpa sadar, bibir Naruto memoles senyuman tipis.

Sadar karena tengah diperhatikan, Sasuke menoleh. "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Naruto balik bertanya.

Sasuke mendengus sinis. "Buruk. Aku sekarat."

Bayangan yang ada di kepala Naruto adalah malam dimana Sasuke terluka. Ia tampak tidak senang dengan komentar itu. "Kau baik-baik saja," tukasnya.

"Hn."

"Kau tidak akan membuat ini jadi mudah 'kan?" desah Naruto.

"Itu kalimatku, Idiot."

Selesai dengan _onigiri_ keduanya, Sasuke segera meraih satu _sushi_ dan melahapnya bulat-bulat. Kali ini mulut sebelah kirinya menggembung dan membuat Naruto tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Dengan tak acuh, Sasuke terus mengunyah beberapa _sushi_ yang masih tersedia di piring. Ia tidak peduli apakah Naruto masih lapar atau tidak.

Yang pasti ia sangat lapar.

Hal itu ternyata ditangkap jelas oleh mata Naruto. Ia menduga Sasuke tengah kelaparan. Wajar saja, mengingat pria itu baru saja sadar pagi ini setelah seharian kemarin terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Ditambah beberapa kegiatan penghilang bosan yang Naruto cetuskan. Naruto rela membelah kayu gelondongan dan membiarkan Sasuke memindahkannya dari satu tempat ke tempat yang lain.

Naruto mengakui bahwa ia juga kelelahan.

"Aku kenyang," kata Sasuke, menyisakan satu _onigiri_ terakhir.

"Habiskan."

"Tidak."

Butuh waktu lama mengubah kata 'tidak' versi Sasuke menjadi kalimat positif. Akhirnya Naruto memilih untuk mengalah. Ia mengambil _onigiri_ terakhir dan melahapnya. "Kau itu memang keras kepala, ya?" kata Naruto dengan mulut menggembung penuh.

"Kalimat itu lebih cocok untukmu," balas Sasuke.

"Untukmu, _Teme_!"

"Untukmu!

"Tidak. Untukmu!

"Untukmu!"

"Untukmu! Untukmu! Untukmu!"

Sasuke yang sudah sangat lelah memilih untuk mengalah. Karena siapapun yang berhenti berdebat lebih dulu dialah yang mengalah. Ia pun memandang pepohonan yang terhampar dengan beberapa bakal bunga yang tumbuh di ujung batangnya. Sebentar lagi musim semi akan tiba.

Ah, rasanya mungkin akan menyenangkan dengan udara dingin.

"Kalau kau memang tidak keras kepala, kau pasti mau menjawab semua pertanyaanku," Naruto mencebik.

Sasuke melirik pria itu dari sudut matanya. "Apa?"

"Kenapa kau bisa terluka malam itu?"

"Hn."

"Kenapa kau bisa terluka?" ulang Naruto.

Sasuke menghela napas pasrah. "Aku diserang bandit di hutan. Mereka mencuri semua uangku dan aku melawannya," dustanya. "Aku tidak berbohong. Jadi berhenti menatapku seperti itu!"

Naruto mencibir.

"Ucapanmu mengindikasikan kalau kau baru saja berbohong."

"Aku tidak—"

"Iya!" potong Naruto. "Baiklah kalau kau memang tidak mau menceritakannya padaku. Tapi ingat satu hal ini, aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu."

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa padaku," gumam Sasuke pelan, namun Naruto mendengar dengan jelas.

Naruto menggeleng. Ia sangat kecewa sekarang ini. Faktanya ia selalu kecewa karena Sasuke tidak pernah mau menceritakan dirinya kepada Naruto. Akhirnya ia berdiri, berbalik dan memperlihatkan punggungnya pada Sasuke. Tapi, belum genap lima langkah ia berlalu, suara Sasuke kembali menghentikan langkahnya.

"Bahkan jika aku menceritakannya padamu, kau tidak akan bisa membantu apapun."

.

.

.

"Maaf untuk penjamuan tidak hormat ini, Tuan Besar." Hyuuga Hizashi berdiri di depan aula pertemuan di istananya.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu?" Minato berjalan memasuki ruangan sesaat setelah pemimpin Klan Hyuuga mempersilakan. "Aku sangat bersyukur masih ada tempat yang nyaman di istana ini. Aku prihatin mendengarnya." Ia tersenyum hangat untuk menghaluskan komentarnya. Kenyataannya, beberapa bagian istana memang hancur karena penyerangan Taka dua malam yang lalu. Dari semua penyerangan Taka, Klan Hyuuga adalah yang paling menerima dampak buruk.

"Kita tidak pernah tahu kapan bencana akan menghancurkan kita," kata Hizashi dengan ekspresi getir. Lalu air mukanya berubah ketika menatap Minato kembali. "Bagaimana perjalananmu?"

"Menyenangkan. Aku terus bersembunyi di dalam kereta dengan pengawalan ketat."

Hizashi menangkap komentar itu sebagai kelakar Minato yang biasa. "Apa yang kau harapkan? Orang nomor satu akan dijaga seperti dewa 'kan? Keselamatanmu sangat penting, Tuan Besar."

Minato tersenyum kecil, mengiyakan.

"Bagaimana keadaan puteramu? Kudengar dia terluka," Minato mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Lukanya sangat parah, ia belum sadar dan sedang berada di ruang perawatan istana. Kau pasti sudah mendengar bahwa ada lebih dari dua penyusup yang menyerang istanaku. Dengan adanya penyerangan ini, aku merasa harus membuat rencana baru."

Sebenarnya Minato juga berpikir seperti itu, dan siapapun pasti sudah memikirkan hal yang sama, kekacauan yang dibuat oleh Taka memang sebuah ancaman besar yang harus diantisipasi para pemimpin desa untuk ke depannya.

"Kau benar, Hizashi. Aku sudah merevisi beberapa rencana penjagaan bagi para tahanan di seluruh desa. Setelah penyerangan ini aku yakin yang menjadi incaran Taka adalah para tahanan. Sayangnya beberapa _samurai_ yang sudah dikerahkan untuk mencari buronan desa bekerja dengan sangat lambat. Aku tidak tahu dimana kesulitan mereka."

"Hutan cukup luas untuk seribu orang sekalipun, Tuan Besar. Masalah yang dihadapi para _samurai_ hanyalah soal waktu. Kudengar beberapa bandit-bandit hutan juga menghambat para _samurai_ itu."

Bandit, ya? Sebenarnya ada berapa bandit yang tersebar di hutan itu?

Para bandit seringnya berkamuflase ke desa-desa kecil. Mereka menyusup dan melakukan tindak kejahatan di tempat-tempat dengan pengawasan yang minim. Dalam hal ini, Minato baru menyadari, satu pemimpin saja rasanya tidak cukup untuk mengawasi satu wilayah desa.

Kebanyakan dari rakyat-rakyat yang terdapat jauh dari istananya seringkali menjadi sasaran empuk kejahatan para bandit. Rasanya ini tidak adil.

Minato menatap Hizashi lurus-lurus. "Sebagai desa yang memiliki tanah yang luas, bagaimana kau mengatasi hal ini, Hiashi?"

"Maaf?"

"Apakah kau menemukan kesulitan?"

Gantian Hizashi yang menatap Minato. "Apa ini? Apakah tuan besar ingin menawari sebuah bantuan?" Ia tertawa dengan sangat pelan.

Namun, rupanya hal itu membuat Minato kembali berpikir keras. Untuk memberikan pemikirannya kepada pria di depannya ini mungkin bukan keputusan yang bijak.

"Aku hanya merasa bahwa kau sangat hebat bisa memimpin wilayah yang terkenal sangat luas ini."

"Aku sangat tersanjung atas pujianmu."

"Ya." Minato tersenyum. Membawa pikirannya melayang dengan spekulasi yang mulai timpang tindih. Sebagian besar merujuk pada sebuah kesalahan besar.

"Tetapi aku rasa kau salah besar, Tuan." Hizashi kembali berkata dengan nada lebih berat dari sebelumnya. "Dan tolong jangan tersinggung."

Minato mengetukkan jari pada pahanya. Memilih untuk menampilkan ekspresi bertanya alih-alih melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan. Hizashi nampaknya menangkap maksud itu.

"Beberapa waktu lalu aku datang ke kemiliteran. Aku mengajukan permintaan untuk membagi Ame menjadi dua bagian." Ada ekspresi terkejut dari Minato—Hizashi melihat dengan jelas. Ia buru-buru melanjutkan, "Kurasa Ame tidak bisa aku pimpin seorang diri. Aku tidak bisa menulikan telinga terhadap keluhan rakyat."

Untuk beberapa saat Minato merasa lidahnya kelu, padahal ia ingin sekali memberikan pembenaran atas apa yang dilakukan Hizashi. Alhasil, Minato menelan komentarnya dan memilih untuk menggali ekspresi yang tersirat di wajah tua teman seperjuangannya tersebut.

Lelah.

Sorot itu redup dengan suara yang mengalun dengan sangat tenang. Hizashi terus menjelaskan kenapa ia keberatan dengan usulan memimpin wilayah Ame seorang diri.

Dahulunya, Ame memiliki tujuh pemimpin dan dinaungi oleh tujuh klan di dalamnya. Baru sekitar sepuluh tahun yang lalu wilayah itu dijadikan satu kesatuan dan memiliki satu pemimpin yang berdiri di atasnya.

Inilah yang menyebabkan beberapa pemberontakan yang pernah terjadi di Ame. Perebutan kekuasaan dan persaingan antar klan yang pada akhirnya memutuskan siapa yang lebih kuat dan siapa yang memimpin desa. Klan Hyuuga pada saat itu adalah klan unggul yang mendapat kepercayaan tersebut.

"Dapatkah kau jelaskan kepadaku bagaimana pandanganmu tentang keberatan ini, Tuan besar?" tanya Hiashi akhirnya.

"Pertanyaan yang bagus," Minato menjawab. "Seperti yang kau katakan, tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu dengan pasti kapan atau bagaimana bencana akan datang. Dan aku menganggap keberatanmu ini sebagai sebuah antisipasi."

Pada akhirnya Minato mendesah panjang. Keadaan semakin berat saja di satu sisinya.

"Apakah jawaban ini cukup untukmu?"

Rasa puas terpancar dari mata Hizashi. Minato menyentak kepalanya sambil bertanya-tanya apa yang tersimpan di dalam ekspresi itu dan mengapa pemimpin dari Klan Hyuuga itu nampak seperti kuda yang baru saja menginjak sebuah duri.

Ia terlihat ragu untuk kembali melangkah.

Akhirnya, Hizashi bicara. "Tuan besar, aku merasa sangat lega bisa menceritakan hal ini padamu."

Lagi-lagi, senyum samar terukir di bibir sang pemimpin Hyuuga, hal ini membuat beberapa pertanyaan muncul di benak Minato.

"Lalu, apa tanggapan tetua terhadap keluhanmu?"

Melihat wajah Hizashi yang berubah murung dalam sekejap, Minato sudah tahu apa jawaban dari pertanyaannya sendiri. Para tetua memang selalu keberatan dengan keluhan-keluhan yang asalnya datang dari rakyat. Mereka selalu pintar mengelak dan membalikkan keadaan menjadi seperti yang mereka inginkan.

"Satu suara kecil akan kalah jika melawan gema yang terlontar dari atas menara, Tuan."

Minato bersandar ke belakang, dengan jari-jari kedua tangannya saling menjalin di atas perutnya. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah yang dimaksud perumpaman itu adalah seorang pemimpin klan dengan para tetua.

"Aku tidak terkejut dengan hal itu. Tetua berperan penting dalam pembangunan beberapa desa. Keputusan dari mereka sudah sepatutnya kita patuhi."

"Termasuk membiarkan Ame berada dalam pimpinan satu klan saja?"

"Ya. Kau tahu maksudku."

Salah.

Tidak benar.

Bukan itu yang seharusnya ia katakan.

Minato merasa ia mendustai semua yang ada di benaknya. Seluruh kosa katanya terkaji dengan doktrin kuat bahwa tetua melakukan hal ini semata-mata sebagai pembenaran atas kepemimpian para pemimpin klan dan demi perbaikan desa.

Ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengelak meski dirinya sangat ingin mengelak.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya Minato merasa bahwa dirinya serupa dengan sebuah boneka yang diikat dengan tali kuat dan dikendalikan oleh seseorang dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

Sembari membasuh wajahnya dengan air yang jernih, pikiran Naruto mulai melayang. Pantulan wajahnya pada air dalam sungai tersebut menyiratkan bahwa ia tengah berpikir keras.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sasuke? Ia merasa kalau pria keras kepala itu tengah menyembunyikan banyak hal darinya. Ketika ia berpikir kepada siapa ia harus bertanya, yang terlintas di pikirannya hanya Sai.

Ya—Sai. Mungkin saja pria pucat itu tahu sesuatu mengingat seluruh hidupnya dihabiskan di Konoha. Walaupun ia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa Sai adalah pria yang sama misteriusnya dengan Sasuke. Keduanya sama-sama menyembunyikan jati diri mereka.

Oh, God, sebenarnya mereka yang penuh misteri atau memang Naruto yang tidak tahu apa-apa?

Bersamaan dengan gemuruh yang berperang di benaknya, saat itu pula ia melihat Sai datang. Naruto merasa kehadiran pria itu serupa oasis di tengah padang pasir. Tapi, tunggu, mungkin juga tidak seperti yang Naruto pikirkan. Penampilan Sai kali ini agak lain, pria itu terlihat sangat kacau dan murung.

Tidak seperti Sai yang biasanya.

"Sai?" panggil Naruto, ia segera menghampiri Sai yang tengah menyerahkan satu ekor kuda yang baru saja ditumpanginya pada penjaga gerbang utama.

"Oh, Naruto." Sai tersenyum. "Sepertinya kau benar-benar menunggu kedatanganku, ya?"

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, tidak suka dengan komentar itu.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri. Aku hanya ingin berbincang-bincang padamu."

"Oh, begitu," kata Sai dengan senyum yang tak juga surut dari bibirnya.

Langkah mereka membimbing menuju sebuah gazebo kecil yang berdiri di antara aliran air dalam bambu yang berada miring yang dan terhubung langsung ke kolam ikan. Airnya terlihat sangat jernih, seperti baru saja diganti. Ikan beragam warna terlihat muncul ke permukaan.

"Ingin memberi makan ikan?" tawar Sai. Tanpa mendengar jawaban Naruto, ia mengambil bungkusan yang berisi butiran-butiran kecil berwarna kecokelatan di pojok dekat kolam. Membukanya. "Kau tahu, benda ini didapat dari kota. Katanya untuk memberi makan ikan."

"Aku tahu."—Naruto tahu kalau Sai mengulur-ulur waktunya.

Sai tetap tersenyum. "Tentu saja, kau berasal dari kota 'kan?"

Tiba-tiba kalimat itu membuat Naruto teringat akan sesuatu. "Sai, apakah kau pernah ke kota?" tanyanya.

"Tidak." Sai menjawab tanpa berpikir.

Kenyataannya ia memang hidup dan besar di tempat ini.

Naruto mengangguk, Sai melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Pergi ke kota itu sangat rumit, kau harus membuat laporan bahwa kau mempunyai keluarga yang menetap di sana. Kalau tidak punya keluarga di sana dan tetap ingin pergi ke ksana, prosesnya akan lebih rumit lagi."

"Contohnya?"

"Harus ada pihak yang menjamin, atau dengan kata lain pihak itu sebagai pembawa (penjamin) seseorang yang ingin dibawa ke sana," Sai meringis. "Aduh, bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya?"

Naruto tidak menjawab.

"Ya, kudengar hal itu untuk memastikan hidup seseorang dari desa ini ketika dirinya berada di kota, begitu," sambung Sai.

"Aku mengerti," gumam Naruto.

Sai mengangkat bahu, ia terus melemparkan makanan ikan ke kolam jernih itu. "Yosh, yosh, kau lapar, ya? Maaf ya, aku pergi terlalu lama."

Naruto melirik bagaimana Sai berbicara dengan ikan.

"Kemana kau pergi?"

"Ke kemiliteran."

"Bertemu kakekmu?"

Sai mengangguk, namun Naruto menganggap bahwa pria itu enggan meneruskan pembicaraan mengenai hal itu.

Belum sempat Naruto mengajukan pertanyaan lagi, Sai sudah terlanjur selesai dengan kegiatannya. Menjauh beberapa langkah meninggalkan Naruto.

"Sai..."

Panggilan lirih itu membuat langkah Sai terhenti.

"Kau yang paling mengerti bahwa aku tengah tersesat. Aku tidak tahu harus meminta bantuan pada siapa lagi."

"Wah, apakah tentang Uchiha lagi? Kau gigih sekali, ya." Sai mencoba berkelakar.

"Lebih dari itu, Sai, cukup katakan semua yang kau tahu."

Sai berbalik, hingga Naruto bisa melihat siluet itu tersenyum ke arahnya dari samping.

"Aku juga punya masalah yang berat, Naruto," ucap Sai dengan senyum tak lepas di bibirnya. Naruto mengernyit, bertanya-tanya terbuat dari apa bibir Sai itu. Ia mengatakan kalimat yang yang tidak seharusnya dikatakan dengan senyuman. "Aku juga ingin sekali membantumu. Tapi tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

Sai tetap tersenyum. "Pergilah ke perpustakaan istana, Naruto. Dokumen penting berada di sana. Bacalah sebelum semuanya musnah."

.

.

.

Naruto tidak berpikir bahwa ia harus segera ke perpustakaan. Malam ini langkahnya justru membawanya ke depan pintu kamar Sasuke. Pintunya sedikit terbuka, Naruto bisa melihat ke dalam ketika benar-benar mendekat.

Ia melihat pria itu tengah tertidur. Di depan _shouji_ besar yang mengarah langsung ke taman timur istana. Duduk dan bersadar di sana. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia melihat setitik air mata yang baru saja keluar di sudut mata pria itu.

Tanpa menimbulkan suara, ia mendekat. Hati-hati mengangkat tubuh yang terduduk itu ke atas _futon_ yang sudah di gelar di tengah ruangan. Meletakkan sepotong bantal untuk menjaga kepalanya agar tetap nyaman. Ia tersenyum getir menatap wajah pria itu.

"Aku tidak tahu seberapa berat masalah yang kau hadapi. Apakah aku salah kalau aku bisa merasakannya?" bisik Naruto lirih. Tahu bahwa tidak akan ada jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu.

Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke pelan-pelan, seolah akan melukainya jika ia memegangnya terlalu erat. Tangan itu begitu dingin dan terlihat rapuh.

"Tuan muda, kau di sini?"

Naruto menoleh begitu mendengar sebuah suara. Sepertinya ia terlalu ceroboh membiarkan pintu tetap terbuka.

"Shinnou _sensei_."

Yang disebut namanya hanya tersenyum. "Aku akan mengganti obatnya," kata pria paruh baya itu, seolah menjawab kerlingan mata Naruto.

"Ah, aku mengerti." Naruto menjauh membiarkan tabib itu menggantikan posisinya. "Apakah lukanya belum mengering?"

"Luka seperti ini tidak akan kering semudah itu, Tuan Muda." Tabib itu menjawab, tangannya bekerja membuka perban yang warnanya nyaris memerah. "Sepertinya Sasuke- _sama_ tidak mendengarkan ucapanku," gumamnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Dia memang seperti ini, sulit untuk diberitahu," ujar tabib itu sambil tertawa.

Naruto mengiyakan, Sasuke memang pria yang sangat keras kepala.

"Dia selalu pergi dalam tugas dan kembali dalam keadaan terluka," pungkas tabib itu, Naruto mengerutkan dahi.

"Sasuke sering terluka?"

"Ya—dia dan Sai- _sama_. Semua orang tahu jika mereka tidak pernah bisa akur. Ya Tuhan, kedua anak itu. Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalaku saja."

Naruto membungkam bibirnya rapat-rapat. Matanya bergulir pada wajah Sasuke yang telihat tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya, namun ia tahu apa yang membuat Sasuke seperti itu. Ia tidak suka jika ramuan tumbuk buatan tabib itu mulai menginvasi lukanya. Ia selalu kesakitan.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau mereka sering bertengkar," sahut Naruto.

Tabib itu menoleh, memberikan pembenaran. "Bukan seperti yang kau bayangkan, Tuan Muda. Mereka bertengkar karena mereka benci dianggap sebagai dua orang yang sama."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya—mungkin ini lancang. Tetapi aku akan menceritakan secara garis besarnya saja." Pria itu menarik napas, sebelum memulai, "Sasuke- _sama_ dan Sai- _sama_ berasal dari keluarga yang terpandang. Orang-orang selalu menganggap mereka berdua memiliki garis kehidupan yang sama. Punya wajah tampan, kulit putih, senyum yang manis dan hebat dalam bertarung." Ia menjeda. Air mukanya berubah. "Sampai tragedi itu terjadi, keduanya juga kehilangan keluarga saat usia mereka masih sangat muda. Nasib baik tidak berpihak kepada mereka. Beberapa tahun setelah itu, kakak mereka satu-satunya pun menjadi tahanan militer."

"Tahanan militer?"

Pria itu mengangguk. "Tepatnya Tahanan Paku milik kemiliteran. Dan—" Pria itu meringis kecil. "Sepertinya aku tidak punya banyak wewenang untuk menceritakan semuanya padamu, Tuan. Yang sudah aku ceritakan padamu adalah sebuah rahasia umum yang diketahui para warga istana."

Naruto masih tidak puas dengan cerita itu, namun dalam hati ia sangat berterima kasih karena mendapat rahasia kecil yang dilontarkan secara cuma-cuma oleh tabib berambut panjang ini. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Saat itu pula, pekerjaan tabib itu selesai. Ia tengah menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke sebatas dada dan memastikan pria itu tidak akan kedinginan.

"Aku akan terus mematau keadaannya malam ini. Efek dari ramuan tersebut biasanya akan membuatnya terserang demam tinggi pada tengah malam nanti," katanya. Lalu pamit untuk pergi.

"Sensei," panggilan itu membuat tabib itu menoleh. "Terima kasih atas ceritamu. Bolehkan aku membayarnya dengan membantu pekerjaanmu?"

Tabib itu mengerutkan dahi. "Tidak perlu, Tuan Muda—"

"Tidak," Naruto menggeleng. "Ijinkan aku untuk menggantikanmu menjaga Sasuke malam ini."

Tanpa jawaban yang berarti, tabib itu segera undur diri dari hadapan Naruto. Pria _blonde_ itu segera mengerti bahwa bahasa tubuh tabib itu sudah memberikan jawaban yang ia inginkan. Baginya saat ini semuanya sudah cukup, kalau Sasuke memang tidak mau menceritakan apapun padanya, maka ia yang akan mencari tahu sendiri.

Ia sangat yakin bahwa ini tidak akan sulit.

"Sasuke, ini tidak akan sulit 'kan..." Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke dengan nanar. Membaringkan kepalanya tepat di sebelah tubuh pria itu. Tangannya memainkan rambut Sasuke yang terlihat sangat hitam serupa dengan langit yang ada pada malam hari.

Matanya menerawang, dari posisinya sekarang, wajah Sasuke berjarak tak begitu jauh.

Dilepaskannya rambut Sasuke dan jarinya kini menjelajahi wajah pria itu dan membiarkan jarinya mengusap permukaan kulit yang halus. Ia tersenyum tipis, tidak menyangka masih ada kulit pria selembut ini.

"Wajahmu seperti perempuan jika seperti ini," ujar Naruto dengan jahil—masih dengan tatapan yang terlihat khawatir.

Naruto sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya hingga bisa melihat wajah Sasuke dengan lebih jelas. Tidak ada yang mengerti kenapa ia tiba-tiba menyeringai. Melihat wajah Sasuke membuatnya hampir kehilangan kontrol diri. Tuhan memang tidak adil! Bagaimana ada wajah pria yang bisa terlihat memesona seperti ini. Anehnya lagi, walaupun tabib itu bilang Sasuke sering sekali terluka, kenapa tidak ada satupun bekas luka di wajahnya?

Apakah dirinya memakai semacam pelindung wajah? Benar-benar konyol.

"Apapun yang terjadi, tetaplah menjadi Sasuke yang selama ini kukenal..."

Usapan yang diberikan Naruto semakin intens, mengusap bulir keringat yang jatuh menurun lewat dahinya. Ia memejamkan mata, menggeser kepala hingga dekat dengan kepala Sasuke berada. Membiarkan alam mimpi merenggut kesadarannya.

Dan tanpa ia sadari, bahwa sosok yang ia kira tengah tertidur itu baru saja membuka matanya dan mendengar semua yang dikatakannya.

"Baka."

.

.

 **TBC...**

 **.**

 _Yosh, aku akan jawab beberapa pertanyaan /glek/ banyak yg nanya nih. Sebelum itu mau klarifikasi, NS disini tipis sekali ya, teruss aku malu masa, makasih yang sudah meluruskan aku yang belok ini /?/ jadi ada yang bilang kalo daging ular itu sebenarnya banyak tulangnya, berbeda dengan yang aku tulis part lalu, inget?_ _terus terus kerajaan disini emang kerajaan di dunia modern, inget? Jadi ada listrik, bayangin aja ini kerajaan brunei darussalam atau kerajaan yg ada di jogja ya._

 _Oke, lanjut._

 _1._ _Sasuke uke kan? Uke! Aku gak suka Sasu jadi seme, jadi yg gak suka, ya aku gak maksa untuk baca._

 _2._ _Apakah naru bakal bawa sasu ke kota? Belum tau ya, kan ke kota gak semudah itu, udah dijelasin di atas._

 _3._ _Kapan Naru nyatain cinta? Tetap, NS disini tipis, kapan itu nanti suka-suka saya. Sip._

 _4._ _Gimana tentang konspirasi klan? Kenapa banyak pemberontakan? Gimana sistem klan? Itu akan dijawab seiring berjalannya cerita, aku bakal jelasin sedikit demi sedikit. Oke. Sedikit aja, ada lima klan besar yang bernaung di lima wilayah dengan masing2 satu pemimpin. Dari lima itu masih ada pemimpin lagi yaitu penguasa lima klan, lalu peran tetua sebagian besar sebagai penasihat atau sebutlah mandor aja, sifatnya mencakup seluruh desa/universal. Keputusan desa harus persetujuan tetua._

 _5._ _Apa para tahanan berasal dari klan kecil? Sebagian besar iya, yg memberontak karena perluasan wilayah, dengan satu pemimpin dari klan terkuat._

 _6._ _Kyuubi mana? Aku gak pake Kyuubi ya._

 _7._ _Emang boleh pasukan Uzumaki jadi pasukan interogasi Hyuuga? Ini pertanyaan udah lama, tapi baru kujawab, bisa, Uzumaki berwenang karena sudah persetujuan di rapat lima klan._

 _8._ _Kenapa sasu sama itachi doang yang idup? Itu bakal dijawab seiring cerita._

 _9._ _Gaara orang ketiga? Bukaaan_

 _10._ _Kenapa Deidara OOC? Itu di part 3 waktu itu kalo gak salah, sebenernya awal itu bukan deidara tapi kisame /hening_

 _Yosh, apa ini sudah menjawab? Aku lupa gak sih, di sini aku nulis pemimpin Klan Hyuuga itu Hizashi, takutnya aku salah tulis di part sebelumnya dan jadi beda, takutnya malah nulis Hiashi, ya beda dong ya._. typos dimana2. Makasih yang udah baca, bagi yang komen tanpa sadar kalian sudah menebarkan kebahagiaan buat orang lain ;)_


	9. Chapter 9 - Kepalsuan

**Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **The Clans Conspiracy © liaprimadonna**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/comfort**

 **Rated: T**

 **Pairing: NarutoxSasuke / Narusasu**

 **A/N: OOC, Typo(s), violence, Shounen-ai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kelihatannya dia masih marah padamu?"

Deidara menoleh mendapati Sasori di sebelahnya namun dengan mata mengarah pada seorang pria yang ada di sudut gua. Ia menarik napas jengah dan menyandar pada dinding rapuh di belakangnya.

"Dia marah pada apapun yang terjadi, bukan hanya padaku. Abaikan saja," jawab Deidara pongah.

Pandangan Sasori tak lepas sedikitpun pada pria yang tengah mengasah pedang di sudut. Suara mereka terdengar cukup keras, seharusnya pria itu terusik.

Pada akhirnya Deidara ikut melirik, hanya untuk menemukan dirinya kembali mendesah. " _Danna-sama_ , jangan bersikap seolah aku biang masalah di sini."

"Aku tidak seperti itu."

Tetapi Deidara tidak percaya, meski di antara mereka tidak ada yang berpendapat, namun mereka tahu bahwa Itachi memang sedang marah padanya. Apalagi ketika Deidara membiarkan Sasuke pergi kembali ke istana Uzumaki malam itu, yang langsung mengundang kemarahan dari Uchiha sulung.

"Tidak heran jika aku menduga ada semacam hubungan khusus yang lebih dari sekadar kakak-adik di antara mereka berdua," kata Deidara yang ditujukan untuk Uchiha sulung itu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir seperti itu?" tanya Kakuzu.

Deidara mengabaikan pertanyaan itu. "Rasanya aku ingin sekali menghajarnya."

"Ya—kalau kau mau mati," jawab pria lain sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Deidara dengan kampak di tangannya.

"Aku tidak akan mati di tangan pria angkuh itu, Hidan," balas pria berambut kuning itu. "Tunggu! Apakah yang barusan itu artinya kau memuji Uchiha sombong ini? Aku rasa kau sudah menjadi pengikut setianya sekarang."

"Aku hanya menyembah Dewa Jashin."

"Hidan dan dewa konyolnya."

"Hentikan! Yang menghina yang terkutuk!"

Pria dengan wajah berbekas jahitan menyela dengan menarik tangan Hidan yang hendak beranjak melempar kampak. "Berhentilah, Hidan. Jangan memancing keributan."

"Oi, oi, kenapa kau membela si kuning ini, Kakuzu?"

Kakuzu tidak menjawab, lebih memilih pada kegiatannya memotong-motong bambu menjadi beberapa bagian yang memiliki ujung yang runcing. Hal ini menuai dengusan keras dari Hidan.

"Aku setuju dengan Deidara _senpai_. Tidak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkan tinju kirinya tahu. Tinju kirinya adalah yang terkuat!" sahut Tobi di tengah kunyahannya. Tobi adalah satu-satunya yang tengah makan di situasi tenang seperti ini.

Refleks, Deidara menepuk-nepuk bahu Tobi. Merasa bangga disebut-sebut sebagai pemegang gelar tinju kiri terkuat. "Ternyata ada gunanya juga kau di sini."

Hidan tidak suka ke mana arah pembicaraan ini berjalan. Hubungan antara Tobi dan Deidara memang sejak dulu terjalin konyol seperti itu, di saat Deidara sering kali menghinanya, Tobi justru terus melontarkan pujian yang tidak ada habisnya itu.

Selang beberapa saat, pergerakan dari pria yang sejak tadi menjadi objek pembicaraan membuat perhatian mereka teralih.

"Mau kemana kau, Itachi?" Kakuzu bertanya, mengawasi Uchiha sulung yang saat ini tengah memasukkan pedang ke dalam sarungnya.

Tanpa menoleh pria itu menjawab. "Aku akan mencari makanan."

Kalimat itu membuat semua yang ada di sana saling melempar tatapan—kecuali pria dengan sebagian wajah yang rusak, ia tengah menikmati buruan terakhir mereka yang sudah dibakar dengan matang. Membuat perhatian mereka teralih ke arahnya.

"Tentu saja, lihat siapa kucing kecil yang menghabiskan persediaan makanan kita ini?" seru Hidan malas. "Hei, Tobi, kalau kau mau makan kau harus bekerja."

Tobi menoleh dengan mulut penuh, wajahnya nampak polos tak berdosa. "Kalau lapar aku tidak bisa mencari makan."

"Che."

"Kau benar. Sekarang kau sudah kenyang, bukan? Pergilah dengan Itachi ke hutan."

"Tidak perlu," sahut Itachi dingin. Kedua tangannya masih sibuk membenahi pakaiannya. "Aku akan lama."

"Kemana kau akan pergi?" tanya Kakuzu lagi, kali ini Itachi meliriknya.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Oi, oi, tunggu!"

Itachi sudah melesat keluar dari gua tersebut dan menyisakan kebingungan lima pria yang masih tersisa di dalamnya. Dari pada terjebak di gua remang-remang ini mereka juga sebenarnya ingin pergi, namun beberapa di antara mereka merasa kalau Itachi perlu bersama mereka untuk beberapa misi yang akan dilakukan ke depannya. Tidak menutup kemungkinan, jika mereka akan kembali menyerang beberapa penjara dan kembali menghimpun kekuatan.

Barang kali saja penjara kemiliteran sama dengan penjara yang desa lain—lemah penjagaan. Yang artinya sekali mereka menyerbu, penjaga-penjaga itu akan jatuh berlumuran darah mereka sendiri.

"Kh! Uchiha itu," geram Deidara.

"Sekarang apa?" tanya Sasori kalem.

"Apa lagi? Aku sempat curiga kalau dia mau repot-repot mencari makanan untuk kita. Kepalanya sangat mudah untuk dibaca. Dari gelagatnya saja, dia itu adalah pria yang sangat mudah gelisah. Kau tahu, semacam paranoid?"

"Tidak ada yang mau mendengar bualanmu, Hidan."

"Itu bukan bualan, tetapi analisis. Aku terbiasa memerhatikan tingkah laku beberapa orang yang ada di sekitarku. Itachi adalah pria yang lemah akan perasaannya."

Kakuzu membereskan bambu-bambunya sambil berujar, "Membunuh perasaan sendiri bukan hal yang mudah."

"Tidak mudah bukan berarti sulit." Kali ini Deidara yang menjawab. "Ikatan mereka terlalu kuat. Itachi akan menjadi sangat gila jika sesuatu hal terjadi pada adiknya."

"Apakah hal itu menjurus ke sesuatu yang tidak baik?"

Mereka tercengang saat mengetahui bahwa yang melontarkan pertanyaan itu adalah Tobi. Pria berisik yang bahkan menentukan jalannya sendiri saja masih butuh bantuan orang lain. Hidan sudah pernah menduga sebelum ini, sebenarnya Tobi bisa sedikit serius—terkadang.

"Errr... kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Tobi salah tingkah. "Maksudku begini, apakah ikatan dua Uchiha itu membuatnya menjadi lebih kuat atau malah sebaliknya?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab, bahkan angin pun tidak berembus.

Tobi semakin salah tingkah. "Ahaha... Kalau dia kuat bukankah itu artinya dia bisa menjadi pemimpin kita?"

Deidara memijit pelipisnya.

"Tobi benar," sahut Sasori, menyerap perhatian mengarah padanya. "Kita butuh pemimpin, bukan? Kenapa kita tidak menentukannya?"

"Aku tidak ingin dipimpin oleh siapapun," jawab Hidan.

"Kita bukan rekan. Hal yang seperti itu akan membuang-buang waktu."

Sasori memoles senyum misterius ke arah Deidara. " _Ne_ , kalau kami bukan rekanmu, kau tidak akan bersikeras mengeluarkan kami dari dalam penjara."

Komentar itu sama sekali tidak bisa Deidara jawab. Sialan, Sasori menggunakan kebaikannya untuk membuatnya terlihat seperti orang idiot.

Tapi, akhirnya ia menjawab, "Aku menyelamatkan kalian hanya untuk mencapai tujuanku."

"Apa maksudmu?" sahut Hidan.

Sedangkan Hidan balas menatap pria kuning itu dengan pandangan aneh, seolah-olah pria itu baru saja bilang kalau Dewa Jashin sudah dikubur dalam tanah.

"Kau takkan mengerti, meskipun aku menjelaskannya."

.

.

.

Kereta kuda berhenti tepat di depan gerbang kebesaran istana Uzumaki. Pintu besi besar tersebut berderit terbuka sesaat seorang penjaga mendorongnya dengan segenap kekuatan. Bunyinya semakin memekak saja ketika benda itu nyaris menyentuh pada ujung pagar. Nampaknya gerbang itu harus diganti secepatnya sebelum ada sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi.

Kuda putih yang menjadi mesin kereta satu-satunya tersebut meringkik. Tali kekang diadu erat sesaat setelah gerbang benar-benar terbuka. Rodanya mulai memutar dan membentur bebatuan yang tersusun rapi di sudut pintu masuk sampai ke halaman besar istana. Mengalihkan beberapa perhatian banyak pasang mata untuk melihat.

Sesaat setelah kudanya berhenti, seorang wanita turun dengan anggun, senyumnya mengembang dengan hidung yang terus membaui alam Uzumaki yang dirindukannya. Kemudian ia menyingkap _yukata_ merahnya saat melihat seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya hendak berjalan ke arahnya.

"Iruka- _san_ ," serunya.

"Karin- _sama_ ," Iruka membungkuk sebentar. Berdiri tepat di hadapan wanita itu. "Lama tidak berjumpa."

Wanita itu memoles senyum yang amat manis.

"Pasti ada sesuatu yang membuatmu repot-repot datang kemari sendirian."

"Hm," angguk wanita itu semangat, "aku ingin bertemu Sasuke- _sama_."

.

.

.

"Ayolah, _Teme_."

"Jangan paksa aku, Naruto."

"Aku tidak memaksa, tapi mengajakmu."

"Kau terus menerus mengajakku meskipun aku tidak mau, itu namanya memaksa."

Naruto akhirnya diam dengan komentar yang menyentuh nada tinggi itu. Kedua tangannya mengacak-acak rambut hingga membuatnya tidak karuan. Angin meniup menambah kesan bahwa helai itu pantas seperti itu.

Ini sudah puluhan kali, Naruto merasa mulutnya berbusa hanya untuk menerima jawaban positif dari Uchiha. Urat malunya benar-benar ia tanggalkan di depan pelayan dan ia tetap harus mendapat penolakan.

Orang macam apa Uchiha itu?

Naruto bukan meminta uang atau keperjakaannya 'kan?

"Baiklah, beri alasan kenapa kau tidak mau menemaniku?"

Sasuke meliriknya sekilas. "Bukan apa-apa."

"Oh, _shit_!

"Hn."

Naruto sangsi kalau Sasuke akan mengerti. Ia sudah terlalu masa bodoh. Sesaat setelah ia berpikir ingin meninggalkan Sasuke dengan segala rasa kecewa yang mencucuk di kepalanya, langkahnya justru membawanya kembali.

"Apa?"

Naruto kembali memohon. "Temani aku ke Festival Panen."

Sasuke mendesah.

"Kau butuh udara segar 'kan?"

"Asal kau tahu saja, di festival akan ada banyak orang yang memenuhi pasar. Bukan udara segar yang akan kau dapatkan di sana."

"Kau butuh suasana baru."

"Tidak perlu."

"Kau harus banyak bergerak! Sebentar—"

"Sasuke- _sama_!"

Kalimat Naruto terputus saat mendengar jeritan melengking yang memekakkan telinganya. Kedua pria itu lantas menoleh ke asal suara, yang disusul dengan hentak kaki beralas _geta_ yang terburu dan berasal dari seorang wanita berambut merah.

Kedua tangan wanita itu terbuka lebar, seolah hendak menangkap apa saja yang dapat di tangkapnya. Sesaat kemudian Sasuke merasa ia seperti tersengat rasa sakit ketika sebuah tangan itu memeluk tubuhnya.

Sangat erat.

"Sasuke- _sama_!"

Tubuhnya bergoyang bersamaan dengan guncangan yang wanita itu buat.

"Karin," gumamnya, cukup didengar oleh wanita itu, dan ia mengangguk.

"Aku merindukanmu!"

Pelukan itu semakin kencang, membuat luka di pinggang Sasuke terasa agak nyeri.

"K-Karin, kau terlalu erat," keluh Sasuke.

Wanita bernama Karin itu melepas pelukannya. Senyum yang memoles cantik di bibirnya tidak sekalipun hilang meski ada seseorang yang memandang jengah terhadapnya. Karin tidak peduli, di matanya kini ada Sasuke.

Teringat sesuatu, Karin mulai memeriksa tubuh Sasuke. "Kudengar kau terluka?" tanyanya.

"Hn. Tidak apa-apa."

Karin tidak percaya dan memutar-mutar tubuh Sasuke.

"Oi,oi," Naruto berusaha memrotes namun tampaknya ia hanya serupa patung yang tidak hidup dan diabaikan keberadaannya. Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak melempar _geta_ -nya ke arah wanita itu.

"Dimana lukanya? Katakan, Sasuke!" kata Karin dengan nada merajuk yang kental.

Melirik sekilas, Sasuke membawa tangannya menunjuk pinggang kirinya yang mendapat sabetan pedang malam itu. Hanya sesaat, kemudian ia memegang kedua bahu Karin agar perhatian wanita itu teralih dari pinggangnya.

"Ayo, masuklah." Sasuke memutar bahu Karin yang menggiringnya ke dalam. Karin berusaha menengok ke belakang, namun Sasuke mendorong pipinya.

Mereka sampai pada ruangan santai yang letaknya sangat dekat dengan aula pertemuan istana Uzumaki. Terdapat beberapa bantal duduk di atas _tatami_ dan mereka memutuskan untuk duduk di sana. Naruto mengikuti.

Pria _blonde_ itu nampak tidak suka dengan kehadiran Karin, namun ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia sebenarnya ingin menanyakan siapa gerangan wanita genit itu pada Sasuke, ia terus menundanya, nampaknya rasa gengsinya terlalu besar.

"Bagaimana perjalananmu?"

Naruto melemparkan tatapan heran saat mendengar pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut Sasuke. Biasanya Uchiha muda itu sangat ketus dan dingin pada siapapun, mengapa pada wanita itu terlihat sangat lembut? Naruto tidak mau mengakui, namun hal itu cukup mengusiknya.

Ia melirik wanita merah itu, benar-benar sangat ceria—atau terlalu genit? Entahlah.

"Melelahkan!" jawab wanita itu sambil mencebik. "Tapi demi Sasuke- _sama_ ; halang, rintang, badai, tornado, petir, tsunami itu semua tidak ada apa-apanya."

Naruto mendengus.

"Lalu apa tujuanmu yang sebenarnya kemari? Dewan kemiliteran tidak akan mengijinkanmu semudah itu kemari 'kan?"

Naruto kembali pada mode seriusnya mendengarkan percakapan mereka, mungkin saja bisa mendapatkan informasi penting wanita itu.

"Kalau ada pesta di desaku, mana mungkin mereka melarangnya," jawab Karin. "Bukankah ada Festival Panen yang diadakan di pasar besok?"

"Malam ini, Karin," ralat Sasuke.

"Ah, iya. Maksudku juga begitu. Untuk itulah aku datang, sekaligus ingin bertemu denganmu." Wanita itu merona hebat saat Sasuke tersenyum kecil di sela obrolan mereka. Ia memang sudah sangat menyukai pria _raven_ itu sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Seperti takdir, pertemuan mereka juga diwarnai kejadian dramatis yang tidak akan pernah Karin lupakan sampai kapanpun. "Rasanya aku ingin kembali ke sini."

Mendengar hal itu, Sasuke memandang Karin dengan tatapan sulit.

"Aku sudah benar-benar terjebak di sana."

"Kau yang memilih jalanmu sendiri. Jangan menyesalinya," kata Sasuke.

Sekarang giliran Naruto yang memandang Karin dengan tatapan sulit. Meskipun begitu, tetap saja tidak ada kalimat yang terlontar darinya. Ia jadi gemas sendiri. Saat baru akan menyela, dua orang pelayan datang dengan membawa nampan, pelayan tersebut menaruh tiga cangkir teh hijau hangat di meja mereka.

Setelah membungkuk hormat, pelayan itu undur diri dengan berjalan mundur. Pintu _shouji_ yang tertutup membuat atensi Karin teralih.

"Kenapa ada tiga gelas?" tanyanya bingung.

Naruto mendengus. "Kau tidak lihat ada aku di sini?"

Karin berjengit, seolah baru menyadari sesuatu. "Kau siapa?" tanya Karin bingung. "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Siapa kau ini?!"

Mata Karin beralih ke arah Sasuke, setelah melayangkan tatapan tidak suka karena diteriaki seperti itu oleh bocah tak dikenalnya—meskipun satu hal yang ia tangkap, pria itu sedikit mirip dengan Minato. Kecuali tiga garis di pipinya.

"Dia siapa, Sasuke? Kenapa mirip dengan Minato- _sama_? Apakah dia anaknya yang ada di kota itu?" tanya Karin pada Sasuke.

Baru saja Sasuke akan menjawab, Naruto menyela. "Kenalkan, aku Uzumaki Naruto. Dan... ya, kau benar, aku adalah anak dari Namikaze Minato!"

Karin tidak suka dengan perangai pria _blonde_ itu. "Uzumaki? Che. Kalau begitu, ingat ini, aku juga seorang Uzumaki—Uzumaki Karin! Aku bagian dari istana ini."

Naruto marah. "Jangan memakai marga ibuku untuk main-main!"

"Siapa yang bermain-main, Bocah! Aku adalah Uzumaki asli. Lihat rambutku!"

Rambutnya memang sama, pikir Naruto. Namun nampaknya tidak semudah itu dirinya percaya. Ia menarik simpul gelungan rambut wanita itu. "Katakan, dimana kau mengecat rambutmu, hah? Di salon mana, katakan padaku!"

"Aku tidak mengecat rambutku!"

"Tidak mungkin—"

" _Dobe_ , hentikan!" potong Sasuke, melerai. Keduanya sudah kembali saling tarik menarik rambut dengan kasar.

"Jangan rambutku!" umpat Karin.

"Itu balas untuk wanita penipu yang suka mengaku-ngaku!"

"Kau yang mengaku-ngaku!"

"Hentikan!" Sasuke kembali melerai, mereka berguling-guling di lantai _tatami_. Ya ampun, bagaimana memisahkannya? " _Dobe_ —"

"Diam, Sasuke. Aku akan mengusir penipu ini," potong Naruto.

"Kau yang penipu!"

"Naruto! Karin!" Sasuke melompat di antara mereka dengan cepat, sebelum akhirnya tergelincir dan memaksa Karin terguling ke arah lain. Kejadiannya cepat, singkat, Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa ia tiba-tiba sudah berada di atas tubuh Naruto dan memegang kedua bahu pria _blonde_ itu kuat.

Keduanya saling bertatapan tanpa ada yang berniat memulai pergerakan terlebih dahulu. Di bawahnya Naruto telah sadar pertama kali, ia tersenyum miring, dan kembali menggulingkan tubuhnya sampai bertukar posisi.

" _Dobe_!" kata Sasuke tak percaya.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan—Hei!" Karin ikut berteriak. Menarik-narik lengan Naruto namun pria itu tidak berpindah, bergerak sejengkal pun tidak. Ia sangat kokoh dan kuat.

Naruto menghela napas untuk kemudian membawa tubuhnya bangkit. "Jangan melawan tanpa strategi, Sasuke." Ia tersenyum remeh.

—dan apa katanya? Strategi? Sasuke hanya berniat melerai dua tikus penganggu!

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan sebal sembari bangkit dari posisinya. Setelah itu ia segera keluar dari tempat itu diikuti Karin yang terus memanggil-manggil namanya. Menyisakan Naruto yang memandang kepergiaannya dengan wajah yang tiba-tiba panas.

"Rasanya agak aneh memegang dada Sasuke." Ia menggaruk kepalanya.

.

.

.

Festival Panen yang diadakan di Konoha adalah pesta rakyat besar-besaran yang memenuhi pasar tradisional desa. Festival ini dilakukan sebagai bentuk rasa syukur akan hasil melimpah ladang dan kebun penduduk sekitar yang memang diadakan setiap setahun sekali. Karena kebaikan dari tanah subur yang telah diolah dengan baik oleh para penduduk merupakan anugerah dari Tuhan.

Bukan hanya tanaman, terdapat berbagai olahan ternak yang dibagikan gratis di festival ini. Termasuk stan besar kerajian tangan dari bahan-bahan sederhana yang dijajakan para penjual untuk menarik minat pembeli. Semuanya unik, sederhana, namun punya nilai seni yang kuat.

Sasuke dan Karin tiba di pintu masuk pasar, setelah mendapat bujukan dari Karin akhirnya mereka pergi juga ke festival itu. Kini mereka sedang melakukan pemeriksaan dengan beberapa penjaga di luar. Peraturan di desa memang sangat ketat di bawah kekuasaan Minato. Semenjak adanya bahaya yang selalu mengancam tidak kenal waktu, penguasa lima klan tersebut lebih memilih untuk menguatkan penjagaan.

Naruto kebutulan ikut hadir, ia mengekor kedua orang itu dengan wajah sebal. Kalau ia tahu akan menjadi semenyebalkan ini, lebih baik ia datang dengan Sai tadi—atau Shino dan Kiba—siapapun asal tidak membuatnya mati bosan. Lagipula, ia sebal dengan Sasuke, bagaimana mungkin ia datang ke pesta ini dengan sukarela padahal saat Naruto mengajaknya, ia selalu menolak mentah-mentah?

"Woah," Karin berseru saat melihat gapura besar yang tinggi terbuat dari kayu yang kokoh. Lampion menggantung di depannya dengan warna yang cantik. "Ini indah sekali."

"Hn."

"Che. Ada banyak yang seperti ini di kota."

Karin menatapnya dengan sinis. Naruto hanya membuang muka.

"Sudah kuduga ini tidak akan menyenangkan," gumam Sasuke sepelan mungkin, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Naruto. Pria _blonde_ itu sebenarnya tidak sependapat. Ia sengaja berkomentar seperti itu tadi hanya untuk menyindir Karin. Menurutnya tempat ini benar-benar keren karena ia jarang menemukannya di kota. Semua orang memakai _yukata_ dan menggunakan riasan kepala yang cantik—ini persis seperti perayaan _obon_ dan _matsuri (ennichi)_ di sana.

"Apakah kau benci keramaian?" bisik Naruto sesaat setelah Karin pergi agak menjauh ke stan jepit bunga yang ramai dengan para wanita.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Keramaian membuat kepalaku pusing."

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencari makanan saja? Aku lapar," usul Naruto, lebih kepada caranya untuk menjauhkan Karin dari Sasuke. Wanita itu sungguh sangat berisik.

Naruto baru mengetahui semuanya tentang wanita itu dari Iruka. Dulunya, wanita itu adalah seorang _geisha_ yang terkenal di Konoha. Tidak ada yang mengetahui bahwa ia adalah seorang Uzumaki. Banyak orang-orang besar yang menyalahgunakannya, mereka seringkali melecehkannya dan membuatnya menjadi budak pemuas nafsu. Hingga suatu ketika, seorang bandit pemaksa mengganggu wanita itu dan membuatnya untuk melayaninya meski Karin terus menolak. Saat itu pula, kisah dramatis dimulai, Iruka bilang Sasuke-lah yang menyelamatkan Karin dari bandit-bandit itu.

Sejak itu, Karin bersedia membeberkan semuanya hanya pada Sasuke, dan pria itu dengan baik hati memberikan kemerdekaan atas perintah dari Minato. Kenapa dan bagaimana wanita itu menjadi _geisha_ , meski kenyataannya ia berasal dari kalangan elit Uzumaki, sampai sekarang masih menjadi rahasia. Dan Naruto merasa ia tidak perlu mengetahuinya juga.

"Ayo, Sasuke," ajak Naruto lagi.

"Tapi Karin?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Karin yang terlihat bersemangat mencoba berbagai pernak pernik rambut. "Biarkan saja. Biar pengawal itu yang menjaganya." Naruto menunjuk dua pengawal yang mengikuti mereka sejak tadi. Bahkan Sasuke baru menyadarinya.

Pengawal itu tampak sangat kalem, mereka berbaur dengan pakaian _yukata_ yang sama dengan penduduk lainnya.

"Hei, Kau. Tolong jaga Karin di sini. Ikuti kemanapun dia pergi. Aku dan Sasuke akan mencari makanan." Naruto berbalik sambil menarik lengan Sasuke, namun baru beberapa langkah ia berbalik lagi. "Oh iya, jangan beritahukan kemana kami pergi. Dan kalian jangan terlalu tegang begitu. Makanlah jika kalian lapar, ya."

Naruto mengajak Sasuke menjauh dari jangkauan Karin—benar-benar menjauh. Kali ini tidak ada maksud tertentu, mereka memang menemukan kedai kecil yang dijajakan dengan menggunakan gerobak kayu yang kokoh. Di sepanjang jalur yang dekat dengan pertokoan memang terdapat beberapa gerobak berjajar, Naruto sudah menebak kalau stan makanan berada di sini.

Mereka ke bagian stan yang paling ujung, tempat itu yang pertama menarik perhatian Naruto. Ia datang ke stan _daifuku_ —mencoba banyak kue mochi dengan berbagai warna dan sebagai pelengkap ia juga memesan _kakigori._ Semua yang dipesan Naruto membuat Sasuke mengernyit, rata-rata adalah santapan yang manis.

"Kau mau, _Teme_?" tanya Naruto dengan mulut menggembung. Sasuke mengerutkan dahi sambil menggeleng, entah kenapa perutnya sedikit bergolak membayangkan makanan manis itu. Ia memilih sedikit menjauh ke stan yang lain.

"Yang ini baru matang, Tuan," sambut salah satu pedagang saat melihat Sasuke mendekat.

"Daging apa ini?" Sasuke menjawab sambil menunjuk _yakitori_ yang menggiurkan dalam wadah. Warnanya yang _over cook_ membuatnya terlihat menarik.

"Itu daging ayam, kalau tidak suka, anda boleh menunggu yang sedang aku panggang. Kebetulan aku sedang memanggang daging sapi."

"Tidak perlu." Sasuke mencomot satu tusuk dan memakan dagingnya dengan lahap. Rasanya sangat lezat, tanpa sadar ia tersenyum tipis. Ia mengambil dua tusuk lagi untuk dirinya, lalu menatap Naruto yang sibuk dengan minumannya.

Baru saja, ia berniat menghampirinya, suara beberapa wanita terdengar sampai ke telinganya. Ia berhenti sejenak, berpura-pura sibuk dengan makanannya. Kalau tidak salah, ia mendengar para wanita itu menyebut nama Minato.

"Kau benar, _Nee-san_. Pemuda itu memang akan naik tahta setelah masa jabatan ayahnya turun," kata satu suara.

"Heh, lihat saja penampilannya, Sayako. Apakah orang seperti dia bisa memimpin Konoha?" balas wanita lain yang punya pipi gemuk seperti bakpao.

"Jangan meremehkannya, Uzumaki itu klan elit. Mereka tidak mungkin mengecewakan rakyat, bukan?"

Wanita yang bertubuh tambun, berpipi bakpao itu mendengus pada wanita di sebelahnya. "Lihat saja ketika dia berorasi nanti. Orang cerdas akan terlihat dari apa yang diucapkannya 'kan. Klan Uzumaki bisa memimpin Konoha bukan berarti karena klan kita kalah. Aku berani bertaruh, pemberontakan pasti akan terjadi sebentar lagi. Ya, Dewa, nenek moyang kita pasti belum tenang di alam kubur sana."

"Tapi, _Nee-san_ —"

"Sebenarnya kau ini membela siapa? Kita harus percaya pada kejayaan klan kita suatu saat nanti, Sayako."

Tusuk _yakitori_ yang ada dalam genggaman Sasuke patah, tanpa bisa dicegah ia menatap geram dua pedagang yang meributkan gosip panas tentang Uzumaki, hingga mereka ketakutan. Sasuke tidak bisa menerimanya. Uzumaki selalu memimpin Konoha dengan adil, kemenangannya atas wilayah Konoha semata-mata karena perjuangannya. Bukan secara cuma-cuma. Orang-orang ini sama seperti kakaknya, hanya melihat Uzumaki dari sudut pandang yang berbeda.

Sasuke tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Uzumaki termasuk klan yang berperan penting terhadap hancurnya klan-klan terbuang—juga klannya yang dulu dianggap terpandang. Uzumaki menang di atas darah dan perjuangannya sendiri.

"Sasuke?" tanya Naruto bingung sambil melihat ke arah Sasuke. Pria itu terlihat sangat marah sekali. "Ada apa denganmu?"

Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto sebentar sebelum kembali menatap ke arah dua pedagang itu, namun ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia memilih meninggalkan Naruto dan membuat Naruto bingung dengan tanda tanya besar.

"Oi, _Teme_. Tunggu!"

Naruto berhasil menyamai langkah Sasuke dan segera menggiringnya ke pusat pertokoan. Tempat ini juga ramai namun tidak seramai stan-stan yang berjajar sepanjang jalan. Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan bingung, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba marah?" tanya Naruto.

Akhirnya Sasuke menatap pria itu. "Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa, _Dobe_. Minggir!"

Naruto menahan tangannya, kuat. "Tidak! Kalau aku tidak mengerti, aku akan membuat diriku mengerti. Sekarang katakan, Sasuke. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba marah?"

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, sementara tangannya masih saja mengepal.

"Jawab aku, Sasuke!"

"Berhenti memaksaku mengatakan apa yang tidak ingin aku katakan!"

"Apakah kau takut kalau aku mengetahui rahasiamu?"

"Aku tidak—ah!" Sasuke tersentak, dirundukannya tubuhnya otomatis ketika sebuah batu dilemparkan ke arahnya. Ia selamat—batu itu hanya mengenai sedikit sekali lengannya. "Apa itu tadi?"

Mata Naruto mengitar dengan kewaspadaan yang tinggi, ini jelas bukan main-main melihat batu yang digunakan cukup besar. Matanya menangkap seseorang memakai _yukata_ hitam di pinggir gang gelap sedang memerhatikan mereka dengan tajam; batu di tangannya diremat oleh tangan kanannya.

"Awas!"

Batu kedua itu tidak meleset. Sasuke mendengar peringatan Naruto, dan bergeser ke samping. Meskipun begitu, bahu kirinya terkena lemparan itu cukup telak. Rasanya lumayan sakit dan Sasuke refleks memegangi lengannya.

"Hei, siapa kau?" teriak Naruto.

"Mungkin hanya anak iseng," kata Sasuke. Tapi Naruto tetap tidak terima, ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke gang. Seseorang dengan _yukata_ hitam lusuh itu tertangkap lebih jelas; seorang anak kecil. Naruto mendekatinya waspada, namun kemudian anak itu berlari kencang, membuat Naruto otomatis mengejarnya.

" _Dobe_!"

Sasuke menghela napas melihat kejadian itu, ia ikut mengejar. Langkah Naruto cukup panjang bagi seorang anak kecil, ia berhasil menangkap anak itu dengan mencengkeram kuat kerah _yukata_ -nya.

"Lepas, lepaskan aku." Anak itu memberontak. Saat melihat kedatangan Sasuke, matanya berubah tajam. Sasuke menatapnya beberapa saat, ia tidak mengenalnya sama sekali. "Lepaskan aku, _Jii-san_!"

Naruto memasang tampang sebal karena dipanggil seperti itu. "Kau tidak tahu sopan santun, ya? Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?"

Anak itu masih memasang tatapan tajam ke arah Sasuke.

"Hei—"

"Dia. Orang itu. Dia seorang Uchiha!"

Tubuh Sasuke menegang. _Yukata_ yang dipakainya pasti sudah menjelaskan semuanya—pada anak itu.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Ibuku bilang, kalau keluarga Uchiha yang telah membunuh ayahku. Mereka yang membuat aku jadi seorang anak yatim. Gara-gara mereka ibuku sakit-sakitan demi mengurusku dan kedua kakakku. Ibu bilang, Uchiha sudah musnah karena mereka pendosa, dan masih ada dua orang lagi yang harusnya musnah. Bukankah kau salah satunya?!"

Anak itu berujar dalam napas yang putus-putus karena berteriak, ia tidak lagi memberontak, melainkan menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke. Naruto tertegun begitu lama ketika mendengar semuanya. Naruto berusaha melirik ke arah Sasuke, dahi pria itu sudah mengerut seolah tengah berpikir keras, tangannya mengepal sangat kuat, sementara matanya bergerak-gerak sebelum akhirnya Naruto melihat setitik air mata di sana.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Bocah?" tekan Naruto dengan suara geramnya.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepas! Lepas!"

Dengan tenaga terakhirnya anak yang kira-kira berusia sepuluh tahun itu memukul perut Naruto berkali-kali hingga Naruto terpaksa melepaskan cengkeramannya. Anak itu berlari kencang ke arah lain. Lalu perhatian Naruto teralih saat Sasuke meremas kuat rambutnya. Tubuhnya merosot. Matanya memejam erat. Semua bayangan masa lalu mengenai keluarganya menghantam kuat kepalanya.

Bayangan itu berputar—terus berputar.

"Sasuke—"

Tangan Naruto ditepis oleh pria _raven_ itu, saat berusaha menyentuhnya. Sasuke mendongak dan memerlihatkan bagaimana kacau wajahnya pada Naruto.

"Sasuke, jangan dengarkan dia, itu tidak benar."

Sasuke menggeleng kuat.

"Keluargamu tidak mungkin seperti itu, Suke. Mereka—"

"Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa!"

Naruto tersentak mendengar Sasuke membentaknya. Mata sang Uchiha sudah sangat merah, urat-urat dahinya menonjol setelah berteriak. Ia terus menangis. Ia selalu teringat ucapan anak itu. Selama ini ia tidak pernah berbaur di desa, maka dari itu ia tidak tahu bagaimana pandangan mereka terhadapnya.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri, Naruto," Sasuke berkata lirih.

"Tidak!"

Sasuke tertawa getir; sama sekali tidak mengindahkan ucapan Naruto. Detik berikutnya ia meninggalkan pria _blonde_ itu dengan cepat tanpa memedulikan panggilan yang terus menyerukan namanya.

"Naruto?"

Naruto menoleh saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Ia terkejut, pria yang memanggilnya adalah satu-satunya orang yang memiliki ciri khas langka; rambut perak dan masker hitam yang menutupi sebagian wajah juga matanya. Ia mengurungkan sejenak untuk mengejar Sasuke.

"Kakashi _sensei_?"

.

.

.

Seorang pria pucat berjalan tenang ke sebuah gubuk tua yang merangkap sebagai gudang gandum di dekat area pasar tradisional Konoha. Pria itu membiarkan kedua tangannya saling menggamit di belakang pinggangnya, lalu ia masuk ke dalam gubuk itu.

Seseorang membungkuk hormat padanya, diikuti beberapa pria lain di sana.

"Aku ingin memeriksa senjata yang baru saja tiba dari kota," kata pria pucat itu, beberapa orang di sana tampak terkejut.

"Tapi, Iruka- _sama_ baru saja memeriksanya," jawab salah seorang dari mereka.

"Ah, aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya diberi perintah oleh Minato- _sama_. Apakah kalian mau menolaknya?" kata pria pucat itu lagi, dengan nada kelewat santai namun agak mengancam.

Beberapa orang di sana tampak berpandangan dengan takut. Mereka semua adalah penjaga istana yang menyamar sebagai rakyat biasa, namun tujuan mereka sesungguhnya adalah menjaga gubuk itu—tepatnya ruang bawah tanah gubuk itu.

Yang terdapat beberapa senjata perang Uzumaki.

"Tentu saja tidak, Sai- _sama_. Ikutlah denganku, lewat sini," satu penjaga menggiring pria pucat itu menuju pintu besi besar. Penjaga itu nampak membuka grendel kuncinya yang berlapis-lapis lalu menarik kuat pintu besi itu ke atas. Menampilkan tangga melingkar menuju ruangan di bawah yang agak gelap.

Penjaga itu mengambil satu lampu yang ada di gubuk, membawanya ikut serta dan membawa Sai menuruni tangga.

"Woah, aku baru kali ini ditugaskan memeriksa senjata," kata Sai takjub.

Di dalam ruang bawah tanah itu terdapat beberapa ruang yang terkunci rapat dengan sebuah pintu besi. Semuanya benar-benar dijaga ketat. Penjaga yang masuk dengan Sai membuka satu pintu dengan kunci yang dibawanya. Tercium bau karat saat pintu itu terbuka.

Sai melihat banyak kotak besi di dalam, bertumpuk-tumpuk. Kali ini kotak itu tidak terkunci, memudahkan Sai membukanya dan mengambil satu senjata kecil, sebesar telapak tangan.

"Bagaimana cara menggunakannya?"

Penjaga itu tampak gelisah saat Sai bertanya seperti itu, namun ia tetap menunjukkan kotak lain berisi butir-butir kecil timah.

"Ini adalah peluru untuk senjata itu. Cara menembakkannya dengan menarik pelatuk dan menggeser bagian ini dengan telunjuk."

"Oh begitu." Sai menimang-nimang beberapa butir timah. "Apakah hanya senjata ini yang dibawa?"

"Tidak, Sai- _sama_. Laras panjang berada di sebelah—bersama ratusan anak panah."

Sai mengangguk. Tersenyum. "Bisa kau bawakan satu laras panjang itu untukku? Biar aku yang membereskan ini."

"Biar aku saja yang melakukannya, Sai- _sama_ ," tolak penjaga itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa melakukannya."

Penjaga itu tidak menolak, segera melesat ke ruangan sebelah mengambil senjata lain yang memiliki fungsi yang sama, namun dengan bentuk yang lebih panjang. Sementara Sai, ia kembali mengamati benda di tangannya dengan tatapan sulit. Ia mendesah pongah dan menyelipkan senjata itu di _yukata_ -nya.

"Aku ambil satu tidak akan ketahuan 'kan?" gumamnya.

Sesaat kemudian penjaga kembali dengan membawa laras panjang itu. Sai memasang tampang terkejut.

"Apakah cara menggunakan ini sama dengan yang tadi kupegang?"

"Benar, Sai- _sama_."

Sai mengangguk. "Baiklah, sudah cukup. Aku diperintah untuk memeriksa ulang saja. Tolong kunci gudang ini dengan rapat, ya. Aku harus kembali melapor pada Minato- _sama_."

Pria pucat itu melangkah keluar dari gudang setelah menaiki tangga dan menebarkan senyum palsunya pada penjaga di depan yang memberi hormat padanya. Setelah kepergiaannya, selang beberapa menit, para penjaga kembali dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Sasuke yang tiba-tiba ada di dekat mereka. Pria itu melihat ke arah gudang gandum tersebut dengan dahi mengerut.

"Tempat apa ini?" gumam Sasuke, para penjaga mendengarnya, mereka saling berpandangan.

Salah seorang mencoba menjawab. "Ini adalah gubuk gandum, Sasuke- _sama_."

Sasuke nampak tidak percaya, ia memerhatikan pria yang baru berujar tersebut dari atas sampai ke bawah. Dahinya kembali mengerut. Untuk apa Sai ke gubuk gandum?

Sambil mengangkat bahu, Sasuke pamit pergi kepada beberapa pria itu. Tempat yang disebut gudang itu nampak sangat mencurigakan, apalagi Sai baru saja memasukinya. Entah kenapa, apapun yang berhubungan dengan Sai tampak aneh di matanya. Mungkin lain kali ia bisa mencari tahunya sendiri.

.

.

.

Terdapat panggung besar di pusat pasar. Ada lebih banyak lampion di area itu sehingga menyorot dengan cahaya yang terang. Alunan musik yang diiringi tarian _Kabuki-bouyu_ mengisi hiruk pikuk festival. Puluhan lebih bangku penonton berjajar di depan panggung tersebut sebagai penonton, menyaksikan aktor _kabuki_ yang berdandan dengan agak mencolok memerankan seorang tokoh.

Naruto di sana, duduk di antara petinggi dan dewan desa—bersama sang ayah yang baru kembali dari Klan Hyuuga dan Kakashi juga. Perhatian mereka terserap oleh pertunjukkan memukau tersebut, meski yang dirasakan Naruto tidak seperti itu. Perhatiannya keburu melayang dengan pikiran-pikiran mengenai Uchiha Sasuke yang tiba-tiba marah tanpa sebab, ditambah kehadiran anak kecil tengil itu.

Apa yang terjadi pada anak itu? Apa yang dilakukan Uchiha padanya?

Sebuah tepukan mengaburkan lamunannya, ia melihat Kakashi menoleh padanya. "Aku tidak melihat Sasuke, kemana dia?"

"Ah... mungkin pergi dengan Karin."

Kakashi mengerutkan dahi. "Karin ada di sini," katanya sambil menunjuk gadis rambut merah yang sedang menuangkan sake ke gelas seorang pria tua. Gerakannya sangat anggun, senyumnya terlihat tulus dan tak main-main. Pantas saja ia menjadi _geisha._ Semua gerakannya bernilai seni.

"Seharusnya dia bersama Karin," jawab Naruto asal. Bingung bagaimana caranya mengelak.

Perhatian Kakashi beralih ke panggung. "Kata pengawal kau bersama Sasuke."

Ah.

Pengawal.

"I-Iya, awalnya... hehehe. Lalu dia pergi begitu saja, kupikir bersama Karin."

"Berarti kau tidak tahu?"

"Eh? Tidak." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya gusar.

"Apakah terjadi sesuatu?"

Kali ini Naruto yang mengerutkan dahi. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak lama, Naruto. Kau terlihat sangat gelisah, pasti sesuatu terjadi."

Tebakan itu benar, sekarang ia benar-benar seperti seorang yang sangat mudah dibaca. Memang tidak ada gunanya menyembunyikan sesuatu pada Kakashi, dulu saat pria bermasker itu menjadi guru berlatih pedangnya, Naruto tidak pernah menyembunyikan apapun, ia selalu bersemangat mengatakan apapun yang menjadi beban pikirannya.

Namun keadaan sudah sangat berbeda, Naruto menduga Kakashi hanya berupaya untuk membuat Naruto merasa bahwa gurunya itu adalah orang yang sama. Kenyataannya Kakashi sekarang bukan orang sembarangan, ia pemimpin Klan Senju.

"Ahaha... Tidak apa-apa, _Sensei_. Hanya saja—"

Kalimat Naruto terputus saat melihat Sasuke di kejauhan. Pria berambut hitam itu terlihat berjalan dengan kepala menunduk. Namun, Naruto tahu kalau itu adalah Sasuke. Siapa lagi yang memiliki bentuk rambut seperti itu.

"Sasuke!"

Yang dipanggil segera menoleh dan melihat ke arahnya, Naruto segera berdiri dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Dengan semangat Naruto meninggalkan bangku penonton dan menghampiri pria itu. Dari kejauhan Kakashi tidak mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan, ia hanya memandang mereka dengan tatapan sulit. Tanpa ada yang menyadari bahwa ia tengah tersenyum miring melihat kedua pria Uzumaki-Uchiha itu.

 **TBC...**

.

 _Makasih buat yang review, beribu-ribu terima kasih buat yang kritis dan konservatif sekali untuk FF ini. Mau aku bilang kalau aku ini amatir (sebagai alasan) kayaknya gak akan ada yang nerima ya? Karena berani membuat berani tanggung jawab tho? Hehe._

 _Mau menjawab pertanyaan, tapi ternyata jawabannya nanti ada seiring cerita ya, alur ini sangat lambat, jadi bakal diungkap sedikit demi sedikit. Dan mungkin penjelasan aku salah atau bagaimana ya? Ini bukan kerajaan modern tapi kerajaan di dunia modern, aku harap itu punya arti yang berbeda. Dan kenapa keterbelakangan? Nanti bakal terjawab. Kenapa gak pake pistol? Coba liat part 6, aku ngebahas senjata serupa pistol di sana._

 _Warn: Chara Naruto bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu(?) dia nggak mungkin polos terus, tapi untuk sekarang, biarkan kenaifannya menerkam dirinya sendiri. /ambigu_

 _Yosh, itu aja._

 _Selamat membaca._

 _Review? ^^;_


	10. Chapter 10 - Fakta Baru

**Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **The Clans Conspiracy © liaprimadonna**

 **Pairing: Narusasu**

 **A/N: OOC(s), Typo(s), Sho-ai**

 **A/N:** _Biar feelnya berasa, tolong percakapan Narusasu diilustrasikan pake mulut sendiri, jangan baca dalem hati. Ya—walaupun diksinya abal-abal, tolong abaikan saja, aku sudah melakukan yg terbaik :3_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto menunggu tak sabar dengan bersila di rumput, namun kedua kakinya bergerak-gerak dengan amat gelisah. Selama hampir tiga jam ia menunggu untuk hal ini dan akhirnya Naruto tahu kalau kesabarannya sudah nyaris habis.

Ia sempat berpikir untuk menghancurkan taman, membakar istana atau bahkan membunuh semua warga desa sekalian. Tidak—ia tidak sedang main-main, kenyataannya ia memang ingin sekali melakukannya kalau dalam beberapa menit lagi ia tidak bisa membuat Uchiha muda itu berbicara.

Oke, cukup. Urat kesabarannya sudah putus sebelum beberapa menit itu habis. Dengan segera ia menghampiri Sasuke kemudian menangkap lengannya yang mengayun dengan pedang di tangannya.

"Cukup, _Teme_!" desis Naruto, sementara matanya menantang lurus pupil hitam yang menyipit padanya. Lengan dalam genggamannya memberontak, namun tekad Naruto untuk menghentikan kegiatannya cukup kuat.

Meski begitu Sasuke tetap tidak mau menjawab apapun. Naruto tahu pria itu sengaja menghabiskan waktunya untuk berlatih dari pagi sampai siang terik seperti ini—dan membuat dirinya mati kelelahan.

Ini terjadi tepat setelah Festival Panen malam itu, terhitung tiga hari sampai hari ini. Selama itu pula Sasuke bersikap seperti seorang apatisme. Tidak peduli bumi masih berputar atau matahari masih menyorot. Dingin. Ia hidup seperti robot yang diisi baterai untuk bekerja. Ke sana kemari mencari kesibukan berharga. Namun nyatanya ini hanya membuatnya terlihat seperti pecundang yang tengah lari dari masalah.

Naruto penasaran pada apa yang dipikirkan pria itu sekarang ini. Kesedihankah? Penyesalankah?

"Lepas," jawab Sasuke pelan—yang suaranya tak lebih besar dari daun kering yang terinjak sepatu kulit mahal. Hanya mencicit, seolah mengindikasikan bagaimana kelelahan batin yang mengungkungnya benar-benar membuat tenggorokannya tercekat.

Wajah Naruto masih mengeras. "Tidak. Kali ini aku tidak akan melepaskanmu," katanya. "Jangan kau pikir kalau aku akan mengalah lagi, Sasuke. Semuanya sudah cukup sampai di sini. Hentikan permainan konyolmu."

"Permainan konyol apa?!"

Sasuke menggemeretakkan giginya. Mencoba memberontak lagi, dan membiarkan tangan bebasnya melayang memukul udara hingga mengayun dekat dengan wajah Naruto. Namun pria _blonde_ itu lebih cepat satu langkah, tanpa mengurangi cekalannya, ia merunduk secepat kilat. Membuat tangan itu membentur angin.

 _Uh, boleh juga._

Kemudian secara tiba-tiba matanya menangkap gerakan kaki yang men _tackle_ betisnya dan membuatnya segera berputar secara spontan. Ia menubrukkan punggungnya di bahu Sasuke. Berguling di atasnya sampai akhirnya mendarat dengan gerakan yang cantik. Sasuke langsung memekik sebab tangannya memelintir karena mengikuti gerakan Naruto.

Kali ini kemarahan Sasuke terasa semakin meluap. Kedua tangannya sudah dalam keadaan terkunci di belakang tubuhnya, pedangnya juga sudah jatuh ke tanah.

"Apa yang membuatmu bersikeras seperti ini?"

"Semua yang kulakukan itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu—"

"Ada!" potong Naruto dengan nada dingin yang kentara. "Kau tinggal di istanaku. Kau adalah temanku—dan kau adalah keluargaku."

Sasuke tertawa mencemooh. "Teman? Keluarga? Harusnya kau menyadari apa yang baru saja kau katakan. Kau mungkin lupa, kalau seluruh keluargaku sudah mati."

Sesuatu dalam diri Naruto yang awalnya keras kini perlahan melunak mendengar pria itu berbicara. "Apakah kematian keluargamu yang membuatmu lemah seperti ini?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak lemah!"

"Kau lemah! Kau yang membiarkan dirimu sendiri lemah dalam kegelapan, Sasuke."

"Orang sepertimu tidak akan pernah mengerti apa yang namanya kehancuran 'kan? Yang kau lakukan hanya tertawa, tertawa dan tertawa—tanpa kau menyadari ada hal yang tidak pantas kau tertawai di atasnya. Kau hanya orang bodoh yang memandang sesuatu dari sebuah lingkaran yang besar. Kau tidak tahu hal kecil apa yang luput dari pandanganmu dan tanpa kau ketahui bahwa hal itu adalah sesuatu yang besar di mata orang lain."

Tanpa sadar genggaman Naruto pada tangan Sasuke menguat. Matanya meredup menatap rerumputan kosong yang nampak bergoyang pelan diembus udara.

"Kau tidak pantas berbicara tentang _keluarga_ padaku, Naruto." Suara Sasuke menekan. Namun Naruto menangkap ada gemetar dari nada yang terlontar itu. "Apakah kau tahu bagaimana rasanya bila kau tak bisa merengkuh kedua orang tuamu di saat terakhirnya? Bagaimana rasanya ketika mata ibumu berlinang sebab ia tidak bisa memanggil namamu dengan utuh? Tangan ibuku menggapai udara, Naruto, tapi aku tidak bisa meraihnya. Niatku selalu dihalang-halangi. Mereka mengeluarkan senjata tanpa peduli betapa kuatnya aku berteriak. Aku memohon, aku menangis—tapi tidak ada yang mendengarkanku. Mereka mengangkat tubuhku ke sana kemari untuk kemudian dilempar ke sembarang tempat." Sasuke menjeda sesaat ketika air matanya menurun. "Aku melihat banyak mayat keluargaku di sana. Dan jika aku mengingat semua itu, aku masih bisa merasakan rasa darah di mulutku tertelan bersama air mataku."

Sasuke menutup matanya—menunduk cepat serta berharap air matanya tidak pernah mengalir lagi.

"Sekarang katakan padaku, apakah kau masih bisa menyebutku sebagai pembuat kegelapan dalam hidupku sendiri?"

Naruto tidak bisa menjawab.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika keluargamu yang sudah mati disebut-sebut sebagai pendosa. Kau tahu apa? Hah?"

Sapuan tangan Sasuke hampir memukul telak rahang Naruto, pria itu lepas dan Naruto tidak menyadarinya. Kepalannya yang penuh berada di depan hidung Naruto beberapa inchi sangat dekat. Terdiam di udara.

Naruto menatap kepalan tangan itu dengan nanar. Napas Sasuke sudah naik turun karena emosi. Pria itu menangis, air matanya bergitu deras dan mencubit hati Naruto.

"Sasuke—"

"Kau tidak mengerti!" putus Sasuke lirih. Menurunkan kepalan tangannya.

Keduanya saling bertatapan absolut.

"Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti, Naruto," sambung Sasuke dengan suara yang makin mencicit di akhir kalimatnya. Angin berembus pelan menghantarkan kebisuan mereka ke titik paling rendah.

"Kalau begitu buat aku mengerti!" Naruto menyentak. Kemudian mendorong kasar napasnya keluar dari mulutnya.

Sasuke tidak peduli dengan ucapan itu. Ia membuang wajahnya. Mendengus dengan keras.

Dengan kesabaran yang menipis, Naruto mencengkeram tubuh Sasuke hingga menghadap ke arahnya. Gerakan tiba-tiba itu membuat Sasuke terkesiap. Ia sadar kedua tangannya telah lepas dari belenggu Naruto, namun tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bisa digerakkan untuk segera kabur dari sana. Sebaliknya, ia malah balas menatap pupil biru yang teduh di depannya.

Sasuke berpikir Naruto akan mengatakan sesuatu padanya, dugaan itu terpatahkan ketika Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Membiarkan tangannya masih bertengger di bahu Sasuke.

"Aku lelah," Sasuke memejamkan matanya erat.

"Kau tidak lelah."

"Cukup, _Dobe_..."

"Apanya yang _cukup_?!" Naruto berteriak tak terima, kali ini ia benar-benar tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke lolos dari pembicaraan mereka. "Kali ini saja biarkan aku tahu masalahmu! Kau boleh tidak peduli padaku, Sasuke, tapi setidaknya pedulilah pada dirimu sendiri. Kau pikir bagaimana perasaanmu jika orang yang kau sayangi sama sekali tidak memedulikan dirinya sendiri? Sedikit banyak kau pasti berusaha untuk membuat mereka sadar akan keberadaanmu, bukan?" kata Naruto menekan. "Kau tidak sayang pada dirimu sendiri, tapi kau sayang pada orangtuamu. Kalau mereka masih hidup, mereka tidak akan mau melihatmu seperti ini."

Air mata Sasuke jatuh semakin deras.

"Aku tertawa karena aku harus tertawa—bukan karena aku menertawakan penderitaan orang lain. Bukan karena aku tidak mengerti apa yang dirasakan orang lain. Seumur hidupku, meskipun aku marah pada ayahku atau kesal pada ibuku, tapi aku sangat menyayangi mereka. Aku tidak mungkin menunjukkan wajah sedihku meskipun aku—"

"Karena kau tidak pernah tahu penderitaanku!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau kau terus membisu seperti itu, Sasuke!" balas Naruto dengan nada yang tinggi. "Tolong jangan buat aku menjadi orang bodoh seperti ini."

"Kau memang bodoh."

Naruto menarik lengannya. "Aku tahu kau butuh waktu, tapi aku bukan orang yang cukup sabar untuk menunggu hal itu."

"Aneh, kau sabar atau tidak, itu bukan urusanku. Bahkan jika kau menyebut dirimu _teman_ , aku tetap tidak peduli."

Naruto tidak percaya Sasuke mengatakan hal itu. Perlahan Naruto meletakkan pegangannya lagi pada bahu Sasuke. Tangannya agak bergetar, kakinya juga lemas, sial, ucapan Sasuke melumpuhkan pertahanannya.

Berbicara dengan nada lembut tidak akan mempan ada Sasuke, apalagi dengan nada tinggi. Malah pria _raven_ itu terus melakukan pembalasan yang lebih mengiris dari yang Naruto bisa bayangkan.

"Tolong jangan tunjukkan wajah seperti itu," kata Naruto dengan wajah yang berpaling. Sasuke hanya mengedipkan matanya dengan lambat tanpa bereaksi apa-apa. "Aku tidak bisa melihatmu menangis."

Secara refleks Sasuke mengusap matanya dengan cepat. Ia segera tersadar akan tindakannya barusan dan langsung mendorong bahu Naruto. Namun, pria itu bergeming, mundur pun tidak. Pria _blonde_ itu justru kembali memaku wajah Sasuke yang benar-benar kuyu dengan sebagian rambut yang lepek menutupi dahinya.

Naruto menghela napas, menarik tubuh Sasuke mendekat dan kemudian memeluknya. Meski Sasuke tidak memberontak, Naruto tahu tubuh pria itu menegang dalam kungkungannya.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke... biasanya aku tidak seperti ini," kata Naruto di balik bahunya. "Aku merasakan hal lain ketika bersamamu," lanjutnya.

Ia melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajah Sasuke. Setiap ekspresi yang diperlihatkan pria _raven_ itu benar-benar membuatnya tertarik.

"Ingatlah satu hal, namaku Uzumaki Naruto," pria blonde itu berujar dengan nada menekan. "Kalau aku tidak mengerti aku akan memaksa diriku untuk mengerti, meskipun kau tidak mau menceritakannya padaku."

Sasuke terkejut saat Naruto menatapnya dengan pandangan yang begitu serius. Seolah itu adalah isyarat kalau ia benar-benar yakin akan ucapannya sendiri. Pria _blonde_ itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi dingin pada setiap gerak geriknya. Ia menyingkir. Berjalan berlainan arah dimana Sasuke berada.

Sebelum benar-benar menjauh, Sasuke mendengar Naruto kembali berujar. "Kau tahu, tingkat kesabaran seorang pria akan pecah jika ada hal-hal yang mengecewakan di sekitarnya. Banyak orang berkata bahwa wanita adalah makhluk yang paling sensitif, namun mereka tidak menyadari, pria bukannya tidak sensitif—tapi mereka hanya sedang menahan diri untuk tidak marah."

Naruto kembali melangkah dengan tapak kaki yang lebih lambat dari detak jantung Sasuke. Hanya suara itu yang mengiringi tiupan angin yang tiba-tiba berembus. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam seperti patung dengan kegetiran yang merambat pada impuls syarafnya.

.

.

.

Koridor istana menjadi sangat berisik karena suara langkah kaki Naruto. Pria itu bukan melangkah tergesa, namun ia berlarian di sana. Beberapa kali ia mengabaikan beberapa sapaan khawatir yang terdengar dari beberapa pelayan istana yang menyerukan peringatan untuk tidak berlari karena lantai sangat licin.

Klise. Formalitas seorang pelayan. Kepeduliannya bisa Naruto pertaruhkan nanti. Ya—kalau saja ia adalah seorang bocah lima tahun, berlarik panik seperti itu mungkin ia akan jatuh. Menabrak pilar atau seseorang yang tiba-tiba melintas di depan. Tapi, Naruto memang punya alasan kuat kenapa ia berlari, itu karena ia teringat akan ucapan Sai waktu itu.

 _'_ _Pergilah ke perpustakaan istana, Naruto. Dokumen penting berada di sana. Bacalah sebelum semuanya musnah.'_

Naruto tidak mengerti dengan arti kata musnah yang Sai ucapkan di akhir kalimat itu. Ia menolak untuk mengerti ataupun berspekulasi. Mungkin saja 'mereka' akan musnah termakan usia—bisa jadi dokumen itu sudah berusia puluhan tahun dan dilahap binatang kayu. Naruto tidak terlalu ambil pusing.

Tepat ketika ia hampir dekat dengan perpustakaan yang dimaksud, ia melihat Kiba melintas di depannya. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, ia langsung menarik pria penyuka anjing itu tanpa memberinya kesempatan bertanya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, Tuan Muda?" tanya Kiba saat mereka tiba di pintu perpustakaan. Ia menoleh pada Naruto dengan napas yang tersenggal. Kalau bisa ia ingin sekali mencekik Naruto kalau tidak ingat siapa pria muda itu di istana ini.

"Temani aku membaca."

"Tapi—"

Kalimat Kiba terputus begitu Naruto menatapnya dengan tajam. Ia merasakan bagaimana seluruh tubuhnya tiba-tiba mendingin. Hal yang tidak ingin ia rasakan adalah kemarahan pria _blonde_ itu. Kiba pikir Naruto adalah pria yang aneh, tapi dugaan itu terpatahkan saat melihat matanya yang menyorot dengan menusuk. Ia yakin jika mata itu adalah pisau, maka tubuhnya sudah berdarah-darah sekarang.

Secara cepat, Kiba membukakan pintu kayu mahoni dengan dua besi sebagai grendelnya yang ada tepat di tengah-tengah. Ruangan itu terasa sangat pengap saat cahaya hanya masuk dari ventilasi kecil yang ada di atas dinding. Partikel debu meningkat saat angin dari luar berhembus masuk. Debu-debu itu melayang mengikuti cahaya.

"Perasaanku saja atau memang tempat ini tercium bau kertas basah," gumam Kiba. Ia mengibas udara karena bau yang menusuk hidungnya yang tajam. Namun kemudian pemandangan dalam perpustakaan membuatnya terkejut dan lupa dengan bau kertas basah itu.

Di dalam terdapat rak-rak tinggi yang mengkamuflase ruangan menjadi lorong panjang yang serupa dengan sebuah labirin. Buku yang berjajar didominasi dengan warna cokelat tua kehitaman dengan lampu remang di setiap sudut dan cahaya yang menyorot dari ventilasi.

Perpustakaan ini pasti sudah sangat tua. Keadaannya sedikit mengerikan—mungkin jika seseorang terjebak di sana seorang diri. Namun Kiba salah, karena tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang menepuk bahunya sehingga ia menjerit. Naruto yang berdiri di depannya segera menoleh.

"K-Kau—" Kiba tergagap.

"Kau datang, Tuan Muda," pria yang baru saja menepuk bahu Kiba membungkuk saat melihat Naruto menatap ke arahnya. Lalu ia menegakkan tubuhnya lagi saat ia ingin melanjutkan ucapannya, "Biarkan hamba mencari buku yang kau inginkan."

Naruto terdiam sejenak sambil menatap pria itu. Ia pernah melihatnya sebelum ini. Bertahun-tahun lalu, itu sudah lama sekali dan pria tua itu masih ada di sini. Kalau tidak salah namanya—

"Tazuna- _san_ , kau mengagetkanku," sungut Kiba.

Ah, ya, itu namanya.

"Dimana aku bisa mendapatkan keterangan lengkap keluarga Uchiha?"

Kiba tersentak mendengar hal itu, begitu juga Tazuna, namun pria tua itu segera tersenyum dan menuntun Naruto untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Awalnya Naruto berpikir bahwa ia akan digiring ke sebuah rak khusus, namun nyatanya ia digiring ke sebuah ruangan lain dengan meja baca bundar yang berdiri dengan beberapa meja kursi lainnya di tempat itu.

"Silakan duduk, Tuan, aku akan membawakannya untukmu."

Naruto diam saja mendengar ucapan Tazuna. Ia lebih memilih menyamankan dirinya di kursi kayu berwarna cokelat madu yang terukir dua burung yang bertengger pada batang di atasnya. Sesekali ia melirik Kiba yang berdiri di sampingnya, pria itu menatapnya dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

Tak lama kemudian pria tua itu membawa beberapa tumpuk buku yang berlabel Uchiha di depannya. Terdapar beberapa sub judul kecil yang tertera pada judul utama. Naruto melihat itu; Sejarah Terbentuknya Klan Uchiha, Prestasi Besar Klan Uchiha, Daftar Keturunan dan lain sebagainya. Naruto merasa tiba-tiba kepalanya sedikit pusing.

" _Jii-chan_ ," panggilan Naruto membuat pria yang berdiri menunggunya menjawab pelan, "bisakah kau ceritakan saja mengenai Klan Uchiha, tidak keseluruhan, namun poin-poin yang penting. Seperti..."

Naruto menghentikan ucapannya ketika secara tak sengaja melihat Kiba menatapnya ingin tahu. Pria itu segera gelagapan karena pandangan Naruto kembali pada mode sebelumnya.

"Kau juga, Kiba. Kau pasti tahu banyak hal."

"Eh, apa?"

"Kalian berdua ceritakanlah padaku mengenai Uchiha."

Pria tua itu membereskan buku-bukunya yang berserak di meja. Membuka satu buku dan memerlihatkannya pada Naruto. Perhatian Naruto teralih dari Kiba, menatap kertas usang itu sebentar sebelum kembali menatap pria tua itu.

Seolah mengerti pria itu menjawab. "Klan Uchiha adalah klan elit di desa Konoha. Mereka setara dengan Uzumaki dan klan-klan besar lainnya." Pria itu mengambil buku lain dan menunjukannya pada Naruto. "Bukankah sangat kontras dengan julukannya sekarang? Klan itu adalah klan pendosa yang berkhianat di desa mereka sendiri."

Naruto memerhatikan bagaimana pria itu tersenyum getir, ekspresinya mulai berubah melihat raut wajah Naruto yang menyimpulkan banyak tanya.

"Kisah pengkhianatan itu dimulai lebih dari lima tahun yang lalu..."

.

.

.

"Tuan besar, ini daftar buronan yang berhasil kami tangkap. Sebelumnya kami berhasil menangkap delapan orang. Kami mendapatkannya lagi dua belas orang. Total yang sudah dievakusi ke penjara menjadi duapuluh orang. Aku membagi pasukan menjadi dua kelompok ke pedalaman hutan dan desa sekitar. Kemungkinan mereka berbaur dengan penduduk desa terdekat. Masing-masing kelompok terdapat satu ketua pasukan, dan aku sudah memberi instruksi untuk tidak gegabah dan memancing kecurigaan."

Yamato, pria tegas itu mengucapkannya dalam satu tarikan napas. Tangannya yang bebas memberikan daftar tulisan tangan beberapa data buronan yang berhasil mereka tangkap. Dari duapuluh itu Minato sedikit berharap tidak ada nama Itachi di sana. Dan sepertinya keinginannya terkabul. Buronan Konoha memang hanya berupa orang-orang dengan tingkatan yang lemah, hanya dapat dihitung jari untuk buronan kiriman dari kemiliteran—termasuk Itachi.

"Bagaimana dengan buronan Nara?" tanya Minato.

"Klan Nara sudah mendapatkan semua buronannya, Tuan. Total buronan mereka terakhir adalah empat orang. Ah, tidak, maksudku masih ada empat orang buronan lagi yang belum tertangkap. Terakhir Klan Nara berhasil mendapatkan tujuh buronannya."

Minato mengangguk, untuk informasi lainnya sudah dijelaskan oleh Ibiki seleumnya. Buronan Klan Hyuuga masih dalam pengejaran.

"Dan... Buronan-buronan Nara itu ditangkap kemarin siang di salah satu penginapan kecil desa Kiri."

"Sejauh itu?"

"Benar, karena hal itulah aku menjadi sangat yakin kalau sebagian mereka memang berniat menjauh dari tanahan tempat mereka sebelumnya, dugaanku mereka mungkin pergi ke seberang hutan ini. Di sana terdapat pemukiman kecil. Daerah itu mati. Hanya tersisa rumah kosong, kami sudah punya rencana untuk pergi ke daerah itu."

"Jangan gegabah," Minato memeringatkan. "Daerah itu hampir dikuasai para bandit."

"Yang kudengar juga seperti itu, oleh karenanya aku berniat untuk memberi tahu Tuan besar agar mengijinkan kami untuk mengobservasinya terlebih dahulu. Kami berniat menyampaikan ide ini kepada tetua."

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan mencoba mengerahkan pasukan bantuan untuk pergi dengan kalian ke pemukiman mati itu. Berapa pasukan yang kau punya?"

"Lima orang."

"Baiklah, aku akan memberikanmu tiga orang _samurai_ lagi dan mungkin aku akan menambah satu orang tabib. Apakah itu cukup?"

"Lebih dari cukup, Tuan. Terima kasih."

Yamato meninggalkan ruangan setelah membungkuk hormat. Setelah ia benar-benar pergi, Iruka yang sejak tadi menunggu di luar bergegas masuk dan menghadap.

"Ada apa, Iruka?"

"Kereta sudah siapa, Tuan. Kita harus segera berangkat untuk melihat pembangunan Tahanan Batu yang baru, sebelum gelap."

Minato mengangguk, terlalu banyak yang dipikirkan membuatnya lupa tentang pembangunan Tahanan Batu yang baru. Lokasi yang digunakan memang agak jauh dari istana. Minato sengaja menempatkannya jauh sebab ia tidak mau mengambil resiko jika banyak perempuan dan anak-anak yang ada di istananya menjadi korban jika ada yang membobol tahanannya lagi.

Ia melihat Iruka yang tengah menunggu jawaban. "Kau tidak perlu ikut, cukup para pengawal saja."

Iruka sedikit ragu dengan keputusan itu, biasanya Minato dijaga ketat oleh pegawai dan beberapa petarung yang hebat—termasuk dirinya. Namun karena ia tidak ingin membantah di tengah situasi istana seperti ini, akhirnya ia menyetujui keputusan itu.

.

.

.

Sasuke masih tidak habis pikir, setelah latihan menghabiskan seluruh tenaganya itu, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk berdiam diri di kamarnya. Dengan sengaja pria itu membuka lebar-lebar _shouji_ yang mengarah langsung ke taman. Berulang kali ia menghirup udara masuk ke hidungnya dengan cepat. Rasanya emosi yang penuh di dadanya naik ke kepala. Terus seperti itu, sampai ia menyadari bahwa ia masih tidak mengerti akan sikap Naruto.

Pria itu aneh—sudah pasti. Tapi hari ini lebih aneh lagi. Sikapnya sangat berbeda seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Pria itu menjadi dingin, tepat disaat terakhir pembicaraan mereka. Bukannya kesal, Sasuke tiba-tiba merasa takut, apakah ia baru saja membuat pria kelebihan energi itu marah.

Benar. Apakah Naruto marah padanya?

Karena apa?

Sasuke tidak tahu—tidak mau tahu. Mungkin saja karena Sasuke mengabaikannya atau karena Sasuke tidak mau menceritakan masalahnya.

Apapun itu, bukankah memang sudah seharusnya seperti itu? Sasuke tidak mungkin menceritakan hal yang bahkan tidak ingin sekali diingatnya pada siapapun, bahkan jika itu Naruto sekalipun.

 _'_ _Kau pikir bagaimana perasaanmu jika orang yang kau sayangi sama sekali tidak memedulikan dirinya sendiri? Sedikit banyak kau pasti berusaha untuk membuat mereka sadar akan keberadaanmu, bukan?'_

Sasuke tertegun, rasanya ia mulai benar-benar mengerti setelah mengingat beberapa ucapan Naruto. Oh, baiklah. Jadi sekarang Sasuke yang salah di sini? Ia membuat Naruto kecewa dan marah padanya lalu sekarang pria _blonde_ itu membiarkannya berada pada rasa bersalah yang tinggi. Tapi Sasuke tidak sepenuhnya seperti itu 'kan? Seharusnya Naruto mengerti kalau tidak semua masalah bisa dibicarakan dengan mulut yang terbuka.

" _Kuso_!" rutuknya sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal. Bersamaan dengan itu ia menangkap siluet cepat yang melintas di taman yang membuatnya segera berdiri dengan posisi siaga.

 _Siapa?_

Tidak ada seorangpun, bahkan ketika Sasuke memutuskan untuk melangkah ke sana dengan bertelanjang kaki. Sarung pedang beserta isinya masih terdapat di pinggangnya. Pegangannya menguat pada gagang yang mengukir emblem khas keluarga Uchiha.

Bunyi sesuatu membentur tanah seketika membuatnya tersentak dan menoleh. Namun mulutnya terburu terbungkam dan seseorang menyeretnya bersembunyi.

" _A-Aniki_ ," mata Sasuke membulat. Suaranya tidak begitu jelas karena sebuah tangan membekapnya. Di telinga orang itu terdengar seperti gumaman tanpa makna.

Pria itu melepas bekapannya. Menunjukkan senyum tipis pada Sasuke yang diserang panik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" desis Sasuke, menjaga suaranya agak tetap rendah. Matanya mengawasi sekitar. Biasanya pada jam-jam ini, tukang kebun akan datang membersihkan taman.

"Melihatmu, tentu saja."

Sasuke menggeleng. "Kau sudah melihatku sekarang. Pergilah."

"Begitukah caramu menyambut kedatangan kakakmu, _Otouto_."

Nada yang terlontar dari mulut Itachi terkesan dingin, namun ucapan itu benar-benar bermakna lucu di telinga Sasuke. "Jangan bercanda, Itachi."

"Sejak kapan aku bercanda di situasi seperti ini?" balas empunya nama.

"Menyingkir dan pergilah, _Aniki_. Penjagaan sangat ketat. Aku tidak mau mereka melihatku bersamamu."

"Daripada takut aku tertangkap oleh mereka, kau lebih takut mereka tahu kalau kau bersamaku?"

Itachi mendesis tak terima, matanya segera melirik keadaan yang memang tidak sepenuhnya sepi. Tukang kebun melintas ke tempat mereka bersembunyi dan berhenti di sana sejenak. Tampak memasang telinga. Sasuke tahu kalau tukang kebun itu mungkin baru saja menangkap grasak grusuknya.

Saat pandangannya mengarah pada Itachi, Sasuke tertegun. Kakaknya tengah menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Hal itu membuat Sasuke memejamkan matanya erat untuk kemudian meraih bahu Itachi dan memeluknya.

"Eh?"

"Kau tidak boleh membawaku pergi sekarang."

"Kenapa?"

Pelukan Sasuke mengerat.

"Kenapa, Sasuke? Aku tidak bisa tenang lagi karena kau jauh dari jangkauanku."

Sasuke menggeleng. "Sudah sering kukatakan padamu 'kan? Aku akan membuktikan bahwa Uzumaki tidak terlibat dalam pembantaian klan kita."

 **Deg.** Itachi refleks melepas pelukan adiknya itu dengan mata membelalak tidak percaya.

"Kita sudah sering membahas ini."

"Lalu, kenapa? Mereka menyelamatkanku saat aku terluka, _Aniki_. Mereka membimbingku saat aku tidak berdaya. Mereka juga yang membiarkan kau bertemu denganku meskipun kau dalam penjara."

Itachi menggeleng, tak ingin ingatannya tentang peristiwa itu terkuak. "Siapapun bisa menyelamatkanmu saat itu, Sasuke."

"Tidak. Tidak selain Uzumaki."

"Melihat seorang remaja tidak berdaya, aku pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama jika itu terjadi padaku." Itachi mengangkat tangannya ketika Sasuke menyela, membuat pria itu mengatupkan mulutnya. "Ini semua tidak lebih dari rasa kasihan."

"Meskipun remaja itu adalah musuhmu?"

" _Ya_."

"Bukankah itu terlalu naif? Menolong musuh?"

Itachi hampir saja berteriak frustasi hanya dengan usahanya meyakinkan adik yang sangat ia sayangi ini. Ia mencoba untuk mengontrol emosinya dengan baik.

"Rasa kasihan tidak pernah memandang seseorang sebagai musuh atau bukan, Sasuke. Rasa itu bisa muncul ketika ada kebaikan dalam hatinya melihat seseorang yang kesulitan."

"Kalau begitu, bukankah berarti ada masih ada kebaikan, meskipun itu hanya sedikit, _Aniki_?"

"Sedikit itu tidak lebih banyak, Suke."

"Tapi, kemungkinan itu masih ada 'kan?"

Itachi mengamati adiknya—yakin, percaya diri dan sedikit gegabah. Namun, Sasuke tidak tahu, tidak pernah tahu apa yang ada di benak Itachi. "Tempat ini berbahaya, Sasuke. Mereka itu macan yang sedang tertidur."

"Ya—terserah apapun yang kau ucapkan," Sasuke menunduk melihat bagaimana jari-jari kakinya bergerak. "Bukankah kau pernah berkata padaku; tempat yang berbahaya adalah tempat yang paling aman."

Kedua alis Itachi yang menukik beberapa menit yang lalu, kini sudah membentuk garis semula. Hanya sampai hitungan lima jari, kalimat yang akan Itachi lontarkan urung saat mendengar teriakan memanggil dari arah kamar Sasuke. Ia menatap adiknya sekilas.

"Pergilah, _Aniki_. Aku baik-baik saja." Sasuke meyakinkan. Namun ekspresi Sasuke menyiratkan bahwa ia tidak akan melakukan hal itu. "Kumohon," kata Sasuke lagi.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Itachi melesat secepat luncuran anak panah ke balik pohon yang lain. Saat itu pula Naruto datang, dengan wajah yang tidak berubah dari yang terakhir kali Sasuke lihat. Sepertinya pria itu masih menyisakan gurat-gurat kesal di sana. Untuk yang terakhir, Sasuke melihat ke arah dimana Itachi melesat. Kosong. Pria itu sudah pergi.

"Ikut aku," perintah Naruto, ia menarik tangan Sasuke kasar ketika tiba di depannya. Karena tak sempat mengelak, Sasuke terhuyung-huyung mengikuti Naruto tanpa bisa bertanya.

Mereka sampai pada sungai kecil yang terdapat gazebo kecil di setiap sudut dan satu kolam ikan yang tengah mengalirkan air jernih. Memerlihatkan beberapa jenis ikan yang berwarna. Sepertinya ikan-ikan itu baru, pikir Naruto.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" tanya Sasuke ketus, menghilangkan rasa bersalah yang ada di hatinya. Dengan melihat perlakuan Naruto seperti ini, mungkin saja pria itu sekarang sudah tidak terlalu marah padanya.

Namun, alih-alih mendapat jawaban, Sasuke malah melihat bagaimana Naruto melemparkan biji-biji kecil berupa makanan ikan pada kolam dan membiarkan ikan-ikan bergerumul untuk berebut. Pandangan Sasuke mengarah pada bahu Naruto yang terlihat sangat lebar dan kokoh. Lehernya sedikit mengilat karena keringat, dan rambutnya yang silau di bawah sinar matahari.

Seberapa lama ia baru menyadari kalau pria _blonde_ itu sudah tumbuh. Pria itu berbeda dengan yang terakhir kali terlihat. Pria itu masih aneh dan banyak bicara. Masih menyebalkan dan suka seenaknya sendiri. Tapi apakah Sasuke melewatkan bagaimana sisi dewasanya terlihat?

Jawabannya adalah tidak. Tepatnya Sasuke mencoba untuk _tidak_ tahu.

Seberapa kuat orang-orang di sekitarnya dan seberapa berpengaruh mereka itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Ia tidak peduli—setidaknya setelah semua peristiwa yang ia alami bersama dengan kakaknya. Sebab rasa sakitnya lebih nyata seakan-akan melumpuhkan seluruh syaraf tubuh sehingga membuatnya tak sanggup untuk berdiri lebih lama.

" _Naa, Teme_."

Sasuke kembali menatap punggung tegap itu dari belakang.

"Apakah ikan juga akan saling membenci jika salah satu dari mereka tidak mendapatkan makanan?" lanjut pria itu.

Sasuke bergeming dengan kening berkerut.

"Kenapa mereka harus saling membenci? Bukankah kalah dan menang itu hal yang wajar?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Kali ini Sasuke tak bisa menahan kebingungannya. "Kau berputar-putar."

Naruto berbalik, menunjukkan senyumnya yang sangat tipis di bawah matahari yang menyorot dengan cerah. Sasuke tidak bisa mengalihkan matanya dari sana, menyadari kalau sosok itu tiba-tiba berubah sangat indah dan bersinar. Satu rasa penasarannya kembali muncul, menumpuk di antara beberapa rasa penasaran yang lain.

"Naruto..." gumam Sasuke pelan.

"Kau tahu apa maksudku."

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Kalau begitu jawablah satu pertanyaan ini," kata Naruto lagi, benar-benar menatap Sasuke dari jarak dua meter lebih. "Menurutmu kenapa Uzumaki dan Uchiha saling memerebutkan kekuasaan?"

 **TBC...**

.

 _Makasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk yg review/favorit, sebagian sudah dibalas via PM. Part ini sangat pendek, 4000words, biasanya 5000. Kembaliannya 1000(?). Maaf kalau part lalu sangat flat, part ini juga, yg gak suka NS yg tipis, silakan tidak usah dibaca lagi. Aku gak mau kalian kecewa._

 **Yumiko Hana, Soul and Me, nicisicrita, pingki954, Oranyellow-chan, Reina Putri, Hwang635,sekikaoru, yassir2374, nekochan75470, Mi-young774, natasyaagustine12, Kjhwang, Kuchiki Hatsuki, bellaclaw, Habibah794, dekdes, Bubble Vanilla, andiiramayana, Ketek Suke, kise cin, aicHanimout, MaknaEXO, Lady Spain, Asia Tsuki No Hatsuki, dieNsL, Hatsuki Anita Anti mainstream, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, Kembaransasuchan, Cha, mii, nekochan, Shella204, raenegan, luffyyou, Ollasuke, fify, sasunyanaru, LnaruSasu, Naminamifrid, Weeldone, Name sui kazami, dan guest-guest yang lain :")**

Review?


End file.
